


爱在黎明破晓前

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 122,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 德普和格皇互穿梗。剧情接神奇动物2。恶搞流水账预警。OOC预警。试图搞笑但没有天赋所以很无聊的故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Before Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351740) by [the_messrs_marauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_messrs_marauders/pseuds/the_messrs_marauders)



> 德普和格皇互穿梗。剧情接神奇动物2。恶搞流水账预警。OOC预警。试图搞笑但没有天赋所以很无聊的故事。

有那么一会儿，邓布利多以为他站在厄里斯魔镜前，与他脑海里阴魂不散的旧交四目相对，然后他发现他正走在通向霍格沃兹城堡的长桥上，尽头站着前不久险些埋葬巴黎的罪魁祸首。

哦，好极了，邓布利多不无讽刺地想，他终于因为思念成疾而生出幻觉，或者他干脆就是疯了。——他竟然有那么一刻，真的认为格林德沃来找他了。别傻了，他告诫自己，日理万机的黑魔王不会为了个小瓶子跑来霍格沃兹，更不会目光灼灼地注视着他，好像他是全世界仅剩的人类。

邓布利多克制着自己，目不斜视地从金发巫师身旁走过，期待这一切只是某个调皮的学生恶劣的玩笑，尽管他非常怀疑哪个学生能如此出众地完成变形魔法。当然啦，他的期待落空了。被他无视的男人交换着身体重心，仿佛在为什么事情犹豫，接着是声音，酷似格林德沃却又不那么格林德沃的声音叫住了他。

“裘德……洛？”

邓布利多顿住了，不确定是在叫自己。

但黑魔王似乎把这认定为某种积极的回应，他热情地走过来，脸上带着略显羞涩和不安的笑容——又一次，邓布利多觉得他一定是疯了，不然怎么会在黑魔王的脸上看出……羞涩？正当邓布利多处于震惊之中，金发男人已经走到他面前，没有靠他太近，反而保持着初次见面似的拘谨礼节，眼神飘忽的看着他。

“嘿，法律先生。”邓布利多听到男人古怪的称呼，“我以为只有我提前来了。”男人用着慢吞吞地、但完全没有德语口音的美式英语说，“你见到其他人了吗？你知道，大卫说明天照常开拍，是吗？我没见到任何人，真是奇怪，不过看到你就放心了。”

邓布利多完、全、不明白他在说什么。

“大卫？”

在所有疑问之中，邓布利多挑了个最无关紧要的问题，只因为他吓坏了。眼前男人看上去就像格林德沃，一银一黑的异色瞳，淡金色的短发，颇具老巴伐利亚风格的衣着习惯，紧绷绷的皮裤和靴子，更别提标志性的英俊外貌。邓布利多十分确信世界上没有第二个人能长成这副模样。

男人眨了眨眼睛，漂亮的双眼皮下一双无辜的眼睛水灵灵，这真的非常不格林德沃。“大卫·叶茨，导演，他没有通知你吗？诸如因为疫情原因，拍摄计划取消？你知道，我不太使用社交软件，我可能错过了消息。”

“……我不认识他。”邓布利多干巴巴地说。他被彻底搞糊涂了。这可能是格林德沃的某种把戏，想把血盟骗回去，介于他们不能彼此伤害，这似乎是目前唯一解释的通的理由。

“你不认识他？”男人看上去也糊涂了，“这是个玩笑吗？愚人节把戏？我应该笑吗？”他有点儿手足无措，甚至干巴巴的笑了两声。

“格林德沃，如果这是你新一轮的骗局游戏，那么它现在就可以结束了。因为它真的非常、非常不高明，还有点儿荒唐。”邓布利多终于找回自己的理智。他退开一步，和金发黑巫师保持距离，同时痛苦的意识到这一步有多么艰难。他已经躲得够远，够久，为什么它们还是会找上门来？

“格林德沃？哦，呃，我们在拍戏吗？我没看到摄像，灯光，还有其他演员。老实说，我都还没看过剧本，大卫原本说今天会带给我，你知道的，他们不想剧透。”男人不断环视四周，似乎在找寻什么，双脚不老实地动来动去，总是做着许多零碎的小动作，邓布利多皱着眉头，听黑巫师没头没尾地胡说八道，“你已经看过剧本了吗？我们有对手戏？这是排演吗？因为我真的觉得很不对劲。”

“我也觉得很不对劲。”邓布利多嘟哝，男人向他投来一个‘你刚才说什么’的询问神色，邓布利多摇了摇头，“你知道我们无法伤害彼此，你来这里毫无意义。”

金发巫师看上去更困惑了，“伤害彼此？哦，不，我不会伤害你。我为什么要伤害你？”

“你来这里做什么？”如果可以，邓布利多十分乐意用摄神取念咒看看格林德沃到底想干什么，但一方面血盟限制了他的企图，另一方面就算没有血盟，格林德沃的大脑封闭术也足够精湛。

“和你一样，我来拍摄。”男人的手互相揉搓着，显得有些局促和紧张，眼神也从初始的喜悦变得愈来愈困惑。无论从哪种角度看，这都不像格林德沃会有的表情和动作。最后是他的话，邓布利多一句也听不明白。

“不，我在这里教书，显然你不是。”

“教书？裘德，你不是来拍摄的吗？它被取消还是怎么的……”

“你在胡说什么，谁是裘德？”

男人这下子完全像是吓坏了，他呆呆地看着邓布利多，半晌说不出话。“你不是裘德洛？可你看上去就和他一模一样。”

“你看上去也和格林德沃一模一样。”

“当然了，我扮演了格林德沃，记得吗？我们当然一模一样。”

“我不知道你在玩什么把戏，格林德沃。”邓布利多有些失去耐心，他感到自己像是被扔进马戏团的猴子或者别的神奇动物，而眼前的男人是个自以为是的驯兽师，正在强迫他上演他自己也不明白的尴尬默剧。“但把我认成其他什么人不会让现在的情况看上去更好一点儿。如果你只是想偷窥敌情，却不巧被我发现，我可以当你没有来过。或者你希望我通知魔法部，引来大批傲罗再将你抓捕归案？”

男人睁大眼睛，张了张嘴巴，好半天才吐露出，“……你是入戏太深了吗？”

邓布利多的心脏在尖叫。他迫切希望他能随便用点儿什么咒语好好教训这个出言不逊的黑魔王，他怎么敢？！他怎么敢把他的真心说成是入戏太深？！“看来你更希望选择后者。”邓布利多收起情绪，冷冰冰的说。他知道傲罗们从来就没有放弃对他的监视，只要他想，他随时可以让傲罗们获知现在的情况。

“哦，不，不不不——”男人慌里慌张地摆摆手，在邓布利多试图掏出魔杖时上前一步，“我的意思是，你是说，呃，我不知道，你听起来……”男人语无伦次，随即像意识到什么似的，神色恍惚地开口，“……你是，你是邓布利多吗？”

邓布利多握紧滑到袖口的魔杖，皱眉点头。

“哦，天呐——”他看到男人的脸色迅速惨白，不是他原本的那种苍白，更像是惊吓过度。“你说你在这里教书？”

邓布利多又点了点头，十分确信有什么不太对劲。

“我在，天呐，这里是霍格沃兹？”

“是。”邓布利多狐疑地打量着男人，不确定地问道，“你失忆了？”哦，他知道这是个多么不靠谱的猜测。但当你眼前站着一个看上去像格林德沃，听上去像格林德沃，但除此之外哪里都不像格林德沃的黑巫师时，你也会做此感想。

“不——”

“我猜也是。”邓布利多不意外的说。

“比那还糟。”黑巫师梦游般地说，好像完全没有听到邓布利多的话，“我跑到电影里来了。”

***

黑魔王与邓布利多面面相觑。

现在他们共同坐在邓布利多的办公室，变形术教授的办公室通常狭小又拥挤，但邓布利多收拾出一些空间，好给他的爱好和收藏们腾出一些地方。

金发男人捧着一杯柠檬红茶，雾气朦胧了他的面庞。邓布利多隔着这雾气望向男人，试图消化刚才接收的信息。

“你说你不属于这个世界是什么意思？”

“呃……我是个演员，你知道吗？演员？”

“我知道演员。”邓布利多揉了揉太阳穴，他在麻瓜的报纸上看到过这种职业，人们以表演为生，甚至在洛杉矶树立起Hollywood Land的广告看板。

“太好了，”男人为不用解释什么是演员而松了口气，“在我的世界里，我扮演格林德沃。这可能是为什么你觉得我和他一模一样的原因。”

邓布利多的眉头拧得更紧，看起来好像能夹死一只苍蝇。“如果你们一模一样，你怎么证明你不是在说谎？也许这是某种格林德沃式谎言。”

“哦——这个，我们几乎一模一样，但也不完全相同。”自称演员的格林德沃笑了一下，不同于真正的格林德沃，他的笑容让邓布利多感到真切。“我们的眼睛不一样，我不是异色瞳。”他说着，两只手在眼睛上鼓捣了一会儿，好似透明的东西被他取了下来。现在邓布利多看清楚了，这个男人有一双深色的眼睛，两只都是一样的。

“你能改变瞳色？”邓布利多从没听说过这种魔法。但他估计操作起来可能像某种简化版的变形术，只用来改变眼睛。

男人愣了一下，飞快地摇了摇头，“不，不不不，这是，这是美瞳。”他把手指尖上透明而脆弱的东西递到邓布利多眼前，“看到了吗？我只是戴上了不同颜色的美瞳。”

邓布利多接过来，仔细研究了一小会儿，微微扬起眉梢，“这是麻瓜的新技术？”

“差不多吧。”男人耸耸肩，“我记得剧本上说现在是1927年。”邓布利多点头表示肯定，男人继续道，“我来自2020年，差不多一个世纪后，你能明白吗？”

邓布利多的眉毛几乎要飞起来了，“你说你来自未来？”

“另一个世界的未来。”男人纠正道。

“而那意思是……？”

“我们的世界没有魔法。”

“或许只是你们不知道。”见面以来，邓布利多第一次舒展眉头，轻轻笑出了声，“按照你的说法，你应该是个麻瓜。而在我们的世界——仍然是你的说法——麻瓜们不知道我们的存在。这并不矛盾。”

“不，不不不，我们知道你们的存在。”邓布利多因为他的话瞪大了眼睛，男人急忙补充道，“不对，这么说不对，你们本来就不存在。也不对，你们不以这种方式存在。老天，我真的不擅长这个。”

“你的话很奇怪。”邓布利多收起惊讶的表情，他今天已经把这一年的惊讶都用光了，而奇怪的男人说着奇怪的话讲述奇怪的世界似乎也没那么奇怪了。“你说你扮演，嗯，格林德沃？”

“是啊。”男人松了口气。

“意味着你知道我们。”

“是啊。”男人点点头。

“你来自未来。”

“对。”

“那代表着，到2020年麻瓜已经能够和巫师和平相处了吗？”

邓布利多不确信这是件好事还是坏事，如果男人所述的未来属实，很有可能意味着不久将来格林德沃的胜利。巫师与麻瓜爆发战争了吗？格林德沃的预言成真了吗？麻瓜死伤惨重吗？有多少巫师为此牺牲了？一时之间，无数疑惑涌上心头。但他问不出口。

男人看起来陷入某种更焦虑的纠结之中，他一会儿点头，一会儿又摇头，“我们一直和平相处。——我的意思是，根本没有麻瓜和巫师的分别，你知道，我们扮演巫师，但不是真的巫师。”

“这是区别吗？你们的世界巫师一直与麻瓜和平相处？”如果真有这样的世界存在，邓布利多想他应当会十分向往。

男人更激烈的摇头摆手，想要解释什么又不知道怎么开口，最后他挫败地叹了口气，苦笑了一下，“不，不是那么回事。我们只是没有……你知道吗？唉，还是算了，大体来说，我来自另一个世界的未来。如果你能理解这个，我真的感激不尽。”

邓布利多点了点头，尽管并不十分明白，但他已经能够接受这个事实。毕竟比起格林德沃来找他，一个来自别的世界长得和格林德沃一模一样的男人还要更好接受些。

“顺便，我叫约翰尼，约翰尼·德普。DE两个P。”

“挺少见的姓氏。”邓布利多评价道，他能够接受这个，但完全的信任是他无法交付的东西。他将信将疑地为自称约翰尼的男人添了第二杯茶，尝试继续提问，“德普先生，你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“哦，这是个好问题。如果我知道答案，我一定第一时间告诉你。”男人耸了耸肩，把茶杯放到茶几上，“我们计划拍摄神奇动物在哪里第三部，我到片场来，化妆师为我上妆，我们鼓捣了好一会儿造型，还有头发。等一切准备就绪，我走出化妆间，然后我就在这儿了，我不知道这是哪儿，但它看起来像片场搭建的场景，不过真实感更强，你知道，片场没法儿搞得这么，呃，这么气势恢宏。我想问问是怎么回事，但化妆间的门不见了，周围一个人也没有，这真的很古怪，你明白吗？我完全不知道发生了什么。然后我看见了你。”

“你说我长的很像……你的一位朋友？”

“哦，是啊，差不多。我们只在第二部的发布会上见过。我看过一些他的作品，但算不上很熟。他叫裘德洛。”

“奇怪的名字。”邓布利多嘟哝，他仍然不能完全理解男人的话，但眼下有个更重要，而一直被他们忽视的问题。如果这个男人果真不是格林德沃，“那真正的格林德沃在哪里？”

约翰尼呆了一下，惊醒般地说，“不管他在哪里，我由衷希望他不在我的片场里。”


	2. Chapter 2

真正的格林德沃，当然了，不幸的正身处准备开机的片场里。

这是个将近三层楼高的仓库，靠墙的一面架设起三米高的绿幕，被打扫干净的场地铺设了各路轨道，灯光已经准备就绪，随时可以拍摄。就在这时，大卫叶茨急匆匆地走进片场，宣布拍摄计划取消，大家紧急回家隔离。

格林德沃站在中央。

有相当长的一段时间里他的大脑一片空白。上一秒他还在纽蒙迦德，和奎妮文达一起商议下一步计划，然后他站起来，想去查看克雷登斯的情况，他打开门，喧嚣的白噪声铺天盖地地吞没了他。人们匆忙地走来走去，一些人扛着古怪的机器，另一些人开始把高大的绿幕往下拽，还有一些人在收拾东西。其中一个拿着喇叭宣布什么东西取消了的男人朝他走来，他看上去和蔼又搞笑，几乎没有什么头发，只穿着厚实的衣服，格林德沃从没有见过他。

“嗨，约翰尼。”衣着古怪的男人走到他面前，用一种过分亲昵的语气说，“我很抱歉，拍摄计划取消了，因为疫情原因，我们还是更希望保障演员的安全。我通知了史蒂芬(*Stephen Deuters，德普的好友、同事兼助理)，他说会在合适的时候让你的私人飞机来接你。”

格林德沃在男人吐露第一个字时强迫自己的大脑飞速转动。很显然，眼下他正处于一种他完全不了解的状况，这种状况很少见，但也算不上没有经验。他曾经处理过比这更危险更麻烦的状况，并且眼前的那人似乎对他并没有敌意。

“谢谢你。”格林德沃克制的说。尽管他不算完全明白男人的话，但从男人说话的态度和内容推测，男人多少算是帮了他一个忙。

“这没什么。”光头男人笑了笑，格林德沃猜测他刚才说了正确的回答。“你想先去卸妆吗？格洛丽亚(Gloria Pasqua Casny，格林德沃之罪里德普的专属发型师)可能气炸了 ，她才刚帮你弄好发型呢。”

“是啊，她也许气炸了。”格林德沃试着重复男人说过的话，好让他自己减少暴露的风险，“不过我想先休息一会儿。”降低风险的第二种办法，在了解情况前减少与人们交谈。

“哦，当然了，你当然会想先休息一会儿。我太蠢了，你从早上四点钟就来化妆，现在一定疲惫极了。”男人低头看了看腕表，抱歉的笑道，“可不是嘛，现在都八点钟了。”

格林德沃配合的点点头。实际上，他的确有点儿疲倦，但眼下不是休息的时候，他迫切需要一切与现在有关的信息，比如他身处何处，这些人都是谁，他尝试不动声色地施展摄神取念，异常顺利地成功了，唯一的问题是，这些被读取的念头就像男人嘴里蹦出的词句一样陌生。这个男人在计算得失，行程安排，他想要打电话给他的财务管理，还有他的家人，他在考虑疫情，新冠状病毒，还有许多接下来要做的事。但毫无疑问，格林德沃一件也不明白。

“我在哪儿能休息一会儿？”

格林德沃试着提出一个新的问题。他观察到男人脸上飞快闪过的惊讶，推测这也许不像现在这个他会说的话。他默默记下这点，安静的等待回答。

“哦，你想去休息室，是吗？我很遗憾，他们可能现在正在休息室收拾东西，也许会有点儿吵闹。我想你可以去你的房车里休息，如果你不打算弹吉他的话。”那人说着笑了起来，好像在拿他开什么玩笑。

——他还会演奏吉他？

格林德沃曾见过有巫师演奏这种麻瓜乐器，不过他自己从来没有尝试过。

“我的……房车？在那边吗？”这又是一个新的词汇，格林德沃想，不管房车到底是什么，听起来都是属于他自己的东西，这让他感到些微的安心。为了不显得更加古怪，他随手指了一个方向，假装因为自己困迷糊了，“我有点儿缺觉……”

“哦！”男人露出恍然大悟的表情，“你最近没有休息好吗？我听说你和你前妻的事，是在最近开庭对吗？真是太抱歉了，太阳报的那些律师一定不好对付。难怪你累坏了。你的房车在那边。”男人指了另一个方向，格林德沃看到若隐若现的白色箱型物体，那可能是他们说的房车。

“谢谢。”

格林德沃再次道谢，独自朝房车的方向走去。从刚才男人的话中，格林德沃十分确信他们把他当成了别的什么人。在走向房车的路上，所有遇见他的人都冲他友好打招呼，他们对他微笑，祝福他平安无事，叮嘱他好好休息。老实说，这短短五分钟里他收到的善意比他过去四十四年的人生加起来都要多。

他走到房车前，来回打量着这个远处看是白色，走近看才发现上面画满了形形色色涂鸦的箱型房车。它看上去有点儿像麻瓜们的马车，共同特点是都有轮子，尽管这个轮子看起来结实的多，宽敞的箱体想必也比马车更加舒适。他伸手去拉车门，遗憾的发现被锁上了。格林德沃思考了一会儿是去询问他该怎么打开车门，还是干脆利落的直接魔法解锁。事实上他没怎么犹豫就选择了后者。

进入房车，眼前的景象令他想到了无痕拓展咒，里面看上去比外面要宽敞的多，这里有卧具、炉具、冰箱、橱柜、沙发、餐桌椅、盥洗设施、空调、音响等等一应俱全。还有许多他不认识的东西。

他在沙发上坐下，注意到身旁放着一把吉他，和他曾经见过的吉他不大一样，不过也足够他认出这是什么东西。接着他注意到流理台上放着一支手掌大小的扁平金属，或者别的。他不确定这东西是什么材质，但拿在手里有份量却不算重。

除此之外，这里还有几本书，格林德沃没听说过，但很显然不是任何魔法相关的书籍。还有一些乐谱，手写信，格林德沃注意到那并不是羽毛笔。再向前的卧室床上有几件衣服，和外面遇到的人穿着类似但风格不同，今天之前，他从没有见过任何人穿类似的衣服。这些衣服既不麻瓜，也不巫师，看上去好像自成一派。

他走到床头，发现一本纸质日历，上面写着2020年3月16日。

——2020年3月16日？？？！！！

这可不得了，他跑到……未来了？！

冷静。格林德沃告诫自己，他可能最近真的累坏了——他先从美国魔法国会的监狱逃生出来，没有休息地来到法国，还没来得及倒时差便马不停蹄地安排下一步行动，好不容易清理干净麻瓜的房子，没能住上几天便回到奥地利。从没有时间休息。

也许他把1927年看成了2020年。格林德沃做了个深呼吸，重新让自己的视线聚焦在日历簿上——

“……”

也许这是什么魔法部的新花招，创造一个未来世界让他以为他疯了。

格林德沃试着感受周围的魔法波动，如果这真是某国魔法部搞的鬼，他完全有信心他能够察觉得到。

然而，十分钟后，他什么都没有感觉到。

不如说，这里根本和魔法毫无关联。没有任何魔法器具，没有任何魔法痕迹，甚至没有任何显示与魔法世界关联的入口。

格林德沃惊恐地意识到，这个世界没有魔法。这说明了什么？他挑起了巫师与麻瓜的战争，而巫师一败涂地？这不可能！他做了万全准备！麻瓜大获全胜了吗？他们屠杀了巫师，像屠杀自己的族人那样吗？他们把武器对准了巫师，将巫师们赶尽杀绝了吗？

格林德沃深重地呼吸着。脑子里乱成一团，他从来没有考虑过这种可能，他没有想过麻瓜会胜利，他们愚蠢，对魔法一无所知，他们怎么可能……？

——或者，这才是他出现在未来的原因。

一直以来，他都是以先知视角看到未来的碎片，而现在他身处未来，他亲历未来，他有可能改变这一切！

“历史……”

格林德沃揉了揉眼窝，他真的太累了，但现在不是休息的时候，他应当尽快找到未来世界的历史，明白这近百年来到底发生什么导致了他们的失败。但他不能就这么开口询问，如果他的猜测是真的，这些人很可能对巫师抱有极大的恶意，他们会想办法让他消失，就像这个世界的魔法似的。但有一点他可以利用，人们显然把他当成了别的什么人，这是个很好的伪装，只要他伪装的够像，没有人会发现破绽。

明确了计划，格林德沃开始整理已知信息。首先，他被误以为的这个男人有个前妻，这是个麻烦。其次，这个男人会弹吉他——好吧，这个他可以学。最后，这个男人很有礼貌，人缘不错，——这点从人们对他说谢谢习以为常，并待他极其友善就看得出来。

最重要的，先前同他交谈的男人提到了卸妆和发型，也许他和他们以为的那个男人并不完全相像，他要先找到这个男人的照片，方便自己尽快变形……

格林德沃飞快地进行着头脑风暴，直到一阵儿莫名其妙的声音打断了他。

那声音来自之前看到的扁平方形的小金属，此刻它一片黑的屏幕亮了起来，上面出现一个人的彩色头像，还有一红一绿两个东西，发出响声之余，它还在不停震动，好像自己也被吓得不轻。

格林德沃注意到头像下方显示着一串字母。

史蒂芬·多特斯。是之前被提到过的名字，那人说他帮他准备了私人飞机。听起来很酷。

他把震动的小家伙小心翼翼地放在手心上，拿不准现在该怎么做。很显然这代表着某种联系方式，诸如猫头鹰或者麻瓜发明的类似的东西。他尝试点了点红色的按钮，立刻出现了通话结束几个单词。

——好吧，至少他知道这是个错误的选择。

没过一会儿，同样的事情又发生了，这一次格林德沃毫不犹豫地按下绿色键，界面出现正在通话的字样。里面传出一个声音。

“约翰尼？”

这是他的名字。格林德沃记下来，他们把他认成了约翰尼。

“哦，是我。”

格林德沃不确定这么回答是不是正确。但金属里的声音仿佛并没有在意。

“你打算开车来机场吗？还是我叫人接你？我们三个小时后可以起飞。”

“来接我吧，今天有点儿累。”

格林德沃回答。当然啦，他既不知道机场在哪儿，也不懂怎么开车，他甚至不知道谁会来接他。

“哦，好的，这一早上真够呛。我叫了一辆车去接你，车牌号和车主信息发到你的手机上，记得查看短信。”

他们又寒暄了两句，终于挂断了电话。格林德沃看着通话已结束的字样松了口气，接着想到史蒂芬交代的短信——天知道这玩意儿到底怎么使用？！

格林德沃瞪着方形金属片，看着屏幕由亮到暗，变成黑黢黢的一片。他泄气地倒在沙发上，决定十分钟后再去纠结所谓的短信。他真的、真的需要休息一会儿，就一会儿……

巫师们不会因为他休息十分钟而惨遭屠杀……

麻瓜们仍然愚蠢，但他们的发明很聪明……

史蒂芬，短信，车主，车牌号，这些都是什么……

他太困了……

格林德沃打了个哈欠，终于沉沉的睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃消失了。

这本该值得巫师界和麻瓜界大肆庆祝一番的好消息，此刻却让邓布利多忧心忡忡。他不是唯一一个知道格林德沃不见了的巫师，甚至可能不是第一个。考虑到约翰尼在城堡前等待的时间，文达·罗齐尔或者奎妮·戈德斯坦恩更有可能先发现了什么。

一只圆头雪鸮落在邓布利多的肩膀上，钩曲状的褐喙叼着红色火漆印烫的信封。邓布利多展开信件，飞速阅览过寥寥几行句子，眉头拧的更深。

约翰尼安静的待在旁边，没有试图偷看他的信件或者询问是谁的来信，不知怎么的这让邓布利多感到久违的安心。他用魔法烧毁了信件，略一思量，决定暂时把约翰尼带到别的地方去。

“抓住我的手。”他说。

约翰尼吓了一跳，“抱歉？”

邓布利多叹了口气，“你不能待在这里，整个霍格沃兹没有不认识你这张脸的人，你不会变形术，我也没法儿凭空搞来复方汤剂，因此眼下最好的办法是找个多是麻瓜的地方待着。你觉得呢？”

“我会说那再好不过了。”约翰尼眨眨眼睛，以邓布利多听过的最快的速度说道。只有这种时候，邓布利多才悄然察觉，这双眼睛也可以袒露这样无辜的神色。

他们幻影移形了。

这是一栋位于泰晤士河南岸的小公寓楼，一间主卧两间客卧，住下两人绰绰有余。邓布利多刚踏进客厅，便指挥着壁橱里的茶具们有条不紊地给约翰尼沏了一壶柠檬红茶，他自己则快步走到书房写了两封信，一封给霍格沃兹校长请求几天假期，另一封给威森加摩，告知他们他将无法出席今天傍晚举行的针对在成年生日宴上擅自使用魔法的小巫师是否应当受到惩罚的听证会。

“我们遇上点儿麻烦。”做完这一切，邓布利多重新走回客厅，在约翰尼旁边的单人沙发上坐下，“我的信使告诉我，罗齐尔一行人正在到处找你——嗯，格林德沃。他们怀疑你很可能在我这里。”

“看起来他们的怀疑不无道理，”约翰尼不明所以地说，“呃，那意味着？”

“意味着他们一旦找到你，却发现你不是格林德沃，偏巧还是麻瓜——你能明白我的意思吗？他们对麻瓜一向很不客气。”当然啦，他们更可能怀疑我对你做了什么。邓布利多酸涩地想，不过他没有说。

“听起来很糟糕。”

“我们得做点儿什么。我们可以制作复方汤剂让你看上去像别的麻瓜，但那需要时间，也很容易被发现。或者把你变成别的，但我不认为你能忍受。而且我们都不能预料如果格林德沃的追随者们发现他不见了，这些人会做出什么。”邓布利多解释道。这样的解释尤其困难，他很少把自己的想法和盘托出，更少向别人解释自己，介于他从不真的期待有人能够理解。然而，他面对着他，即使这人除了长相外貌哪里都与那个人相去甚远，但他还是忍不住期待着被理解，被接受，即便他将要做的事、将要说的话甚至让他自己感觉到残忍。“我请求你，”他说，控制着自己不去颤抖，“这会让你陷入危险，但我必将竭尽我所能保证你的安全。我只想请求你，在你们回到正确的世界之前的这段时间，暂时扮演格林德沃，换取他们的信任。我们有机会在格林德沃的势力演变成一场真正的灾难之前阻止这一切，阻止这一场浩劫。”

“我不是很确定我明白了你的意思，”约翰尼慢慢睁大眼睛，一时间无法消化他话中的内容，只是干巴巴地重复道，“你是说，我，阻止格林德沃？我？”

邓布利多想要点头，但他发现这对他来说也一样困难。

静默像某种声势浩大的榴弹忽然在客厅爆裂开来，邓布利多望着约翰尼，约翰尼不知在望着哪里。这对他是不公平的，邓布利多痛苦地意识到，他是个麻瓜，是个平白无故被卷进灾难的普通人，而他唯一的罪恶可能只是恰巧和臭名昭著的黑巫师拥有同一张面孔，人们将会因为这张面孔憎恨他，而非他本人是谁。人们将迫不及待把他推上断头台，不因为他的罪恶，只因为他生来如此。

这是不公平的。

但世界没有留给邓布利多选择。他们蛮可以躲躲藏藏直到找到换回两人的办法，或者藏匿终生。他可以为这个男人提供庇护直到无处可躲，直到真相大白。他甚至可以强硬地留下男人，这将会是个永远不再有格林德沃的和平世界。

但这些同样是不公平的。

他不能并且永远不能以更大的利益为由摧毁另一个世界，摧毁这个男人的一生。他不能并且永远不能再看到机会就在眼前，而他懦弱地任它们从指缝间流走。他不能并且永远不能——想象一个没有格林德沃的世界。

他绝望的期待着，终有一天他所做过的一桩桩一件件折磨着他良心的事，都终能获得原谅。只是那一天还远未到来。

过了一会儿，当邓布利多终于从这情绪中抽离，约翰尼正看着他。

“哦，我不是说我不愿意帮你，或者我不信任你的保证。”他看起来有些犹豫，“但我完全不懂得魔法，我是说，完完全全，一点儿也不懂。虽然我说过，你知道，我说我扮演格林德沃，但那只是，挥挥道具，然后加一些特效，嘭！看起来好像魔法，但实际上并不是真的。”

“我明白你的意思。”邓布利多紧张的笑了笑，是啊，他感到紧张了，因为男人开头的话简直就像在说‘我信任你’‘我相信你能保护我’或者‘我很乐意帮你’，说真的，他们才认识多久？两个钟头？或许还不到。信任？简直荒唐。“我们可以编造一个故事，你失去了魔法，诸如此类。但那并不影响你参与脑力工作，继续为你的追随者们出谋划策。”

约翰尼微蹙眉头，这是他思考的时候会有的动作。邓布利多发现，与格林德沃不同的是，当约翰尼在思索时，他从不看着任何人，他甚至在阐述自己的想法时也不太喜欢盯着别人看——在邓布利多的理解里，这意味着他并没有在尝试说服他人。“听起来可行。”

邓布利多点点头，“我们还需要一些保险措施。如果你发现你身处危险，或者他们任何人对你起疑，试图对付你，你就离开那里。”

“很公平。”

“还有通讯……”

他们花了两天时间谋划这些，首先要确保约翰尼的安全，于是邓布利多用格林德沃穿在大衣内的白衬衫上的扣子做成了门钥匙——没有经过魔法部批准，但谁在乎呢，他可是邓布利多——使用时，只需要轻轻触摸衣扣，然后他就会回到这栋公寓里。此外，邓布利多还在约翰尼身上施加了一系列保护咒，一些用于延迟危害的发生，一些用于求救，还有一些只在最万不得已时才能触发。接着是通讯，邓布利多花了一些时间在这上面，他制作了两本日记，彼此关联，只要一方在其中一本上写下文字，另外一本便可以接收信息。同样的，这也算得上是魔法部明令禁止的黑魔法，但邓布利多对此已经越来越娴熟。

最后是谎言。一整套受伤失去魔法甚至可能还失去一些记忆的谎言。

“这听上去太假了。”约翰尼皱着眉头说，“知道吗？我觉得谎言糟糕透了。”

邓布利多明白他的意思。谎言糟糕透了，永远都糟糕透了，但总体来说，他的前半生充满了谎言，有时候他几乎要习以为常，还有的时候，他甚至意识不到他在撒谎。

但约翰尼说了他完全没有想到的意思，“用谎言圆谎只会让漏洞越来越多。最好的办法，我们只需要一个谎言，然后对其他的事保持诚实。”

“……你是说，失忆？”

约翰尼摇了摇头，“不，如果失忆的话，他们可能甚至不会让我参与……你知道，他们的计划之类的。”

“说得对。你有更好的主意？”

“你觉得因为破坏血盟而失去魔法这个主意怎么样？”

“我觉得这不是一个谎言，这是很多个谎言。”

“除了我不是格林德沃，这里几乎没有别的谎言了。”约翰尼无辜的说，“你拥有血盟，你破坏血盟，你可以伤害格林德沃——现在我们有前提条件，你拥有血盟，还有结果，你可以伤害格林德沃，我是说，我。你可以伤害我，虽然理由不同，你知道，但结果是一样的，我们只要填补上破坏血盟这一块。反正你迟早也要做。”

邓布利多沉默了一会儿，他完全理解了约翰尼的意思，因为他总是在重复自己，而且说话很慢。这让邓布利多有充足的时间明白，这的确是一个棒透了的主意。他们只是把原本要做的事变成已经做完的事，格林德沃因此受伤，失去魔法，合情合理。血盟的破坏原本就需要极高的代价，最重要的，没有人知道这代价究竟是什么，因为从未有人这么做过。这么一来，甚至没人会质疑格林德沃受到的伤害。

“好吧。”邓布利多叹了口气。他没法儿反驳，约翰尼是对的。他们只需要一个坏掉的血盟，邓布利多可以制作这样一个以假乱真的东西。然后是一些无关紧要的小伤，约翰尼认为化妆对这一步完全足够，他演过太多受伤的镜头，完全懂得怎么应付。邓布利多最后露出一个苦笑，当他提出这个计划时，他没有想过会演变到现在的样子。“作为一个麻瓜，你是我见过最无畏的那种人。”

约翰尼反倒羞涩地笑了一下，“那你可绝对搞错了。我害怕死了，吓得要死，巴不得现在马上回家。”

邓布利多为他的直率小小的惊讶了一会儿。

“但你没有，你选择帮助我。”

“因为我无事可做？”约翰尼轻轻笑了一下，用他那烟嗓般令人着迷的低音说，“如果我能够回家，朋友，我一定现在马上就拍屁股走人。但我没有地方去，在这个世界，在这个不属于我的世界我无处可去。我从不知道我能否真的放松下来，让我的大脑闲下来，我是说，我可能有点儿怪，只是，我一闲下来就坐立难安。”

“这是你寻找安全感的方式？通过危险刺激寻求安全？”

这是种奇特的感觉，因为某种程度上，邓布利多认为他能够理解。他向往安逸平凡的乐趣，却同时对此感到恐慌，安逸会吞噬他灵活的大脑，会磨平他的敏锐善查，因此他总会找奇奇怪怪的事物来保持对生活的热情。他研究龙血，即使没人知道这到底有什么作用，他研究炼金术，尽管算不上他的兴趣之一。他就是，无法接纳平凡，无法让自己获得平静，他闲不下来。

“我敢说你也精于此道。”

邓布利多和约翰尼一起笑出声。约翰尼甚至上前拥抱了他，他已经有二十八年没有和任何人拥抱过了，这感觉很古怪。不是说他没有拥抱过他的学生，但那是不一样的，约翰尼的拥抱更像是真正的拥抱，他抱得很紧，极尽真诚，像月光下的旷野，一种明亮的黑暗和冰凉的篝火包围了他。

这个瞬间里，某个念头像流火划过星空，他希望这个拥抱来自另一个人。

谈话间隙，约翰尼已经化好了伤妆，邓布利多看得出约翰尼并不真的享受这个过程，但他没有说，所以邓布利多没有问。

雪鸮送来又一个消息，阿伯内西和罗齐尔正距离霍格沃兹越来越近。

“该到我发挥专业精神的时刻了。”

约翰尼试图表现的轻松。但邓布利多没有看漏其中的紧张，饰演一个危险人物和成为这个危险人物所包含的意味远非死亡而已。

他像来时那样带着约翰尼幻影移形，出现在他们最开始相遇的地方。

约翰尼深吸一口气，抖了抖肩，好像角斗士踏上战场前的准备模样。邓布利多站在原地，目送约翰尼走向他们的‘战场’。仅仅是一个瞬间，或者眨眨眼的时间，邓布利多看到那个总是腼腆而拘谨的男人离去，取而代之是一个忽然沉静下去的男人。如翻涌的大海顷刻之间平息波涛，他的背脊挺直，某种不属于约翰尼的气息从头到脚包裹住远方的背影。

这一刻，他自信，强大，危险写在每一根发丝上。决绝与天真同时在这具身体中冲撞，他是复杂，是矛盾，是一切邪恶与善良交织的蓖麻深处。

邓布利多感到无法呼吸。

他瞬间消失在原地，没能看到罗齐尔与阿伯内西带走‘奄奄一息’的格林德沃的时刻。


	4. Chapter 4

他生活过一段仇恨肆虐的日子，不同于英国魔法界，那时候奥地利魔法部还要更保守些。从美国逃亡而来一些肃清者，黑巫师还有家破人亡的流离者，他们让这仇恨流淌，在德奥法这片大陆上撒下永恒的不灭火种。

接着这些人被清除了。悄无声息，无知无觉，鲜血渗入泥土，滋润漫山遍野的野花盛开，而此地已无人问津。

格林德沃从未忘却，无论是绿色的刺眼光芒还是红色的湿润泥土，他深知暴虐的力量。只要无人关心，便从未发生。

语言。暴力。这些是格林德沃知晓的武器。

一阵儿敲门声惊醒了他。

格林德沃睁开眼睛，先是一片雪白，身下的柔软与坚硬，接着他想起来了，他被迫到访未来，了解一个与他相像却毫无瓜葛的人的一生。他从沙发上爬起来，挣扎着打开车门。

“嘿，我打扰你了吗？”是先前为他指路的圆脸男人。

格林德沃想点头，但他忍住了。“不，没有。发生什么了？”

“哦，是剧本。”男人露出和善地微笑，递给他一摞用订书机装订整齐的文件。“这原本是今天计划拍摄的部分，我想先给你看看。下次不知道到什么时候才会开机，我考虑你可能想先熟悉一下，当然啦，出于不希望剧透的考虑，这里只有很少的一部分。”

“剧本……？”

不是说格林德沃不清楚这个单词的意思，这不是什么新鲜的东西，他一直知道麻瓜们对戏剧的热爱，事实上，他自己偶尔也读一些，或者去剧院看看。但当他知道他要假扮的是一个精通表演的人，这种感觉实在微妙至极。

“这是哪一出？”格林德沃接过剧本，不确定自己的问题是否合理。他看到男人飞快地皱了下眉，似乎对他的问题感到费解，而格林德沃甚至不知道问题出在哪里。

“哦，好吧，哪一幕，是吗？你和埃兹拉的对手戏。他饰演的克雷登斯和你饰演的格林德沃的对话，我们先拍这一幕。”

男人笑了一下，友善地拍了拍他的小臂，告诉他好好休息，很快便离开了。

格林德沃几乎不相信自己听见了什么。他正试图扮演的男人扮演了他，还有比这更荒谬的事吗？

他飞快地关上车门，疾步走到餐桌边。现在他能确定，这个男人很可能在拍摄一部历史剧，一部讲述已经消亡的魔法界历史的剧目，而他将要饰演的角色正是他自己。格林德沃的目光在剧本标题上稍作停留，《神奇动物在哪里3：邓布利多之恸》。好吧，当然了，有格林德沃的故事怎么会没有邓布利多？但一部历史题材的故事主旨却是神奇动物实在令人费解。

打开剧本第一页，入目是一些演职人员表。他看到自己的名字，对应约翰尼·德普。然后是邓布利多，旁边的名字是裘德·洛。他把这个名字记下来，很快翻到下一页。

第七十三场，外景，雪山/内景，纽蒙迦德城堡大厅。

格林德沃想起男人的话，意识到这空落落的几页纸只是一部更庞大故事中的冰山一角。——不过他至少知道剧本描述的故事发生在他所在时间点的未来。他浏览着剧本内容，大致明白这段对话想要表达的东西，他训练克雷登斯，教导他控制自己的力量，发挥自己的力量，并进一步把男孩儿的仇恨引向邓布利多。尽管这些尚未发生，但它们确实属于格林德沃计划的一部分。

格林德沃很快阅览完短短的几页内容，这让他更加确信他来到一个魔法不再是秘密、巫师不再存在的未来。——或者麻瓜们把他们囚禁在某个监狱？

正当他沉思的间隙，那只用来通讯的小东西又开始铃声大作。格林德沃熟练地按下接听键，那头立刻传来一个陌生的男声，告诉他已经到达约定的地点，随时准备可以出发。

格林德沃这才想起睡着前史蒂芬叮嘱过的短信，同他通讯的这个男人应当就是车主。格林德沃把自己的位置告诉他，没一会儿就听到来人敲门的声音。

这是个瘦高的黑人男性，据他自己说，他是通过Uber软件接到的打车信息。格林德沃想问问那是什么，但他没有——从车主稀松平常的语气看来，这玩意儿大概是这个世界的常识。

接着他完完全全感受到震惊。

一个世纪的时间足够很多事情发生改变，但当这车水马龙的世界真正映入眼帘，他还是大吃一惊。曾经他走在伦敦街头，即便阳光尚好的时候，世界也仿佛蒙上一层阴霾般的灰败，无论他什么时候抬头，人群乌泱泱，天空阴沉沉，好像随时都有人死去，随处都可见悲伤。如今他走在伦敦街头，氤氲雾气尚未完全散尽，但世界却好像先行点亮似的，人们穿着朝气蓬勃的衣裳，鲜艳美丽，色彩鲜明的灯箱广告和大幅画报看上去都如此鲜活动人，车辆往来，人头攒动，世界像上了发条似的被加速了数百倍，他分明见过同样的城市，却好像被扔进另一个世界。

陌生和熟悉不断冲撞着他，有时透过车窗，他看到熟悉的建筑，他能在脑海里描摹出它们原本的样子，却也同时为这崭新模样而惊叹。

他在预言里见过无数未来的碎片，但当他真正走近这些碎片，真正看到碎片拼凑出的模样，那仿佛是完全不同的东西。

格林德沃很难说清楚他现在的感受。任何一个突然闯入一百年后未来的人都会在此刻感到语言的匮乏。

他到达机场，宽阔的跑道和硕大的飞机一次又一次捶打他的心脏。直到他飞上云霄，穿过云层，在数万米的高空飞行，阳光仿佛真的就在触手可及的地方，天空清明，云彩在他的下方。

那几个小时里，他感到自己忘却过去，忘却未来，忘却麻瓜与巫师的种种恩怨，忘却痛苦与仇恨，他单纯地为这个世界震惊。

这是麻瓜创造的未来。

这是没有巫师存在的未来。

他想道。脑子里一片空白。

从希思罗机场起飞到达法国，再开车向东行驶一个小时，就到达圣洛特佩，这座古色古香的乡村小镇被一排排幼嫩的藤蔓包围着，让格林德沃想起盛夏的戈德里克。

这是个仍可窥见过去的古镇，砾石铺就的宽敞小路，厚重结实的木门，饱经风霜的蓝色百叶窗，沉静的教堂，布棚，酒窖，和碎石路，这一切都让格林德沃感到一阵从未有过的悸动。他的心脏仿佛被一双柔软的大手包裹着，轻轻按揉，他感到疼痛，感到温暖，还感受到许多别的东西。

管家出来迎接了他，与他拥抱，把他带向七八个石屋坐落而成的建筑群。

“我注意到你没有换掉你的戏服。”管家先生笑道，“这是又一个片场的战利品吗？”

“哦，我忘记了。”格林德沃假装说，这才想起接送他的司机们看向他时古怪的眼神。这个时代的人们已经不再穿着这样的衣服了。“我想我应该先去换了它。”

他们走过教堂，穿过大门，进入主卧中央，管家先生识趣地留下他独自一人。他还拿着从片场离开时的东西——现在他知道那玩意儿叫手机，还有剧本。他把它们放在桌子上，开始端详起未来日子里将要居住的地方。

这里有一个巨大的四柱床，比起他在纽蒙迦德的床来说要温软的多。随处可见堆满了杂乱的家庭照片，格林德沃看到相片中的男人，他与他极其相似，但并不完全相同。这可能是他们找他来演格林德沃的原因。他胡思乱想着，又看到这个叫约翰尼的男人与小孩子们的合照。有他抱着小男孩儿的彩色照片，还有他扶着小女孩儿的手嘤嘤学步的照片，另一边，长大的女孩儿紧紧搂着男人的腰，看起来既感到安心又无比高兴。格林德沃后退了一步，没有注意到他捂上了心口。

这太超过了。太超过了。

照片里与孩子们在一起的男人，正用他的脸露出幸福笑容。格林德沃匆匆走过去，把照片们统统扣倒。

然后他注意到房间里架起的吉他，两张相对放置的沙发，还有一台有圆形银色按键的老式黑色打字机。格林德沃见过这东西，在他小的时候，他就见过麻瓜们如何使用这玩意儿，不过那时候的打字机比这台笨重的多。

打字机左边放着一摞笔记和纸张，上面密密麻麻地布满英文字母，格林德沃把它们拿起来后，发现这些是属于那个男人的日记。每一个单词都好似最急切的诉说，他从那些文字，语句，甚至标点符号中读出男人迫切的倾诉，急匆匆地吐露，从黑暗的童年，到混乱而疯狂的青少年，这里讲述着他对音乐的热爱，他误打误撞的职业生涯，他的朋友，爱人，婚姻，事业，这里有这个男人绝大多数的人生故事。格林德沃飞速地浏览着，同时感到一种力量抓住了他，把他拉向不可见却又不可避免的深渊。

他在坠落。

又是一阵有规律的敲门声，格林德沃匆匆放下几百页的回忆录，走到门边去开门。管家给他送来一些松饼和无酒精饮料，还有瓶装绿茶，询问他晚上想吃些什么。

格林德沃不知道这个男人爱吃什么，只随口说什么都好。接着管家告诉他，莉莉和杰克会在随后几天到达，一开始格林德沃不知道他们指的是谁，但很快他发现管家看向卧室照片墙时的眼神，意识到他们很有可能就是照片里的孩子们。

没有比时刻与最亲近的人生活在一起更容易暴露真相的事情了。格林德沃僵硬地点点头，不确定该说些什么。

他用拇指摩擦着杯沿，考虑如何提问才能让他显得自然而然。“我想我需要一些……”他犹豫着，同时惊讶的意识到短短一天他可能已经用光了这一辈子的惊讶和犹豫，“我想我需要一些和过去有关的东西。”

他简明扼要的说。

管家先生没听太明白，“为了你的回忆录吗？你想要些什么呢？”

“哦，不止那些。”格林德沃飞快地说，“我需要和魔法、巫师有关的一切，还有这一百年来的历史书籍。当然，如果还能找到帮助，嗯，我写回忆录的东西，那就再好不过了。”

管家似乎被他的急切吓了一跳，“从没听您这么着急呢。”格林德沃默默在心里记下来，约翰尼大概与他急性子的个性差的很远。“不过，魔法？巫师？”

“我想给最近正在拍摄的历史剧找一些参考。”

管家看起来更疑惑了，“历史剧？”

“神奇动物在哪里？”

“哦——！”管家恍然说道，“您是说想要罗琳写的书吗？”

格林德沃不知道罗琳是谁，但他听在片场时男人提过，于是他点了点头。“所有罗琳写过的关于魔法的书。”他听到自己说，认为这个叫罗琳的人可能是某个历史学家，像他姑婆那样。

“我能试着找找看，”管家若有所思的说，“听说除了《哈利波特》系列，罗琳女士还写了很多别的衍生作品。我的孩子就是罗琳的书迷。”

孩子们对史书感兴趣。格林德沃不着边际的想，这可真是大新闻了。

“顺便问一下，我在拍神奇动物在哪里第三部的话，前两部的剧本还能找到吗？”这是个冒险的提问，但格林德沃认为值得一试。介于种种迹象表明，第三部才刚刚开始拍摄，而片场的人都对他礼遇有加，已经充分说明他们并非第一次合作。

管家先生果然露出了然的表情，“在的，在您的书房里。不过您从来不在家里工作？”

格林德沃略微思考，让自己看上去坚定而认真，“特殊时期。”他想，无论那到底是什么，延迟拍摄总是有原因的。

这似乎完完全全说服了管家。他又露出那种温和的笑容，慢吞吞地絮叨着，“说起来的确如此，听说很多地方都已经开始居家隔离办公了。这可真是头一遭，全世界都在家里办公，您能想象吗？好些家长都被孩子们折磨疯了，要我说，还好您的孩子们都已经足够大了，不然辅导起功课来简直是鸡飞狗跳。”

居家隔离。格林德沃又记下一条，尽管这完全不是他的风格。

在管家为他带来他想要的一切之前，格林德沃松了口气，仰面躺倒在床上。他刚刚换上居家服，柔软的布料让他感到由内而外的放松。他把那个叫做手机的玩意儿举到眼前，按下右边较小的按键，这是他不久前的发现，只要按下这个键，手机的屏幕就会被点亮。他漫无目的地划着界面，一边感叹手机的神奇，一边放任目光落在联系人的虚拟按钮上。

他点开联系人界面，一行行滑下去，看到许多陌生的还有熟悉的名字。比如之前的史蒂芬，罗琳，格洛莉娅，还有没见过的，蒂姆，布莱恩(Brian Hugh Warner，玛丽莲曼森的原名)。然后是裘德洛。饰演邓布利多的裘德洛。

格林德沃没有注意到他骤然收紧的心脏正突突地跳着，他呼吸急促，手心不自觉地冒汗。在屏幕上划来划去的手指停在这个名字旁边，大脑一阵阵发懵。

倏然间许多疑惑如汹涌浪涛扑面而来，格林德沃的指尖虚虚地在名字上摩挲，他想道也许邓布利多像他一样正身处未来，不知所措。也许邓布利多正在一个全新的家庭，全新的世界，对这一切感到惊叹。也许邓布利多使用了魔法，而麻瓜们惊慌失措。也许他们把邓布利多关押起来，像对待已经消失的巫师们。

格林德沃不确定他想要什么，不确定哪种情况对他来说最好。

但眼下，这是唯一一个能够让他不再独自一人的机会，即便这机会背后的对象是他爱过、恨过、令他痛苦不堪的敌人。

同时，他却期待着。

期待着爱与恨，水与火，未来与回忆的碰撞，期待着它们炽烈的爆发，以到达他内心的彼岸。

他按下了通话键。


	5. Chapter 5

约翰尼到达时纽蒙迦德正在下雪，这让他想起在英国拍摄时的大片绿幕，尽管纽蒙迦德城堡坐落在奥地利阿尔卑斯山脉上，但他们的拍摄却从未离开伦敦郊区。他想象美国魔法国会大厦，想象上个世纪的巴黎商业街，想象巍峨雪山上的纽蒙迦德堡。如今他真的伫立于此，却想道，从这里望去也许能看到山谷中的因斯布鲁克。

他费了一些功夫让罗齐尔和阿伯内西相信他失去了魔法，主要表现为他几乎不怎么说话，只三不五时地悄悄挥动魔杖，却没有任何魔法从杖尖冒出。他让每个试图恢复魔法的小动作悄无声息地暴露于两人的视野角落，又在两人望过来时假装一切都没有发生。有时他表现得烦躁不安，同时极力忍耐，有时他表现得若有所思，但缄默于口。当他把这件事当作镜头前的表演时，成为格林德沃似乎是自然而然的事。

直到他遇见奎妮·戈德斯坦恩。

这是最棘手的部分。尽管其他人出于对格林德沃的敬畏而绝不会轻易对他使用摄神取念，但奎妮是不一样的。这个金色卷发的姑娘是天生的摄神取念者，有时甚至不能自控地读取周围人的想法，靠近她是危险的，但约翰尼有更好的办法。

踏进会客厅的双开门后，他放任记忆与思绪在脑海中掀起一场海啸。奎妮站在壁炉前，微垂着头看向炉火发呆。她被大门开启的动静吓了一跳，惊讶地望向他们。

“哦，嘿，你们回来了。”她睁大眼睛，仿佛对什么感到心有余悸。然后她注意到了约翰尼，“你还好吗？你看起来受伤了。”

“不要紧。”他克制地说。

罗齐尔向他投来询问的眼神，他轻轻点了点头，于是罗齐尔便把事情的原委向奎妮解释了一遍，以尽可能简洁的方式。阿伯内西把他带回格林德沃的房间，他在上楼时向下看了一眼，奎妮正用疑惑的目光窥视他，注意到他的回眸，她迅速移开了视线。

总算捱到独处，约翰尼迅速进入盥洗室卸掉伤妆，这是最为冒险的一步，因为他们盘算着说服奎妮加入这个繁硕的计划。从进门起他便开始不断回忆罗琳、叶茨以及其他人对于格林德沃的评价，他把自己对格林德沃的理解在脑海里复述，同时回忆片场生活，回忆他与孩子们一起阅读和观看的哈利波特，他把未来搭建于大脑之中，一一展示给奎妮。而这之中唯一不稳定的因素，他无法知道奎妮在什么时候开始读取这些念头，又究竟看到多少。但当他望向她时，他能够确信她知道了。

半个小时后，门外响起了敲门声。

约翰尼让自己不动声色地坐在床头，那里摆着他用来和邓布利多通讯的日记本。奎妮走了进来。

起初她看起来就和之前一样困惑，没过一会儿，这困惑就演变成震惊，不解，愤怒，然后再这么经过一轮，她的表情就好像恍然大悟。这是另外一种奇特的体验，约翰尼抽空想道，表达就会被误解，但不经言语修饰的想法本身却几乎不会产生同样的尴尬，毫无疑问，与任何需要语言肢体或表情传达信息的交流方式相比，直接读取思维高效简洁又直接，最重要的，它很精准。

奎妮张了张嘴巴，又合上了。约翰尼很遗憾他不能想她那样准确地知道她的想法，但对任何人来说这样的信息洪流接受起来想必都不算容易。

时间又过去一会儿，奎妮慢慢平静下来，她的右手支在书桌边缘，好像这样便可以切实地为她提供某种支撑。她开口说道，“你不是格林德沃。”

“哦不，我不是。”

“你是谁？”她警觉的问道，双臂自然地交叠，本能地保护自己。

“我是……呃，约翰尼·德普。如果你想问的是名字的话？”

“你是个麻瓜？”

“我不会魔法，所以……是的。按你们的说法，我是个……麻瓜。”

奎妮向前走了一步。很可能受雅各布的影响，当奎妮确认他是个麻瓜后，警惕的目光渐渐柔和下来。她试着笑了一下，然后又向前走了一步。

“你怎么会？”奎妮在脸前比划了一个圈，“你跟他长得很像。你来自未来？”

“事实上……我来自另一个世界。”如果他对物理或者天文更感兴趣的话，他就可以回忆起现在到底有没有平行宇宙的概念了。也许他回去之后应该多看几部科幻电影，或者小说。

“你怎么来到这里的？”如果他知道的话，他百分百乐意告诉她。奎妮的眼睛暗了一下，又亮起来，“你和格林德沃，你们交换了彼此的世界，是这样吗？”

约翰尼忙不迭地点点头。奎妮接受这件事的程度比邓布利多还要更好。

金发姑娘安静地看了他一会儿，约翰尼不确定她是不是在读取更多，接着她低下头，一会儿皱起眉头，一会儿好像要哭泣，一会儿又心事重重，最终她抬起头来，踌躇着问他，“你说的那些，我是说，你脑子里的那些，那些是真的吗？”

尽管他不能够确认这位摄神取念的姑娘究竟看到了哪一部分，但无论哪一部分他都可以肯定地说，“是真的。”

“格林德沃真的要……？可是他说，他不是那么说的，他甚至不是那么想的，我看到了。”奎妮急促地说，“我看到了他的想法，他的设想，还有那些预言，那不可能全都是假的。他没法儿在脑子里编造一个他自己都不相信的东西。”

魔法。魔法无所不能，更遑论格林德沃对大脑封闭术登峰造极的使用，他显然可以随意控制他想对人们展示的部分。比如关于巫师更好的未来的那部分。

约翰尼想道，还没等他组织好语言，奎妮便先他一步说，“也就是说真的有那一部分，是吗？”

是啊，如果你能承受相应地代价的话。约翰尼刚刚张开嘴巴，奎妮又说，“但如果他真的想要统治麻瓜，视麻瓜为奴隶、工具、牲畜，如果他真的如此残忍，为什么还有这么多人愿意追随着他？”

因为人类显然不是由一个形容词组成的。因为他宣扬结果，隐瞒过程。因为悲剧发生，而人们无能为力，他便把自己伪装成答案。

“噢，看在梅西刘易斯的份上，我对雅各布说了什么！”奎妮看起来就像马上要哭了，“我相信了格林德沃，我跟着他走了，我把雅各布一个人丢在那里。雅各布，他可能，他只是个麻瓜……我都做了什么！”

她看起来需要一个拥抱。约翰尼站起来，奎妮努力朝他笑了笑，“你是个好人，先生。”她说着，就好像他已经拥抱过她了似的，“我得振作起来，我得回去找雅各布，跟他道歉。我不知道……这太超过了，我从没想过……”

是啊，当你善良又痛苦的时候，聆听格林德沃的确是见非常危险的事。

“我很抱歉。”她痛苦的说。

但现在显然不能让奎妮去找雅各布。

“为什么？”

奎妮突然地提问让约翰尼愣了一下，尽管这持续有一段时间了，但不是每个人都能习惯不用开口地与别人交流。“什么？”

“你刚才说我不能……哦，你刚才在脑子里想，我不能去找雅各布。为什么？”

“哦，那是因为……”约翰尼试着说，但他的脑子更快一点，我需要你的帮助。

“什么帮助？”奎妮打断了他。

接下来的对话无论约翰尼什么时候回忆起来，都显得过分妖魔鬼怪。基本上，他们两个之间只有奎妮在说话，如果有任何第三个人出现在这里，他一定会为下个诡异地对话吓个半死。但他在魔法世界呢！

约翰尼从头开始……回想，他与邓布利多的每一个计划细节，而奎妮在其中扮演的角色就像公主的仙女教母，把一切他太过‘麻瓜’的部分神奇的魔法化。

“诸如，我带着伤……当然伤是假的，回来。介于它们都是……嗯，假的。因此……”

“因此无法自己愈合，任何人想用魔法帮你治疗伤口都会发现事实，但我可以解决这一切。我可以说我用魔法治疗了你的伤。”

“……是啊。”他叹了口气，说话在此刻显得有些多此一举。

“如果罗齐尔发现了怎么办？她几乎参与了格林德沃计划的每一部分……”约翰尼看着她，但奎妮似乎完全没有发现，“哦，你说得对，这正是我们要做的事，发现他们的计划，然后摧毁。哇哦，摧毁这个词有点儿太重了，是不是？我觉得我的胃有点儿沉甸甸的，我可能有些紧张，我是说，我不太会撒谎。哦，谢谢，你真是个好人，我没你说的那么厉害，这像是……某种天赋。大概，我不确定是不是好事。你能像格林德沃那样预言吗？他是个先知，你也是吗？哦，你不是。我觉得不是会比较好，他一个人的时候看起来总是心事重重，就好像整个世界的未来都摆在他面前，而他是唯一能看到它们的人。哦，我不是说我同情他或者……你没有那么想？太好了，我只是觉得你说得对。人类不是由一个形容词组成的。”

这个天真的姑娘几乎想到什么就说什么，那让约翰尼长久地感到动容。即使他并没有摄神取念的能力，但这一刻他们开诚布公地交谈，像他一如既往习惯的那样，而奎妮就好像在闪闪发光，像冬日暖阳下晶莹闪烁的雪与冰晶。

约翰尼走到那扇巨大地落地窗前，这间卧室几乎有两层楼的高度，面向雪山的那一面全部都是雕花玻璃，从这里望去，群山沟壑，皑皑雪峰，重峦叠嶂全都冲撞着扑面而来，令人不禁惊叹在大自然的鬼斧神工面前人类究竟有多么渺小。风像山间的呼吸，雨像雪山的泪珠，纽蒙迦德坐落于此，倒像呼吸之间的一粒尘埃。

有那么一刻，约翰尼想道当格林德沃站在这里，他有没有曾对此景心生敬畏？有没有曾站伫立于在群山之巅，而畏惧向下眺望？

“罗齐尔来了。”

奎妮提醒他。

他迅速低头查看，好确保自己处于完美的格林德沃状态。他抬起头，刚想要问，奎妮表妹回给他一个甜美的笑容，“你看起来棒极了。”

约翰尼也笑了一下，“你知道吗？如果我们想要配合完美，我们得结束这个。”他点了点自己的脑袋，奎妮惊悟过来。

“哦，这个。”她说。

有人在敲门。


	6. Chapter 6

黑暗中传来短促的敲门声，他感到有人同他说话，随后又交给他一些东西。那些东西沉甸甸的，仿佛厚重的书籍，还有些别的。他想低头，或者抬头，但发现无法控制自己，只能机械的遵从某个意识的引导。他听到心跳，脉搏，血液流动的声音，周遭既喧嚣又安静。他听到沙沙的白噪声。

然后是一根魔杖。老魔杖。

邓布利多猛地惊醒，冷汗打湿了睡衣。他无声地使用魔咒烘干了衣服，起床去盥洗室洗了把脸，他抬起头，看着镜中被流水打湿的脸颊，忍不住抬手摸了摸下巴。

他做了个梦，梦里他仿佛变成了另一个人，一个他有些熟悉却又无比陌生的人。

放在案头的日记本忽然自动哗啦啦地翻开，米白的纸张上断断续续出现字迹，邓布利多意识到这是约翰尼正在给自己传达信息。他迅速擦干脸，关上卧室内置的盥洗室小门，坐到书桌前。

距离送走约翰尼刚刚过去两天，他在头天离开没多久后便收到消息，奎妮同他打招呼，之后他们的联络本沉寂了近四十八小时。如今它再度活跃起来，像终于有了什么大发现似的滔滔不绝。邓布利多注意到约翰尼写作时十分偏爱省略号。

可能有点儿长……给我一分钟(*gimme a minute)。字迹浮现道，接着是一长串。我们制订了下一步计划……或者，他们。他们早就有了个计划，在巴西里约热内卢，不能确定是什么，但听起来不大安全……好吧，很危险。我是说，你知道巴西，对吧？那里感觉就像澳大利亚……一对儿约克犬都可能造成致命危害……哦，忘了这个，这是个无关紧要的话题。奎妮想对你……

邓布利多看到字迹以一种更快更优美的方式重新出现。嗨，邓布利多先生，又是我。好吧，这是奎妮，邓布利多干巴巴的想道。巴西的计划没有被详谈，就好像他们仍然对我们有所提防，嗯，主要是对我，还有克雷登斯，我想，大概因为我们是新来的。他们没有对你的朋友起疑，甚至商量过是否要因此延缓计划，你的朋友否决了，说真的，如果不是我见过他的另一面，我真要以为他就是格林德沃本人了。他很擅长这个，是不是？我们过些日子启程，以防你想知道，克雷登斯的魔法进步很大，格林德沃之前对他的指导很有成效。我们去巴西时会带上他，你有什么想说的吗？ 

实际上邓布利多有许多想说的，比如这个计划有关的任何细枝末节，比如格林德沃对克雷登斯说过什么，比如让他们不要太频繁的凑在一起，这样真的很可疑。邓布利多确信格林德沃不喜欢别人随便走进他的卧室里，就连他们在戈德里克的时候，也常常是格林德沃来找他，他从没有真的知道格林德沃独自在房间里都做过什么。但最后他只是说，你们要小心，罗齐尔很警惕。想了想，他又补充道，克雷登斯还好吗？ 

他等了一会儿，日记上的字迹才又开始出现。他很好……如果能吃能睡算好的话，他只是心情不太好……然后是另一种，他体内的默默然没有爆发的迹象，我认为你可能是在问这个。 

天生的摄神取念者。邓布利多笑了一下，再次叮嘱他们要小心谨慎，最后合上了日记本。

最近他的梦又开始变多了，像阿利安娜刚刚离开的仲夏夜，他几乎每晚都会被梦魇纠缠，有时候他能及时清醒过来，有时候不能。但梦里他听不到任何声音，感受不到任何疼痛，他像那场事故的旁观者，被迫经历一次又一次对那时自我的审判。他看到，然后在固定的结尾到来前闭上眼睛，因此他从未能完成审判。这样的梦在第二个圣诞节前渐渐消失了。

如今是一连串完全相反的梦，他能听到，触碰到，感受到，却唯独看不到。梦里的声音陌生而含糊，他隐约辨认出那是一个男人，却无法分辨究竟说了些什么。

邓布利多揉了揉眼窝，挂钟告诉他还有二十分钟就到他的上课时间。介于特拉弗斯禁止他教授黑魔法防御术，而变形术课要早上两个小时。于是他睡过了头。

真糟糕。他在心里唾弃自己，然后迅速整理仪容，朝教室走去。

这一天过得平平无奇，两个格兰芬多和三个斯莱特林打了一架，一个赫奇帕奇害怕巨龙而差点儿让巨龙吃掉他，胖夫人和维奥莱特吵了一架因而跑出了画框，谁也不知道她上哪儿去了。除此之外，坩埚的数量仍然每天都在有条不紊地减少，拉文克劳为他们在课堂上的良好表现加了十分，学生们骑着飞天扫帚横冲直撞。

一个好消息，纽特没有把血盟的存在上报给魔法部部长，因此没人来找他的麻烦。一个坏消息，暗中监视他的人正如特拉弗斯要求的那样变成两倍，这让想找他谈心的小巫师们望而却步。邓布利多叹了口气，如果他有任何办法能不和这件事扯上关系，他一定乐意至极。

邓布利多登上八楼的楼梯，在挂毯对面停下，当他想要摆脱监控，独自待一会儿的时候，他偶尔会来这里。有求必应屋中出现一片青草地，记忆中的老树盘根错杂，垂下一缕缕枝条。邓布利多坐下来，背靠着青苔曼生的树桩，稍远的地方溪流潺潺，偶尔有鲤鱼跃出水面的声音。

他已经有一段时间没到这里来了，从纽约到法国巴黎，报纸换了一张又一张，不变的是标题里永远有那个男人的名字。

他和格林德沃曾经在这里度过许多午后时光，那时候小溪里鱼虾不太多，阿不福思说这是因为人们打捞地太多，但实际上很少有人上这儿来。格林德沃却说，这是因为水流太清澈，于是他脱掉长筒皮靴，把裤脚挽道膝盖下方，跳进溪流里。那天之后，溪流中第一次出现鲤鱼。

“知道吗？它们很容易在这里泛滥成灾，”邓布利多记得年轻的自己说，“没有人喜欢吃多刺的鲤鱼。”

年轻的格林德沃就笑了，“没什么好担心的，阿不思，这是两条雄鱼。”

“它们会死。”邓布利多莫名其妙的说。

“生物都会死。”

“它们能活多久？”

“取决于你愿意花多少心思照顾它们，阿不思。”

“也许它们需要别的朋友。”

“不，阿不思，它们就是彼此最好的朋友。”

忽然起了一阵风，吹动林叶沙沙作响，大树摇摆着枝蔓，绿叶像海浪，他们在那阵风中安静地亲吻彼此。

邓布利多挥散了回忆的迷云雾霭，在这里悄然打开日记本。他看到属于约翰尼的字迹一词一句地缓慢出现。

我收到一封来信……没有署名，没有收信地址，但准确地送到了我的手上……这算奇怪的事情吗？还是你们魔法世界不需要收信人和收信地址？笔迹暂停了一会儿，然后以稍快的节奏继续道，信上写到：随时恭候您的到来，莅临时请务必通知我。我觉得它可能来自巴西……格林德沃在巴西有什么熟人吗？奎妮说她不知道……罗齐尔可能知道，但直接询问可能有些冒险。你觉得呢？我们应该问吗？ 

邓布利多想了想，正准备回复，这才注意到他没有带笔过来。但这个念头闪过时，一支羽毛笔出现在草地另一头。邓布利多去把它拿了过来。

你可以把信拿给罗齐尔，叫她回信给对方，说你们很快就到。邓布利多不确定他是否需要详细解释，好在约翰尼很快就明白过来。绝妙的主意！他说，但如果她同样不知道该怎么办？ 

可能性不大，但万一发生了，你告诉她一个地址。 

什么地址……？ 

一个老朋友的地址，他住在巴西。 

邓布利多写好地址，便收起了日记本。今天他在有求必应屋待的太久了，他不应该待这么久，这会叫特拉弗斯更加起疑，但他就是没控制住。这里的风，这里的溪流，连同这片草地，勾起了他太多回忆，就算是这位巴西的老朋友，也与格林德沃有着千丝万缕的联系。

实际上邓布利多认为这封信极有可能来自他们这位共同熟人的儿子，一位黑魔法的狂热崇拜者，一个被公认为黑巫师却倍受推崇的教师。他是伏都教最有名望的导师之一。

他希望他们用不上这个地址。

这天夜里，他梦到柔软的大床。


	7. Chapter 7

电话铃声响了三次。格林德沃在听到沉闷的椅子倒地声后，接着是令他熟悉而陌生的嗓音，比十八岁时更加沉稳，却仍然是属于那个人的独特声音。他只听一次就认得出来。

“哦，嗨，约翰尼！”那个声音欢快的说，“真意外你会打给我。”然后是一阵儿脆嫩的笑声，“我和我的孩子在一起，你知道居家隔离把孩子们困在家里，尤其是年龄小的孩子们，简直是噩梦。”他说着笑了起来，“不过我猜你没有这个烦恼了？辅导作业简直是灾难！”

不是邓布利多。

从他打招呼开始，格林德沃就知道这绝不可能是邓布利多。邓布利多从不用这么快活的声音说话，这个人把‘噩梦’说的像‘福灵剂’，把‘灾难’说的像‘幸福’。

“嘿，约翰尼，你还好吗？”等不到他的回答，裘德洛的声音染上一些担忧。

那边闹腾地动静渐渐平息下来，格林德沃能听到裘德洛小声叫他的孩子安静一点儿。

“好极了，不是什么大问题。”他用一种完全不够‘格林德沃’的语调说，“我的……孩子们，”这真的太古怪了，格林德沃这辈子都未曾想过有一天他会用这样……太‘家庭’的词汇。“他们过几天才到这里。”

“哦！我听说了，你现在在法国，是吗？”

“是的。”

“法国乡村田园，听起来是个不错的隔离选择。”裘德洛笑着说，“你打给我有什么事吗？”

介于格林德沃不能告诉他只是为了确认他是不是邓布利多，因此他只好随口编排，“关于剧本，”他面不改色的说，“你读过它们了吗？”

“剧本，对，当然啦。我听说拍摄延期了……不过我还没有看到剧本。大卫可能过几天会寄给我，这不着急。剧本有什么问题吗？我们有对手戏？”

格林德沃不知道。他甚至不知道剧本该有什么问题。

“我没看到。”他模棱两可地说，“实际上我只拿到很少的一部分。”

“明白了——”裘德洛拖长音大笑着说，“为了防止剧透，是不是？他们只给你一部分，你想知道其他部分？”

真是个完美的借口。格林德沃诧异于他根本没想到这个借口，“是啊。”

“那真的太遗憾了，我还没有看过呢。”

“如果你看到了，你可以打给我。”‘打给我(call me)’是格林德沃刚从裘德洛口中学到的词汇。

“没问题。”裘德洛爽快的答应下来，背景传出一阵儿细锐的尖叫，“我该去搞点儿晚饭了，我有说过吗？给小孩子做晚饭也是件苦差事啊。”

挂掉电话，那种似有若无的失落感很快抓住了他，裘德洛不是邓布利多，不如说，他甚至听起来不像邓布利多。

不是说格林德沃感到失望或者别的什么，即使邓布利多真的出现在这里，他也不确定他们还能像以前那样为回到自己的世界同心协力，更甚者，邓布利多也许会认为这一切都是他的阴谋。

这样也许更好。独自解决问题，像他一直以来做的那样。

格林德沃让自己冷静下来，重新端详起照片墙上的‘他自己’。现在他换上居家服，对着照片‘调整’自己的模样。首先，照片中的男人显然是深色头发，而不是金色。他用魔法解决了这个问题。接着是瞳色，还有皮肤，他看起来比格林德沃的实际年龄要大一些。最后是零零落落的纹身，因为衣物遮挡的原因，格林德沃无法完全看得清楚，能确认的大多数手指手背和夏天暴露出来的手臂部分，因为照片无法特别清晰地展示细节，格林德沃只好仿照大概模样给自己也搞了一些。这花了他大半时间，等他把锁骨下方露在衣领外的部分也弄好时，管家先生拿来了他想要的东西。

他接过厚重的一摞书籍，管家本想帮他拿进屋里，但他拒绝了。也许这个叫约翰尼的男人不会这么做，但格林德沃不习惯人们入侵他的私人空间。

他把标题上写着哈利波特的书都放在一边，先翻阅了剧本，有关于他自己的部分与他做过的几乎别无二致，就拿历史还原度来说堪称精准。然后他跳到邓布利多的部分，第一本几乎没有，但第二本中记录了厄里斯魔镜。邓布利多在厄里斯魔镜中看到了他！

如果他事先没有阅读自己的部分，如果他没有发现这个剧本是如此真实，他可能会怀疑这是某个编剧丰富过头的想象力。他的意思是，邓布利多，和厄里斯魔镜？光是他去看的部分就已经叫人惊奇了，而他甚至还看到了格林德沃。

诚实地说，即使是格林德沃也很难认为在他们分手快要三十年后，他依然会是前男友的欲求中心。

那个男人躲着他，藏匿于霍格沃兹的城堡中不肯见他，他不敢面对他，不敢聆听他，而现实却说他仍想要他。

这是某种荒诞戏剧的情节吗？

因为想要他，而永远的选择他的对立面？

格林德沃没发觉他的手指因为愤怒和震惊而无声颤抖。他数次赠予这个天赋异禀的巫师选择，即使是现在，只要邓布利多愿意，他依然欢迎男人加入他们的理想征程。只要邓布利多想要，他们还会只属于彼此。

但事实全然相反。

邓布利多认定他是一切悲剧的源头，邓布利多认定他是他悲惨人生的开端，邓布利多在他们之间划下鸿沟，固守原地。而他想要的只是邓布利多跨出第一步，走向他的第一步。

他们因理想的共鸣结识，因思维的共振携手，伟大的利益与巫师的权利曾是他们整个夏日唯一不变的话题。如果他一早知道邓布利多会否定这宏图，这伟志，这他将要花费一生去实现的梦境彼端，他从一开始就不会把他拉进来。

他从未对任何人提起，但当他离开戈德里克，他想到的只有背叛。因伟大利益而惺惺相惜的光芒在那双眼睛里永久熄灭，格林德沃想不到还有什么比这更讽刺的。

无论他们之间曾经有过什么，如今仇恨都战胜了它们。

格林德沃放下剧本，任由自己在这汹涌的情绪里沉浮。他的爱，他的恨，他的嫉妒与痛苦从心脏的豁口冲撞出来，如浪潮般爆发出一阵强烈的魔法波动，把周遭的一切都掀翻出去。

管家先生似乎被这动静吓了一跳，急匆匆赶上楼来敲门查看。

“约翰尼，你还好吗？”他的声音充满关切。

格林德沃扫了眼满地狼籍，收敛起眼波中激荡的思绪，朝卧室门的方向走去。纸张在他身后翻飞，整整齐齐叠放在案桌角落，半裂的床柱复原，崩掉的打字机按键也从地上跳起来，自觉回到属于它的位置。格林德沃站在门前，回身查看已经完全恢复原样的卧室，慢慢打开了门。

“嘿，约翰尼，发生了什么？我听到……”管家没能把话说完，他的视线先一步环绕卧室一周，一切都像他离开前完好无损。“哦，”他说，看上去十分困惑，“我还以为……”

“以为什么？”格林德沃冷静的说。

管家奇怪地看了他一眼，慢吞吞地继续道，“我以为你心情不好。”

“我为什么会心情不好？”

“我以为你听说了，和太阳报的庭审可能要延期。”管家犹豫着说，“他们会在周五举行一个听证会，决定最终是否延迟，但我想你也许希望这事儿尽快结束。”

“是啊，”格林德沃心不在焉地附和，同时考虑到魔法界是不是也可以起诉预言家日报，“但这是没办法的事，对吧？”

管家点了点头，似乎被他说服，却没有马上走开。格林德沃耐着性子，飞快问道，“还有别的事吗？”

“是这样，你记得2018年你想要卖掉的马场吗？”答案是，不记得。格林德沃甚至不知道这个男人有个马场，但他还是点了点头，管家继续说，“肯塔基州莱克星顿的马场，我猜到你记得。我们重新挂牌160万美金出售，但买家认为太多了。”

“他想出多少？”

“120万。”

“不行。”格林德沃一口回绝，尽管这完全和他无关，但想到任何人顶着他的脸却任人宰割，他绝不可能让这事儿发生。

“130呢？对方说最高出价130万。”

格林德沃笑了一下，“135万，少一分钱都不卖。”

管家耸了耸肩，“好吧，我会告诉他们的。最后一件事，”他像是卸下沉重的负担，语调也轻松起来，“巴黎医院基金会打算做一个抗疫公益筹款的视频，想邀请你参加，”格林德沃本能地想要拒绝，他不想太频繁的出现在人群面前，这很危险，但管家听不到他的心声，只自顾自地说，“我认为你一定不会拒绝，所以我帮你答应了。你觉得怎么样？”

“我……”格林德沃告诉自己，这是个麻瓜统治的杀人违法的世界，“认为不错。”

管家得意地笑了起来，“我就知道你会想参加。不过鉴于这是巴黎医院基金会的项目，最好说法语。”

格林德沃点点头。法语不是问题，他年轻的时候游历欧洲，各国语言算不上精通但也足够流利，日常交谈完全不是问题。

“是一首抗疫公益歌曲，歌曲名暂定《还有明天》。”

歌曲？！

管家微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们可以找个时间录制一下，没有多长，我明天把曲子打印出来，保证你唱一遍就能学会。你在音乐上的天赋无与伦比。”

乐呵呵的管家很快离开了，只留下格林德沃一时间难以消化信息。

梅林啊，“唱歌？！”


	8. Chapter 8

生平第一次，邓布利多渴望烟草。他自己没有尝试过，但在他年龄尚小的时候，曾见过玻西瓦尔这么做。他那鲁莽的刚刚迈入中年的父亲常常拿出那支苍老的海泡石烟斗，捻起小撮烟丝，撒进烟锅里，袅袅熏烟缓慢升起，他的父亲便会露出享受的笑容，让紧皱的眉头一点点松开。  
那是一支由麻瓜制造，在麻瓜市场上贩卖的的烟斗，烟锅上以手工雕刻有繁复的浮雕图案，年岁让烟油均匀地渗透烟斗，呈现出一种深邃的桃褐色。玻西瓦尔偷偷委托他的麻瓜朋友帮他购买了这支烟斗，但他们在搬离沃土原时弄丢了它。  
邓布利多负手站在窗前，空气中飘过一阵若有似无的烟草香，他突然很想吸一口。对曾经的玻西瓦尔来说，烟草是比酒精更能消愁的良药，但对眼下的邓布利多而言，唯有那本日记能令他心绪安宁。  
只是那本日记已经许久没有动静了。  
自从上一次在有求必应屋短暂的联络后，约翰尼再也没有回应日记本里的提问，邓布利多每天定时写下一些问候的句子，询问他们是否安全，需不需要帮助，有没有惹上什么麻烦，但统统没有收到回答。  
有时他在上课，目光不经意地与日记本擦肩而过，他的胃便会狠狠绞紧，喉咙一阵儿恶心，他不得不暂停讲课到外面做几个深呼吸，好平复翻涌的担忧。  
一个好消息，约翰尼既没有触发施加在他身上的任何一道魔法——否则邓布利多一定会发现，也没有使用门钥匙，那能让他眨眼之间回到泰晤士河畔的公寓。因此他应当是安全的。  
一个坏消息，这安全是相对的。  
另一个让邓布利多想要借助烟草消磨忧愁的源头来自国际巫师联合会。自上一次格林德沃差点儿毁掉整个巴黎后，法国魔法部立刻建立了紧急应对小组，他们把一支小队派往英国，希望邓布利多担任小队的技术指导，而在小队仅仅授课三天后，丹麦、芬兰、挪威、意大利、保加利亚、希腊、西班牙、卢森堡、摩纳哥纷纷派出自己的特遣小组，希望向邓布利多学习抵御格林德沃的一切魔法。  
一夜之间，邓布利多摇身变成欧洲大陆的救世主，人人都指望他能在这场战役中发挥关键作用，只有特拉弗斯不同意。他和他的法律执行司认定邓布利多已经投靠格林德沃，傲罗办公室趁机开了个赌局，禁止滥用麻瓜物品司投反对票，神秘事务司缄默不语，魔法事故灾害司因为加班没空参与，只有交通司和体育运动司兴致勃勃，他们全部投了赞成票。邓布利多自己也想参与这个赌局，但忒修斯拒绝了他。  
最后还有梦。  
漫长的，从不停止的梦。这些梦令他心绪不宁，心烦意乱，而梦中甚至没有一支海泡石烟斗能让他平复些许。他就这么闭上眼睛，听到脚步声、交谈声、玻璃杯和托盘碰撞声、时钟走时声、古怪的乐声、关门声、下楼声、刀叉与瓷盘的叮铃咣啷声，而有时候它们仅仅是声音，像隔着吸饱了清水的海绵，一切可以辨认的部分都被抵消，只留下朦胧柔和的白噪声。很少的时候，他看到人影，周遭昏暗地仿佛走在没有月亮的夜里，微弱星光点缀疏影，隐约可见人形。  
置身于梦境中，有时让他感觉仿佛回到三十年前的戈德里克，碎石铺成小路，石屋又昏又暗，唯有随处可见的烛光，一丛丛一簇簇地照亮房屋，仿佛诡秘的黑魔法仪式。梦里他大多时候都在阅读，——准确的说，他认为自己在阅读。他可能躺在摇椅里，或半靠在床头，文字像魔法阵中的符文，变换着模样从他脑海中溜走，有时他闭上眼睛认得出每一个字母，睁开眼睛便忘的一干二净。  
一阵敲门声惊醒了邓布利多。  
他发现自己坐在办公桌前，面前堆放着前几天交上来的变形术论文——他又睡着了。  
邓布利多打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼角的生理性泪水，使了个咒语让自己看上去容光焕发，然后大门打开，麦克拉根站在门口。  
他记得这个开朗的赫奇帕奇，他有着拉文克劳的求知欲，格兰芬多的勇气，敢于挺起稚嫩的胸膛与特拉弗斯叫板，声称邓布利多是霍格沃兹最好的老师。  
当然啦，邓布利多感激他的维护。但眼下算不上最合适的时候，他朝他招手，示意他到办公桌对面落座。  
麦克拉根照办了。  
这个刚超过邓布利多肩头的大男孩儿显得坐立不安，他在椅子上扭来扭去，低头扣手指，时不时朝他瞥一眼，仿佛做了什么对不起他的事。  
邓布利多感到好奇，“有什么事是你现在想告诉我的吗？”  
麦克拉根犹豫了一下，点了点头又立刻摇头。  
“有？”麦克拉根先点头后摇头。  
“没有？”麦克拉根先摇头后点头。  
“好吧，是什么让你如此为难？”邓布利多完全被勾起了好奇心，尽管他有更快捷的方法知道那是什么，但他决定尊重麦克拉根。“如果你现在不想说，我们可以换个时间。”  
“不，教授。”麦克拉根终于说，“那只是一些问题……一些蠢问题。”  
“但你想知道。”  
麦克拉根点点头，“那是因为……”她吞吞吐吐地说，“这是关于黑魔法的。”  
邓布利多皱起眉头，“我不认为你现在应该接触黑……”  
“不，不是我！”麦克拉根慌张地打断他，“是有人告诉我，他说你擅长黑魔法防御术是因为你同样擅长黑魔法，像格林德沃那样。这是真的吗？”  
气氛在一两个呼吸间降到冰点，接着慢慢回温。麦克拉根像碰见一只摄魂怪似的面色惨淡，他拧着手指，焦急地望向邓布利多，似乎只要他表现出一丁点的愤怒，男孩儿随时会向他道歉。  
邓布利多温和地笑了笑，“这让你很困扰吗？”  
“……我不知道。”麦克拉根犹豫着说，同时涨红了脸，“我不知道是怎么回事，突然之间，所有人都在讨论这个话题。我不知道谁传播了它，但它像讨厌的地精不停的在农田里冒头，学生们隔三差五地讨论它，就是不肯让它离去。这很奇怪，是不是？我是说，学生的兴趣总是很容易转移，但这一次有点儿太执着了。”  
“你从什么时候发现的？”  
“可能，也许是那个自大的法律执行司司长来学校之后。”麦克拉根嘟哝道。  
邓布利多点了点头，“你想知道什么？”  
“流言是不是真的。”麦克拉根用嘀咕的音量说，仿佛担心他的问题冒犯了邓布利多，“如果流言被证实是假的，我想它就会过去了。”  
“——如果是真的呢？”  
麦克拉根吓了一跳，他呆呆地坐着，不可置信的大声说，“可是它不可能是真的！您怎么可能擅长黑魔法呢？”  
“我也许研究过它。”邓布利多说的模棱两可，麦克拉根听的懵懵懂懂。“这对你来说是一个问题吗？”  
麦克拉根呆呆地点头，然后飞快地摇了摇头，接着又缓慢地点头。  
“我不知道。”他语无伦次，“我不知道，可那是为什么呢？您为什么要研究黑魔法呢？”然后他像突然想到什么似的，双手拍在桌面上，激动的站起来，“您是为了打败格林德沃！对不对？您研究格林德沃的黑魔法，好找到打败他的方法，为欧洲带来和平！是这样的，对不对？”  
邓布利多看向麦克拉根灼热的双眼，不知怎么的，他把否定的答案吞下去，用一种飘忽不定的声音说，“以现在的情势来看，那是一种说法。”  
“我就知道！”麦克拉根兴奋的手舞足蹈，“我就知道他们是错的！您永远不会站到格林德沃的阵营中去！”  
“这是来自魔法部的传言吗？”  
他不知怎的想到了那个不靠谱的赌局。  
麦克拉根快乐的说，“哦不，我想不是。也许是从斯莱特林流传来的，他们都这么说，一个斯莱特林声称您与黑巫师交好，其他斯莱特林说您鼓吹黑魔法，但在赫奇帕奇，流言的内容变成了您擅长黑魔法。格兰芬多对此一无所知，只有拉文克劳分析认为这有可能是真的，所以我想问问您。”  
……一个斯莱特林……  
邓布利多忧心忡忡的想。麦克拉根已经同他道别，愉快的跑去跟其他赫奇帕奇分享他的结论了。  
这时候，沉寂许久的日记本忽然哗啦啦的翻过几页，停留在邓布利多早上起床时写下的句子上。  
你们还好吗？  
那句话这样问道。一串崭新的词句出现在下方。  
我们到达巴西啦！


	9. Chapter 9

疲惫险些击垮他。  
在经历了格外漫长的一天后，他有正当的权利让自己享受整晚的安睡，可是他没有。他在午夜惊醒，伸手去够藏在枕头下的魔杖，疑心卧室遭人入侵。他冷静地等了两秒，水流顺着水管静悄悄地流淌，晚风轻拍窗扇，烛火在靠近盥洗室旁的烛台上燃烧，发出细微的声响。格林德沃凝住呼吸，聆听着每一种声音。——什么也没有发生。  
没有入侵，没有突袭，没有潜伏，就像寻常人家的夜晚，安然悠长，一夜无梦。  
格林德沃悄悄松了口气，他慢慢放开魔杖，提醒自己正身处未来，而不是危机四伏的时代。  
他闭上眼睛，终于在黑暗中沉睡。  
*  
打那之后，他过了几天悠闲的日子。  
他把管家打印好的乐谱扔到角落，决定让那些除了法语单词外一个音符都搞不懂的小东西被冷落几天。接着他全心全意投入《哈利波特》的阅读中。  
这期间亚当(Adam Waldman，德普的律师)来过两次电话，告诉他周三的听证会上公布了他曾发给大卫·基普(David Kipper，德普的医生)的短信，以及周五的听证会决定对太阳报的诽谤案延期。格林德沃不确定亚当说的两件事是否有联系，但他没有留意，因为写在《哈利波特》中的文字所暗示的未来足够让他心惊。  
第七部书的第二章节写道：许多人说，现在仍然没有哪次巫师决斗能够与1945年邓布利多与格林德沃之间的这一场相媲美，所有目击者都写下了他们在观看这两位杰出的巫师的搏斗时所感到的恐惧与敬畏。邓布利多的成功，以及这些成功在巫师界的重要地位都被记录在了魔法史上，被认为是与《国际保密条令》的传入和那个连名字都不能提的魔头的垮台并列的转折点。  
然后是：“噢，我真高兴你提到了格林德沃，”斯基特露出一个挑逗性的微笑说，“那些轻信邓布利多取得辉煌胜利的人们恐怕要做好准备，迎接一个炸弹——说不定是个粪蛋呢。非常肮脏的交易。我只想说，千万别相信真有那场传奇般的惊人决斗。人们读了我的书，便不得不认定格林德沃只是从魔杖尖上变出一块白手帕，就偃旗息鼓了！”  
直到他的名字最后一次出现：“听说他晚年独自被关在纽蒙迦德牢房里时流露出了悔恨。我希望这是真的。我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。也许，他对伏地魔撒谎就是想弥补……想阻止伏地魔拿到圣器……”  
“……或者不让他闯进你的坟墓？”哈利插言道，邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。  
格林德沃没有继续。  
摊开的书页停在哈利与邓布利多的交谈中，格林德沃坐在书桌前，用力弓着背脊以抵御文字带来的沉重冲击。他把脸埋在双手中，粗重地喘着气。他没有看完全部，只挑拣了与邓布利多和他相关的部分快速读完了七本书，但这已经足够了。  
从他来到这个世界，信息洪流便如洪水猛兽追赶着他，先是大街小巷的麻瓜，演员，与他有关的戏剧，片场，突如其来的疫情，隔离，还有那些城市，汽车，飞机，堪称精准的剧本，裘德洛，和这未来……所有这一切都太过了，即使对他而言也太过了。  
可它们都抵不过这部书里摊开的事实。  
邓布利多说，“……我内心深处是否知道盖勒特·格林德沃是怎样一个人呢？我想我是知道的，但我睁只眼闭只眼。”  
邓布利多说，“他性格里那种东西——我其实一直有所感觉，却总是假装没发现的那种东西……”  
邓布利多说，“他消失了，带着他争权夺利的计划，他虐待麻瓜的阴谋，还有他寻找死亡圣器的梦想，而我曾经在这些梦想上鼓励和帮助过他。”  
邓布利多说，“他逃走了，我留下来埋葬我的妹妹，学着在负罪感和极度悲伤中打发日子，那是我耻辱的代价。”  
邓布利多说，“我希望这是真的。我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。”  
有那么一会儿，格林德沃觉得他在这昏暗的未来，在邓布利多一句句否认和耻辱的声讨中死去了。  
睁只眼闭只眼，假装没发现，耻辱，可耻……这就是邓布利多看待他的方式。格林德沃的心脏燃烧着，火焰撕碎了他的肉体，把他的精神放在炭火上炙烤。他更深地弯下腰去，蜷缩如同一只刺猬，喉咙里发出野兽受伤时的呜咽。一瞬间数万种情绪攀上他的脊背，唯独绝望爬上他的头颅，钻进他的大脑，吸食他的脑髓。他感到镣铐桎梏了他挣扎的双手，火舌鞭挞着他裸露的背脊，谎言从他的五脏六腑爆开，他破碎了。  
像砸在地上的玻璃杯，每一块碎片都折射出他的悲哀。  
一阵敲门声将他从万千痛苦中拉出来。  
他直起脊柱，站起身，漠然注视着碎片中零落的自己。然后闭上眼，转过身，深深地呼吸。他再睁开眼睛时，碎片不见了，痛苦也不见了。  
他完整地走向大门，旋转门把手，他脸上又带着从容的微笑了。  
*  
“嗨，爸爸！”  
饶是先知也无法预知一道门背后可能藏着什么，一份午餐，一个秘密，或者……一个女儿。  
格林德沃僵硬地拥抱着瘦挑的女孩儿，清新的花果芬香萦绕着他，不知怎的，他竟在这幽淡的香水味中一点点放松下来。  
“嗨，”开口时，他才注意到自己的嗓音嘶哑，好像烈酒灼烧过他的喉咙。他飞快的清了清嗓子，同时在脑海里迅速回忆着管家曾提起的女孩儿的名字，“莉莉。”  
“你……”  
“你……”  
他们同时开口，又同时停下来，莉莉歪着头古怪的看着他，好像在等待。他张开嘴巴，又合上，引以为傲的银舌头此刻像打了结的魔杖，他看着古灵精怪的女孩儿，一句话也说不出。  
“你好像不是很高兴？”莉莉叉着腰，一双桀骜不驯的棕色眼睛上上下下地打量着他，“你喝酒了？”她凑近了闻他，自言自语似的嘀咕，“没有……发生什么了？”  
格林德沃没有来得及回答，莉莉已经越过他走进卧室里，把小巧的手提包和她自己一起扔在床上。她翻了个身，双手支起下颌，眼睛胡乱的看，最后停在摊开的书本上。  
“你在看哈利波特？”  
她跳起来，几下把书抱在怀里，动作敏捷的像一只小猎豹。格林德沃关上门，走到床边想制止她，又想到约翰尼可能不会这么做，因此他又坐到先前的椅子上，警惕地思索他应该怎么做。  
“死亡圣器——”莉莉翻看封面，“你看完了吗？”  
“不，没有。”格林德沃僵硬的说，“我只看了看……格林德沃和邓布利多相关的部分。”  
“为了你的新戏？”  
“为了我的新戏。”  
他们沉默了一小会儿，更准确的说，莉莉盯着他看了一小会儿，然后迟疑而缓慢地说，“你知道这没有什么说服力，对吧？因为上一次我提议我们一起看哈利波特的时候，你说不知道他的未来会对你演绎这个角色更有好处。”  
“我改变主意了。”格林德沃飞快地说，“我希望从这本书里了解他们的过去，以便更好地处理……格林德沃的感情。”他以公事公办、不带感情的语调说。  
“真的？”莉莉怀疑的问。  
格林德沃郑重地点点头。  
这似乎暂时让莉莉放下戒心。她拎起手提包，跳下床，揽住格林德沃的胳膊和他一起朝客厅走去。杰克在那里等着他们，他显然已经饿坏了，迫不及待地拿起一颗西兰花扔进嘴里。  
看到他走来，杰克也以同样毫不掩饰地热情拥抱了他，这一次格林德沃学到了经验，他让自己自然地环抱住男孩儿的肩膀，给了他一个紧实的拥抱。  
莉莉挑起眉梢，故意问道，“所以……你刚才的不高兴是针对我的吗？”  
格林德沃给了她一个疑问的表情。  
“刚才你拥抱我的时候表现得很不情愿。”  
“我只是吓了一跳。”格林德沃实话实说，任谁打开门发现自己忽然多了个女儿都会吓得浑身僵硬。  
“我给你发短信告诉你我们马上到家了。”莉莉尖锐地说。  
哦，手机。  
格林德沃尴尬的意识到，他早把那个小东西忘的一干二净。  
“好吧，你没看到……”莉莉皱着眉说。  
管家从厨房探出半个脑袋，幸灾乐祸地说，“我提醒过他了，他好像没听到。”  
现在，莉莉和杰克怀疑的目光全都落在他身上。格林德沃不自在地动了动。诚实的说，在格林德沃的伪装生涯中他从未经历过这种失败，无论深入魔法部还是变成一个他完全不了解的人，在取得人们的信任上他一向游刃有余。——除了，这个屋子里一半的人一生都和他伪装的男人生活在一起。  
“这是有原因的……”格林德沃试着说。  
现在就连管家也停下手里的动作，三双眼睛像夜晚塔楼的探照灯，让他暴露于无形。  
“我试着弄懂那首歌……”他试探着说，“我不确定我掌握了它，所以我想我可能弄出了一些声音，让我错过了你的短信和你的提醒。”  
杰克瞪着他，“一首歌。”他说，似乎不敢相信他说了什么。  
莉莉也歪头打量他，“为什么不给妈妈打电话？”  
——我以为约翰尼离婚了？  
格林德沃张了张嘴巴，完全不知道他能说些什么。  
“如果你在读谱上有任何问题，你应该给妈妈打电话，我相信塞缪尔叔叔(Samuel Benchetrit，与凡妮莎在2018年结婚)不会介意的。”莉莉煞有介事地说。  
格林德沃干巴巴地回答道，“我想也是。”  
杰克看了看格林德沃，又看了看他的姐姐，莫名其妙地说，“为什么不给曼森叔叔打电话？或者杰夫，艾利斯，乔什……我们有多久没见到他们啦？”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”莉莉揽住杰克的肩膀，把他推到餐桌边，“我们应该吃饭了。”莉莉宣布道，然后转过身对格林德沃说，“你待会儿会给妈妈打电话的，对吗？”  
“对。”  
格林德沃硬着头皮说。  
他们的妈妈到底是谁？


	10. Chapter 10

这几天发生了一些事。  
首先，每日邮报公布了一支他前妻的庭外取证视频，接着，他的马场最终以135万美元成交，最后，他前妻不是他孩子们的妈妈。  
——这么说可能有些古怪，介于这些麻烦事没有一件与格林德沃有关，但他不知怎么的觉得自己已深陷其中。他坐在餐桌一头，安静地聆听莉莉与杰克吵闹，聆听他们大声讨论如何度过隔离的每一周，如何在突然多出来的时间里寻找新乐子。  
格林德沃叉起一颗玉米粒，忍受着聒噪的午餐，想着是什么东西阻止他给所有人一个静音咒。  
“你今天很安静。”  
在格林德沃短暂出神的几秒钟里，莉莉先说话了。杰克跟着举起餐叉，像教授发现开小差的学生，在空气中点了点。  
“而且很冷淡。”杰克指出。  
“就像变了一个人。”管家附和道。  
格林德沃看着管家，不可思议地说，“你前几天可没这么说。”  
管家耸耸肩，“我以为那只是我一个人的错觉，或者你觉得和我困在一起很无聊。但现在我得到了支持者！”杰克和莉莉一起坐得更直了些，“他们能够证实那不是我的错觉，你最近确实表现得很奇怪。”  
格林德沃扬气眉毛，“具体一点，我哪里表现得很奇怪？”  
“你不弹吉他。”  
管家扳着手指头数数，第一条就让莉莉和杰克同时投来诧异的目光。  
“你不画画，你不阅读——哈利波特不算，你一直都偏爱上世纪六七十年代的书。你不抽烟，顺便一说，我喜欢这个改变，尽管很不像你。”管家每说一条，莉莉和杰克就看起来更惊恐一点，好像他们那双传神的大眼睛还不够表达惊讶似的，非要配合夸张的肢体语言——摊开双手，用力耸肩，嘴型浮夸地呐喊‘What’。“你不和你的朋友们联络，不用你的黑色幽默吓我一跳，你甚至没有看到莉莉和杰克的短信！你过去总是最快回复他们，告诉他们保证安全，找点儿事做，别让自己太无聊。”  
莉莉和杰克拼命点头。  
“而你直到现在才决定告诉我？”  
格林德沃不敢相信，莉莉和杰克又一次一起扭头看他们的管家。  
这位高个子的男人支吾道，“哦，这是因为……原因有很多，我是说……呃，尽管我们像朋友，但技术上来说你仍然是我老板？”  
杰克点点头，一副被说服的模样。莉莉皱起精致的眉毛，目光如炬，钉在格林德沃身上。  
格林德沃不动声色，心里却已经烦躁不安。他迅速在大脑里策划了两种方案，第一种，直截了当告诉他们真相，告诉他们他不是约翰尼·德普，而他出现在这里完全是个意外，然后指望他们相信他。第二种，继续伪装，编造一个合理的借口解释他的一切不寻常都很寻常，然后指望他们相信他。  
“事实上——”他拖长音调，所有人齐刷刷地向他投来关切的视线。好吧，这可不是他想要的那种关注。“我也在思考这个问题。”  
格林德沃郑重其事地说，“我认为我可能被什么魔法控制了，比如夺魂咒，遗忘咒，或者别的。它们让我表现得像另外一个人，让我突然失去对画画的兴趣，忘记如何弹吉他，认不出乐谱上的音符，我甚至可能忘记了一些人……”  
所有人的表情变得惊恐。  
“比如我前妻叫什么名字来着？”  
杰克脸色发白地说，“艾梅柏·希尔德。”管家补充道，“我认为忘记她的名字很好。”  
格林德沃又问，“你们的妈妈叫什么名字来着？”  
莉莉不可置信地大声说，“凡妮莎·帕拉迪斯！”  
“我在打什么官司？”  
“太阳报的诽谤案和希尔德的诽谤案。”管家沉着脸回答。  
格林德沃点点头，信息收集完成。“事实就是如此，我有时候会突然忘记一些事，我不知道它们是不是和魔法有关，或者……”  
杰克没让他说完，“这是你开始看哈利波特的原因吗？因为你觉得你被控制了？”  
莉莉点开手机屏，对着显示的日期说，“距离愚人节还有一个多星期。”  
管家沉重的点头，“就算这一次我也没有弄懂这其中的黑色幽默，先生。”  
“魔法……”格林德沃说。  
“没有魔法！”另外三个人吼。  
“好吧，”格林德沃偃息旗鼓，更加弄不明白了，为什么麻瓜们的历史书上写满了魔法，而他们仍然不相信魔法？“我还以为你们喜欢哈利波特。”  
“我喜欢汤姆·里德尔。”莉莉冷静地说。  
“那个没鼻子的伏地魔？”即使历经风雨如格林德沃，他也被女孩儿独特的喜好吓了一跳。  
莉莉愤愤不平，“他年轻的时候很好看！”  
杰克若有所思地插嘴说，“我喜欢钢铁侠。”  
格林德沃转头看他，“谁是钢铁侠？”  
“嘿！你怎么能忘记唐尼叔叔？！”杰克大叫起来，“他是最酷的！”  
“那我呢？”  
“你是第三酷。”  
“谁是第二酷？”  
杰克翻了个白眼，“我。”  
“格林德沃不酷吗？”  
莉莉和杰克一起发出嫌弃的声音，管家笑呵呵地收走了他们的餐具。  
“我不喜欢他的发型。”莉莉评论道，“我不是说格洛丽亚的工作没有做好，但是，那个发型看起来有点儿蠢。”  
格林德沃从没想过人们对他的发型有意见，他自己觉得他的发型酷极了。  
“它适合脸型很瘦的人。”杰克说。  
格林德沃想起引渡单上自己看着都可怜的体重，不可思议的说，“你认为我胖？”  
“哦，不不不——”杰克飞快地摇头，“我们只是觉得你可以有更酷的发型。”  
“所以你们不喜欢格林德沃？”  
不是说他很在意别人的看法，但被当面告知你不受欢迎还是让人心情复杂。  
杰克说，“我喜欢嗅嗅。”  
莉莉和他击了个掌。  
只有好心肠的管家站出来，语气热情的说，“我喜欢格林德沃。他是个有魅力的反派，实力强大，知人善任，目光洞察而颇富远见。我喜欢他指挥家般的优雅从容，还有先知的预言。顺便，风衣很好看。”  
“谢了。”如果格林德沃的内心有个小人，那他现在一定垂头丧气。格林德沃假装没有看见管家亮晶晶的眼神，语气平淡地说，“你们认为他是反派，只是因为他失败了。明白吗？历史是由胜利者书写的，如果胜利的人是他，那么你们今天颂扬的英雄将会是格林德沃。”  
杰克古怪的说，“我们认为他是反派，因为罗琳说他是反派。”  
莉莉忿忿地说，“就像汤姆·里德尔。”  
“格林德沃至少比汤姆·里德尔高明。”管家插嘴说。  
莉莉大声抗议。  
管家耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，他们都只是小说里的人物，我认为我们应该讨论点更有营养的，比如你们晚餐想吃什么？”  
杰克欢呼了一声。  
格林德沃打断了他们，“等等，你说小说里的人物，那是什么意思？”  
管家愣了一下，马上像想起什么似的，补充道，“或者电影里的。但不管怎么说，都是罗琳虚构的，没有人比罗琳更了解他们。”  
荒唐，太荒唐了！  
格林德沃僵硬地站起来，压着怒火说，“没有人比罗琳更了解他们？不，没有人比我更了解格林德沃！”  
管家似乎完全不明白他哪里冒犯到格林德沃，只能呆呆地点点头。  
莉莉眨眨眼睛，试图缓和突然紧张的气氛。她凑近格林德沃，搂住他的胳膊，“实际上，我最近常常在考虑演员、编剧和导演哪一个更了解人物……”  
见鬼的演员！  
格林德沃挣开莉莉，下意识想要幻影移形，好在他的理智之弦在彻底崩断前阻止了他。他离开餐厅，独自向卧室走去。  
*  
格林德沃冲进卧室，急匆匆地翻开哈利波特的第一本书，扉页上写道：谨以此书献给杰西卡，她喜欢这个故事，安妮，她也喜欢这个故事，她是故事的第一位听众。  
故事，故事，这就是个故事！  
格林德沃奇怪他怎么会没注意到，无论从讲述方式和措辞选择，这都是一部彻头彻尾的故事书！它含糊不清，讲述感情而不是事实，它不罗列时间，不直白地描述事件，每一处细节，每一次感情波动，作者就像住在哈利的脑袋里似的一清二楚。  
他是怎么忽略掉这一切的？  
为什么所有人知道魔法却不相信魔法？为什么人们喜欢魔法却没有人使用魔法？  
梅林啊，答案一直在他眼前，他却固执的不愿相信。  
他没有来到未来。  
他来到了另一个世界。  
*  
他听到脚步声，听到人们的低声絮语，他听到关切，听到担忧，听到单词以他陌生的方式排列组合。  
他听到迷茫。  
在格林德沃不太短暂也算不上漫长的一生中，他一直对未来有明确的规划。他从十五岁起就坚定了自己一生的理想，他让自己辍学，从那些他早已懂得却不得不浪费时间赚取分数的课程中解脱，他规划蓝图，遍历欧洲寻找力量和基石，每走一步他都清楚地知道下一步该走向何方。  
直到现在。  
他坐在一间陌生的房子里，在一个陌生的世界里，忽然不知道他该走向哪里。  
管家、莉莉或者杰克，他们中的一个人不停地敲门，格林德沃甚至疲于掩饰。他用魔法打开门，自己却仍坐在地板上巍然不动。  
莉莉先走了进来，接着是杰克。管家端着托盘，上面摆了些无酒精啤酒和瓶装绿茶。  
莉莉交叠双臂，皱着眉头试图搞清楚现状。  
“嘿，”她紧张的说，“这可能听起来有点儿奇怪。我不是说我不希望——但你的小理查德去哪儿了？”  
格林德沃直接对她摄神取念。  
“右手中指？哼？”  
莉莉点了点头。  
“我不知道它受伤了。”格林德沃伸出右手，完好的指尖令在场三人都皱起眉头。然后他默念咒语，原本光滑的指尖一点点凹陷下去，变成一道愈合的伤口。“像这样？”  
管家瞪大眼睛，杰克咽了口唾沫。  
“哇喔——”杰克说。  
莉莉看起来吓了一跳，“你想解释一下这到底是怎么回事吗？魔术？把戏？你把我们都搞糊涂了。”  
格林德沃没有解释。他让自己的外貌一点点变回原本的样子，纹身一个接一个消失，眼睛褪去原本深色的伪装，呈现一篮一白的异色瞳来，皮肤也越变越苍白，最后是他的头发。  
杰克伸出食指，呆呆地说，“……你看起来像格林德沃。”  
“因为我就是？”  
他从容地站起来，朝前走了两步。莉莉伸出一条胳膊挡在杰克前面，杰克立刻抱住了她，他们一起往后退了一步。管家的托盘掉在地上，瓶装绿茶骨碌碌滚到格林德沃脚边。  
“你，你吓到我了……”  
格林德沃注意到小姑娘把‘爸爸’咽了下去。他挥了挥手，绿茶慢慢漂浮起来，端正地落在书桌上。  
“因为我是格林德沃？”  
杰克点点头。莉莉摇摇头。  
他们对视了一眼，然后杰克摇了摇头，莉莉点了点头。  
“把戏节快乐？”管家试探着说。  
没有人理会他。杰克壮着胆子从莉莉胳膊后面走出来，慢吞吞地靠近格林德沃。  
“你是真的……？”  
他伸出手，莉莉尖叫了一声，吓得杰克立刻缩回了手。格林德沃笑了一下，感到既轻松又好笑，于是他主动走过去，揽住杰克的肩膀，像对待招募的密友。  
“知道吗？我从未经历过比这还诡异的事。”  
杰克盯着肩膀上的手，心有余悸地说。  
“对我也一样。”格林德沃毫不掩饰地说。  
莉莉感到古怪至极，“你的意思听起来像你也不知道这是怎么回事。”  
格林德沃赞赏地点头，“那正是我的意思。”  
唯独管家先生慌慌张张，看起来仍然处于极度的震惊之中，“只有我还在期待这是一个独特的愚人节玩笑吗？”  
杰克想举手，但压在他肩膀上的手让他动弹不得。  
一阵诡异的沉默。  
所有人都竭力消化着他们听到的消息。莉莉焦虑又恐惧，杰克一动不动，不停的吞咽口水，而管家已经放任这一切把他吞噬，完全不做任何思考了。  
“好吧，”终于，莉莉开口打破了这恐怖的沉默，“如果你是格林德沃，那我爸爸在哪儿？”


	11. Chapter 11

他们在一个雨夜离开，又在另一个雨夜到达。  
里约燥热得让雨后的空气也粘稠恼人，像牛奶泡了太久的巧克力燕麦，咖啡色的颗粒点缀着，正如眼前蔓延的缓坡上一幢幢露出屋顶的房子，淹没在覆盖的绿植中。他们走在这咖啡色的夜里，寻找一个叫恩佐·库尼亚的伏都教导师。  
按照邓布利多的说法，恩佐·库尼亚正是他与格林德沃共同的老熟人拉米雷斯·库尼亚的儿子。老库尼亚是个正派的老头，学识渊博，见识广阔，曾在巴沙特撰写巴西魔法史时帮了不少忙。但他的儿子与他不同。  
他们穿过棕榈树林，在一片开阔的空地前停下，如同感应到他们的到来，空气像潋滟水波，浅浅地浮动着，逐渐形成一个透明的轮廓。这庞大的轮廓继续变形，终于，一幢颇具异域风情的城堡矗立于空地之上，它的巍峨不及纽蒙迦德，却因占地面积而显得雄壮硕大。  
城堡大门缓慢打开。  
两个穿着长西裤短衬衫如同侍者模样的人站在里面，同时摆出邀请的姿势。  
约翰尼克制住向奎妮求助的冲动，不动声色地率先走进城堡。罗齐尔和阿伯内西跟在身后，接着是克雷登斯和奎妮，当最后一个人踏进城堡，大门应声闭合。  
他们穿过一座庭园，青石板在绿茵上铺出一条小路，接着走过石拱门，就到了阴沉的主楼前。微闭的门缝中透露出微弱的光芒，在这个无月的夜色中显得有些诡谲。  
一位领路的侍者敲了敲门，用葡萄牙语轻声说了些什么，接着为他们打开了门，但自己却留在原地，没有进去。  
这大概是约翰尼见过最阴郁的会客厅，与城堡外观的朝气与宏伟不同，城堡内饰阴森而潮湿，灯火暗淡，让原本宽敞的房间大部分隐没在浓郁的阴影中，显得逼仄压抑。  
壁炉前的人影动了动，“Há Quanto tempo não NOS vemos, amigo. Como você está?”  
这可和约翰尼预想的完全不同，他可能懂一些西班牙语，但葡语不在其中。他猜测那很可能是一句问候，而他听说讲葡萄牙语的人总是听得懂西语。于是他壮胆回复道，“Bien，gracias，¿y tú？”  
现在对话开始朝着荒唐可笑的方向发展了。他听到阴影中的人微妙的笑声。  
“Não importa o que o Mundo é pequeno Ou Grande, as pessoas não são sempre difíceis de Prever.”他离开壁炉，走到烛光下，现在约翰尼能够看清他的模样了。他花了些心思修剪胡子，让已经开始变白的部分隐藏发丝中。他的面容开始显得苍老，不到耄耋之年，但绝非恩佐该有的年貌。老人行至他们面前，换上一口浓重口音的英语，“你说呢，盖勒特？”  
介于这一次完全无从猜测，约翰尼没有回答。  
“请坐。”老人说，叫来他的家养小精灵为他们沏茶。  
老人坐在一张单人沙发上，约翰尼坐到旁边的长沙发边，只要奎妮和克雷登斯陪他坐下，罗齐尔和阿伯内西站在沙发背后，靠近石墙，与阴影融为一体。那不知怎么的让约翰尼松了口气。  
“拉米雷斯，”约翰尼暗自吸气，希望自己的猜测没有错，“你为什么在这里？”从猫头鹰带来的信件中，他有理由认为写信人是恩佐。  
“我不能看你毁了我的儿子，盖勒特，看在你曾经救过他的份上。”  
老实说，这句话包含的信息量实在太大了。格林德沃救过恩佐，——当然啦，现在看得出这救赎并非出自一时的善心大发，格林德沃永远知道自己在做什么，而现在？现在正是恩佐需要回报的时刻。  
约翰尼试图想象格林德沃会怎么做。但匮乏的背景资料让眼前的困境雪上加霜，于是他改换方略，用模棱两可的回答试探着。  
“这可难说，老朋友，”他用亲切却不失距离感的语气说道，“我从未打算毁掉他。”  
“哦，别来这套，盖勒特。我认识你的时间比阿不思还久，我了解你，我知道你计划做什么！”老人无法自控地挥舞着双手，“你想要阴尸大军，你想要力量！”  
老人咆哮着，烟熏过的嗓音听起来嘶哑又骇人，他感到身旁的奎妮和克雷登斯不舒服地动了动，然后绷紧了身体。那让约翰尼意识到，他们两个并不清楚格林德沃的计划。  
老人还在继续，“你想找死亡圣器有许多年了，但除了老魔杖，你什么都没有找到，对不对？没有复活石，你就得不到你想要的阴尸大军，所以你想到了恩佐，你想到了伏都教最著名却也最臭名昭著的巫术！”  
约翰尼没有打断他。诚实的说，从别人口中了解自己的计划，这事儿还挺古怪的，但老人的叙述的确让约翰尼开始了解这趟巴西之行的真正意图。  
“你想要还魂尸，你想要任人摆布的阴尸大军，但你应当听说过，麻瓜中流传的还魂尸虽然老实听话，却行动迟缓，呆滞无能，他们是最好的奴仆，却不是合适的战士。”  
但恩佐知道怎样把他们变成战士。  
约翰尼听出了拉米雷斯的未尽之言，缺失的背景资料正像一块块拼图似的逐渐显露真正的面貌。他放松身体，让自己像一个真正的格林德沃般露出游刃有余的微笑。  
“他是个优秀的施术者。 ”约翰尼轻飘飘地说。  
拉米雷斯咬住牙齿，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，“但那会杀了他，咒语会杀死他的灵魂。”  
“我会照看好他的。他不会有任何问题，拉米雷斯，他已经三十多岁了，他知道自己在做什么。”  
“他不知道！”拉米雷斯激动地涨红了脸，他已经显现褶皱的手用力握在一起，声嘶力竭，“他不知道这是吞噬灵魂的咒语，他不知道这是走向死亡的巫术，他不知道每当他完成一个还魂尸，他的灵魂就死去一点点。当他最后的灵魂也死去，他就与每一个还魂尸无异！”  
“听话，驯顺，强大，如同真正的士兵。”约翰尼说。  
拉米雷斯开始颤抖，“……别这么做。”  
“我没有强迫他。”  
“但他听你的，他崇拜你，他喜欢你，从你救他的那天起，你一直都是他的英雄。别害他，盖勒特，别害他……求你。”  
阴影里那个强大的巫师不见了。一个瘦弱的、伛偻的老人在他面前弯下腰，一瞬间，约翰尼想冲动地拥抱他，安抚他，告诉他恩佐不会受到任何伤害。但他没有这么做。他感到背后的黑暗里两双灼热专注的视线，以同等的狂热注视着他。  
然后他想到，每一个角色都来自真实的一部分。这一部分的自我正在酝酿的黑暗中蠢蠢欲动，一股奇怪的力量推动着他，从他的心脏和大脑一起敦促着他。  
于是他说，“总得有人做这件事，阿米雷斯。”  
不知怎么的，他感到这才是格林德沃真正想要的东西。  
“我来，盖勒特，让我来。”  
约翰尼笑了。  
*  
这是个一举两得的计划。  
在西非与南美一带，麻瓜中盛行伏都教，人们把种种超自然现象与巫术结合在一起，糅合通灵术，先祖崇拜等宗教，逐渐演变成许多文化根基的一部分。麻瓜们以河豚毒素为主调配还魂药粉，使人进入心跳变缓、脉搏微弱的假死状态，接着再辅以含有山药、曼陀罗等的药剂，使人从假死状态苏醒，从而变成任人摆布的还魂尸。  
格林德沃的计划便是如此，利用麻瓜自己制造的还魂尸，施以咒语，让他们真正从死亡中归来，迅捷，强大，如同吸血鬼，却要听话的多。最重要的，他们已经死去，无法再次死去。  
他们将会成为最强大的阴尸军队。  
从麻瓜中得到对付麻瓜的利器。约翰尼打了个寒颤，为这计划中的缜密与残忍心惊。但在心底里不断被压抑的部分告诉他，这同样令人叹服。  
他们跟随拉米雷斯离开会客厅，向地窖深处走去。  
现在是拉米雷斯展现诚意的时候了，一个成功的还魂尸为他儿子的灵魂做担保。  
这是交易，但约翰尼不认为他能够无动于衷地看着这一切发生。他得想办法，支开罗齐尔、阿伯内西和克雷登斯，只把奎妮留在附近。他不能当着他们的面宣布停下。  
地窖的走廊狭长黝黑，水珠附着在沿途的壁石上，空气湿漉漉的，像沼泽湿地清晨的沉重浓雾。  
石阶两旁点着火把，约翰尼在进入下一个门廊前，转身朝罗齐尔和阿伯内西打了个手势。——他不确定他们能否明白这其中的意义，但出乎意料地，罗齐尔和阿伯内西都没说什么，他们立刻停下来，丝毫没有迟疑地守在门廊两边。有一瞬间，约翰尼对自己的隐瞒感到愧疚，这不是他的行事风格，但此刻别无选择。  
他在进入那扇厚重的大门前让奎妮和克雷登斯留在这里，独自与拉米雷斯进入地窖。  
奎妮的声音跟随着他，担忧地在脑海里回响。  
“这太危险了，约翰尼，你把你自己和他孤立在一起……”  
约翰尼打断了她，“我有个计划……”  
*  
约翰尼慢慢把手放在心口，在那里，一颗连通泰晤士河畔公寓的纽扣安静地待在白衬衫上。他只要轻轻触摸，转瞬之间就可以离开这里。  
这不会很危险的。  
他告诉奎妮，更像告诉自己。  
拉米雷斯挥了挥魔杖，面前光滑潮湿的石墙豁然洞开，一张石床从墙壁打开的洞里隆隆滑出来。一个苍白瘦削的男人躺在上面，双目紧闭，脸颊凹陷，凸出的颧骨和苍白无血色的皮肤告诉约翰尼，这是一具还魂尸。  
他深吸了一口气。  
拉米雷斯向他露出一个死尸般的笑容，“我们开始吧。”  
魔杖尖亮起炫白的光——  
“等一下！”  
一个声音说。

*Há Quanto tempo não NOS vemos, amigo. Como você está? 葡语：好久不见，朋友。近来好吗？  
*Bien，gracias，¿y tú？西语：fine，thank you，and you？  
*Não importa o que o Mundo é pequeno Ou Grande, as pessoas não são sempre difíceis de Prever. 葡语：不管这世界是大是小，人与人的相遇总是很难预料的。


	12. Chapter 12

这感觉好像碰到一座壁垒。你在这头，他在那头。  
视野像蒙上一层毛玻璃，人影被过度虚化，只留下大片色块。他听到年轻的声音，男孩的，女孩的，还有一个沉稳的中年人，和第四道声音。近来这道声音最常出现，熟悉地恍若幻觉。  
他眨了眨眼睛，试图让眼前雾蒙蒙的感觉消失。  
然后他看到课堂。穿着红金色袍子的学生们正古怪地盯着他，几个孩子凑在一起，小声嘟囔着他的异常。另一边赫奇帕奇的学生们也向他投来打量的目光，麦克拉根关怀的目光穿过一道道探究，落在他微微举起的魔杖上。  
“这节课我们要把一块岩石变成一只甲虫，咒语在上节课的时候……”邓布利多试图表现得若无其事，但一个学生举起手来，“有什么问题吗？”  
“教授，我们刚才已经结束这个练习了。”勇敢的格兰芬多勇敢地说。  
邓布利多这才发现每一个学生的课桌上都有一只爬来爬去的小甲虫，有的只改变了外形，还像个岩石似的一动不动，有的过分活泼，不得不用双手罩着它防止它爬上前面女同学的头发。  
坐在头排的格兰芬多的小甲虫四仰八叉地躺在桌面上，因为它的背还像岩石一样沉重，导致它怎么也翻不过身。邓布利多走过去，轻轻挥挥魔杖，小家伙便如蒙大赦，立刻举起坚硬的鞘翅，张开薄薄的后翅，从敞开的窗户飞走了。  
格兰芬多发出失望的声音。于是邓布利多给了他第二块岩石，嘱咐学生们下课后多多练习，接着结束了这堂变形术课。  
最近忽然陷入幻境的情况变多了。  
起初他认为是他太累了，他有学生要教授，有来自五湖四海的傲罗要应付，魔法部在暗处蠢蠢欲动，而约翰尼正身处险境，他却一点忙也帮不上。他躲在学校里，意图让权利纷争的阴云远离他鼓胀的欲望，但在内心深处，他知道自己不是这样的人。  
远离格林德沃没有减少他的欲求，同样的，远离力量也不会。他在两种极端的热忱之间摇摆，不甘平庸，又恐惧拥有。在他的心底，他明白自己的本质吗？邓布利多想，他是知道的，他只是假装看不到。  
他躲进有求必应屋，时间在这里静止。  
潺潺溪流平复了鼓噪的太阳穴，微风伴随潮湿的凉意，拂面而过，他感到自己又能呼吸了。邓布利多找了处树荫，在草坪上坐下，翻开日记本，又一次阅读昨天约翰尼留下的笔迹。  
按照约翰尼的说法，他们在昨天夜里抵达里约，目的地是邓布利多最不希望看到的那一个。接着他简短地向约翰尼介绍了库尼亚父子，说明了格林德沃如何与他们相识，然后是他自己。——他与库尼亚父子没有太多纠葛可说，为数不多的联系也常常通过格林德沃，而自从1899年他们分道扬镳后，邓布利多只与老库尼亚有过短暂的通信，但他们的联络很快因为格林德沃渐起的名声断掉了。  
拉米雷斯不愿对抗格林德沃。  
邓布利多能够理解。每一个曾与格林德沃相识的人最终都面临了这样的困境，要么加入他，要么躲开他。不到最万不得已的时刻，没有人愿意站到格林德沃的对面。  
你们见到恩佐了吗？  
邓布利多写道。他想了想，又加了第二句话。  
搞清楚他们的计划，约翰尼，别做多余的事，别……他划掉这句话，重新写道：保证安全，阻止他不是你的责任。  
他等了一会儿，没有收到任何回复。屋外传来一阵小小的骚动，斯拉格霍恩洪亮的嗓门穿透门扉，直撞进邓布利多的耳朵里。他叹了口气，为短暂过头的安宁感到遗憾。  
他悄悄溜出有求必应屋，看到八楼挂毯前斯拉格霍恩正和几个格兰芬多争论。  
“发生什么啦？”  
他假装轻快地说。  
斯拉格霍恩朝他看过来，皱起的眉头立刻松开，精力充沛地向他走来。“我正找你呢，”他高兴的说，“尼克告诉我他看到你在这附近，但我怎么也找不到你。格兰芬多的小伙子们坚持你不在这里，非说他们一直呆在这儿，没见到你上来。”  
“我们可能错过了。”邓布利多飞快地说，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“我正考虑创办个俱乐部，把具有非凡才能的小巫师们聚集在一起，好在业余时间彼此交流。”斯拉格霍恩热情地说，“我总是相信才能激发才能，天赋成就天赋，他们凑在一块，准能搞一番事业出来。打败格林德沃的未来可就要靠这些孩子们了！”  
“那是一个好主意。你希望我做什么？”  
“指导老师，咨询师，随便你喜欢。不会占用你太多时间的，老朋友，”斯拉格霍恩同他一起向楼下走去，“只需要在偶尔的聚会上出现，为学生们答疑解惑，和他们谈谈，就这么简单。你看怎么样？你要是同意的话，我就这么写在宣传单上。”  
“能帮上你的忙的话。”邓布利多谦逊地说。  
斯拉格霍恩大笑着拍了拍邓布利多的肩膀，“你当然可以。你是我见过最有天赋的巫师，学生们可有得问呢！”  
他们拐进魔药学教授的办公室，斯拉格霍恩把教科书放回书架上，从口袋拿出两支药剂和一瓶酒，放在办公桌上。  
邓布利多在他对面坐下，“你找我不仅是为了俱乐部。”他肯定地说，“这是什么？”  
“从几个学生身上搜到的，斯莱特林。他们在你办公室门口鬼鬼祟祟，说想给你个惊喜，送你一瓶蜂蜜甜酒。”  
“你没收了它们。”  
“当然了，这可是吐真剂，邓布利多。”斯拉格霍恩把酒瓶推到他面前，“你想知道这瓶酒里有多少吗？”  
邓布利多本想问问他是如何知道的，但他看到斯拉格霍恩的表情就全明白了，于是他微笑着说，“足够让你说出些自己都恼火的话了，是不是？”  
这位挺着圆肚子的魔药学教授露出懊恼的神色，“这可不怪我，我只是想替你尝尝。你该庆幸我这么做了，老朋友，天知道你隐藏了多少秘密。”  
“你这么认为？”  
“这可不是我说的。”教授撇清关系，“所有人都这么传言呢，魔法部还为此开了个赌局，你听说这事了吗？”  
邓布利多点了点头。  
“不过你大可放心，霍格沃兹的师生们都站在你这边。你要是需要帮助，尽管开口！”  
“谢谢。”  
“这两支吐真剂我要留下，酒你可以带走，不过我想你也不会喝了。”斯拉格霍恩爽朗地笑道，“你想要那几个学生的名字吗？他们不肯告诉我为什么这么做，也许他们会想告诉你。”  
最后，邓布利多得到一张写有学生名字的羊皮纸。临走前，他想到斯拉格霍恩的话，犹豫着开口问道，“你听说过一种魔法，可以互换两个人的位置吗？”  
斯拉格霍恩想了一会儿，遗憾地摇摇头，“我没听说过这么个魔咒。”他说。“也许勒梅知道。”  
*  
回到住处后，邓布利多着手给尼克·勒梅写了封信，为了防止魔法部监视他与其他人的信件来往，他写了大段文字探讨炼金术在编织中的应用。尽管那些玩意读起来头头是道，但对象要是勒梅，就能发现它们只是看上去唬人，事实完全是另一种模样。邓布利多期望勒梅能看懂它。  
接着他给纽特派了一只猫头鹰，问他什么时候有空一起喝茶。  
最后，他倒在床上，从怀里掏出日记本，看到的仍然是他留下的笔迹。  
邓布利多瞪着天花板，意识渐渐沉入清明的夜色中。  
他看到黑暗。然后是星空。  
仿佛被放进收纳盒，星光随兴散落在每一个矩形的格子里，目光倾斜，大片夜空向月亮的方向无限延展，在这夜幕之下，金光照亮了一片碧色池水，旁边伫立着一栋石屋。  
他感到孤独。然后是漠然。  
年轻的声音叽叽喳喳，像朝气蓬勃的云雀凑成一堆，热烈讨论着他听不太懂的东西。视野晃荡，从池水转向一张可供六人坐下的餐桌，面前的白瓷盘已经空掉了，只留下紫甘蓝的汁液和番茄酱的残余，刀叉被仔细地摆在旁边，让他想起某个人过分讲究的作派。  
他想听到更多。  
但一阵急促的声音惊醒了他。  
邓布利多睁开眼睛，看到一只猫头鹰正笨拙地敲打他的窗户。他走过去，拉开窗栓，把猫头鹰放进来，取下回信。  
下午三点。——N.S.  
夜空也在窗外铺展，邓布利多没有关窗，放任英格兰寒冷的夜风撩动他的衣摆。他晃了晃信纸，火焰毫无征兆地点燃了回信。  
灰烬飘散在夜里。


	13. Chapter 13

“就像我说的，我对情况一无所知。”格林德沃说。  
莉莉不相信他。  
当然啦，你面前站着的人是格林德沃，你理当对他的每一句话提出质疑，直到他把你说服，或者你被他说服。  
或者你就单纯地相信他，像杰克做的那样。  
“这太酷了！”杰克眨着眼睛看他，“我是说，你是格林德沃，真的格林德沃，不是我爸爸扮演的那个！”  
格林德沃笑了一下，“你刚才还说我的发型不够酷。”  
“别介意，兄弟，”杰克梦游一般地说道，“你猜怎么着？当你就站在我旁边，我是说，这么近，你还搭着我的肩膀！——这酷极了！顺便，你真人的发型比电影上看起来酷多了。”  
格林德沃接受了他的赞美。  
莉莉简直不敢相信，她把杰克拉回来，拉到自己身后，完全没有必要地压低声音，“你疯了。”她低声呵斥道，“他是格林德沃，一个黑巫师，魔法世界的大反派！而你就打算这么相信他？”  
只有管家喃喃道，“所以我们已经跳过质疑他是否真的是格林德沃的环节了吗？”  
所有人都用‘这有什么值得怀疑？’的目光看着他。管家费力挣扎道，“也许你们听说过川剧变脸，这是一种来自中国的传统艺能，你们明白我的意思吗？他们可以在转瞬间换一副脸孔，当着所有观众的面，眨眼之间，就像他刚才做的那样！这不一定是魔法，看出来了吗？起初人们常常把魔术和魔法搞混……”他说话的间隙，房间里的一切陈设之物都像受到无形力量的牵引，飘浮在半空，茶杯在他面前转了个圈，乖觉地停在茶壶嘴旁边，而茶壶像被施了法，热情地沏了半杯茶。  
当他伸手接过茶杯，周遭的飘浮之物们像听到号令，齐齐落回它们原本的地方。  
管家深吸一口气，兀自强忍颤抖，把茶杯放回桌上。  
“……你们刚才讨论什么来着？”  
他们决定找一个更适合谈话的地方。  
两小时后，他们坐在泳池边，享用完丰盛的晚餐。夜色一点点爬上天幕，灯光次第亮起，抬起头，夜空被栅格状的木栏分成一小片一小片，星光散落其中，像某种闪烁荧光的概率游戏。  
莉莉用餐叉无意识地划拉着光洁的餐盘。她坐在格林德沃对面，好像随时打算展开一场谈判。  
“你说你推开门，忽然就从纽蒙迦德来到伦敦片场？！”莉莉夸张地说，接着换上漫不经心的表情，嘟囔道，“我要是你，我就编一个更好的故事。至少也要穿过一个乌漆墨黑的虫洞，或者旋转的时空隧道。”  
“而且这要是实话，你根本不会告诉我们。”管家信誓旦旦。  
格林德沃叹了口气，“除非我告诉你们实话你们也不愿相信(Unless you wouldn't believe the truth even if I told you)。”  
莉莉托着下巴问，“……杰克是不是说过这话？”  
杰克举手抗议，“我没有！”  
“我是说另一个杰克。”  
“好吧，”最后，莉莉总结性地发言，“让我们假定你说了实话，看看我们能得到什么？首先，你毫无准备地来到我们的世界，而我爸爸不知所踪。其次，你尝试联络邓布利多——现在我们知道他只是裘德·洛。最后，我们的小说是你们的现实。还有别的要补充吗？”  
杰克自告奋勇地说，“他的魔法可以作用于我们的世界！——这是最酷的部分，你可不能忘了这个。”  
莉莉耸了耸肩。  
“那么约翰尼到底去哪儿了？”管家一针见血地问。  
所有人都把视线投向格林德沃。金色巫师浑然不觉，他摆弄着玻璃杯上的塑料吸管，用它喝了一口约翰尼专属的无酒精啤酒，然后真情实意地评价道，“口感糟糕，我此生从没有喝过口感这么糟糕的啤酒。”  
“你不能用德国啤酒的标准来衡量它！”管家抗议。  
格林德沃无辜地说，“我用的是奥地利标准。”  
“我们可以晚点再讨论啤酒，绅士们。”莉莉不无讽刺地说，“现在我们有更重要的问题——我爸爸在哪儿？”  
这个无法回答的问题几乎要变成一个诙谐的冷笑话，当一个人提起它，其他人要么选择沉默，要么选择换一个话题。这次大家不约而同地选择了第一个。所有人一言不发地面面相觑，指望谁能灵光乍现，忽然之间解决问题。  
格林德沃让视线从夜空下落到碧绿池水，再回到精光的白瓷盘。  
杰克挥舞着餐叉，打赌他们的父亲一定和格林德沃交换了时空，莉莉表达赞同，但他们还是担忧麻瓜父亲在魔法世界活不过两天。  
“他会想到去找邓布利多吗？”杰克自问自答，“我觉得他会。但去找邓布利多也许不是个好主意，邓布利多是个很难交心的人。如果他像对待哈利那样让爸爸为他做事，我发誓我再也不喜欢邓布利多了！”  
“如果邓布利多真的那么要求，你认为约翰尼会答应他？”  
管家反问。可他的问句刚刚结束，三个人便同时露出痛苦的表情。  
“他年轻的时候疯狂过，”莉莉谨慎地说，“但现在他有我们了。”  
杰克和管家一起期待地看着她。  
“好吧，但我们都知道他不会就坐在那儿什么也不做。”莉莉最后泄气似地说。  
“也许他就应该坐在那儿什么也不做。”格林德沃草草地说。他感到胃不舒服地搅在一起，有人可能会代替他的想法让他打从心底抗拒。“尤其在他还是个麻瓜的情况下。”  
所有人都赞同这个观点。  
“有一点可以肯定，不管现在这个男人在哪儿，他都和我一样对情况一无所知。所以，要么我们等他想出办法自己回来，要么我们想办法把我弄回去，他说不准就会自己回来。”格林德沃颇有建树地说，“你们有什么好主意吗？”  
杰克先看莉莉，再看管家，最后神色无辜地看向格林德沃，“所有人之中，你是唯一会魔法的那个。而这整件事听上去就很魔法。”  
“如果你都没有办法，你指望麻瓜们知道什么呢？”管家凉凉地说。  
“你有什么好主意吗？”莉莉问道。  
格林德沃发现他叹气的次数增加了。  
*  
最后整件事以‘保持现状’作结。  
格林德沃继续扮演约翰尼·德普，替他完成必要的工作，和他的朋友们保持联络，就好像他没离开过的样子。当然啦，莉莉和杰克会保证他表现自然，管家则承包了一切必须的背景资料，当格林德沃需要知道一些事，管家要随叫随到。  
莉莉提议把他们的妈妈纳入这个计划，但格林德沃否决了。介于凡妮莎正处于这个国家的另一头，而谁都不知道消息走出庄园后会演变成什么模样，因此整个地球上知道这件事的人都在这个屋子里了。  
“我们应该咨询一些理论物理学家，或者天文学家，”莉莉首先说，“这很可能与某种神秘的天文现象有关，像什么金星凌日，七星连珠。”  
“我想撬开你的脑袋看看里面都装了什么。”杰克嘲笑道，“你不会真的认为周期性的行星运动会影响时空运转吧？”  
“我倒觉得物理学家的建议很靠谱。”管家评价道。  
于是他们草率地把这个提议加入日程。  
格林德沃……他没有任何意见。这是麻瓜的世界，就让他们按照麻瓜的办法做吧。毕竟技术上说，他们想要的是同一件事。当然啦，格林德沃永远都不会坐以待毙，他有自己的打算，而这个打算在他足够了解这个世界前显然的缺少理论基础。  
“还有工作，”管家先生补充道，他们互道晚安，预备结束这漫长而又混乱的一天，“格林德沃先生，我想你还没有忘记那首歌？”  
*  
格林德沃醒来的时候，天空下起了小雨。  
他坐起来看了一眼卧室的时钟，时间刚过六点半。昨天摊牌时的场景仍历历在目，可不知怎么的，他却觉得那已经过去很久了。  
管家端着托盘准时敲响他的房门，格林德沃从床上爬起来，走过去给他开门。  
“还和往常一样，这是咖啡，这是柠檬水，早餐放在餐厅，有火腿煎蛋三明治，两个马芬，燕麦放在厨房的壁橱里，冰箱里有牛奶，巧克力奶，还有……”  
格林德沃打断了他，“你平常不说这么多。”  
管家耸了耸肩，“那是因为我以为你是约翰尼，他知道每样东西放在哪儿。”  
“我也知道，如果你没忘记的话，我已经住在这里一周了。”  
管家呆了一下，喃喃道，“真奇怪，不知怎么的，我总以为你昨天才来。”  
这很可能不是管家一个人的错觉，当莉莉和杰克也起床到达餐厅后，每个人都表现地好像他是从公元前的日耳曼部落穿越而来。  
“这是电灯，”莉莉说，“准确地说，它其实是LED灯，不过我觉得那对你来说可能有点难以理解。你看到我爸爸房间里的吉他了吗？还有钢琴，如果你不知道那是什么，我待会儿可以指给你看。”  
格林德沃忍耐着，“我知道那是什么。”  
“你知道怎么用水龙头吗？”丝毫没有察觉到格林德沃语气中的危险，杰克蹦跳着来到水槽旁，边说边演示，“你只要这样抬起它，水就会从管道里流出来，这边是热水，这边是凉水，你想试一下吗？”  
“不必了，我知道怎么用那玩意儿。”  
“手机呢？你见过我爸爸的手机了吗？绿色的键表示接听，红色的键表示挂……”  
“我知道怎么接电话！”  
杰克被格林德沃忽然提高的声音吓了一跳，他纳闷地嘟哝，“我只是想帮你。”  
“就那么一问，”莉莉眨眨眼睛，小心翼翼地说，“你也知道怎么录影吗？”  
“……”  
总体而言，除了这部分以外，早餐结束地非常愉快。当天稍晚的时候，管家先生鼓捣出一台摄像机，莉莉负责服装，而杰克要教会格林德沃如何唱这首歌。  
但杰克遇到一些难题。  
他一向知道格林德沃是个很有主意的人，但在一首需要上百人共同完成的歌曲里，太有主见似乎不是什么好主意。杰克停下手中的吉他，为难地说，“你的嗓音很棒，我是说，就像我爸爸一样。但你在这里唱的太快了，比原有的节奏快了一个八拍。”  
“我认为这样更好听。”格林德沃理所当然地说。  
“这不是好听的问题。”杰克试着说，格林德沃扬起了眉毛，那让杰克下意识地吞咽了一下。“你抢拍了，”他鼓起勇气，“这样会打乱其他人的节奏，听起来不够和谐。”  
“其他人？”  
“这是一首百人合唱，”  
“哦，那你得想办法让其他人改变这一点了。”  
“……知道吗？我想到一个更好的主意，”杰克放下手中的吉他，认真说，“你可以直接感谢医护人员的努力，然后跳过唱歌的部分。”  
格林德沃思考了一下，“我认为这主意不错。”  
这一次，莉莉完全没有给格林德沃拒绝的机会，她强硬地把帽子戴在格林德沃脑袋上，又给他戴上戒指和墨镜，声称这才是符合她爸爸风格的穿着，并且不顾格林德沃的反对，坚决要求他在说话时竖起一只大拇指。  
“如果你不想搞砸，你就必须照我说的做！”  
格林德沃不耐烦地说，“你听说过索命咒吗？”  
“如果你是指那种能让你困在这里一辈子的咒语，说不准我听说过。”莉莉不甘示弱地说。  
格林德沃瞪着她，好半天才挤出一句，“我非要坐在这儿吗？”  
“一定要。”  
格林德沃叹了口气，拒绝回看拍摄好的成片。莉莉和杰克围着管家，观看影片中格林德沃靠着石墙，缓慢而温暖地说，“Merci pour tous les soignants.”然后他们兴奋地击了个掌。  
“别说，还挺像那么回事的。”  
管家把屏幕转过去给他看，格林德沃飞快地移开，但他们都没错过金发巫师悄悄瞟来的视线。


	14. Chapter 14

“等一下！”  
约翰尼听到自己说。  
拉米雷斯施咒的手僵住了，他急切地望向约翰尼，用干哑的声音匆匆说，“你同意了，盖勒特，别想着反悔！”他像噎住似的，浑身上下都写着痛苦，“我知道你在担心什么，你以为我老了，你以为我的灵魂不如我儿子的强大，你以为我无法制造比他更多的还魂尸——”  
老人的声音僵硬着，“如果你那么想，你就错了。”  
约翰尼从他的话中听出截然相反的意思。  
在很短的时间里，他感受到一种心灵上的震动，非常快速地令他想到了远在另一个世界的莉莉和杰克。他叹了口气，刹那间，属于格林德沃的气势如潮水般退去，他又回到伦敦郊区搭建起的片场，一幕结束，他回到了自己。  
“事情不是你想的那样。”他尝试说。  
拉米雷斯举起魔杖，向后退了一步，警惕地说，“你不是格林德沃。”  
“……我不是。”约翰尼复杂地回答道，他可能把事情变得麻烦了一点，但至少目前为止，他没有被攻击。这多少算个好兆头。“这解释起来有点复杂，但我可以保证我不是来伤害你的，”他说，“或者你儿子。老实说，我甚至不……”  
一道白色的亮光自杖尖迸发。  
约翰尼低下头，解开两颗扣子，双手胡乱地摸着被光芒击中的地方。除了一阵热流沿着血脉流窜，什么也没有发生。  
他抬起头，诧异地问，“你干了什么？”  
“还原咒。”拉米雷斯震惊地回答，“我用了还原咒。为什么？”他的魔杖乱晃，更多的白光开始在那里聚集。  
“嘿，嘿，冷静，兄弟。”约翰尼环顾了一圈，这个冰冷漆黑的地窖没有任何可以躲藏的地方。“这不会管用的。”  
第二道白光擦着约翰尼的肩膀，击中了身后的墙壁。  
“如果你不冷静，我们就完了。”约翰尼后退着，同时寄希望于守在门口的巫师们没有听到屋内的动静。但拉米雷斯完全没有冷静下来的趋势，情急之中，他不得不让自己开口道，“还有你儿子，恩佐。”他飞快地说，“我有办法不让他受到任何伤害，但你得先听我的。”  
拉米雷斯迟疑了一下。  
他仍旧没有放下魔杖，“先回答我的问题，你是谁？为什么我的还原咒对你不管用？”  
“好吧，这就有些麻烦了。”他说，拉米雷斯又一次绷紧肌肉。约翰尼妥协地说，“不是说你的还原咒没有作用，只是这就是我本来的样子。”  
“我从没听说过盖勒特有一个双胞胎兄弟。”  
“你没有听说过，是因为他没有。”他说，“我们的关系有一点复杂，你知道……但现在我们没有那么多时间。你知道，就只是……好吧，你可以简单地理解为，我只是一个长得和他很像的人。”  
“他们知道吗？”  
拉米雷斯仍然感到怀疑，但已经没有先前那么警惕了。  
约翰尼明白他指的是文达等人。“有一个知道。”  
拉米雷斯点了点头，慢慢放下魔杖。“如果你不是盖勒特，那真的盖勒特去哪儿了？”  
“换一种角度讲，他也是长得和我很像的人。”约翰尼谨慎地说，“你知道，我没有证据能够证明我的说法，但种种迹象表明，他可能也代替了我。”  
“那你得赶紧想办法换回去了。”拉米雷斯说，“盖勒特可坚持不了几天。”  
约翰尼做了个询问的表情。  
拉米雷斯笑了笑，“他与你不同，我看得出你很擅长你现在做的事。但盖勒特可不是这样，他不擅长扮演别人。”他放松地说，“他要不了多久就会暴露自己。要么被别人发现，要么自己忍无可忍。”  
“听起来像他会做的事。”约翰尼想到了格雷夫斯。  
“那么，”拉米雷斯重新扬起头颅，惊恐与担忧彻底从他脸上消失，他又变成初见时那个傲慢和危险的老巫师，“这位长得很像盖勒特先生，你找恩佐是为了什么呢？”  
*  
奎妮开始感到紧张了。  
约翰尼进去的时间比她期待的要久。地窖大门阖上的一刻，她就与约翰尼失去了联系。仿佛地窖本身就是一个封闭的大脑，任何置身其中的秘密都不能泄露丝毫。  
奎妮试了几次，除了克雷登斯的声音外，她什么都没有听到。  
那个被格林德沃寄予厚望的男孩儿的声音充满不安，还在为拉米雷斯话语中隐藏的东西瑟瑟发抖。  
别怕。  
奎妮在男孩儿的脑子里说。  
一切都会好起来的。  
*  
要不了多久，恩佐就意识到他被欺骗了。  
他坐在这个国家的另一头，坐在棕榈树下的遮阳棚，静静地等待了两个小时，没有人出现。他花了几分钟猜测格林德沃没能现身的原因，然后他想起来，那封回函是经由父亲之手递给他的。而在格林德沃的名声漂洋过海在巴西传遍时，拉米雷斯就不止一次表达过，他不希望他们卷进这场巫师们的内斗中。  
他的父亲篡改了回函。  
要么是时间，要么是地点。现在格林德沃极有可能正身处巴西的另一个城市，思考他是不是打算背叛他，背弃他们共同的信仰。  
恩佐咬住下唇。  
不能让这种事发生。他想着，也许拉米雷斯有上万个理由选择沉默，但他只有一个理由坚定不移。——没有人知道。准确地说，没有人记得。国际巫师联合会隐瞒了这件事，除了恩佐，和格林德沃，已经没有人再记得它了。  
拉米雷斯永远不会明白他同意加入格林德沃的原因。  
但恩佐不在乎。  
他需要这个，格林德沃就给了他这个机会。  
恩佐站起来，冲迅速上前听候调遣的下属们下令道，“我们回去。现在。”  
*  
“这个计划风险太大了，”拉米雷斯面无表情地说，“你假扮盖勒特，——目前为止还算成功。可你一旦暴露，任何参与过你的计划的人都会身处险境。不止是你，那位你的知情者，我，我的儿子，甚至是这座宅邸的所有人。你让我们都身处危险！”  
约翰尼被他话尾突然提高的声音吓了一跳。  
“这可能有点过分，但我们并不要求你做什么，”约翰尼试着劝说道，“保持低调，沉默，让他们以为你在配合格林德沃。就这么多，你不需要站出来对抗任何人。”  
“这不仅仅是关于我的！”拉米雷斯愤怒地说，“你看不出来吗？这座宅邸的每一个人都是盖勒特的信徒，他们忠于恩佐，也忠于盖勒特，他们知道我们在这里做什么！而你是怎么以为我可以在这里瞒过所有人？假装我正在为盖勒特效力？”  
“我们可以试着说服恩佐……”  
“我们不能！”拉米雷斯的胸膛起伏着，“听着，我不管你是谁，现在从这里出去！恩佐很快会发现是我支开了他，他一定会想办法与你见面，如果到时候你还没有找回盖勒特，那就没有人救的了你了。”  
“我不明白……”  
“你不会明白的。”  
关于格林德沃，似乎总有数不清的麻线缠绕着他，他的过去，他的生活，他真实的想法。所有的真相都像隐匿于清晨雾霭中的伦敦，挥开一丛云雾，更多的云雾缭绕上来。  
约翰尼叹了口气，“我只是想帮你。”  
“扳倒盖勒特？”拉米雷斯苦笑道，仿佛耗尽所有力气，他挥挥手让陈列在石床上的还魂尸回到他本来的地方。然后顺着墙壁，滑坐到木制椅子上。“有时候我会想念他。但我不能跟他对着干。”  
这话不知怎么的听起来有些耳熟。  
“为什么？”  
隐隐约约地，约翰尼觉得他可能猜到了一些。任何一个曾支持过格林德沃的人，仿佛都难以跨出背叛他的那一步。  
也许这是为什么邓布利多变得特殊的原因之一。  
“因为我不能不说，我是有过期待的。但这个世界开始变得越来越疯狂，它已经不是过去我熟悉的那一个了。我希望看到盖勒特失败吗？如果我现在告诉你，是的，那我一定是在骗你。”拉米雷斯说，“但我希望盖勒特成功吗？老实说，也不。但如果我帮助你，我就选择了一边。这是我永远也不会做的事。”  
“恩佐怎么办？”  
“我会按我的原计划，告诉他盖勒特来过，同意我来代替他完成为还魂尸施咒的计划。他只要负责从麻瓜那里搞到还魂尸，他是麻瓜们的伏都教最有名望的导师，是他们的恩贡（houngan，伏都教对男性祭祀的称呼）。他做这件事合情合理。只要他还被这件事占据着，他就不会跟着盖勒特，对抗整个魔法界的傲罗。”拉米雷斯平静地说，“只要他还在这里，他就是安全的。”  
“……你知道，我其实不是很能理解。”约翰尼艰辛地说，“但我猜这可能说明了什么。”  
拉米雷斯微微笑了一下，“如果你说你能明白，那我才要惊讶呢。”他低声说道，“但你只要明白一件事，那就是，对于这些人来说，他们追随盖勒特，不是因为他们信仰他，而是因为他代表了他们的信仰。”  
“他们并不会因为失去盖勒特而停下脚步。”老人缓慢地朝门的方向走去，“如果你们真的想要扳倒盖勒特，代替他是没有用的。”  
“我们应该怎么办？”  
一声巨响，把他们同时吓了一跳。  
拉米雷斯轻轻闭上眼睛，苦笑着说道，“恩佐回来了。”  
地窖大门应声倒塌，碎石纷落，灰尘飞扬，约翰尼朝后退了几步。一个年轻人冲在最前面，文达和阿伯内西跟在他身后，奎妮站在人群的缝隙间，担忧的目光与约翰尼碰了个正着。  
计划顺利吗？奎妮的声音在他脑海里响起。  
如果可以，奎妮一定能在他的脑子里听到他叹气。  
我不确定。  
他复杂地说。  
所有人都呆住了。


	15. Chapter 15

一瞬间，他好像被淹没了。  
莉莉把他按在椅子上，搬来一部手提电脑，放在他们面前的桌子上，准备教他如何使用搜索引擎。然后他自作主张地输入了几个关键词，信息洪流便像饕餮巨兽的胃一样，用翻滚的食物残骸把他压在最底层。  
他看到源源不断的信息，每一次向下翻页，总还有更多的页面出现。点开任何一个连接，下方就会出现更多相关推荐，然后他不断尝试，不断点击，直到他忘记一开始是因为什么打开了浏览器。  
格林德沃退出搜索引擎，瞪着花里胡哨的屏保发了一会儿呆。  
这时候，他已经不再需要莉莉的帮助了。杰克躲进自己的卧室里，鼓捣乐谱和吉他，跃跃欲试地想要让他在三天内学会魔法生涯的第一首吉他自弹唱。  
“你们每天就是这样生活的吗？”  
格林德沃皱着眉头问。  
“说到这样，你得具体点。”莉莉坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，对着一只小化妆镜刷睫毛膏。“你是指像我这样，或者像杰克那样，还是像我爸爸那样？”  
“区别？”  
“如果你像我这样生活——是的，你就是会被那些乱七八糟的报道和八卦新闻淹没。每一次你登录任何社交媒体，打开搜索引擎，或者订阅某个新闻软件，然后你就会发现不知怎么的，你出现在他们的报纸头条，做着或者说了你自己都不知道的事情，发表你自己都不知道暗含着那些含义的演讲。  
“如果你像杰克那样生活，你的烦恼就变了。你发现你总是能阅读到自相矛盾的新闻，而你根本无从辨别真假。你一会儿觉得这个有道理，一会儿又觉得另一个说得对。到头来，你发现你还是不知道发生了什么。——因为人们自相矛盾，而且总是自相矛盾，最烦恼的，他们的生活里有两套标准，或者更多。人们众说纷纭，直到最后，你开始怀疑你自己是不是还有能力作出判断。  
“如果你像我爸爸那样生活，那搜索引擎里的东西就不是你的困扰了。因为它们会直接变成现实，从每一个犄角旮旯里窜出来试图攻击你，咬碎你，把你混在残羹剩饭里倒进回收站，然后继续寻找下一个目标。不管你怎么提防，这些东西都无孔不入，你要么妥协，要么反击。但无论你的选择是什么，他们还是会不断地攻击你，咬碎你，把你混在残羹剩饭里倒进回收站。  
“你喜欢哪种？”  
莉莉轻巧地收起化妆镜，把它塞进皮包里。  
“听起来你父亲的生活更接近我的。”格林德沃面露讥讽地说。  
“当你被迫站在流言急湍的漩涡中心，这种事儿就会发生。”莉莉说，“不过我猜里面有一部分是你希望的。”  
格林德沃哼了一声，算作默认她的说法。  
今天他们的任务是了解约翰尼·德普的诉讼们。——是啊，复数。就好像格林德沃自己的麻烦还不够多似的，当他真正进入这个世界里的‘他’的生活，金发巫师发现这并不比解决自己的麻烦更容易。  
格林德沃花了两个小时坐在笔记本电脑前，对着密密麻麻的英文字母试图理清楚这些诉讼的关系，然后他意识到现在最紧要的诉讼都和一段婚姻息息相关。  
“我看起来像是了解婚姻的样子吗？”  
格林德沃把电脑屏幕转向莉莉，指着《每日邮报》在二月初披露的录音报道，不可思议地问。  
“不像。”莉莉斩钉截铁地说，“但你不需要结婚就能知道整个故事——一个有毒生物如何用欺骗和谎言摧毁另一个善良而天真的人的生活。”  
格林德沃硬邦邦地说，“你用天真形容一个五十六岁的男人。”  
莉莉耸了耸肩，“人总会在某个特定的时候犯傻。”  
“比如结婚？”  
“比如结婚。”莉莉铿将有力地赞同道。  
隔了一会儿，格林德沃终于不耐烦地合上笔记本电脑，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，把自己挪到沙发上。  
“我觉得眼睛不太舒服，这正常吗？”  
“你看的时间太长了。”莉莉从手提包里翻出一只滴眼液，用来缓解长时间用眼后的眼睛疲劳。“你应该看一会儿就休息一会儿，不然那玩意儿最终会令你双目失明。”  
格林德沃冷哼一声，冰凉冰凉地说，“感谢你的及时提醒。”  
莉莉吐了吐舌头。  
帮格林德沃滴眼液很快成为另一个难题，因为他不信任这个小东西，因为莉莉总是把药水滴在他的下眼睫毛，因为当格林德沃坚持自己来的时候，他总是忍不住闭上眼睛。  
总算折腾完滴眼液的问题，格林德沃难得享受安稳躺在沙发上，闭眼休息的时间。但这美妙而稀缺的时光没有持续太久，莉莉气愤地坐到他旁边，力道之大让沙发垫中的弹簧深深陷下去，又迅速弹回来，让格林德沃下半身都短暂地悬空。  
“你只管躺着就好，我来帮你读它们。”他听到莉莉说，“《每日邮报》又披露了几张监控录像的照片，有毒生物和顶层公寓男在我爸爸的私人电梯里亲密互动。”  
“顶层公寓男？”  
“她的众多出轨对象之一。”莉莉尖刻地说，“当然啦，你别指望她会自己承认。在我爸爸已经把哥伦比亚大厦的所有五套顶层公寓全买下来之后，她不知怎么的，总是与别人‘凑巧’共乘一部电梯。”  
格林德沃闭着眼睛挑眉问，“如果真是凑巧呢？”  
“除非那部电梯上的按钮『M』能把他们带上火星，不然他们只会发现他们‘凑巧’都出现在我爸爸的公寓里。”  
“好极了，诽谤，家暴，出轨——我还错过别的什么了吗？”格林德沃饶有兴致地说，“现在我开始觉得婚姻也没那么无聊了。”  
“是啊，如果你不是当事人之一的话。”  
莉莉把电脑搬到茶几前，自己则背靠沙发坐在地地毯上。“你想从哪一部分开始？因为如果你打定主意决定知道更多，即便是你，也一定会被吓一跳的。”  
*  
格林德沃被吓了一跳。  
被酒瓶削掉的指尖，脸颊上熄灭的烟头，眼睛上的淤青，无穷无尽的暴力袭击，贪得无厌的索取，对金钱名望无止境的渴求，欺骗，勒索，诽谤，这些统统不是让格林德沃感到惊讶的原因。  
“他们相爱过。”格林德沃干巴巴地说。  
莉莉古怪地看着他，“是啊。”  
“我是说，相爱。他爱她，她也爱他。——你明白吗？相爱过？”  
“哦，你不是第一个对此感到惊讶的人。”莉莉冷漠地说。  
这就好像另一个P＝NP问题，多项式时间是一代又一代人的有限生命，不断论证爱是否有一个实在的终极解。而在这个问题里，即使是另一个世界最强大的巫师，又或者这个世界最聪睿的智者都无法给出证明。  
因此，每一个试图用逻辑解释一段关系为何会发生的努力必然会走向失败。  
格林德沃挣扎了一会儿，终于放弃了徒劳的尝试。“实际上，我却是可以理解的。”他说道，“爱与恨并非对立的。人们常常既爱一个人，又恨他恨得要死。”  
他沉默了一会儿，然后小声说，“但不知怎么的，人却总是无法理解。”  
对莉莉的年龄来说，这似乎太超过了。  
“你听起来像《呼啸山庄》。”莉莉说。  
正当她准备解释这句话时，格林德沃笑了一下，“我看过这本麻瓜小说。”他说，莉莉睁大眼睛看着他。  
“你看麻瓜小说？”  
“你的表情好像我吃了一吨鼻涕虫。”格林德沃嫌弃地说，“我当然看麻瓜小说，我不仅看麻瓜小说，还有麻瓜报纸，电讯，和他们的生活。我不是凭空说他们傲慢自大，更不是心血来潮预言他们会将武器对准巫师。”  
莉莉张了张嘴巴，目瞪口呆地说，“你比电影里坦诚的多。”  
格林德沃先是一愣，接着想起剧本里提到的故事，每一幕里他都与什么人在一起，要么支持他的人，要么是反对他的人。  
“介于你既不是我的猎物，也不是我的敌人。我看不出有什么隐藏的必要。”格林德沃克制地说。  
但莉莉却觉得，这一刻的格林德沃比他之前所有时刻加起来都要隐蔽地多。——我的意思是，他的话很重要，但关于格林德沃更重要的是他的潜台词。是那些无声的对白，那些字里行间的意思。莉莉想到，当她的爸爸在主创访谈中提及格林德沃时，他说到无声的对白。  
在这场本应与他无关的对话中，格林德沃忽然隐藏起来的东西是什么呢？  
“我提到坦诚，然后你开始变得富于攻击性。”莉莉犀利地说，“你曾经对某个人坦诚了。”她看到这位强大无畏的巫师的瞳孔猛地收缩，然后迅速放松，好像他被训练如此。  
但本能却不是那么容易改变的。莉莉开始能够捕捉那些藏在格林德沃巧言后的东西。  
她继续说道，“然后发生了什么？他或者她不肯听？不相信？不对你坦诚？”格林德沃面无表情地盯着显示屏。“好吧，换一种说法，你因此受伤了？”  
更深的克制埋葬在那双瞳眸深处。  
“你受伤了。”莉莉肯定地说，“那个人是谁？你父亲？母亲？朋友？爱……哦，我知道了。”她换上自信的笑容，“邓布利多。”  
格林德沃紧绷着表情，飞快地笑了一下，“如果你生在我们的世界，我一定会招募你的。”  
“谢谢。”莉莉敷衍地说。当然啦，她对格林德沃的招募一点兴趣也没有。这位金发巫师正为她打开一个全新的世界。  
在过去，电影与小说已经无穷无尽地展现了邓布利多对这段关系的观点，展现了他的朋友、亲人、学生们如何感到惊讶，愤怒，痛心，又如何为他感到同情，悲伤和理解。但这是第一次，莉莉有机会从格林德沃——这段关系的另一个当事人的角度看待它。这让她开始充满好奇。  
“你想谈谈吗？”答案理所当然，不。但莉莉没有给他回答的机会，“你们之间发生了什么？”  
预料中的沉默肆无忌惮地发酵，屏幕微亮的光照在异瞳巫师深邃的轮廓上，在眼瞳深处投下密密麻麻的阴影。黑色丝线如同幻觉，一寸一缕地顺着巫师的脚底，缠上他的小腿，腰肢，顺着他的脊柱攀爬。莉莉吞咽了一下，意识到她可能越过了某个警戒线。那被邓布利多描述为黑暗的、危险的一面正惊心动魄地在她面前上演。  
那个平静的，冷淡的却炽热的灵魂不见了，另一种截然不同的灵魂占据了眼前的躯体。  
莉莉站起来，悄声倒退着，不想惊扰这个沉默的黑色雕塑。  
她就要逃离了。  
一个更尖锐也更沉重的声音把她钉在原地。  
“你想知道我们之间发生了什么？”那个声音说。莉莉捂着嘴巴想要摇头，却发现自己僵硬地动弹不得。“哦，这可就简单了，小姐。那不过是我向他袒露了我的所有，而他反过来用我告诉他的每一件事来阻挠我，算计我，攻击我。——你们怎么称呼这种事的？哈，我想起来了，背叛。”  
他缓慢地、缓慢地抬起头，阴影随着他的动作移动着。一朵云短暂地遮住了阳光。他陷进更浓的灰暗中。


	16. Chapter 16

任何一段炽热的感情结束时，受伤的总是两个人。  
莉莉了解它。当她结束上一段关系时，那对他们双方来说都不是个容易的决定。  
她因此退缩过吗？当然。但她让工作和娱乐填满自己，于是就没有多余的部分去为已经失去的东西伤感。  
莉莉不需要想象就能明白，在整个世界崇敬歌颂的高尚之下，他曾挚爱的人踩碎了他的尊严和为数不多的赤诚。那让她想到那个恶毒的女人曾站到的位置，呐喊着，呼吁着，被众星捧月似的奉上神坛的时光，她踩在她曾宣誓至死不渝的爱情的鲜血与枯骨上，高歌她口号中最不耻的东西。  
诚然，邓布利多与她截然相反。  
但扯碎良知与道德，用谎言包裹真相是最可恶的背叛。将坦诚出卖给良知，用道德包裹真心却是另一种更深的背叛。  
对格林德沃而言，大约无论如何也算不得高尚吧。  
*  
他们在沉默中度过了三月余下的时光。  
*  
四月占据了日历上最显眼的位置时，每日邮报独家爆料了希尔德团队曾雇佣私家侦探保罗·巴雷西（Paul Barresi，）挖约翰尼·德普的黑料。  
“巴雷西承认道，我走遍了美国、法国、意大利、英国，任何约翰尼漫步过的地方，我都找不出一个实例，或者至少是一个能被接受的说法，他曾经在什么地方身体虐待过一个女人，掌掴或者殴打。他就是个天使，没人说一句批评他的话。”格林德沃面无表情地读道，“我采访了数十个认识他超过三十年的人，没人对他有一句怨言。实际上，他们说不尽的是他泉涌般的温柔和慷慨的心。”格林德沃做了个受不了的表情，“好极了，事实已经非常清晰了。我不知道你们怎么还能拖得这么久。”  
“如果你知道如今的舆论多么容易被煽动的话，你就不会这么说了。”莉莉尖锐地说。  
杰克把吉他弹的乱响，因为再过一周就是他的生日，而他的爸爸很遗憾要错过今年的派对了。  
管家端着托盘从门廊走进来，给他们带了一些瓶装绿茶，可口可乐和矿泉水。而且显而易见的，他听到了莉莉和格林德沃的对话。“在名人或者其他什么人的生活中，如果你想伤害他，那么品格暗杀是必经之路。讽刺的是，没必要要求每一句话都是真的，只要说出来就能造成伤害。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着希尔德顾问的腔调，然后做了个呕吐的动作，“我真怀疑什么样的人会想出来这种策略。”  
格林德沃的手指在绿茶和矿泉水之间徘徊，莉莉就把一瓶冰可乐塞进他的手里。  
“老人家，你得学着适应麻瓜的爱好。”  
“我没打算在这里困一辈子。”格林德沃嫌弃地看了眼颜色古怪的可乐——通常只有最可怕的魔药才长成这个样子，他用它换了一瓶绿茶。“顺便，就算以麻瓜的年龄计算，我也远算不上老。”  
杰克把吉他弄得更响了，时不时还要搞出仿佛接触不良导致的刺耳电音声。  
他们一起堵上耳朵，用谴责的目光洞穿杰克。但年轻的男孩不为所动，他仍然我行我素地把电吉他弹出架子鼓的气势，如果他们住的不是一处私人庄园，他们很可能马上接到邻居的电话投诉。  
“好吧，”莉莉叹了口气，“你引起关注的方式仍然独树一帜，亲爱的弟弟，你想说什么？”  
杰克的眼睛亮起来，“你们还记得一周后是什么日子吗？”  
格林德沃飞快地回答道，“德普于英国起诉《太阳报》召开远程听证会的日子。”然后他转向莉莉，茫然地问，“这和我有关吗？”  
“目前没有，”莉莉谨慎地说，“律师们会为你完成大部分工作。但如果三个月后，你们还没有找到办法换回来，那就和你关系大了。”  
“——这里有人在找办法吗？”  
管家挺了挺胸膛。  
莉莉翻了个白眼，“我们试过了。然后所有人都认为我们疯了。”  
杰克大声的叹息。  
“你有方法？”格林德沃把目光投向了他。  
“……一周以后，”他徒劳地说，“仔细想想？我是说，格林德沃不知道，但你们？”他比划着双手。  
金发巫师长长的哦了一声，“你的生日。”  
杰克瞪着他，“你知道？”  
然后所有人都开始大笑。格林德沃在笑声中点了点太阳穴，杰克就气馁了。可恶的巫师和他那可恶的读心术，是谁给这邪恶的巫术取了个名字叫摄神取念的？  
“哈哈，很好笑。”杰克垂头丧气地说。  
“这是惊喜的一部分，”莉莉给消沉的弟弟打气，“你不能现在就毁了惊喜。”  
“那爸爸的部分怎么办？”杰克问，“十八岁的派对一定会有许多爸爸的朋友过来。”  
“我已经足够了解你父亲的生活了。”格林德沃轻松地说。  
但杰克不同意，“哦，那你一定是还不够了解他的朋友们。”他这么说的时候，管家和莉莉的脸上开始浮现相同的担忧。“他要好的朋友有一半都精通音乐。你认为一群音乐家聚集在一起会做什么呢？”  
*  
“你要教我弹吉他。”  
格林德沃面无表情地说。  
杰克欢呼了一声，“知道吗？这件事我已经从你自曝身份的第一天起就计划好了！”他兴奋地说，“我们从民谣吉他开始，然后是电吉他，古典吉他，尤克里里，贝斯，我爸爸收集了几十把，你绝对会在其中找到一把你……”  
“打住，打住，青少年。”格林德沃震惊地说，“我们只有一周时间。”  
杰克眨了眨眼睛，“一周可不够学会弹吉他。我们不能只简单地教你一首曲子就结束，因为你知道，我爸爸喜欢即兴solo，而且他们凑在一起总能创作出点新的曲子。就算你天赋异禀，也绝不可能用一周赶上我爸爸弹了四十多年的吉他水平。”  
在这个世界生活半个多月的经历告诉他，你不能因为感到被冒犯而对一个麻瓜使用不可饶恕咒。  
“因此现在学习吉他是没有意义的。”格林德沃断定道。  
“不！”杰克尖叫起来，“相信我，当你学会吉他以后，你会离不开它的！”  
格林德沃用更无辜的语气说，“那我更不能学习吉他了，”他笑了笑，“介于我迟早要离开它，离开这个世界。我认为还是不要和它培养感情比较实际。”  
“不！就算是我的生日礼物！”  
金发巫师没听懂。  
杰克飞快地解释道，“把这当做给我的生日礼物！你看，你霸占着我爸爸的位置，——虽然你不是故意的，但这意味着我少了一份最重要的生日礼物！十八岁的生日礼物！它本来应该是最隆重最正式的那一种，但现在我没有了。你得补偿我。”  
这就是为什么格林德沃不喜欢孩子。  
你试图用卓绝的口才和完美的逻辑说服他们这么做不合适，但他们永远只有一个理由要求你这么做。——我想要。  
当格林德沃迫于压力而第一次抱住这把吉他，他便更坚定了要统治麻瓜的决心，然后全球禁止销售和演奏吉他。  
专注于调音的杰克完全没有注意到格林德沃的心思，他自己也挑了一把民谣吉他，坐到格林德沃对面的单人沙发上，认真讲解，“放在沙发上的那把琴是古典吉他，”他滔滔不绝地解说道，“古典吉他与民谣吉他最大的区别，古典吉他采用尼龙弦，而民谣吉他则是金属弦。从上到下，最上面的部分叫做琴头，两边分布的这些金属旋钮叫做弦钮，这里是上弦枕，琴颈，这部分叫做……”  
从任何意义上来说，格林德沃都是一个天才。而对任何老师来说，格林德沃都是一场灾难。介于他从十六岁起就与学生无缘了，总不能指望他会老老实实坐在沙发上听你讲两个小时的调音教程和演奏方法，于是他拿起了手机。  
这是一切罪恶的源头。  
自从杰克开始了他的吉他课程，格林德沃对手机的热衷显然达到了前所未有的高度。当杰克口干舌燥讲完半节课，抬头发现格林德沃正流利地使用搜索引擎阅读新闻。  
然后杰克开始能够理解课堂上老师们对他们怒目而视的心情了。但更令杰克恼火的是，他试图通过提问让这位自诩天才的巫师难堪，却发现对方总能对答如流。  
“你在德姆斯特朗也是这样吗？”  
最后，杰克沮丧地问。  
格林德沃笑了一下，“当然不。在德姆斯特朗，我们可没有这么方便的玩意儿。”他晃了晃手机，愉快地说，“所以我通常不出现在课堂上。”  
总而言之，手机的发明帮助格林德沃留在了他的吉他课上。杰克一时间心情复杂。  
当然啦，正如杰克所说，即便格林德沃天赋异禀，一周内学会吉他也犹如天方夜谭。格林德沃在第四天还是翘掉了他的吉他课，独自待在卧室里不肯出来。——准确的说，无论谁叫他都不予理会。  
直到第六天，听证会顺利举行，格林德沃终于神清气爽地离开他的卧室，加入了他们的午餐计划。  
“你最好有个完美的理由解释你这几天的失踪。”杰克没精打采地说，“因为我已经开始想象我明天要怎么和你的——我爸爸的朋友们解释，不知怎么的，我爸爸忽然失忆了，完全忘记了怎么演奏吉他。你们介意他换成魔术表演吗？因为我敢肯定你们一定猜不到他是怎么完成那些魔术的。”  
莉莉举双手赞成。  
格林德沃拍了下杰克的肩膀，温和而自信地说，“你应该多给我点信心，小男孩儿。”他得意洋洋地说，“通过这几天的查询，我已经完全了解吉他是怎么发声的，不仅仅是它的构造，还有它每一次被拨动时的震颤。现在我可以肯定的告诉你，你明天将会见识到最完美的吉他表演，没有人会质疑我达不到你父亲的水准。”  
莉莉，管家，当然还有杰克，所有人都用一种看到狮身鹫面兽的表情瞪着他。  
“我应该惊叫一声然后大喊狂奔的戈尔工吗？因为我开始记不清我的用法对不对了。”杰克茫然地说。  
莉莉谨慎地建议道，“听着，你没办法用一场蛊惑人心的演讲说服别人你很擅长吉他。”  
管家严肃地点头附和。  
格林德沃沉重地叹了口气，无奈地说，“麻瓜啊……”  
所有人都跟着心情沉重。  
“我当然不会发表演讲，”他敲了敲桌子，郑重其事地强调道，“因为我已经研究出一种专门用于吉他演奏的绝妙魔法。没有麻瓜会发现它的蛛丝马迹！”  
“它危险吗？”莉莉一脸惊慌。  
“会死人吗？”管家满腹忧虑。  
“别杀我爸爸的朋友！”杰克尖叫起来。  
“……”  
简而言之，格林德沃认为他被冒犯了。


	17. Chapter 17

恩佐很可能是个和格林德沃旗鼓相当的疯子。因为他发起疯来，可能还会吓到马龙·白兰度。

约翰尼克制住想要后退的本能，咬牙坚持着睁开眼睛，而不是闭上眼睛，观看恩佐对他父亲的魔法攻击。刺眼的白光与盔甲咒的屏障擦出火花，拉米雷斯应对地得心应手，看起来甚至有些无聊。那平静而 麻木的表情让约翰尼胆战心惊地意识到，他们可能对此已经习以为常。

一同闯进来的随从也没有十分惊讶，有几个也许感到担忧，但另外几个面无表情，仿佛正在地窖上演的不是巴西魔法界两大魔法巅峰巫师的对决，只是某个不起眼的话剧社里无聊的儿童剧。

尽管如此，约翰尼还是巴不得赶紧从这里逃出去。

但罗齐尔和阿伯内西挡在门口，恩佐正气得发疯，这个节骨眼上被察觉异常，可能是这个世界上约翰尼最后想尝试的事。

他不得不更加谨慎地扮演好格林德沃。

他挺了挺背，让慌乱和恐惧压在平静的声音下，不让腿向门边靠近分毫。“恩佐，”他沉下声音说道，“好久不见。”

失控的男人像被当头淋了一盆冰水，不断冒出白光的魔杖垂下来，恩佐看向他，双目泛红，汗水从他的额头流下来。“我很抱歉。”他听起来有些哽咽，“我很抱歉，这一切都是阴谋，我不知道，我不是故意没有出现的……”

年过而立的男人此刻听起来竟有些脆弱。

“我听说了，你和我父，拉米雷斯达成了交易，是不是？你打算让他帮你完成那些还魂尸？你放弃我了？”他急切地说，“我能比他做得更好，盖勒特，你知道我能。我能比他做的更多，更强大，我一直都是如此。你不能现在就让我出局，我们当初说好的不是这样的，他甚至根本不效忠于你，不效忠于我们的理想！你不能就这么放弃我！”

‘格林德沃’笑了一下，负手缓步走到这位几欲哭泣的导师面前，有力地捏了捏他的肩膀，“我没有放弃你，孩子。”他看到拉米雷斯脸上闪过惊讶，“你当然是最好的，我的朋友。这意味着有比完成还魂尸更伟大的任务等待着你。那时候，你将是所有人中唯一能够完成它的人。而在那之前，”他的语调缓慢，深情，仿佛一首情诗，“帮助你的父亲，帮助这支军队，就是帮助你我的理想，帮助你我的事业。”

恩佐背对着拉米雷斯，因此错过了他父亲脸上一闪即逝的感激。

‘格林德沃’没有多做停留。他最后拍了拍恩佐的肩膀，沉着冷静地与每一位信徒告别，离开了这座古老的城堡。

沉重的大门在他们身后闭合，棕榈树林在他们眼前铺展。雨停了，只有宽大的树叶不时滴落雨珠，让回程的路变得潮湿又泥泞。

“先生，”罗齐尔跟在他身后，用不大的声音询问，“我们不需要留下一些人，确保他们按工期完成任务吗？”

约翰尼不知道他们原本的计划中有没有这个，但现在看来，这已经构不成一个选项。“不需要，”他说道，“他们会自愿完成这个任务。”

就像克雷登斯一定会找到‘他’。

罗齐尔也许不知道，但约翰尼已经意识到了。根植于巫师世界的矛盾与问题已经激化到爆发的边缘，但魔法部拿不出答案，只能一味要求人们忍耐，牺牲，好让他们的种族苟延残喘。伟大的巫师也拿不出答案，他们躲在荣耀与光环背后，躲在如山堆积的研究背后，期待世界神奇般地自我修复。这个时候，格林德沃出现了，像大坝上悍然出现的裂口，愈涨愈高的山洪终于找到了倾泻的出口，一股脑儿地涌向格林德沃，涌向世界唯一浮现的答案。

**格林德沃像沙漠旅人的绿洲，像溺水之人的稻草，像夜空中云开雾散的月光。**

**他没有呼唤他们，他们却自发地走向了他。**

如果拉米雷斯这么说的时候，约翰尼还没有完全理解，但看到恩佐之后，看到那双眼睛在以为被放弃时浮现的绝望之后，约翰尼终于能够理解信徒们对于格林德沃的忠诚。

他们不止忠于格林德沃，更重要的，那还代表着对本我的忠诚。

巫师渴望自由。

约翰尼想到。他们本值得更多答案。

*

这个想法一旦出现，就很难再从约翰尼的脑子里出去。

他经过漫长的一天，疲惫已经把他从里到外啃了个遍。他一回到落脚的地方，就巴不得马上把自己扔到床上，享受一次烙枕即眠的睡眠。

但他没有。

纷繁杂乱的线头在他脑子里尖啸着，叫喊着，让他不得不把枕头压在脑袋上以抵御那些不肯闭嘴的声音。

但它们也没有。

最后，约翰尼干脆坐起来，翻开日记本，思考该怎么把今天发生的事告诉邓布利多。

一只猫头鹰打断了约翰尼。他收好日记本，把被雨水打湿羽毛的猫头鹰放进屋里，一打折叠齐整的报纸掉落下来。猫头鹰张开羽翅，歪头眨着眼睛看着约翰尼，好像在期待一个烘干咒。

“今天不行。”

约翰尼捡起报纸，把它们放在案头，转身走进盥洗室拿了条干毛巾。但当他出来的时候，窗子半开着，猫头鹰已经不在屋里了。

*

据说邓布利多的祖父死后，凤凰离开了邓布利多家，再也没有回来。

但根据这份报纸来看，那只曾经帮助过邓布利多祖父的凤凰飞到了巴西，在里约热内卢降落。五十年前的报纸边缘已经开始泛黄，但正中央的照片依然栩栩如生。那只恰巧被蹲守新闻的记者拍到的不死鸟羽翅如火，引颈长鸣，好像在哀唱一首葬歌。但这画面只有短短几秒钟，火凤凰很快发现了记者，以一种决绝的姿态扑向镜头，画面转为黑暗。

约翰尼马上意识到，这才是格林德沃来到里约真正的目的。他带上了克雷登斯，但还魂尸的部分并不需要这个初出茅庐的新巫师。——真正的凤凰需要。

也许纽蒙迦德的雏鸟变凤凰只是一个高明的戏法，但眼下这只消匿于镜头前的却是货真价实的凤凰。即使约翰尼从没有见过这种只存在于幻想小说中的魔法生物，但看到它的第一眼，他就知道这并非谎言。

“所以是真的吗？”

一个声音出现在他脑子里。

约翰尼叹了口气，打开房门，奎妮正举起手准备敲门。“哦，不好意思，我又在你脑子里说话了，是不是？我不是故意的。”

奎妮跟着约翰尼走进来，也注意到案头摊开的报纸。她快速阅读了一遍，又重复了一次她的问题，“所以是真的吗？克雷登斯真的是一个邓布利多？”

“有可能。”约翰尼若有所思地说，“你知道，其实我对你们的事没有那么了解，虽然我扮演格林德沃，但那只是从这两年开始的。”

“好吧，有任何想法这报纸是谁送来的吗？”

奎妮仔细翻阅着报纸的夹缝，连留白的部分也不放过。

约翰尼摇了摇头，“没有。你能试试听听罗齐尔或者阿伯内西的声音吗？”他犹豫着说，“我觉得至少罗齐尔知道点什么。”

奎妮遗憾地说，“我听不到。从见到罗齐尔的第一面起，我就听不到她的任何声音。她的大脑严丝密合地像不透风的墙，我怀疑这是为了提防格林德沃。”

约翰尼给了她一个询问的表情。

这位天生的摄神取念者甜美地笑了一下，“第一天她就告诉我，她已经心有所属。”

演员先生久违地想起他的临时工作，“哦，我记得那场戏。”他又问，“那阿伯内西呢？”问完他就后悔了，“你知道，当我没说吧。”

这次换奎妮不明所以。

“他喜欢你，姑娘。”约翰尼语重心长地说，“按照你刚才的理论，你知道，那他也应该对你守口如瓶。”

“他喜欢我？！”

“看起来他的保密工作做的不错。”约翰尼对她笑了一下。

奎妮捂住胸口，看起来像一只忽然被探照灯聚焦的小白兔。“我是说，我好像也没有那么意外。”她嘟囔道，“但这还是有点太吓人了。”

他们毫无建树地讨论了一会儿，疑问像滚雪球越滚越大，但答案还笼罩在浓重的雾气中，晨露打屎衣襟。

“我们要问问邓布利多吗？我觉得他说不定知道答案。”奎妮寻思道。

约翰尼点了点头，“当然。但我认为我们当面问比较稳妥。”

*

曙光攀上天际，在遥远的山的尽头镶上一层金边。约翰尼带上昨晚的报纸，在早餐后宣布了他的决定。

“罗齐尔，你和阿伯内西带奥睿利乌斯到帕拉伊巴区去。”约翰尼简短有力地说。根据第二份报纸，当年拍摄到凤凰的那位记者的后代仍然住在那里。“无论发生什么，不要杀戮，我想我们留着他还有别的用处。”

罗齐尔和阿伯内西点了点头。

“我和奎妮去办点别的事。”他看了一眼奎妮，心领神会的女孩儿立刻点点头。

罗齐尔看起来有些踌躇。她没有像往常一样立刻离开，着手准备去帕拉伊巴区的行程，反而站在原地等待着。

他走过去，低声询问出了什么事。

罗齐尔因为他的靠近微笑了一下，“不，没什么。”她甜美地说，“你不想多带几个人吗？卡罗最近没有别的事忙。”

“人越少越好。”约翰尼克制地说。

这一次，罗齐尔没有再说什么，她应声离开房间。

午饭过后，罗齐尔一行人率先出发。约翰尼和奎妮回到他的房间，带上日记本，奎妮拎了一只小皮箱。

“准备好了吗？”约翰尼吞咽了一下，听起来有点紧张。

奎妮搭上他的胳膊，微笑着说，“来吧，这不会很难的。”

空间开始扭曲，一阵似风的声音过后，偌大的房间空无一人。


	18. Chapter 18

他走在午后浓烈的阳光里，沿着泰晤士河南岸，向他的公寓走去，然后一脚踏进黑暗里。仿佛有人使用熄灯器，却不小心熄灭了太阳。一种向下坠落的眩晕感突袭了他，接着是漂浮，腰际像是系着一根弹力绳，越是向下，越是缓慢，直到眩晕感渐渐消失，他觉得自己仿佛飘荡在宇宙深空，黑暗望不到尽头。

接着是一隙光。

好像从眼睫的缝隙里拼命挤进来，那曦光越涨越大，充满视线的每一个角落，如同突然爆炸的闪光弹。接着光芒褪去，他看到零落的人群。

他们穿着古怪，戴着更古怪的口罩，互相拥抱，但克制着彼此的距离。背景里刺耳激昂的音乐嘶吼着，恰如其分地融进这片拘谨的聒噪中。

一位西装革履的男人穿过人群，热络地拥抱了他。邓布利多不记得他见过这样的人。

他想从那个太紧的拥抱里挣脱出来，但身体却不受控似的回抱着他，问候，微笑，回应男人的问题。即使他甚至不确定他听到了问题，但不知怎么的，那些答案像从另一个人口中极为流利地脱口而出。

他感到有人撞了一下他的肩膀。

眼前的景象开始晃动，像发生一场地震，人群、声音、这座不知名的房间都开始塌陷，破碎，变成一片片镜子中的残留，他跌回先前的黑暗中。

这一次他眨了眨眼睛，没费什么功夫就发现他回到泰晤士河畔，一位拎着公文包的男人回头向他匆匆道歉，赶着人流朝街道延伸的方向走去。

他站在原地愣了一会儿。

然后压低帽檐，双手躲进衣兜里，继续朝前走。

*

他抵达公寓时，距离约定的时间还有十几分钟。纽特提前打好招呼，希望他尽可能把银汤匙或者金闪闪的小饰品都藏起来。邓布利多怀疑这会不会管用，因为嗅嗅似乎总能找到它们的藏身之所，尽管如此，他还是尽心尽力地花了十分钟把屋子收拾地朴实无华。

纽特比三点钟晚了一小会儿，带着他那只从不离身的小皮箱。嗅嗅躲在口袋里，皮克特从他的衣领中探出脑袋。好教授为他们沏了三杯茶，以便在他们谈话的间隙能让嗅嗅和皮克特——主要是嗅嗅，安静一小会儿。

“我相信你请我来不是为了展示你精湛的泡茶技艺的？”

他们相顾无言地坐了一会儿，嗅嗅已经开始按捺不住，滴溜转着眼珠寻找珍宝。

“你可以把它当作主要原因。”邓布利多伸手把嗅嗅抓回来，放在茶杯旁边，漫不经心地说，“另一个原因是格林德沃。”

纽特露出预料之中的表情。

邓布利多笑了一下，“他们前不久刚刚到达巴西，我想目的地是里约。”纽特点了点头，“你的神奇动物皮箱里缺少一只凯波拉吗？也许它能和嗅嗅成为朋友。”

“如果它长得金灿灿而不是毛绒绒，嗅嗅一定会喜欢它的。”纽特不客气地说，“邓布利多，既然我已经来了，无论我的意愿如何，这都代表着我已经不可避免地做出了一些选择。如果我甚至不能明晰地知道我选择了什么，即使是我，也会对这些选择产生怀疑。因此我们不妨直说吧，邓布利多，是什么让你感到急切？”

这是个好问题，邓布利多希望他知道答案。

“奎妮需要你的帮助。”

他选了个最有说服力的答案。他不打算告诉纽特全部计划，一方面，这是为了约翰尼的安全着想，另一方面，知道计划的人越多，曝光的几率越大，邓布利多不想冒险。但奎妮是个例外，如果要把纽特派到巴西去，他最少得让纽特知道，奎妮不是他的敌人。

“雅各布也是。”纽特快速说道。

教授叹了口气，“奎妮回心转意了。”他说，在纽特张嘴询问之前斩钉截铁地说，“但她现在不能马上回来。她在格林德沃身边更帮得上忙，现在格林德沃十分信任她，只要……”

“我很惊讶您居然认为格林德沃会信任。”纽特打断了他，“这太危险了！我们得马上救奎妮回来，如果……邓布利多？”

熟悉的魔法感应迅速流窜全身。

邓布利多僵住了，在明白过来这魔法感应的源头后，他整个人紧绷起来，面色沉重，双手不自然地攥紧，看上去好像一只蓄势待发的豹子。

就连嗅嗅和皮克特也感觉到了邓布利多的变化，纷纷离开了茶几，躲回纽特的口袋里。唯独纽特无知无觉，他伸出手想要触碰邓布利多，蓝色的火光与白色的风交织在一起，忽然在他们面前的空间刮起一阵小旋风。

两个人影从虚无中走来。

*

“格林德沃！”

纽特在看清来人后迅速跳起来，手忙脚乱地掏出魔杖，杖尖对准金发巫师。看上去好像随时打算来一个攻击咒语。

“我不是……”“嗨，纽特！”“他不是……”

三个人同时出声。同时停下。

然后约翰尼和邓布利多一起说。“我/他不是格林德沃。”

奎妮放开约翰尼，激动地拥抱了纽特，“嗨，好久不见。”

纽特僵硬地接受了这个拥抱。严厉地看向邓布利多，“这和你说的情况不一样！”

邓布利多显然也没有预料到。他有几秒钟看起来比纽特还要惊讶，这阵子惊讶过去后，他换上熟悉的表情，苦笑着说，“是啊，我意识到了。”

*

奎妮有很多问题。

纽特有很多问题。

邓布利多也有很多问题。

麻烦之处在于，他们的问题没有共同的答案。因此在场的三位绅士都默契地将目光投向不知所措的奎妮。

“哦，我只是想问问……”她低头腼腆地笑着，“雅各布他还好吗？”

唯一知道答案的纽特看起来有些生气，但即使他真的生气了，他也没有表现出来。克制让他用平淡的语气回复道，“除了心碎，他和过去一样活蹦乱跳。”

奎妮稍稍松了口气。

“但他现在怀疑他是不是从一开始就应该在那场雨中忘记。”纽特没有忍住，语气不善地补充道。

奎妮看起来也心碎了。

她几乎是无助地将目光投向约翰尼，这一举动不知怎么的，让纽特感到更加烦躁。他生硬地对奎妮说，“蒂娜很担心你。你怎么会到英国来？还和格林……不管是谁在一起？”

“这有点复杂。”

除了邓布利多，所有人的目光都落在他身上。

邓布利多干笑了一下，试图让现在看起来没有那么尴尬。但他很可能失败了，空气安静地令时钟走时的声音听起来震耳欲聋，而奎妮和约翰尼毫无疑问在这阵静默中明白了什么。

约翰尼率先说，“……你没有告诉他？”

“我没来得及……”尽管这话听起来毫无说服力。

奎妮用最简洁的方式替所有男士省去了麻烦。

*

二十分钟后，奎妮筋疲力尽地靠在沙发上，似乎随时都能睡过去。

纽特单独坐在一张沙发上，抱着茶杯试图跟上奎妮的话。“所以，格林德沃忽然消失了，你们找了一个长得很像格林德沃的……麻瓜，扮演他？让他一个人身处一群黑巫师的包围中？”

所有人都听得出纽特愈来愈高的音调。

“这是哪个天才的主意？！”邓布利多又一次成为视线中心。这一次纽特甚至懒得表达惊讶了，“当然了，还会有谁呢。我应该预料到的。”他叹了口气，“为什么现在告诉我？介于你们在制定计划的时候显然没把我包括在内。”

邓布利多想说些什么，但约翰尼没注意到他的犹豫，“我不知道你在这里……”他无辜地说，“我事先忘记告诉邓布利多，今天我们会回来。你知道，我以为这里不会有什么客人。”

“你们不是因为遇到危险才回来的吗？”

邓布利惊讶极了。

纽特比他更惊讶，“所以你今天也不打算告诉我？”

场面开始朝着失控的方向发展。纽特看起来被伤透了心，邓布利多疲惫不堪，奎妮有些困还有些伤心，只有约翰尼是所有人中唯一维持理智的那个。他冷静地说，“邓布利多总有他的理由。”

“而这就是为什么他能信任的人如此之少！”

话出口的瞬间纽特就后悔了，但覆水难收，他看向那张熟悉的，总是慈祥而和蔼的面孔，许多种复杂的情绪一同涌上来，让他险些认不出他看着的人到底是谁。

“我很抱歉，”他说，并没有再看邓布利多，“如果你们的计划是逐步瓦解格林德沃的阴谋，那是什么让你们选择回来？”

奎妮不知道。

邓布利多也不知道。

只有约翰尼以他那独特而缓慢的声音开口说，“你知道，这其实有点复杂。”


	19. Chapter 19

“把那玩意儿拿开。”格林德沃嫌恶地说。

会客厅里气氛热火朝天，成群的青少年戴着口罩穿着衬衫，用碰肘礼代替拥抱，试图用嘶吼和尖叫表达祝贺。杰克和他的女友坐在一起，几个兄弟围着他们，发出响亮的笑声。尽管还不到例行的送礼物环节，但杰克的小女友显然已经迫不及待了。她从手提包里掏出一只包装精美的礼盒，在口哨声和掌声中塞进杰克的手心里。格林德沃不需要看也知道那孩子一定是脸红了。

莉莉翻了翻眼睛，“没可能，你必须要戴口罩。所有人都戴，这是规定。”

金发巫师仍然有些挣扎——尽管他现在既不是金发，也不能使用魔法。“见鬼的规定？”他不情愿地伸手接过，“这小东西实在太破坏我的形象了。”

莉莉笑起来，“哦，那你完全不用担心。你现在是我爸爸的形象。前几天你还嫌弃我爸爸的衣着审美，现在看起来你不仅适应良好，甚至开始喜欢它了。”

“我没有喜欢它！”格林德沃抗议道，如果不是这抗议既敷衍又毫无威严，莉莉差点就要相信了。

“好极了！”金发姑娘满意地审视了一圈格林德沃的打扮，按住他的背把他推向客厅，“马上你的朋友们就要来了，你最好像你说的那样万无一失。”

“你有我的保证。”

格林德沃信步走进客厅，双手自然地搭在沙发背上，放松地和杰克的朋友们闲聊。前一天杰克就已经向他介绍过每个将会到场的朋友，他们中的一些与约翰尼很熟，另一些只有偶尔才出现，格林德沃不需要花什么工夫就记住了每一个人。某种程度来说，这是他的专长之一。

没几分钟，亚当就西装革履地出现在派对现场，穿过人群，径直朝他走来，热络地拥抱了他。格林德沃记得这个男人，他是那些最常打来电话的人之一。

“最近好吗，老兄？”

他们认识有几年了，约翰尼似乎非常喜欢他。格林德沃流畅地回答。他们寒暄了一阵儿，亚当就带着礼物去找杰克了。

接着是比尔(Bill Carter，美国音乐人，作曲家，杰克的教父)，杰夫(Jeff Beck，著名吉他演奏家，与德普合作新歌《Isolation》)，汤米(Tommy Henriksen，好莱坞吸血鬼乐队的制作人、吉他手)，罗伯特(Robert Deleo，石庙飞行员乐队贝斯手)还有保罗(Paul Bettany，炮总)。塞缪尔(Samuel Benchetrit，与凡妮莎在2018年结婚)开车送凡妮莎过来，但他自己很快就离开了。这时候，莉莉终于跳出来，把照相机塞进格林德沃手里，拉着他站在茶几旁边，“你就在这，别动，我们马上就来。”

格林德沃还没搞清楚她的‘我们’指的是谁，会客厅便陷入一片黑暗，从他身后，十八支烛光伴随着不大整齐的生日歌向正在和女友说悄悄话的杰克靠近，杰克的表情看起来像是在惊喜和‘总算等到这个环节了’之间，但概括来说，那是一种幸福的表情。格林德沃举着相机，从屏幕里看到杰克许愿，吹熄蜡烛，和每个人快活地拥抱，礼物在他身边堆积成小山，打开灯光，杰克已经在忙着给大家分蛋糕了。

莉莉端着一盘切好的蛋糕走过来，拍了下格林德沃的肩膀，“嘿，发什么愣，你的蛋糕。”她笑嘻嘻地从格林德沃手上抢走相机，把蛋糕塞给他。凡妮莎在接过杰克递给她的蛋糕时，抬头看见了他，也冲他露出笑容。

格林德沃的心脏刺痛了一下。

**这是种完全陌生的感觉，好像一个家。**

在他愣神的间隙，杰克靠上来，指挥莉莉为他们拍照。格林德沃僵硬地把手搭在杰克的肩膀上，听莉莉抱怨着却诚实地拿起相机。生日男孩凑地很近，男士香水的味道已经有些淡去。在所有沸腾的人声中，他听到杰克小声地问。

“你的生日是什么时候？”男孩儿关切的声音里溢出喜悦，“我们可以悄悄为你办一个，没有这么多人，但你会喜欢的。”

然后他对上男孩儿热切的目光，舌头像打了结。

“我不知道。”他胡乱地说。

杰克惊讶极了，“你不知道？人怎么会不知道自己的生日呢？你的父母没有告诉你吗？”

他的问题太多了，多到让格林德沃头皮发麻。他烦躁地推开杰克，把他推向人群正中央，“庆祝你的生日去吧，小寿星，你的问题太多了。”

事实就是，格林德沃真的不知道。他甚至没想过这会是个问题。

人们从不为他庆祝生日，小的时候每个人都太忙了，长大以后所有人都淡忘了。以至于四十多年过去，格林德沃从未意识到他需要庆祝生日。

陌生的空洞感击中了他，似一把铁锹，在心脏的土壤上挖出六英尺深坑，像一座墓穴。

他陷入这无底的空洞中。

手机铃声拉了他一把，让他飞快地回过神来。他摇了摇头，试图甩掉这种全然陌生的情绪，来电显示上写着‘鲍勃’。格林德沃记得他，这个男人和约翰尼一样是个演员，三天前，莉莉还强迫他打电话给鲍勃(Robert Downey Jr.，钢铁侠演员，昵称鲍勃)，祝他生日快乐。显然鲍勃的来电吸引了保罗的注意，他环绕着格林德沃的脖子，亲昵地凑到视频通话前，不知怎么就聊到了他与约翰尼的某场戏。

“我们一起出演《贵族大盗》，”保罗说，显然鲍勃很清楚这是哪一部电影。“我不得不公主抱约翰尼，他重死了，那场拍得很辛苦。”

格林德沃的眉毛几乎要飞到天上去了。

等他们挂断电话，格林德沃把保罗拽到一边，皱眉小声问他，“你真的觉得我很胖？”

保罗被这问题问得一愣，继而大笑起来，拍着他的胸脯保证道，“哦，不，你当然不胖。你只是有点重。”说着他还比划了个公主抱的动作。但不知怎么的，格林德沃感到更难过了。

没过一会儿，蒂姆，埃丽斯，哈维尔，吉娜，海伦娜都打来了电话。杰克热情地表示了感谢。

比尔抱着吉他走过来，兴奋地要为杰克合作一首摇滚生日快乐歌。杰夫也跃跃欲试，汤米和罗伯特都加入了他们，期待地望向格林德沃。

当然啦，没有人认为‘约翰尼’会说不。因此格林德沃别无选择，他拿起一把民谣吉他，预备加入众人的合奏中，但汤米拦住了他，“嘿，我们可不用这个。”他把民谣吉他换成了电吉他，强硬地塞进格林德沃手里。

莉莉呆住了，杰克看起来也吓坏了。

一个声音自虚无中出现于杰克的脑海中。他听到那声音以格林德沃独有的语调，不确定地问。

这把吉他和那把吉他有什么区别吗？

杰克吞咽了一下，露出有些尴尬的笑容。

哦，那区别可就大了。

*

一时之间，气氛变得有些紧张。

这主要是针对莉莉、杰克和管家的。介于电吉他和民谣吉他不同的构造和发声原理，杰克有一万个理由怀疑格林德沃的魔法还会不会奏效。——尽管他从一开始就不太信任魔法。

只有格林德沃看上去泰然自若。

当然啦，这种自如在明白发生了什么的三人眼里更接近于无知带来的无畏。而在格林德沃眼里，他们的紧张变成了无知带来的恐惧。

“祝小杰克十八岁生日快乐！”

教父比尔首先说，然后奏响了第一个音节，杰夫的琴声紧随其后，接着是汤米，罗伯特，最后到——

莉莉已经闭上了眼睛，而杰克紧张地忘记了呼吸。管家站在阴影里，企图原地消失。

和谐的音符就在这时适时加入。

莉莉先睁开一只眼睛，目光在昏暗的房间逡巡，落在陶醉于自己琴声中的格林德沃身上。然后她睁开第二只眼睛，格林德沃模仿着她爸爸弹奏吉他的动作，慵懒中倾泻流畅，像醉酒的诗人，步伐踉跄，却琴声激昂。莉莉惊讶地看向杰克，这个乐队小寿星似乎也被眼前发生的事吓了一跳，他张着嘴巴看莉莉，无声呐喊着这怎么可能。

“我猜是魔法。”莉莉毫无建树地说。

杰克两眼闪着光芒，“我能学魔法吗？这简直太酷了！他听起来像爸爸！”

莉莉翻了翻眼睛，“别忘了，你是麻瓜。”

在波西米亚风格的昏暗房间里，一切就如听上去那样完美，如果你不盯着他的手指看的话。没到一分钟，杰克的乐队吉他手猫着腰走到杰克身边，蹲下来跟他耳语。

“我觉得有些奇怪。”吉他手说。

杰克吞咽了一下，“哪，哪里奇怪？”

吉他手的表情古怪，声音扭曲，好似无法接受，“我听到你父亲的吉他发声，但那时候他的手指已经离开了琴弦。你明白我的意思吗？就好像歌剧魅影住在那把吉他里，而你父亲只是做做样子。”

哦，这真是太糟糕了。

杰克捂住一只眼睛，磕磕绊绊地说，“可能是灯光，”他找借口道，“这里太暗了，也许你看错了。”

“哦，有可能。”吉他手眨眨眼睛，“至少这比魅影靠谱多了。”

完全没注意到漏洞的莉莉愉快地为格林德沃拍了张照片，然后登录IG，为她亲爱的弟弟发送生日祝福。

表面来说，一切看起来都很完美。


	20. Chapter 20

从喧闹的派对抽身后，格林德沃尚未来得及喘口气，新一轮的手机轰炸险些让格林德沃滑倒。他踉跄了一下，扶住洗手池边缘，撑着身体让自己站立起来。

然后他看到镜子里出现一个陌生人。

那让他呆了一会儿，才想起镜中的脸属于现在的自己。他伸手摸了摸这张晒黑的脸，胡子，嘴巴，还有深黑的眼瞳，每一部分都像他，每一部分都不像他。格林德沃说不上这种古怪的感觉。他拧开水龙头，冰凉的清水打在脸上的时候，他清醒了许多。

今晚第很多个视频通话请求跳出界面。

格林德沃用毛巾擦干脸颊，斜眼看了看来电显示，玛丽莲·曼森。他同样听说过这个名字，但似乎这段时间来他们并没有太常联系。据莉莉的说法，这个男人是她的教父。

“嗨，曼森，好久不见。”他敷衍地打了声招呼。他本可以做得更好，更‘约翰尼’一些，但现在他撑不住那样的表演了。

曼森似乎没有注意到他的反常，只举着手机兴奋地转了一圈，“看到了吗？这是林赛为我们打点的花园。我们已经隔离了快一周了，然后林赛爱上了园艺。你觉得怎么样？”

“很好。”事实上，格林德沃只注意到几乎充满屏幕的脸，甚至没发现角落里闪过去的盆栽。

曼森哼了两声，“我和林赛预备今年结婚，”他说，如果换个场合，格林德沃一定会大声讽刺，但现在他只能祝福。“好吧，或者说，我们原本计划今年结婚，如果没有这档子事的话。我还画了很多画，模仿了达利(Salvador Dali，超现实主义画家，于1989年逝世)，我打算在达利生日那天发在IG上。”

他把镜头转向墙壁上一幅裸露的画，皮肤上深深浅浅的蓝色绿色，骷髅一样的五官，还有那古怪的头发，那在格林德沃所接受的艺术教育中，甚至称不上‘画’，更像是随笔涂鸦。但不知怎么的，格林德沃居然认为那很好看。

“我喜欢它。”他由衷地说。

“瞧！我就知道你喜欢！”曼森感到很得意，“欣赏达利的时候，有时会让我想到那些蠢问题。你知道，就是那些，你的歌这么阴郁厌世，歌迷听完了自杀怎么办？或者，从未有一种年轻人文化，像你代表的那种文化，如此痴迷于死亡、黑暗、邪恶。人们看电影，听音乐，然后评价，这太暴力了，宣扬错误的观念，之类。我不明白人们怎么会有这么多蠢问题。”

格林德沃开始感兴趣了，他问道，“那么你是怎么回答的？”

“你知道我的回答。”曼森翻了个白眼，“如果因为听了我的歌就想要寻死，这样的傻瓜就让他去吧！”他停顿了一下，“痴迷死亡？哦，不如说人们畏惧死亡，因此才想要贴近死亡。它从不是我们代表的东西，说这话的家伙就是个老糊涂蛋。暴力的部分就更滑稽了。他们谈论暴力的方式好像千百年来只有现在才出现了暴力。他们忘记内战了吗？忘记圣经了吗？还是忘记了莎士比亚？暴力从不是什么新事物。我甚至不认为看见暴力是个问题。”

“你这么认为？”

“当然了，唯一的问题，是把暴力看作一种途径，用它来解决问题。”

格林德沃微微蹙眉，“但实际上，有时暴力确实有效。”

“只有最无能的人才会选择暴力，兄弟。”曼森不以为意地说，“看到暴力和选择暴力是两回事。”

“我还以为你要更离经叛道些。”格林德沃说。

曼森嗤笑了一声，“这话要是从别人口中说出来，我大概就要叫他闭嘴了。我不屑于做人人追捧的事，但我不是为了让人们害怕才这么做的。——可能有一部分，但那问题仅仅在于他们自己。看到畸形的服饰，血淋淋的打扮，然后吓个半死。这些只是外在的表现形式，我要说的话，要唱的歌，不会因为我换了一套熨烫平整的西服就有所改变。但人们显然把这些东西混在一起了。”

“这的确说明了一些问题。”格林德沃若有所思地说。“如果你不用暴力，你打算怎么唤醒这些装睡的混小子？”

“像我一直做得那样，兄弟。”曼森说，“把他们不喜欢听的，恐惧的，害怕的，像手榴弹一样扔到他们面前，直到他们吓得睁开眼睛。”

格林德沃微笑起来，“我一定很喜欢和你聊天。”

“你一直喜欢。”曼森得意洋洋地说，“我想我已经占用了你很多时间了，你该去陪你的杰克小子了！替我送祝福，祝他生日快乐！”

“当然。”

了解麻瓜中有像玛丽莲·曼森这样的人，愈发让格林德沃认识到麻瓜似乎也没有那么无药可救。如果他们那个世界的麻瓜有这里的麻瓜们一半的智慧，兴许格林德沃会开始考虑与他们共享世界。

但他们不配。

他们存在，折磨自己，也折磨他人。在与曼森心灵共通的第二分钟，格林德沃感到了无助的愤怒。他的世界里——庸碌的巫师，贫瘠的思想，荒芜的精神，懦弱让他们用浅见编织镣铐，束缚住先知伸向自由的双手。而更无知的麻瓜啊，生活在巫师为他们铸造的广阔世界里自相残杀。

封闭，落后，愚昧而荒诞。

置身于这个世界，仿佛黑暗中遥遥亮起的微光，因为目睹光明，再无法忍受遮挡在真知前的双手。

他要唤醒那个装睡的愚人。用烈火，用冰原，用最恐惧的所有。

*

格林德沃回到派对上时，派对已经快要结束了。人们重新戴好口罩，穿上外套，纷纷向杰克告别。莉莉撞了一下格林德沃的肩膀，他只好不情愿地将凡妮莎送到门外。

亚当是最后一个离开的。

那之后，喧嚣的世界忽然陷入祥和的宁静。

杰克瘫倒在沙发上，发誓下一个生日只邀请最亲近的人。格林德沃向他转达了曼森的祝福，但杰克看起来马上就要睡着了。

莉莉用脚戳了戳杰克，告诉他困了就去卧室睡。杰克坚强地爬起来，固执地说，“我还没发IG。”

准备就寝的格林德沃忽然停住了脚步，莫名其妙地问道，“你们都要发IG？”

就连管家也跟着点头。

格林德沃又问道，“那我呢？”

杰克古怪地说，“你没有IG。”

“为什么？”

莉莉露出一言难尽的表情，艰难地说，“这有些复杂。你知道我爸爸是个名人吧？”

金发巫师恢复了本来的样子，点了点头。

“即使他不使用IG，IG上也到处是他的名字。即使他不热衷于网络，网络上他却无处不在。也许你们的时代没有这么可怕，但现在？隐私就是最奢侈的东西。一些人急着让世界看到自己，另一些人却不得不像个逃犯东躲西藏。你知道网络这东西有多古怪吗？人们离不开它，却又想逃离它。”莉莉深有感慨地说，“你总要在其中做些取舍的，是吧？”

“因此约翰尼舍去的是他在社交网站上的生活？”

“一部分吧。”莉莉点了点头，“用我爸爸的话说，电影已经足够记录他的人生了。”

“哦，我相信远远不够。”格林德沃不留情地说，“否则他就不会动笔写自己的传记。而且没人知道这隔离会持续多久，我认为多一个发言的平台不是什么坏事。”

莉莉和杰克一起警惕地看他，莉莉率先说，“没有人在IG发长篇大论，格林德沃先生，如果你想传播什么，最好赶紧放弃这种想法。”

“我表示怀疑。”

格林德沃谨慎地说。

这时候，管家慢悠悠地靠过来，把桌上最后剩余的垃圾装进黑色编织袋里。“我倒觉得不是糟糕的主意。”他一边收拾一边说，“你瞧，现在全世界都在隔离。也许约翰尼的出现能够鼓励他们呢？说不准约翰尼自己也会这么想。诸如，告诉大家我与你们同在，待在家，别出门，之类的。或者找点事做打发时间，我相信许多人在家已经闲的发慌了。”

“你是说，你。”杰克瞪着管家。

“……我算其中之一？”

“好吧，”莉莉说，“如果我们真的要干这事，得先确定怎么做。我们要联系一个团队吗？还是交给你自己做？”

“我自己。”格林德沃飞快地说，“交给团队就失去这件事的意义了。”

“你说得对，”莉莉权衡了一下，“但如果交给你自己打理，你在发布每一条IG前都要先交给我看一遍。”

“我不会在IG上统治麻瓜的，这有什么必要吗？”

莉莉严肃地瞪着他，好像只要他不答应，这事就办不成似的。格林德沃叹了口气，“如果你坚持的话。”

金发女孩儿露出胜利的笑容，“接下来，我们得和你的助理沟通一下，史蒂芬(Stephen Deuters，德普的好友,同事兼助理)更清楚这种事该怎么来。尽可能多通知一些朋友，他们可以帮助你通过认证。”

“认证？”

“证明你是你。”莉莉简洁地介绍，“这种软件很容易造假，任何一个人都可以声称自己是约翰尼·德普。我们得想办法知道谁是真的谁是假的。”

“聪明的办法。”格林德沃由衷赞叹道。

管家插嘴说，“我们要认证演员还是歌手？或者吉他手？画家？我觉得作家也不错。”

“……这是个难题。”莉莉认真思考道，“你觉得哪一个更好？”

格林德沃惊讶地反问，“难道他不是一个演员吗？”

金发姑娘沉思了两秒钟，“让我们先暂时定为艺术家。”

格林德沃忽然不确定他扮演了半个多月的男人究竟是谁。杰克看起来比他还要震惊，并且大张着嘴，完全跟不上他们的话。

“不，等一等。”杰克拼命睁大眼睛，困意已经让这句话都变得浑浊了，“我们真的要给爸爸开通IG了？”

“哦，小杰克，”莉莉微笑道，“你该去睡觉了。”


	21. Chapter 21

他得到了所有人的注视，而这份关注毫无疑问地令约翰尼感到紧张。他吞咽了一下，试着让自己听起来更有底气，“我回来是因为，我认为我们的计划行不通。”

“什么？”纽特以为自己听错了。

这实在不能怪纽特大惊小怪，任谁在忍受了二十分钟的冗长解说后却被告知它们都是废话时都会感到震惊。

约翰尼清了清嗓子，又说了一遍，“我认为我们的计划行不通。”

“你这么认为的理由是？”

邓布利多是所有人中最冷静的那个，他依然沉着，镇定，甚至有些无动于衷。好像约翰尼没有打算终止他的计划，没有把他的计划扔回到他的脸上，然后告诉他这糟糕透了。

会客厅里塞满了沉默。

约翰尼没有马上回答他的提问，反而好像陷入某种思绪的争夺战。他皱着眉头思考一会儿，才以一种慢吞吞地甚至有些悠闲的语调说，“事情不是我们以为的那样，明白吗？”好似这一句话就足够解开众人的困惑似的，“格林德沃的军队，不，追随者，或者这一整套规则，它们不是按照我们以为的方式运作的。”

奎妮和纽特完全没有听懂他的意思。

邓布利多示意他多说一些。

约翰尼点了点头，“我们原本的计划，代替格林德沃，换取追随者们的信任，在他的势力演变成一场真正的灾难之前阻止这一切。”他引用了邓布利多的原话，接着急迫地说，“但我们搞错了，这不是他的势力，或者，这不只是他的势力。”

“我不确定我听明白了。”奎妮犹豫道。纽特用眼睛表达了相同的意思。

只有邓布利多说，“你认为格林德沃允许他人分享自己的权利？”

“不——我认为，格林德沃 **不是唯一的，真的** 想要做这些事的人。”约翰尼冷静地说，“这与我们一开始想象的不一样。在最初的计划里，我们假定他们中的大多数人都像奎妮一样，——我很抱歉，没有冒犯的意思。”奎妮点点头表示理解。约翰尼继续解释道，“我们以为他们中的大多数被迷惑了，被格林德沃以同情包裹残酷，以鲜花装点死亡的假象蒙蔽了。”

“但现在你不这么想了。”邓布利多肯定地说，第一次流露出压抑的恐慌。

约翰尼试图安抚他，“我很难说我这么想过。”他苦笑了一下，“因为当我扮演他时，我某种程度上是完全理解他的。如果他不认为自己的行径残酷，那我在出演他时，我要让我自己相信这些都是必要的。”

“但你同意帮助我。”邓布利多尖锐地指出，“你几乎毫不犹豫地委我以信任和支持，我看不出为什么你突然决定出尔反尔。因为恩佐对你说了什么？”

“不是恩佐，但我也不能反驳你。”

“你开始把我搞糊涂了。”

“是啊，因为这事实在太离奇了，太荒唐了，这整个代替事件就足够把任何一个有理智的人搞得糊里糊涂。”约翰尼叹了口气，他找了个位置坐下来，端起纽特一口没喝的茶一口气喝了个精光，“我一开始相信你，当然了，我一定会相信你，因为任何看过哈利波特的人在突然来到魔法世界后一定都会试图找到你。我很幸运，当我来到这个世界时，你就在我眼前。”

邓布利多，或者随便哪个人，对这无端的信任都会充满疑惑。但没有人打断他。

约翰尼继续解释，“起初，我没真的想要卷进这件事里，我是说，我帮你的忙，按照你的计划结束这一切，然后你帮我的忙，帮助我回到我的世界。对吧？这件事本来应该是这样的。但我渐渐开始发现这和我演戏是不一样的，我不能在一幕结束后，导演喊卡，然后离开角色，做回自己。我必须时时刻刻，每时每刻进入角色，成为角色，理解角色，把我自己变成他，否则我就会在某个瞬间露出破绽，一切就完蛋了。”

“……成为他。”红发教授张了张嘴。

约翰尼意识到这位好教授真正开始理解他的意思了，“当然，我不是说我就是他，但有时候看起来就是如此。”

“你是说，你开始以他的视角看问题。”

“这是一种说法。”约翰尼笑了笑，“但我倾向于说，我开始明白为什么人们向他宣誓忠诚。”

没有人说话。

因此约翰尼只好更进一步解释道，“在最初的计划里，我们只要找出格林德沃聚集的力量，然后捣毁，好让他从一开始就无法拥有可以与世界一战的力量。这样他的计划永远不会发展到第二步——与麻瓜开战，甚至统治麻瓜。但问题就在这里，格林德沃不是唯一想要这么做的人。他是他们的领袖。”

“但你所说的他们——那些追随者们，他们没有真的意识到自己会造成什么。”

“那么粉碎格林德沃的力量也不能。”

有那么一瞬间，邓布利多的眼睛被点亮了。就好像谁按住他灵魂的肩膀给他脑袋上来了一棍似的，他的精神都为之一振。他垂下眼睛，用沉吟的语调缓慢地说，“我们能做得更好。”

约翰尼点了点头，“我们能一劳永逸地解决问题。”

“就，打断一下。”奎妮在某种默契堆积的沉默开始蔓延前，小心翼翼地问，“你们还在说英语吗？因为现在的情况对我来说有点像我第一次到法国的样子了。”

纽特用嗅嗅表达了赞同。

嗅嗅扭了扭腰，从纽特的手里挣脱出来，爬进皮克特的口袋里。

约翰尼笑了笑，耐心为她解释，“从某种程度上说，格林德沃所做的事顺应了时代要求，你们的世界，你们的生活，你们的困境，所有这一切都尖叫着改变。但在任何一个时代，改变都不是一件轻松的事。人们横冲直撞，四处碰壁，每一次改变的尝试都让他们痛苦不堪，头破血流。这个时候，格林德沃出现了，带着精心修饰的答案，带着荷枪实弹的计划，让所有人看到荒原上的曙光。因此他们一股脑儿地奔向了他。”

“因为人们漂浮太久了，他们不得不如饥似渴地抓住唯一的稻草。”

约翰尼肯定了奎妮的说法，“因为这答案蛰伏地如此之久，所有人都开始有些饥不择食了。格林德沃的确是这些人的领袖，但另一方面，他们并不仅仅为格林德沃而战，他们也为了自己。”

纽特也明白过来，“因此只瓦解格林德沃的势力并不能阻止这股洪流。”他耸了耸肩，“好吧，我有点被说服了。所以你们打算怎么办？”

“瓦解他们的信念。”“给出全新的答案。”他们同时说。

约翰尼不可思议地看向邓布利多，“不好意思，我觉得我可能听错了。你刚才是说了瓦解他们的信念吗？”

邓布利多揉了揉眼窝，“什么新的答案。”

“多给他们一些稻草，点亮整个天空而不是一线曙光，我以为我们想的是同一件事。”约翰尼皱着眉说，“你知道他们全部奔向格林德沃，实际上是因为只有格林德沃握着答案，对吧？但如果情形改变了呢？如果你也提供一个答案呢？”

“我没有答案。”

“现在没有。”约翰尼肯定道，“但你有能力拥有。或者说，除去格林德沃，你是最有能力让这个答案浮出水面的人。你能够为所有人指出第三条路，在这条路上，人们既不必忍耐陈腐的保密法，也不必顺从格林德沃的意愿与麻瓜开战，你可以成为这个答案的领袖，用你的声音告诉每个人他们不是只有两个选择。”

“我不能。”

约翰尼看起来彻底被他搞糊涂了，“我不明白，你说你不能是什么意思？”

红发教授忍耐着，几乎要咬碎牙齿。他拼命不让自己看起来碎成一片，艰难地维持着灼烧的完整。他说道，“我不能，因为我没有答案。如果你真的来自未来，或者来自未来的某个世界，或许你知道为什么我远离一切。”

“又或者我没那么了解你。”约翰尼的声音冷下来。

一阵扼住咽喉的沉默发酵着。

神奇生物学家和他的神奇生物们都屏住呼吸，连摄神取念者也一言不发，静静等待着这场几乎可以擦出火花的对峙平息。

邓布利多先开口了，他的声音听起来就好像那只扼住他咽喉的手未曾离开，就好像有人强迫他吞咽刀刃，“我不能被交付权利。”他几乎有些嘶哑地说，“我不能成为领袖，不能领导革命，更不能手握大权。”

“……那是因为？”

“因为我已经知道如果我拥有，如果我能够，如果我……”他停顿了一下，“如果我被交付权利，我无法抵御诱惑。我已经知道如果这些事发生，人们不会得到第三个选择，不会得到他们想要的答案。因为我会变成第二个格林德沃，因为我会成为他，但我不能——我不允许。”

“你不会变成他。”约翰尼皱着眉说。

“我知道我会。我曾经就会。”

“曾经，邓布利多先生，那只是曾经。你改变了，你已经不是过去……”

“但我仍然会。”邓布利多执拗地说。

这一刻，在变形术课上从容和蔼的教授仿佛与青春期即将落幕的少年重叠，他的话听起来有些孩子气，语气也固执地好像闹别扭的青少年。他把脸深深地埋在掌间，希冀这样就不会让声音中的破碎流露。但每个人都从中听到了疼痛，还有那遥不可及的号哭。

约翰尼希望可以就此停止。

他永远也不会愿意他的话语成为伤害任何人的利刃，但也许比对方多出十年的阅历让他知道他同样不能就此停止。过往的疼痛就像结痂的伤疤，揭开丑陋的疤痕固然残酷，但有时医生也需要挖出病灶才能令伤口真正开始愈合，而不是用表象掩盖真实，令痛苦从内里层层腐烂。

他看得到邓布利多捂住的伤口，看得到伤口下不断加深的溃烂。

它不会痊愈。

约翰尼叹了口气。不会有人比他更清楚撕烂伤疤，窥探过往的疼痛。他的每一道伤痕都曾是人们津津乐道的谈资，每一个伤口都曾被上亿人围观嘲弄，他愈合了吗？又或许他也还在等待。

等待世界一次，又一次，再一次地撕开怆痛。

“因此你该感激你仍有朋友。”约翰尼平静地说，“你不是一个人在战斗，这间屋子里，你有纽特，你有奎妮，这间屋子外，你还有蒂娜，雅各布，尼可勒梅，你有许多朋友会在你陷入泥沼时拉住你。你仍然还有那些敬重你，爱戴你的学生，他们有的还是孩子，有的却已经成长为令人尊敬的模样。你不必一个人做这些事。”

“……我不能。”他的声音颤抖着。

令约翰尼感到没来由的恼火，“我看不出你不能的理由。如果你只是不相信自己，那你有可以依赖的每一个人帮助你走过这条路。或者你就是不能信任，那是问题吗？你无法真正信任任何人？”

“我信任纽特。”

“好极了，因为我也这么认为。”

纽特从沙发上坐起来一点点，身体前倾，试图传达他同等的信任。他越过隔在他们中间的障碍，越过那些秘密，把他的手掌放在邓布利多的肩膀上。“我可以帮助你。”

奎妮也说，“让我帮你。”

这看起来就是最完美的时刻，那个能令邓布利多松一口气，承认他恐惧却决定面对的时刻。还能出什么岔子呢？现在只要他点头，所有人都会站在他那一边，他可以永久性地解决矛盾根源。

但他说，“我不能。我很抱歉，但我不能。”

奎妮拼命揉着耳朵，纽特的脸色看起来好像吞下一吨鼻涕虫。约翰尼走到邓布利多面前，居高临下地看着他，“这就说的通了。”他用一种平淡到寡味的声调说，“你不是不信任自己，也不是不信任朋友，你只是害怕而已。这就是为什么你永远那么被动，遇到格林德沃是这样，遇到伏地魔是这样，等到伏地魔第二次复苏，你还是这样。”

这段话仿佛某种尘埃落定后的叹息，仿佛一声宣告。

某个节点来临。

那种熟悉的眩晕感和下坠感同时击中了他，他闭上眼睛，任自己的身体沉重地砸向沙发靠背。

幻象，声音，不同寻常的触感，气味，所有这一切裹挟如一阵疾风。他感到自己仿佛身处异乡。


	22. Chapter 22

声音出现的时候，杰克正在把吉他弄出一些不规则的噪音。格林德沃猜测男孩儿只是借此表达愤怒，介于金发巫师只用了几天时间就让吉他发出比他拨弄了好几年后还要好听的声音。

“这不公平！你作弊了！”

杰克不断接插音响，让吉他发出刺耳的尖叫。他还试图插入效果器，好让这尖锐的抗议声彻底把格林德沃淹没，但格林德沃只挥了挥手指头就阻止了他。

“你干了什么！老天啊，我的手指动不了了！你快看看，它动不了了！这是怎么回事？为什么它不能动了？”制止吉他发出尖叫的后果是，杰克开始不停地尖叫，并把那只还捏着电线插头的手伸到格林德沃眼前，继续在他耳边大喊，“你让我中风了吗？我要死了吗？你终于决定你要统治我们的世界，而你觉得第一个对我下手是个好主意？”

格林德沃希望他能堵上杰克的嘴，或者再加一个噤声咒，好让他能安静地读完二战史。但随即他就意识到，如果他真的这么做，杰克只会在隔天变本加厉地把今日份的尖叫补回来。

金发巫师叹了口气，杰克的手又灵活起来。他试图微笑，让自己的话听起来更有说服力，“不，那只是一个玩笑。”

但杰克丝毫不买账，“黑巫师从不开玩笑！”

“胡说八道，”格林德沃义正言辞道，“幽默感绝对是考核一个黑巫师是否合格的重要标准。”

杰克立刻露出期待的神色，双眼亮晶晶地问，“那我合格了吗？”

“没有，”格林德沃语重心长地说，“杰克，你是麻瓜。”

“好吧。”

这有点打击到杰克，他有那么一分钟看起来沮丧极了，但在格林德沃留意到这种沮丧前，杰克又开始把吉他弹地哇哇作响。

他看到格林德沃张开嘴巴对他说了什么，但他太沉浸在自己的乐声中，什么都没有听到，于是他高声喊起来，好像他们隔了半个足球场，“你——说——什——么？”

“我说，”格林德沃忍无可忍地拔掉音响的电源，宁静顷刻攫取空间。格林德沃松了口气，感到又能呼吸了，“你有没有听到有人叫我？”

杰克拧紧眉毛，对着黑巫师拔掉的电源线干瞪眼睛，“这是什么黑巫师的幽默吗？”

“不是。我在问你，你有没有听到一个声音，它叫了我的名字。”

“盖勒特？还是格林德沃？”杰克不高兴地说，“我没有叫你，如果你是在问这个的话。现在家里只有我们两个人，记得吗？他们出去购物了。”

“是啊，我记得清清楚楚，这就是为什么我要问你——因为现在不应该有人会叫我的名字。”格林德沃把书扔到茶几上，仔细回忆听到的声音，“而且不知道怎么回事，我觉得它听起来很熟悉。”

“……也许有人和你一起穿越过来了？”杰克敷衍地说。

格林德沃立刻反驳道，“头一个星期我就确认了不会有第二个人。”

“我只是随便说说。”杰克耸了耸肩。

不能和他的乐队一起排练让杰克无聊到快要发疯，如果他爸爸在这里，他们就能一起搞点有趣的合奏，或者玩家庭游戏，再把酒窖装饰成海盗窝。但格林德沃不会陪他做这些‘第一次拿到魔杖的小巫师都不屑一顾的把戏’，那个辍学的黑巫师只会把时间花在阅读麻瓜历史，然后研究一些只有他一个人知道怎么使用的魔法上。

“你是谁？”

当杰克开始缠绕电线时，格林德沃问了个蠢问题。那问题差点儿让杰克跳起来，但他转过身，准备冲格林德沃发射新一轮的吼叫时，他很快发现这个问题不是对着他的。

金发巫师坐在沙发上，上半身俯卧下来，两只手搭在膝盖上，像是专注于某个只存在于他脑子里的东西。杰克走过去，在他面前的茶几上坐下，试图从他的眼睛里看出点什么。但巫师不予理会，执着地自言自语。

“这是怎么回事？我怎么会听到你的声音？”

杰克眨眨眼睛，环顾了一圈，确认现在只有他们两个人。接着他惊悚地说，“嘿，你猜怎么着？你有点吓到我了。现在是有个鬼魂还是怎么的？你能听到鬼魂的声音？它叫你了吗？拜托告诉我它不在我背后！”

杰克对灯具发誓他绝对看到格林德沃翻了个白眼。金发巫师不耐烦地看了他一眼，用更不耐烦的语气说，“没有鬼魂，它也没在你身后。”

“那你在和谁说话？”

“邓布利多。”

“……和谁？”

“邓布利多。你已经听到了，如果你再问一遍，我会让你在今天余下的时间都发不出任何声音。”

杰克立马闭上嘴巴，做了个拉紧拉链的动作。然后晃悠着两条腿，目光紧紧追随着格林德沃。

他一会儿听到格林德沃说，“这是你捣的鬼。”一会儿又听到他说，“你不会成功的。”好像真的有一个灵魂在他看不见的空间中与格林德沃交谈。这个想法吓坏了杰克，他从茶几上跳下来，把格林德沃一个人留在客厅里，自己躲进卧室给莉莉打电话。

但对格林德沃来说，这一切就只是——他妈的不可思议。

早些时候，杰克把吉他弄得太聒噪，格林德沃以为他听错了。这时候谁会叫他的名字？人们见到他也只会把他当作约翰尼·德普，而不是盖勒特·格林德沃。

但在杰克用音响和效果器制造新一轮噪音时，格林德沃听到了第二次。声音微弱，却又异常清晰。它'甚至听起来不像从某个地方穿进他的耳朵，倒像是凭空出现，从无处中来。

那感觉像极了魔法。

格林德沃的心跳开始加速，突如其来的魔法感应让他的头脑一阵儿发懵，以至于他没有马上想起来这声音为什么听上去如此熟悉。

声音第三次响起的时候，他尝试与它交流。

尽管他尝试的问题在他问出口前就已经得到了答案。——声音属于邓布利多。这一道不确定的，颤巍巍的却又带着漠然与只有他听得出的冷酷的声音，从一开始就不做他想。

好在邓布利多没有蠢到试图欺骗他。

“你是谁？”

［是我，我是邓布利多。］

“这是怎么回事？我怎么会听到你的声音？”

［好问题，我正打算问你呢。］

“你怎么跑到我的脑子里来了？”

［如果你知道答案的话，麻烦告诉我一声。］

“所以你是在说你什么都不知道。”

［知道的不比你多。］

“所以你是怎么的，使用飞路粉时不小心洒了满脑袋，然后飞进我的脑子里了？”

［哈，非常好笑。但很遗憾，我正坐在泰晤士河畔的公寓里，然后不知怎么的，客厅忽然变了个风格，我的客人们不见了，一个十几岁的男孩儿出现在我眼前，说着鬼魂和背后灵的胡话，然后我听到我用你的声音告诉他你在和我说话。］

“你能看到我看到的。”

［是的。］

“你能听到我听到的。”

［差不多。］

“你要是还能感觉到——”

［实际上，我能。］

“这是你捣的鬼。”

［不是。］

格林德沃气笑了，“你指望你说不是，然后我就相信你？”

［你还有别的选择吗。］

格林德沃噎住了。他简直要忘记当邓布利多用这种轻慢的语气说话时有多么令人恼怒。

“不如你从我的脑子里出去，当面和我谈谈怎么样？”

［我希望我能这么做，但很遗憾，你似乎已经不在我们的世界里了。］

“你刚才怎么说的来着？知道的不比你多？”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着邓布利多不疾不徐的语调，转而用讥讽的声音说，“如果这是你打算用来阻止我的办法，用这一整套另一个世界的阴谋让我远离我的事业，邓布利多，我现在就告诉你，你不会成功的。”

格林德沃认为他可能听到了叹息。

［没有阴谋，格林德沃。但如果这能够阻止你，我想我会尽全力尝试。］

“没有什么能阻止我。你根本就不明白。”

一阵漫长的沉默，久到格林德沃以为邓布利多可能已经离开了他的脑子，或者干脆走神了，睡着了，链接断开了。但他的声音又一次开始出现。

［我不明白，你说的没错。在今天之前我都不明白，我以为人们就只是，被你迷住了。你懂得如何煽动人群，懂得如何俘获人心，你懂得如何得到你想要的，就像你当初对待我的方式。］

“……一派胡言。”

［是啊，现在我意识到了。托约翰尼的福，他似乎搞明白了你是怎么走到今天的。］

“约翰尼——你是说，约翰尼·德普？”

［听起来你认识他。］

“……我在他家里。”

［哦，他让我代为转达，请不要杀人。——我告诉他你并不弑杀。］

格林德沃对空气翻了个白眼，然后他感到邓布利多在他的脑袋里发笑。

［约翰尼说，‘我知道，只是为了以防万一。我不想一回去就被以谋杀罪起诉。’］

“……你在模仿他说话吗？”

如果他看得见，他会认为现在邓布利多脸红了。即便只是意识交流，他却感到他能够听到对方虚弱的抗辩，还有企图在这场交锋中取胜的小算盘。

“既然我代替了他，我猜他也代替了我。而你打算在他代替我的期间动点手脚。”

［大体上说没错。］

“但是？”

［如你所说，我们没有成功。］

格林德沃知道自己在微笑，“你们不会成功的。”

［我对此持保留意见。］

“罗齐尔会识破你们拙劣的伪装。”

格林德沃信誓旦旦地说。对面沉默了一小会儿，金发巫师猜测好教授也许正在和代替他的男人交流。果然，没一会儿邓布利多又开始说话。

［目前来看，罗齐尔没有发现异常。］

“阿伯内西……”格林德沃还没有说完就被打断了。

［没有。你非常清楚，如果罗齐尔没有发现问题，其他人更没有可能。］

“奎妮懂得摄神取念。”

［哦，这里可能出了一些意外。］

糟糕的预感爬上格林德沃的脊梁。他沉下脸色，语气阴郁地像是威胁，“你们策反了她。”

［……我不会用策反这个词。］

“你们策反了她。”格林德沃更有力地重复道。

［……我们可能对她说了一些话。］

“她叛变了。”格林德沃简洁地说。

反常的寂静像忽然暂停背景乐的惊悚电影，一瞬间内，格林德沃感到他的感官重新回来了，他听到电器运作细微的电流声，风吹过树叶和窗帘猎猎作响的声音，从遥远的地方传来机车鸣笛声。杰克已经不在那里了。他的吉他被妥善地收进琴袋里。那些在格林德沃过分专注于脑袋里的声音时模糊掉的画面又鲜活起来，昏沉的光影，色彩诡谲的装潢，处处都是波西米亚式的独特风格。

格林德沃倒吸了一口气，意识到他们的联络中断了。

这时候，莉莉和管家高调地宣告了他们的回归。他们同时冲进客厅里，带着相同的错愕表情望向还呆坐在沙发上的格林德沃，异口同声地质问道。

“听说你碰上邓布利多的鬼魂了？”


	23. Chapter 23

如果要给这整件事的诡异程度排个序，那邓布利多刚才的经历绝对首当其冲。

上一秒钟他还试图告诉约翰尼为什么他不是‘提供新答案’的合适人选，下一秒钟他仿佛掉进兔子洞，世界以一种他无法理解的方式呈现出来。男孩儿和异域风情的装潢只是这诡异的一小部分，事实上令邓布利多感到荒唐的绝大部分来自那熟悉到不容认错的声音。

他听到自己用另一个男人的声音交谈，但身后柔软的触感提醒他，那很可能不是真实的。他知道他的上半身还仰躺在沙发靠背上，嘴巴紧紧闭合，纽特和约翰尼担忧的声音模糊地出现在意识边缘。

这并非一种糟糕的体验。从很久之前，早在约翰尼刚刚来到这个世界时，他便开始时常在梦中经历这种感受，像大雨冲刷窗玻璃，雨珠在他的意识表层滑过，留下浅浅的印记。这种体验最近开始在梦之外的时刻出现，变形术课上，办公室里，泰晤士河边的路上。然后是他的感受，从模糊朦胧的，仿佛隔着毛玻璃的图像，再到含糊不清的声音，接着视野和听觉渐渐变得清晰，最后是现在。

仿佛意识游离于身体之外，他感到自己好像画框中的游魂，从一面墙穿梭到另一面墙上做客。然后某个瞬间，他意识到自己正与声音的主人共享五官。只是这里的共享仅仅是邓布利多享有对方的所触所感。

他从游离的意识中挣脱出来。

“这么说可能不太准确。”邓布利多试图对约翰尼描述他的经历，“那感觉更像是他把我推了出来。一定要通俗易懂的话，我会说那很像他敞开家门邀请我进去，却因为聊不投机而把我赶了出来。”

“他生气了？”

邓布利多想了想，然后摇了摇头，“我不这么认为。”

“那是怎么回事？如果他没有生你的气，为什么会把你赶出来？我还以为他早就迫不及待地想知道我对他的事业做了什么。”

“实际上他的确迫不及待。”邓布利多肯定地说，“所以我猜那也不是他能控制的。他只是忽然竖起防御——这可能是为什么他的意识拒绝让我继续待在那里。”

“好吧，”约翰尼迷茫地说，“即使我知道我正身处魔法世界，这玩意儿听起来还是诡异过头了。你把意识形容的好像……有意识似的。”

“我只是在描述我的感受。”邓布利多客观地说。

在他们决定下一次尝试更温和的，不会让格林德沃心生警惕的话题后，纽特带走了奎妮，因为她同样迫不及待地想要回到雅各布身边。

有那么一会儿，客厅显得冷冷清清，约翰尼坐在沙发一头，邓布利多坐在另一头。他们尝试了一些话题，诸如也许与格林德沃的意识相通是他们能够互换回原来世界的好兆头，也许他们能够试着摸索出什么触发了这些短暂的链接，也许他们可以掌握主动，让这种联络变得稳固。但每个话题后，他们都迅速陷入沉默。

一道无形的却令人不舒服的障碍如东非大裂谷般在他们之间撕裂。约翰尼感到邓布利多的隐瞒，那些围绕他的诸多秘密，不为人知的谋划，从不谈起的过往，每一个都像山崩海啸，不断加剧着裂谷的纵深。现在约翰尼能够理解为什么邓布利多身边的人总怀揣着无力的愤怒，对他和他的每一句话恼火又心碎。毕竟双手奉上的真心被推拒总归让人不好受。

约翰尼试图像邓布利多描述这种恼怒，但邓布利多好像先一步看穿了他的心思。他虚弱地笑了笑，缓慢而坚持地说。

“我很抱歉。”邓布利多躲在沙发角落，“那是个很棒的主意，第三条路，点亮天空，听起来就很诱人。但是，我很抱歉，这件事我做不到。”

“你已经说过了。”

“是啊，”邓布利多干笑道，“有时候我会觉得，用麻瓜们更容易理解的说法，我觉得我正身处悬崖边的一辆马车上。 我在这边时，黄金在另一边。权利就像那些黄金，当我在远离它们时，我们处于平衡之中，但如果我有任何靠近它们的想法，任何试图获取它们的举动，这平衡就会被打破。我会和它们一起跌下悬崖，粉身碎骨。 ”

他们安静了一小会儿，约翰尼叹了口气，站起来朝厨房走去，预备给他们弄一些晚餐。他已经很久没有做这件事了。

“我猜我也劝不动你。”他在离开前用叹息的口吻说，“而且你一定有自己的打算。”

“一个新计划。”邓布利多露出松了口气的微笑。

那不知怎么的让约翰尼感到悲哀。

他想快些离开这里，却又忍不住倒退两步走回来，“只是个提醒。”他飞快地说，“即使你在悬崖边，你也可以请求朋友们的帮助。他们会帮你按住马车，让黄金自然地滑向你，而不是摧毁你。你永远可以求助于你的朋友。”

这一次，约翰尼终于离开了客厅。

邓布利多独自坐在夕阳照不到的阴影里，像一座孤独的石像。

*

“再说一次，没有鬼魂。”格林德沃在三人的包围圈里，义正言辞地解释着世界上最荒唐的笑话，“那不是鬼魂，我听到了邓布利多，就是这样。”

“邓布利多也来到这里了？”(“不，他没有。”)“你能邀请邓布利多来我们的晚餐吗？”(“不，我不能。”)“裘德·洛知道这件事吗？”(“这和裘德·洛有什么关系？”)“你看到他本人了吗？”(“只有声音。”)“太可惜了，我以为这是某种复合的先兆。”(“什么复合？”)“复合是好事吗？”(“没有复合！”)“我不知道，我觉得是好事。恋人重聚总是让人欢喜的，对吧？”(“没有复合！！”)“复合能让爸爸回来吗？”(“这和复合没有关系！”)“说不准。小说里就经常有这样的故事，诸如亲吻解除诅咒，真爱化险为夷，或许我们可以试试看。”

“闭嘴！！！！！！！”

格林德沃忍无可忍地给每个人都来了一个禁言咒。世界终于回归宁静。三个张着嘴巴大叫的人疯狂挥舞着手臂，无声抗议着金发巫师的非人道行径，莉莉拿出手机，打出‘言论自由’几个字用扬声器循环播放，而格林德沃困窘地发现禁言咒似乎对机器无效。

他揉了揉眉骨，试图让自己的挫败不要表现得那么明显。然后他抬起头，严肃地看着三个人，厉声说道，“我可以解除咒语，但从现在开始，不许谈论鬼魂，邓布利多，还有复合。听明白了吗？”

三个人拼命点头。

格林德沃挥了挥手，他们立刻找回了自己的声音。

“能说话的感觉真好。”莉莉关掉扬声器，坐到格林德沃身边，准备开口说些什么，马上就收到了金发巫师警告的眼神，“我知道，没有鬼魂，不谈邓布利多，不会复合。”莉莉从善如流地微笑道，“那你有更好的办法解释发生的一切吗？”

“我感到了魔法。”他说。

莉莉没有明白，“而那代表着？”

“我和你父亲互换时空是某种魔法的作用，只要它是魔法，我就有办法修正它。”

“听起来不错。”

得知他们的爸爸能够回来的确是个好消息，但任何人都没有蠢到会以为这件事能在未来几天内发生。因此格林德沃依然要在它发生前尽职尽责地扮演好约翰尼·德普。

自从杰克的生日过去，他们已经着手准备开通Facebook和Instagram很久了。亚当和吉娜都愿意为他们公布这个好消息，但在此之前，他们还需要一些时间来给格林德沃讲解这些东西怎么使用。

“我看过你们使用很多次了。”

格林德沃对着这堂‘社交软件的正确使用方法’课翻了翻眼睛。

“但你从来没看过怎么开一个账号。”

“我相信那一定比银行开户简单得多。”

“哇哦，你知道银行开户！”杰克跳进课堂，摆弄自己的手机。

格林德沃缺乏耐心地说，“巫师有自己的银行。你没有看过《哈利波特》吗？我确信那上面绝对提到过那么几次。”

杰克僵硬了一会儿，干巴巴地说，“你知道一个巫师问一个麻瓜有没有看过《哈利波特》这事儿有多诡异吗？”

“纠正用词，它应该叫滑稽。”格林德沃不带感情地说。

“简而言之，如果你想要一个Instagram账号，你最好先注册一个Facebook账号。”莉莉颇有建树地说。

“为什么？”

“因为这样你就可以直接用Facebook的账号注册一个Instagram的账号。”

“为什么？”

“因为Facebook收购了Instagram？”

“你不能用问句回答问句。”

“好吧，我不懂这个问题到底有什么意义。”莉莉眨了眨眼睛，“总的来说，现在Instagram算是Facebook的子公司，人们用Facebook了解好友，用Instagram结交陌生人，如果你只有Instagram的账号，你无法用它注册一个Facebook账号，但如果你有一个Facebook账号，就等于你同时有了两个账号。这样更方便。”

格林德沃满意地点点头，“这就是这个问题的意义。——既然你们非要开设一个课堂的话。”

“好吧，当你有了账号，我们还得给你弄个头像，然后是简介，还要搞个认证，你还得想想要发布什么东西。”

管家插进来说，“我认为最好解释一下为什么突然决定开通账号。”

“好主意！”莉莉在笔记本上记下这点，“我们可以给他拍个影片。这比较像爸爸的风格。”

“也比较容易露馅儿。”杰克指出。

格林德沃感受到侮辱。“就拍个影片！”他拍板钉钉，“我会让你看到，只要我想，我可以是任何人。”

格林德沃从杰克崇敬的眼神中读到了‘哇哦你太酷了’，还有莉莉亮晶晶的表情。这让他感觉自己做了件好事。

这感觉还是挺新鲜的。

格林德沃不着调地想。他们把计划定在明天。


	24. Chapter 24

这能有什么困难呢？

格林德沃拿起手机，点开刚刚下载好的Facebook，流畅地点击注册，按照指示填写表格，他在上传头像的环节卡了一下，因为手机的通讯录里似乎没有在号码的位置给他配上一张照片。但这对他来说可算不上难题，他很快注意到通讯录按照字母排序，而到以J打头的部分，刚好是一张粉色的标有J的小图标。他迅速把这张图标换了上去。

莉莉在他身旁刷新Instagram，“你注册好FB了吗？”

“当然。”格林德沃得意地说，“我已经知道这种事情该怎么操作了。”

某种程度上，格林德沃说了实话。用FB账号注册Instagram就更加简单了，这一次他几乎没花什么时间就搞定了Instagram的账号，然后在莉莉突然爆发的尖叫声中险些把手机扔出去。

“天呐，这是你选择的头像吗？”

看起来莉莉已经点开了他的Facebook主页。

“非常简洁明了。”格林德沃辩护道。

莉莉干巴巴地笑了两声，“是啊，除了我不知道你会喜欢粉红色。”

“我不喜欢粉红色。”金发巫师蹙眉反驳。

“那就把这张删掉。”

老实说，格林德沃压根儿不知道这东西怎么删掉。毕竟头像上传之后，你唯一的选择就只剩下把它换掉，对吧？也许莉莉知道别的什么删掉的方法，也许她就只是说错了，但不管属于哪一种情况，格林德沃都不打算开口询问。说真的，就是一张头像，这能有多难呢？因此，格林德沃十分自信地把粉色头像换成了一张空白头像，连带更新了封面图。他甚至学会了自己修改主页的自定义域名。

与此同时，Instagram自动同步了他的修改，也把头像换成了纯白，并发布了第一张空白照片。

因此当杰克欢欣鼓舞地告诉亚当和吉娜这个消息后，吉娜私信询问了他空白头像的含义，杰克的脸上出现了短暂的，与头像相似的空白。

“你为什么要上传一张纯白头像？”杰克迷茫地看向格林德沃。

格林德沃肃穆地说，“这张头像代表着删除。”

“……什么？”杰克显然没有听到莉莉先前的话。“你的意思是，重新开始？这代表某种起航吗？或者与过去告别？”

异色瞳中短暂地浮现出思考的神色，两秒钟后，他肯定道，“如果那是你们所说的，软件上删除的意思的话。”  
那不是。

杰克动了动嘴巴，最后决定让这个无关紧要的问题过去。然后给吉娜回复了私信：他只是不知道该选择什么。吉娜给他发了一个笑脸，接着是一句话：我怎么一点都不意外？

老实说，杰克认为头像只是头像，因此那是一张空白图或者一张粉红色的字母都无足轻重。但莉莉可不这么认为，她在晚几分钟发现这张空白图后发出了第二轮尖叫，“你为什么要上传一张纯白头像？”

杰克为这一模一样的提问笑出了声。

格林德沃眨了眨眼睛，“因为它寓意着与过去告别？”

还未出口的话堵在嘴边，莉莉瞪着金发巫师，刚刚鼓胀的恼怒像被扎破的气球迅速瘪了下去，她叹了口气，不抱希望地说，“就，在你的图库里选一张你喜欢的照片上传。”接着她警惕地问，“你知道图库是什么，对吧？”

格林德沃翻了翻眼睛，“我当然知道。”

然后他上传了一张黑白的剧院坐席的照片。

莉莉举着手机张大嘴巴，为他的选择惊呆了。“你知道，”她艰难地吐字，“你刚才只是更新了封面照吗？”

“哦，这只是一个小失误。”

接着格林德沃换了一张同样的剧院坐席照片，只是坐席中多了一个戴着帽子低头的约翰尼德普。

“……不，让我来吧。”

莉莉不由分说地夺过格林德沃的手机，把空白的头像换成了一张同样是黑白，却正常地多的大头照，然后保留了格林德沃两次上传的封面图。

“为什么刚才我发布白色头像的时候，封面照也变成了白色，但我更新封面照，头像却没有跟着改变？”

“……”

简而言之，他们决定先完成认证。

与过去每一次一样，当他们谈到认证，杰克，莉莉和管家就有了不同的意见。莉莉坚持认为演员是最符合她爸爸的认证，但杰克觉得吉他手更好，因为所有对约翰尼有所了解的人都知道他最开始演戏只是为了支持他的音乐事业，管家先生喜欢艺术家的名头，介于约翰尼无论对于表演，音乐或者绘画都信手拈来，犹如天生的艺术家，演员和音乐都不足以概括他广泛而精湛的才华。

就在他们发生争执的几十分钟里，格林德沃已经甩开他们，自己完成了认证。而他的选择几乎让所有人都惊掉了下巴。  
“临时演员（occasional thespian）？”

“你最好有一个合理的解释。”

“不敢相信你居然放弃了艺术家。”

格林德沃在质疑声中不为所动，他冷静地解释道，“人们广泛熟知他是因为他的表演，而根据他每年仅仅一两部电影，有几年甚至没有电影的频率来说，我认为他顶多只能算偶尔演戏。所以临时演员最合适。”

莉莉不敢相信她听到了什么，“你知道一部电影要拍几个月吗？”

格林德沃皱着眉说，“为什么？电影只有一两个小时。”

管家仍然处在震惊中，因此他只能干巴巴地挤出几个单词，“所以你认为他一年只工作几个小时？”

金发巫师很高兴有人能理解他，“这就是为什么我说他最多只能算是偶尔演戏了。你应该庆幸我选择了‘偶尔’而不是‘几乎不’。”

“……”

*

“你还记得你之前为巴黎医院拍摄的几秒钟的画面，我们花费了多长时间吗？”

“那是因为你们坚持要我唱歌，当我们决定放弃唱歌后，拍摄很快就完成了。”格林德沃自信地说。

他们一致决定让格林德沃切身体会一下拍一部影片有多么艰难。

*

在莉莉和杰克的帮助下，繁多的纹身和服装不再是困扰格林德沃的问题之一，他很轻易地就能让自己的外表看上去和约翰尼一模一样。——尽管他仍旧不能理解约翰尼对服装的爱好，还有各种各样的墨镜。

“我一定要戴墨镜吗？”格林德沃莫名其妙地说，“虽然现在我不是异色瞳了，但我觉得我的眼睛不应该被墨镜遮起来。”

莉莉翻了个白眼。

格林德沃很有可能在外表看上去和她爸爸一模一样，但显然他无法复刻她爸爸的视力问题。这让她即将出口的解释变得苍白又没有说服力，因此莉莉决定跳过这个环节，把他按在椅子上。

“坐在这里，然后对着镜头说话。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

格林德沃清了清嗓子，烛光环绕的酒窖，昏黄的光芒，有一瞬间让他感到好像回到自己的世界。人们在黑暗中挣扎，用烛光延长白日，没有似乎永远不会熄灭的白炽灯，或者随便什么节能灯管。

这感觉让他放松。

他用自己最舒适的姿势，以他特有的缓慢却清晰的语调开口道，“我的兄弟们，我的姐妹们……”

“卡！”

格林德沃不可置信地看着莉莉，“你说什么？”

“意思是，停。”

“我还什么都没有说。”金发巫师抗议。

“你的开场白太……格林德沃了。”莉莉艰难地说。

格林德沃感受到冒犯，“我的名字不是一个形容词，以防你不知道的话。”

管家趁这个空当拍了张照片。

“你在干什么？”

管家摆弄着那张照片，不疾不徐地回答，“为了不让你的——我是说，约翰尼的粉丝们等得太久，我认为我们需要发布一张照片告诉他们我们在做什么。”

“好主意！我来发。”杰克自告奋勇地抢走了手机。

格林德沃拦住了他，“我完全可以自己做这件事。”

“不要写我的兄弟姐妹们！也不要写我的朋友们！”在格林德沃能够打出第一个单词前，莉莉飞快地插进来，“就，简单一点，大家好，省略号，正在给你们拍点东西，等我几个小时。”

“我不认为说几句话需要几个小时。”格林德沃固执地说，自信地把最后一句话换成了等我一分钟（gimme a minute）。“我们只要一会儿就能拍完它。”

当然了，在格林德沃的想象中，他没真的以为自己能在一分钟里结束拍摄，但他也没料到这个过程能够持续多长时间。

最开始只是关于内容，他试图说一些在他看来十分友好的话，诸如‘我感激你们的热情，但你们的鲜花与掌声应该献给自己，而不是给我’，或者，‘加入我吧，与我一起共同抗疫，战胜这个看不见的敌人’。诚实地说，就格林德沃通常的演讲稿来说，这已经是他能够达到的最友善的限度了。但不知怎么的，管家和杰克的表情看上去都好像见到一只狂奔的戈耳工，而莉莉连续喊了好几次卡。

“你可以试着不要那么……强势。”莉莉建议道。

格林德沃对此表达了最大限度的惊讶。

莉莉尝试安抚他，“我知道，我知道，对你来说这可能已经算得上非常柔软了。但说实话？你发音太清楚了，好像这是一场真正的演讲。除此之外，声音小一点，稍微带一点含混，但也别太过分。讲话的时候，你可以尝试表现得更不知所措，就好像，恩，好像你并不知道接下来要说什么。两句话之间多一些思考时间，再试试看？”

“卡！你表现思考的时候不能直视镜头，明白吗？那看起来像命令，而不是犹豫。”  
“卡！你能不能试着小幅度地晃动身体？你坐得太直，太僵硬了，我们不是在开战前动员大会。”  
“卡！如果你无法做出带着害羞的笑容，你可以不要笑。说真的，你笑的太诡异了。”  
“卡！你……”

“够了。”格林德沃蹭地站起来，绕过摆满拉住的案桌气势汹汹地关掉摄像机，忍无可忍地抱怨道，“你有听听你自己的要求吗？太自信了是什么意思？为什么我要表现得犹豫？他几乎就是世界上最帅的男人，而我不知道他到底有什么值得畏缩或者不自信的。”

莉莉吓了一跳，接着不确定地说，“当你说他几乎就是世界上最帅的男人的时候，你是在说你自己。”

“当然，”格林德沃不耐烦地说，“这里面有什么疑问吗？”

“没有。”

“好极了，我想也没有。”

“但性格……”

“性格？他精通吉他，会弹贝斯钢琴会打架子鼓，熟悉很多种语言，画画，写书，表演，数不清的奖项和赞美，还有那一分钟成千上万增长的粉丝，他为什么要认为自己不值得？”

“好问题。”管家缺乏感情地说，“你知道这世界上还有一种品格叫做谦逊吗？”

“或者谦逊过头了。”格林德沃嘲讽道。

但莉莉却激动地跳起来，“就是这样！”她一巴掌拍上格林德沃的肩膀，“你不是要表现不自信，而是要表现谦逊，像你说的，谦逊过头了。你知道，当你的朋友都被誉为传奇时，你可能就没法像现在这样自信过头了。”

“我没有这样的朋友。”

“你可以想象你拥有。”

格林德沃安静了两分钟，皱着眉头说，“无法想象。——当你生长在一个周围所有人都蠢得不堪一击的环境中，你就能发现想象自己会失败有多么困难。”

杰克张了张嘴巴，试图提醒他即使在他的世界里，他最后也失败了。但莉莉及时拉住了他，“如果你和邓布利多一起长大呢？”

“什么？”

“如果在戈德里克，邓布利多和你一起离开了？”

“这没有发生。”格林德沃僵硬地说。

“只是个假设。”

也许熟悉的名字安抚了金发巫师焦躁的神经，他看上去平静了许多。莉莉重新打开摄像机，引导他坐在指定的位置。他微微垂下目光，有一刻，那些在他本身的气质下显得过分张扬的发丝也好像受到感召，慢慢地柔软下去，服帖地匍匐在耳侧。

然后他开始说话，以一种莉莉从未听过却极其熟悉的语调，温柔而和缓地说，“嗨，大家好，向每一位在以太世界里收看这次播送的人问好，这是我第一次体验进入社交媒体的世界……”

视频在十分钟后结束了拍摄，莉莉重新查看了一遍拍摄效果，确保没有什么疏漏，接着交给管家去剪辑。

格林德沃仍然坐在原处，没有很多动作，安静地像大卫雕像或者被施了什么咒语。过了一会儿，又一种罕见的无可奈何的语气冲击了莉莉的耳膜，她听到金发巫师用耳语的音量呢喃着咒骂，“……该死的邓布利多。”嘴角却浮现了一个微小的笑容。

此时距离约定的一分钟，已经过去了四个小时。


	25. Chapter 25

第二次链接出乎意料。

距离第一次仅仅过去过去不到二十四个小时，约翰尼询问他关于巴西出现的凤凰，而邓布利多发誓他不知道自己还有一个同姓的兄弟。奎妮告诉他们明天会来到公寓与约翰尼一起开始新的计划，纽特收到了他的委托信，尼克·勒梅也愿意今天下午与他谈谈。

一切正按照邓布利多的计划有条不紊地前进。

然后格林德沃的声音就这么突兀地出现在他的脑子里。他感到他正坐在什么地方，面对着黑洞洞的反光镜头，看起来像巫师使用的相机改良版。他可能正身处地窖，或者类似的地方，周围有许多燃烧的蜡烛，对于巫师需要的照明来说，它们有些太多了。接着是上次见过的男孩儿，另一个瘦挑的女孩儿，和一个中年男人。他们都在看着他，神情紧张，惴惴不安，仿佛担忧他会做出什么过激的事。

邓布利多最先想到也许格林德沃威胁了他们，但他听到了格林德沃的独白，像他在拉兹雪神父公墓做得那样，一场精心策划满怀虚假情感的演说。他的观众会相信他，但邓布利多不会，他听过格林德沃用这样的声音说话。饱含柔情，语调轻缓，像是他真的在乎。

接着他惊醒。

这种清滑柔顺的关切并非只来自于遥远到已经不够真实的记忆，这种关切来自于最近，来自于身边的声音。

他抬起头看到约翰尼的背影，猛地意识到那听起来有多么像眼前的男人。

然后他结结实实地吓了一跳。

在今天之前，邓布利多从来没有真的想象过格林德沃可能放下自己，假装自己是其他的什么人。就算在他成为格雷夫斯的时间里，那些属于格林德沃的高傲和自大从未远离过他。他仍然不可一世地张扬，甚至傲慢，轻视一切与伟大利益无关的情感累赘。

邓布利多怀疑也许格林德沃天生缺乏感情，他能让自己看起来富于同情，让自己听起来满怀关切，让自己的行动插上正义的旗帜，但他本身并不明白。

这一刻，邓布利多忽然对他长久以来坚持的结论动摇了。

现在的格林德沃就好像真心劝慰他的约翰尼，某种跨越时空的东西将这两个原本毫无关联的男人联系在一起。某种共鸣，某种理解，甚至是某种共同存在于他们身上的东西。

邓布利多想起约翰尼曾说过的，关于他饰演格林德沃，关于他信任格林德沃，关于他理解格林德沃。

他揉了揉额角，没有意识到自己露出了笑容。

［真奇怪，听你模仿其他人却让我感到怀念。］他在意识中对格林德沃说，［你从没有做过这种事，为什么我会感到怀念？］

格林德沃似乎被他突然出现的声音吓了一跳，但即使他真的受到惊吓，他也没有表现出来。他同样用意识中的声音说，［因为你太自大了。］

邓布利多笑了出来，［这话从你嘴里说出来可真够讽刺的。］

［你不相信？］

［人们总是说我过于谦虚。］

［看见没？自大。如果说这世界上有谁能在自大上和我平分秋色，那个人一定是你。你以为你了解我，其实你一无所知，你甚至知道的不如罗齐尔多。］

［足够多到我知道该如何打败你。］

［因为我亲口告诉你的，混蛋。我太蠢了，居然事无巨细地与你讨论我的计划，把每个环节的弱点放在你眼前，放在你鼻子下面，以为你永远不会用它们来对付我。］

［我猜我们都在这事上犯过蠢。］

［你没有。至少对我没有。如果我当初有一点知道你根本不会和我离开，我不会在那里浪费两个月的时间。］

［但你那么做了。］

［那是因为——］

格林德沃的声音忽然截断了。好像噎住了，也好像断开了。但他仍然能听到格林德沃的独白，能看到那只相机和昏黄的色调，就只是，意识中的声音消失了。

怪异的情感开始随着这沉默发酵，邓布利多感到自己心跳加速，曾经笃定的某种信任在他的胸腔中膨胀，充满心脏。一个大胆又荒唐的想法攫取了他的理智，让他没来得及拦住自己的意识。

问题冲破障碍，突兀地出现在他们的对话中。

［因为你也是这样吗？］

格林德沃的声音停止了。邓布利多能看到那个女孩儿走到相机前，中年男人也跟了过去，过了一会儿，中年男人拿走了相机，和女孩儿说了些什么。最后他听到格林德沃，用叹息一样的声音说，“……该死的邓布利多。”

链接中断。

邓布利多无法抑制地笑起来。他把脸埋在手掌中，笑声闷闷地穿透阻碍，断断续续地在客厅回荡。一开始他觉得惊讶，然后是一点喜悦，很快被苦涩取代，接着是憎恶，嫉妒，懊恼，悔恨，最后所有感情一起涌上来，铺天盖地地将他淹没。

梅林啊——

格林德沃和他是一样的。

二十多年前是这样，现在还是这样。他们就像火与锅一样，每一次接触都如同沸腾的开水，在平静的水面掀起波涛。

这太奇怪了，这怎么可能呢？他们怎么会拥有同样的感情，又同样压抑着它们呢？

邓布利多感到眼睛里某处像破了个大洞，山洪像决堤似的，从他的指缝间一滴一滴地坠落。这太奇怪了，太奇怪了，他想命令自己立刻停下来，因为格林德沃基本什么都没有说，因为格林德沃没有解释过，因为这很可能又是新一轮的骗局。但他停不下来，那个勒令他情绪奔涌的脏器正从未有过的柔软，像一只吸满海水的海绵。

他放任这情绪肆虐。

*

勒梅比预计的时间早来了一会儿。

约翰尼没有待在房间里，可能打算在下一轮冒险开始前游览一次1927年的英国伦敦。他借走了一套邓布利多的西服套装，带了一顶帽子遮挡太显眼的头发，然后悄无声息地钻进麻瓜中。

勒梅来的时候客厅里只有邓布利多，他在派给勒梅的信里简要地说明了情况，但那也是在他与格林德沃联通前发生的事。

邓布利多不得不多花一些时间解释这两天的事，他如何看到格林德沃看到的，听到格林德沃听到的，感受到格林德沃感受到的。

“然后是今天上午，我们第二次联通。”

勒梅点了点头，“和上一次有什么不同吗？”

“……我不知道。”邓布利多犹疑道，“这很难说，我不确定，也许是我想多了。”

“说出来。”

“我不确定……”

“如果你对我有所保留，我没法儿帮你。”

邓布利多噎了一下，将要谈到的话题太私人了。他向来不惧于表明自己的想法，但他几乎从不表明自己的感受。他说我认为，却不说我感到。他说我赞同，却不说我痛苦。

他张开嘴巴，一阵苦涩从舌尖流窜出去，接着他吞咽了一下，慢慢地说，“我能，我能感到他的情绪。”

“上一次不行？”

“我不知道，可能有，但没有这次这么强烈，这么清晰。我几乎无法忽视他的……感情。”

“你是怎么确定那不是你的感情？”

邓布利多急促地说，“那也是我的。我是说，它们很相似。它们……通常我明白我的感情，我知道一件事怎么样影响我的情绪，我知道我能感受到什么。但来自格林德沃的……来自他的是不一样的。他的话，他没说出口的那些，用他的情绪反馈给我。它们太陌生了，你能明白吗？不是说我没有过相似的感情，但它们不是我的——这种感觉太陌生了。”

“我不能说我理解你，”勒梅皱着眉，谨慎小心地说，“但我能明白你试图表达的意思。这很罕见，我从没有见过。”

“但不意味着从没有发生过？”

勒梅点了点头。

“有类似的记述，接近于某种魔法，但常常不是因为施术者的主观意愿进行的。”

“……那有多糟？”

勒梅笑了一下，“那并不糟糕。事实上，在我读到的文献中，情况恰恰相反。两个人会因为魔法而被强行捆绑在一起，他们不得不一起吃，一起住，就连洗澡也不能分开超过十英尺。你能想象到不得不捆绑在一起的情形吗？他们会交谈，因为沉默显然会让他们更加尴尬。一个人看到的，另一个人一定会看到，一个人听到的，另一个人也一定会听到。”

“这和我们的情况不太一样。”

“的确不太一样，”勒梅同意道，“但相差不算太多，除了你们身处不同的时空，其余部分近乎类似。”

“我通过他的眼睛看到东西，而不是……”

“但结果来看没有区别。”

“他不能看到我的。”

“现在不能。”勒梅简短地说，“你也不是一开始就能看到他的。”

“你是在说……这是一个，一个过程？”邓布利多感到不可思议，“我渐渐能够看到他，听到他，感到他，因此他也会？反过来发生一样的事？”

“这只是理论。”

“那么理论上，我们应该怎么解决这件事？”

“当他也像你一样。”

“你说像我一样，指的是他也能看到我看到的，听到我听到的，甚至，感受到我的感情？”邓布利多垂下头，几乎要被这假设压垮了似的，“梅林啊，除此之外我们不能有别的方法吗？别的，不那么私人的方法？”

勒梅轻轻动了动，邓布利多猜测他可能想耸肩，但他太老了，轻微的动作都可能让他的身体像风吹散的蒲公英。“看不出这方法有任何弊端，阿不思，你已经感受到他的一切了，你不认为他也有权利感受到你的一切吗？”

我不愿意。

邓布利多想这么说，但他忍住了。理智告诉他这仍旧是唯一能让约翰尼回到他的世界的办法，唯一能让两个世界重回正轨的办法。他不能仅仅因为不想对另一个人曝露隐私而拒绝。

“好，我会跟他谈谈的。”邓布利多深吸了一口气，以破釜沉舟的气魄问，“他应该怎么做？”

勒梅露出满足的微笑。

“不是他应该怎么做，是你应该怎么做。”

*

告别尼克·勒梅，邓布利多盘算着返回学校。

他手上还有一份斯拉格霍恩交给他的学生名单，更早些时候，麦克拉根曾向他询问关于他与黑魔王的关系，而他们似乎都与斯莱特林息息相关。过去忙碌让他顾不及学院内的风吹草动，但如今看来这是个绝佳的机会。

老实说，他并非没有意识到藏在学生流言背后的东西。但相比于格林德沃的威胁，来自魔法部的小动作似乎微不足道。

但如果上一次特拉弗斯的拜访让他明白了什么，那一定是内忧带来的危害已经开始超过外患。他必须要赶在争端真正酿成祸源前阻止它的发生，而一个能令他们戮力同心的敌人就在眼前。

从任何角度来看，他都可以问心无愧地告诉自己他正在做正确的事。

但只有那么一小部分，仿佛从他的灵魂上分裂出去的一小片不断地朝他嘶吼，试图在阻止他把计划付诸实践。

我会为此后悔的。

如果邓布利多能够对自己诚实，他会知道这部分的他正在告诉他这个事实，但更多的他压抑着这声嘶力竭的吼叫。

他给约翰尼留下口信，告诉他第二天他将回到公寓为他们送行。

泰晤士河南岸的小公寓又一次陷入寂静。

约翰尼回到公寓时，黑夜才刚刚降临。


	26. Chapter 26

约翰尼听见鹰的啸鸣。他抬起头，看到天空燃烧着金色火焰，镀满它所触及的一切。数座积雪覆盖的山峰镶着金边，拱卫孑然独立的城堡。它这样突兀地耸立着，又仿佛与群山浑然一体。只有数根钢铁支架如利爪紧紧抓住山峦，权做承重墙。从他们降落的城垣望去，暮色笼罩着这座巨石与悬崖间巧夺天工的杰作，是只有魔法才能在这片绝境中创造的奇迹。

如果换一个时间，他愿意专程为这雄伟城堡写一篇洋洋洒洒的鉴赏，但如今他回到纽蒙迦德，却为这山峦掩映的巍峨感到惋惜。

他想起临行前对邓布利多说过的话。

“你知道我并非因为赞成你才决定帮你的吧？”

“我意识到了(I'm aware of that)。”邓布利多露出介于无奈与悲哀之间的微笑。

“你真的决定好了？你知道，只要你愿意……”

邓布利多打断了他，“注意安全，约翰尼。加诸在你身上的所有保护咒语依然有效，你可以随时回到这里。——如果你决定不再帮助我的话。”

约翰尼立即闭上嘴巴。面对邓布利多时频繁出现的无助感又一次浮出水面，他叹了口气，没有将对话进行下去。两个小时后，他与同样惴惴不安的奎妮一起回到了纽蒙迦德。

罗齐尔一行人已经等在会议大厅。他们在一天前收到了‘格林德沃’的指示，放弃巴西的行程，返回奥地利。这个命令让克雷登斯感到气恼，他距离身世的真相已经非常接近了，他们找到了当年拍下照片的记者的后代，那位年轻英俊的巫师热情地款待了他们，对所有问题照单全收，有问必答。

他们得知在凤凰扑向镜头后发生的事。

火凤凰从未离开巴西，这只烈焰中的魔法生物像忠诚的守护神兽，偶尔会出现在卡斯特罗布鲁硕周遭隐秘的雨林中。据说从那里可以看到帕拉伊巴区。

他们在雨林中等待着——

*

“这到底是怎么回事儿？”

约翰尼刚刚踏进会议大厅，克雷登斯就急躁地站起来，迫不及待地追问。

“没有时间了。”约翰尼简短地说。除了奎妮，没有人理解这句话的意思，但约翰尼不着急解释，他让克雷登斯先说完自己的话。

“我们在雨林中等待了三天两夜，我有一种强烈的感觉，我觉得它就在附近，它想靠近我，想亲近我，但它也害怕我——如果可以这么说的话。我感觉到如果再给我们几天时间，也许它会改变主意，会愿意主动出来找我。”

约翰尼思考了一下‘它’的具体指代，然后点了点头，“又也许它是在等待一个合适的时间。”

“那是什么意思？”

“每当邓布利多家的人需要帮助的时候，凤凰就会现身。”约翰尼说，“现在显然不是时候。”

罗齐尔插了进来，“我们现在怎么做？”

“组织我们现有的全部力量，进入备战状态。”

“抱歉，现在？”卡罗蹭地站起来。

“现在。”约翰尼点头，“邓布利多早已经知道我摧毁了血盟，魔法部获知这个消息只是时间早晚的问题。一旦邓布利多失去血盟的借口，他就再也没办法躲在学校里，假装我们并不存在。”

诚然，这些都是邓布利多计划的一部分。他没有真的摧毁血盟，实际上，他甚至没有找到摧毁血盟的办法，勒梅对此一无所知，而古老的书籍上也找不到蛛丝马迹。约翰尼一度怀疑所谓的血盟更像是两个少年人表达爱意的口头承诺，而非切实可行的魔法。——如果不是他知道真相的话。

但如今计划要求他们将真相放在一边。曾经为约翰尼是个麻瓜打掩护的借口如今成为了另一个计划的突破口。

“为什么是现在？如您所说，在您摧毁血盟的时候邓布利多一定也知道了真相。为什么选择现在？”

约翰尼有一个正确的答案。

因为他们第一个计划已经破产，如果他们打算用同样的步调来完成第二个，那么之前所有的努力都将付之东流。也许约翰尼不喜欢他们的计划，但说到底这不是他的世界，不应该由他来决定这个世界需要什么样的未来。

他回答道，“因为我的魔法回来了。”

一小股流窜的魔法波动在他的右手掌浮动，这同样是邓布利多的小把戏。罗齐尔先是愣住了，接着露出不加掩饰的喜悦表情，卡罗和阿伯内西看上去都受到了鼓舞。

“邓布利多打算在我失去魔法的时间里组建他的力量，预备给我们出其不意的打击，”谎言，“而我们现在的优势之一正是他不知道我的魔法已经回来了，”谎言，“无论他想做什么，我们都要确保已经做好准备。”关于这个计划，约翰尼最不喜欢的部分就是，它几乎就是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。

“还魂尸怎么办？”罗齐尔问。

“暂时割舍，叫恩佐准备好他的巫师大军。”约翰尼下命令道，“我们在其他地方的情况怎么样？”

“美国，法国，德国，奥地利都不是问题。我们在那里有足够的巫师能为我们提供支持。”罗齐尔迅速汇报，“但爱尔兰自由邦和比利时还在观望，他们中绝大多数巫师摇摆不定，只有少部分遭受过保密法迫害的家庭愿意站在我们这边。意大利有巫师团体发动了小规模的抗议行动，他们表示随时乐意加入我们。”

“放弃持中立态度的巫师，集结一切能够支援欧洲战场的力量，我们都知道这事儿会怎么发生。欧洲将是我们最终的战场。”

他看得出罗齐尔有许多疑问。但那些问题在她最后看向他时变成一种坚定的信仰。

他们都知道这是个漏洞百出的计划。没有人会在几分钟前扬言要造出举世瞩目的还魂尸后，又迅速抛弃了这个想法。格林德沃一直致力于笼络人心，却在关键时刻放弃了中间立场的庞大巫师团体。就连约翰尼都要怀疑他正在饰演的人是否还是同一个格林德沃，——如果你不能理解你的角色，那么他就不能让观众信服。

动摇正以一种细菌传播的速度在他的信徒中间蔓延，但约翰尼十分清楚这是邓布利多希望看到的。

他们将要把发生在1945年的‘历史’提前搬上巫师的舞台，期望1945年的结局也能够眷顾提前了十八年的历史决斗。

但这场斗争注定不会得到相等的赞赏。

在这个弥留的世界中，已经没有第二个能与邓布利多匹敌的黑巫师了。

“我们将迎来胜利。”

约翰尼撒谎道。这一次他不认为他的表演说服了任何人。

*

_两天前。_

“不好意思，我可能听错了，再说一次？”

“回去，找到格林德沃的信徒们，集结他的力量，回来找我。”

“这一部分我听懂了，我是说后面，你和我，监狱和死亡？”

邓布利多叹了口气，“没有死亡。纽特会做到这一点，他会确保我们当中没有人死亡。”

“你不知道(You don't know that)。当战争一触即发，谁也不能保证会没有伤亡。”

“我很抱歉，”邓布利多微垂眼睫，好像他真的对此感到抱歉似的，让他的背脊弓起以抵御看不见的压力。“我很抱歉它最后不得不演变成战争。开始我也奢望能够悄无声息地瓦解他的势力，好让战争的苗头从内部湮灭。但我们都看到了，这种尝试已经初尝败果。变革的星星之火早已有燎原之势，我们无法让它们自己熄灭。约翰尼，除了悬河注火，我们没有更多选择。”

“或者我们把它们变成希望之火。”约翰尼不抱希望地说，“但看起来我不是那个能说服你改变决定的人。”

邓布利多露出虚弱的，但松了口气的微笑，“也许我已经是个老顽固了。”

“又也许你只是在脑子里造了个笼子，把你身上最格兰芬多的一部分困在里面。”

那部分的邓布利多好像就要承认这近乎残酷的指控了，但最终他没说什么。约翰尼为自己的话向他道歉，邓布利多笑了笑，安抚他这实在算不上冒犯。“你不用为实话道歉，”他这么说，“如果埃菲亚斯知道这个计划，他一定也会阻止我，或者咒骂我疯了。”

“你也不能把他的实话说成是咒骂。”约翰尼心不在焉地说，“这个计划糟糕透了，因为它到处都是漏洞，因为它脆弱的不堪一击，因为它用谎言作基石，随时都有可能坍塌。”

“因此我们必须速战速决。在有人发现它脆弱的根基前解决我们的麻烦。”

约翰尼等了一会儿，犹豫不决地说，“我还是不同意最后那部分。”

邓布利多微笑道，“你基本每一部分都不赞同。”

“是啊，尤其是最后一部分。”

“那是因为你是个善良的人，约翰尼。你还是个勇敢的人，你面对自己的勇气从第一天起就让我十分敬佩。”邓布利多真心说。

但那不知怎么的让约翰尼感到一阵烦躁，“你说这话的感觉好像在道别。”

“相信我，如果我真的要和你道别，我会让你知道的。”他说这话的语气太悲伤了，就好像那真的是一个永别。约翰尼忍不住拥抱了他，然后听到邓布利多用耳语的音量说，“你是个很好的朋友，约翰尼，拥有你是你朋友们的幸运。”

*

沉寂了许多天的日记本在黑夜中呼啦呼啦地翻动起来。约翰尼躺在纽蒙迦德为他专门准备的柔软大床上，陷入久违的安眠。

一些字句静悄悄地浮现在日记本上。过了一会儿，这一页被撕掉了，原本记录在日记本上的页面变成一片空白。

约翰尼没有察觉到异常。

这天夜里，他梦见了莉莉和杰克。


	27. Chapter 27

格林德沃坐在吧台边，目光在酒柜上丰富的藏酒间逡巡。很难想象他来到这个世界才一个多月，而他几乎要习惯没有太多魔法的生活了。他绕到吧台后，取下一瓶威士忌，然后惊讶地发现他站在酒柜前而不是挥挥魔杖让酒瓶飞到他眼前。

“你正在和威士忌进行什么眼神性交（eye fucking）吗？”有人在他身后坐下来。

“不是现在。”格林德沃僵硬地说，“我没有心情应付你的笑话。”

“即使在你最需要笑话的时候？”对方清冽的嗓音轻笑。

格林德沃转过来，莉莉就坐在吧台外冲他眨眼睛。女孩儿光亮的金发驯顺地贴服着优美的脖颈线，她化了点妆，让她的眼窝如同烟雾弥漫，透露出一种深邃的明亮来。她穿着最普通的T恤和绒毛外套，与社交媒体上随处可见的金光闪闪的礼裙不太一样，但却是格林德沃熟悉的样子。这种感觉让他些微放松下来。

“你要出门去？”他漫不经心地问，把酒瓶放回到酒柜里。时间刚过中午，还不到要喝醉的时候。

他走到莉莉身边坐下把手机按亮又按灭。

“不，我刚刚回来。”

格林德沃这才想起中午他们没有一起吃午餐。

“发生什么事了？”

莉莉耸了耸肩，“这话应该我来问你，发生什么事了？你从昨天起就变得不太对头，不是说坏的意义上的不对头，但你的变化让我感到很担心。”

格林德沃笑了一声，“你担心我？”不知怎么的，莉莉觉得这个疑问句听起来像否定句，或者某种嘲讽。但她还是老实地点了点头。

“什么都没有发生。”格林德沃干巴巴地说，看起来有一些尴尬。

这和从昨天起的变化一样让莉莉感到吃惊。不是说格林德沃不能够拥有这些情绪，诸如苦恼，懊悔还有现在的尴尬，但这就只是太怪异了。他甚至看起来有一些疲倦，那让莉莉感到这可能是他为什么无法维持傲慢和自大的原因之一。她对金发巫师展现出极端自信的态度习以为常，有时候对现代科技有点大惊小怪，但基本来说那很可爱，鸡飞狗跳的生活似乎有时会让他有一点小崩溃，他会变得沉默，或者好胜，好像承认他并非全能对他来说是一种侮辱。但总体来说，他像悬崖峭壁间的一座城堡，让人怀疑他的坚固与岩壁同源同生，自出生就是如此。这令1945年的失败对认识他的人来说变得难以想象，因为他生来就是赢家，怎么可能会失败呢？他的可靠和峭壁一样恒久。

但现实讲述了一个完全不同的故事。

这个故事撩人心弦，迫使人们迫不及待地想知道下文。只是十分遗憾的，这个来自1927年的格林德沃也无法告知她更多。

但这一刻，沉重的阴影从格林德沃的脚踝攀升，莉莉有些开始能够理解即使是他，也会有摇摇欲坠的时刻。

她没有继续追问，只是眼疾手快地按住他不停玩弄电源键的手，把手机从他手下拯救出来。

“你该更新了。”莉莉说，然后点开Instagram交给格林德沃。

金发巫师看起来有点吃惊，“我昨天才更新。”他说，‘更新’这个词对他来说已经不那么陌生了。

“哦，是啊，但你今天要发布我爸爸和杰夫叔叔的新歌，记得吗？昨天你介绍了，但只有介绍可不够，你得告诉你的粉丝去哪里听，告诉他们这不是你一个人的工作，你还要提到杰夫·贝克。”

格林德沃哼了一声，给说好的新歌配了简短的文字，『送给你们我和杰夫的爱』。他点击发送，然后看着自己刚刚发布的内容转头问莉莉，“我需要艾特他吗？”

莉莉惊讶地看着他，“你知道艾特！”

金发巫师又一次露出被冒犯的表情，严肃声明道，“我知道手机，知道互联网，知道社交软件，我还能自己发贴，我为什么不能知道艾特？”他不耐烦地问，“所以我需要艾特他吗？”

有一点可以确定，金发巫师今天心情的确不太好。

莉莉谨慎地点了点头，“Jeffbeckofficial，这是他的官方账号。”

这种情况到第三天才有改善。莉莉一大早注意到格林德沃似乎点赞了一幅中国粉丝的画，内容是约翰尼·德普的网络冲浪图，画得很可爱。莉莉把这当作一个积极的信号，于是她再次试着问那天发生了什么，格林德沃又变得封闭起来。

他们真正开始再次交谈是又一个三天后，格林德沃似乎对一张照片兴致盎然。他和杰克窝在家里，杰克又一次试图教他不用魔法弹吉他。

“你总不能无时不刻地使用魔法，对吧？”杰克拨弄琴弦，一串非常快速的音节后，他不服气地坐到格林德沃身旁。

金发巫师对男孩儿的质疑嗤之以鼻，“我当然能。”

“可这不符合自然规律。任何事物都是守恒的，不能凭空出现，也不能凭空消失。”格林德沃哼了一声，杰克把这当作赞同，“也就是说，魔法也应该是守恒的，你怎么能源源不断地使用魔法？”

“因为魔法不是独立的，更不是凭空冒出来的，只要我愿意，我就可以转化源源不断的力量供应魔法输出，这很难理解吗？”

“但你不能依靠魔法做所有的事，对吧？你不是用魔法呼吸的。”

“我通过肺呼吸，如果你想知道的话，是不是吓了一跳？巫师居然也是用肺呼吸的？”

杰克不想理会格林德沃的嘲讽，自顾自地说，“那就意味着，你可以用手弹吉他，而不是魔法，这是……”

失去耐心的巫师打断了他，把手机屏幕堵到他眼前，而那同时也很好地堵住了他的嘴。黑巫师先生带着明显转移话题的纯洁目的问道，“这张照片上的吉他是什么？”

“格林尼！”杰克尖叫起来，“这是Les Paul 1959，之前属于佛利伍麦克乐队的彼得·格林，去年十月——大概，柯克·哈米特来拜访我爸爸的时候就带着这把著名的吉他！你知道吗？它酷极了！所以我爸爸强烈要求他们应该留个纪念。看到墙上这副画了吗？这是我爸爸画的，我们的老狗，他叫Mooh，他去世的时候我才六七岁。”

“它。”格林德沃纠正道。

“他。”杰克固执地说，“他是我们的老朋友，又温柔又亲切，他总是陪伴我们。你明白吗？他比人类还要忠诚！”然后杰克忽然灵光乍现，兴高采烈地叫道，“你得分享这张照片！”

“什么？不——”

“为什么不？你也喜欢这张照片！”

“你不觉得我更新地太频繁了吗？”

“那正是为什么你开通了账号。”莉莉猝不及防地加入他们的谈话。今天她穿了一身牛仔，悠闲地靠在门框上，“作为你避而不谈的惩罚，我决定给你接一个直播活动。”

“你说直播是什么意思？”

“我还以为你已经对网络流行语知之甚详了呢，”莉莉不在意地说，“直播，意思就是你无法因为演得不像而重新来一次，我们也不能在旁边指导你如何表现得更像我爸爸。”

“而你觉得那是个好主意？”

莉莉思考了一下，接着微笑道，“不，我只是觉得那会很好玩。而且，这是个慈善公益活动，我爸爸会很乐意参加的。”

格林德沃冷哼了一声，“因此你决定用我的真实身份冒险——或者你父亲的职业生涯冒险？就因为怎么的，那很好玩？”

“放轻松，我不打算用任何东西冒险。”莉莉坐到他另一边，“所以从今天起我们要加紧排练，首先就从表演开始。语言上你没有什么问题，重要的是肢体动作，明白吗？你总是太张扬了，你得收敛一点，拘谨一点，这样才像我爸爸。一出默剧怎么样？”

“默剧？”

“你看过卓别林吗？哦，你应该没看过最为著名的《摩登时代》，那是1936年的片子了，但也许你听说过《大独裁者》或者《淘金者》？”

“我没有听说过——嘿！”杰克抢走了他的手机，迅速把那张照片和配字发在了Instagram上。

莉莉捏了捏他的肩膀，安抚道，“别紧张，只是一张照片。”

“我没有紧张，如果你眼睛还好的话。”格林德沃恼火地说，他完全没搞明白正在发生的事，“介意告诉我你们到底在做什么吗？”

“转移注意力？让你开心点？”

后一句话忽然之间浇灭了刚刚窜上来的滔天怒火，格林德沃噎了一下，用只有他们能听见的音量嘟哝道，“这不能让我开心。”

“但能让你发泄。”莉莉愉快地说，“现在可以谈谈你这几天是怎么回事了吗？”

*

格林德沃善于玩弄语言。这意思是，当他知道你想听到什么，他就能让你听到。但坦白心迹从各个方面来说都不是巫师所长，他只是简单地说，“我听到了邓布利多。”

“然后？”

这事不是第一次发生，而第一次的时候格林德沃的反应都没有现在这么大。

“我觉得他不止能与我五感相通。”

莉莉瞪大眼睛，“……你该不是想说他还能控制你，跨越两个时空？”

“收起你的想象力。”格林德沃面无表情，声音刻板又僵硬，“我是说，他好像能感受到我的，情绪。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着不管你嘴上说什么他都知道那不是真的。”莉莉笑了一下，“别瞪我，这都要怪你总是表现得很混蛋，——你和邓布利多在一起的时候也像现在这样吗？如果有人说你也有善良柔软的一面，然后你就认定他是在侮辱你？”

“我没有。”

“没有什么？没有善良柔软的一面？没有认定别人在侮辱你？”

“没有软弱的一面……这跟你有什么关系吗？”格林德沃忍不住呛声道。

莉莉真诚地露出笑容，“我在关心你。”她说，“顺便，软弱和善良不是同义词。哦，别急着否认，我爸爸说得很直白了，是你的信仰中那些柔软的地方让你赢得人心，信仰本身只是信仰，那个人不一定非要是你。但他们选择了你，为什么呢？”

格林德沃嗤笑一声，“那个人只能是我，只有我拥有答案。”

“而你的答案里不只有一个未来，还有能让人类，让人性共鸣的东西。”

格林德沃说不出话。他当然知道他所宣称的理想中包含了什么，那些他在利用的，操控的情感和弱点让许多人走向了他。只是正如罗齐尔，卡罗和阿伯内西，他们的感情极具排他性，是无法分享和共情的私有财产。他从不把这些不受控的东西考虑在内。

他从不认为他应当拥有。

“那只是我想让他们听到的。”他争辩道。

“或者你就只是不想承认。”莉莉宽容地笑了一下，“当然啦，你大可以表现得好像你真的没有，因为讨论你也拥有这些东西会让你看起来……更像个普通人。我猜这挺让你恼火的，是吧？意识到某方面你也是个普通人？”

“……胡说八道。”格林德沃攥紧拳头，用尽全力抵御着又一次侵袭而来的无力感。

莉莉只是拍了拍他的肩膀，像是想让他放松，“邓布利多知道了这件事？”她观察着格林德沃，然后很快又说，“好吧，也许没有。但让他知道你也拥有普通人的情感并不是那么令人沮丧的事，——可能一开始会让你不自在，但拜托，他能让你回去，我没猜错的话。所以偶尔向恋人袒露一下脆弱没你想象的那么尴尬。”

“我们是敌人。而且是的，让你的敌人发现你没有那么无坚不摧是毁灭性的。”

“好消息，你开始承认你没有那么无坚不摧了。”莉莉吹了声口哨，把杰克抢走的手机还给了巫师先生，“别忘记，我们明天开始排练。”

“……排练什么？”

“默剧，还有直播？”

“我已经告诉你了！”

“但我也已经接了。”莉莉无辜地眨眨眼睛，“别担心，在饰演我爸爸的时候，你可以尽情地袒露你没那么无坚不摧的一面，而不用担心任何人会觉得你脱离人设。”

“脱离什么？”

莉莉挥了挥手机，大笑起来，“看起来在网络流行语方面你还有得学呢。”


	28. Chapter 28

抓住魔法部小间谍的行动还算顺利。送走约翰尼后，邓布利多把闲暇时间都用在斯莱特林和他们的塔楼附近闲逛，试图从源头揪出流言的散布者。他花了两天时间做这件事，然后在魁地奇比赛的下午逮住了几个溜出赛场制作吐真剂的高年级学生。他们很快在邓布利多的威严下吞吞吐吐交代了事情的始末。

不知道从什么时候起，斯莱特林流传只要让邓布利多教授喝下吐真剂，五年级的普通巫师等级考试就一定能够通过。如果说散布邓布利多与黑魔法之间的谣言尚且不能断定与魔法部有关，那普通巫师等级考试一定能够将它们联系起来。

邓布利多没收了几个学生的药剂，警告他们吐真剂并不能帮助他们在考试中取得好成绩，接着跑了一趟巫师考试局。

当天稍晚的时候，他在法律执行司外遇到了刚返回办公室的特拉弗斯，坦率地告诉他如果他能停止这些把戏，邓布利多愿意为了巫师世界对抗格林德沃。

“但这并不是我一个人的战斗，”邓布利多神色肃穆地说，“格林德沃在召集他的军队，如果我们不能团结起来，失败的就会是我们。现在，来自欧洲各国的紧急应对小组在魔法部都有成员驻守，我们需要向他们说明情况，邀请他们加入我们——”

“用不着你来告诉我怎么做好我的工作。”特拉弗斯粗鲁地打断了他，“只要你制服格林德沃，其余的工作是魔法部的事。”

“但愿如此。”邓布利多平淡地说。

他在办公室待到深夜，决定今晚在学校留宿。休息室的床铺没有公寓的软和，但他昏昏沉沉的大脑已经不允许他继续挑剔。有那么短暂的一瞬间他想起了那座异域风情的庄园，露天泳池，金酒，高脚玻璃杯，摆放着骷髅头的酒窖，某个人影一闪而过，他迅速坠入梦中。

  


  


*

  


  


他知道他在做梦。

梦里战火纷飞，土地撕裂成一道道战壕，麻瓜们躲在铁丝网和机枪火力点组成的防御阵地后，只有威廉大炮那高耸的炮口看上去触目惊心。歼击机，坦克和长枪短炮让盔甲咒看起来像个笑话，毒气悄无声息，冲锋枪的子弹夺取性命的速率远大于治疗咒语，战场绵延数千里，死亡横行。

邓布利多站在这巨大的废墟中央，炮火从他身上穿过，火焰在他身侧燃烧，血水蜿蜒着从他脚下淌过，他看到巫师的上半身从他眼前飞过，下半身留在几英尺远的地方。炮火炙烤肉体的腐臭味几乎让他吐了出来，他感到胃里翻涌着，酸水窜上喉咙，灼烧食道，血红色的半截肠子啪嗒落在他的鞋面上。

他听到自己发出尖叫。

只有上半身的巫师用血淋淋的手臂爬行着，血和泥土让他面目模糊，邓布利多认不出他，只能看着他绝望地朝他伸手——

他抓住了那只手。手臂掉了下来。

  


  


*

  


  


邓布利多猛地坐起来，胸膛剧烈起伏着，那悲怆与绝望强烈地令人眩晕，他惊恐地张开手掌，过于真实的触感跨过现实与梦境的交界，死死地掐住他的喉咙。他粗重地喘气，离开床边倒了一杯蜂蜜酒。

他站在桌案边冷静一会儿，直到心跳平复，他才慢慢踱步回到床上。

梦境真实地仿佛预言。

他睁着眼睛，无望地意识到他无法继续睡觉了。他想起床头的日记本，想起约翰尼的劝诫，一个想法转瞬即逝，他打开日记本，飞快地写下几行字。

暂停计划，约翰尼，我有不好的预感。

他瞪着刚刚写下的话，脑袋阵阵发懵。他飞快地撕掉这一页，揉成一团扔进废纸篓。

梅林啊。

他把脸埋进手掌中，感受着从未有过的恐慌席卷着他。

  


  


*

  


  


自从突兀的链接之后，他有几天安宁的日子。魔法部因为他终于同意对抗格林德沃而显出前所未有的活力，他们有个周密的部署，考虑任何可能发生的意外，而其中最关键的一环正握在邓布利多手里。

他要提出挑战。

他要让格林德沃甘愿为他而来。

放在过去十年的任何一个时间里，这要求听起来就是个天方夜谭，而邓布利多不会多花一分钟时间思考它的可能性。但如今情况反转，邓布利多知道他只要发出任何讯号，约翰尼就会带着他们计划好的失败迎接挑战。

唯一让邓布利多犹豫徘徊的是，他不确定他真的准备好了。

但现状已经不再允许他叫停计划。

在筹备的半个月里，他躲进有求必应屋和约翰尼交流了几次，约翰尼告诉他克雷登斯，或者叫他奥睿利乌斯在控制默默然的方面取得了大进展，力量比他们在纽约或者巴黎见识过的要强大更多，尽管约翰尼试图让他们把精力花在别的地方，但奥睿利乌斯·邓布利多的天赋显而易见。

-不管你是否愿意相信，记得我们谈过的记者吗？在罗齐尔他们告别后代先生的几天后，另一位自称姓邓布利多的男人找上了他。现在他正坐在会客厅，预备和奥睿利乌斯好好谈一谈。

-他们将要谈什么？

-你祖辈的那些事，我猜。因为他在来信中声称他是你祖父的私生子，是个哑炮。

-从未听说过。

-是啊，那正是私生子的含义。

-有什么新消息随时告诉我。

邓布利多写道，然后结束了这次对话。奎妮似乎承担了说客的工作，读取来访者的脑袋然后提供最佳策略，让‘格林德沃’的军队壮大起来，她尽量在看起来拼尽全力的同时消极怠工，但为了让计划更真实，他们不得不促成了一些谈判。

晚上回到自己的住处时，他开始希望这是一场噩梦。他真的不擅长这类事，挑起战争，或者计划进攻。在攻击性的问题上，他一向是个被动的人。他可以反击，可以躲藏，可以假装没有发生，直到他不得不面对。

邓布利多甚至试图用别的借口安慰自己，约翰尼为他提供了最好的那个，无论怎么样，这件事会在1945年发生，而邓布利多不过是提前了它。但最终他知道他无法欺骗自己，就像他无法推说他的痛苦只因为格林德沃，他知道那不是事实。

日记本翻动的声音让他从情绪中抽离。

邓布利多开始阅读缓慢浮现的字句。

他是奥瑞利乌斯的父亲。第一句话这么写道，邓布利多感到一只蝴蝶在胃里拍打翅膀。他想见你一面。

为什么？邓布利多想大声质问。但他拿起羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水的空当里，他冷静下来，改为一种克制的语气。

他说了什么？

很多。约翰尼回复地很快。他告诉我们你的祖父如何抛弃了他，将他流放美国，但不久之后美国就不够远了，因为人们开始听说你的祖父，你的父亲，他们的名声有些漂洋过海了。因此他逃到了巴西，在那里开始全新的生活。他试着躲开一切与巫师有关的事，但伏都教的盛名让这种生活变得奢侈，最终他结婚了，和一个同样是巫师家族的哑炮。接着他们发现他们的孩子是个巫师。

再之后的事情他们都清楚了。

他们不想要个小巫师，因此他们决定送走他。最初的计划是把他送到英国，送到你身边。但事情似乎不太顺利，介于你对此一无所知，我想这中间出了我们都不清楚的意外。很快他就被带到美国，同样，这部分依旧在迷雾中。

邓布利多想起了那只凤凰。

约翰尼的回答应证了他的猜想。他见过凤凰几次，在他险些丧命的时候，那只守候在雨林中的凤凰总是出现在他周围。他不知道你们家族的传说，他也没有饲养那只凤凰。你们家族有没有说过，如果两个邓布利多交战，凤凰会选择帮谁？

好问题，邓布利多希望他知道。

我们很快就会知道了。

好吧，但他似乎认定凤凰会选择帮助奥瑞利乌斯。因此他希望如果我们获胜，请让他和你见一面，他有些话想当面告诉你。

他说那是关于什么的了吗？

不，没有。但我们都知道我不会获胜，所以这事你打算怎么办？

我不知道。约翰尼，给我点时间。

  


  


*

  


  


“真的吗，阿不思，你和魔法部达成一致而你现在才想起来告诉我？”

“我很抱歉，但我一开始希望你能尽量远离它。”邓布利多揉了揉眼窝，教学，培训紧急应对小组，三天两头拜访魔法部，与国际巫师联合会接洽，这一切都消耗了他太多精力，当他想起来要告诉远在南非的多吉时，他们距离计划中的决斗已经非常近了。

“你知道这事关整个巫师界，没人能幸免。”多吉语气不善地说。

“我知道，我知道，”邓布利多尝试安抚他的老友，“这就是为什么我决定告诉你。我最近忙昏头了，我应该更早联系你。”

“你的确应该。”多吉没好气地说，但多吉是多吉，他生邓布利多的气从来不超过一分半钟，因此邓布利多才一道歉，多吉就已经原谅了他。他换上兴奋的口吻，还试图让那表现得不要太明显，“所以呢所以呢？你想要我帮什么忙？”

邓布利多好笑地说，“为什么我就不能只是想告诉你，让你提前做好准备？”

“哦，得了吧。”多吉翻了个白眼，“我了解你，阿不思。如果不是你不得不告诉我，你会让我直到决斗结束后才从别人口中得知这事。对吧？你根本没打算告诉我？”

“埃菲亚斯……”

多吉摆了摆手，“不是说我能接受，但我有那么一点能理解。而且，我们已经走到这一步了，不如让我们跳过假设和猜想，你直接告诉我怎么样？”

“这可能不会让你感到愉快。”

“你通知我前就应该想到这点了。”

“是啊，埃菲亚斯，你永远是最了解我的。”

半个小时后，多吉的尖叫几乎掀翻屋顶。

“我不同意！阿不思，你给我听着，我不同意！”多吉哐哐地拍着桌子，借此强调他有多么反对这个计划，“找个麻瓜代替格林德沃？可以。一场作秀的决斗？没问题。但后面？后面的每一个字我都不喜欢！你可能会死，你也许根本活不下来！”

“纽特会处理好的。”

“见鬼的，我说的不是别人，我说的是你！阿不福思知道吗？他知道你要——？”

“不，阿不福思不知道。埃菲亚斯，别告诉他。”

“你知道他会杀了你的吧？我是说，来真的的那种，不是挥挥拳头砸烂你的鼻子？”

邓布利多因为他不合时宜的幽默笑了一下。“他会的，他一定会的。”邓布利多微笑着说，“因此你要确保他有这个机会，埃菲亚斯，你是最好的人选。”

多吉焦虑地乱揉头发，“如果我搞砸了呢？我根本，我没有你那样的……梅林的四角裤啊，我根本没想过你找我来是为了这种事。我会搞砸的。”

“不，你不会。”邓布利多笃定地说，“你会救我出来。纽特也会帮你。”

“……万一我们失败了呢？”

“你们不会失败的。”邓布利多冲他眨眨眼睛，“因为你们爱我。”

多吉瞪着他，就好像他遭受到最严厉的背叛似的，他狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“你是个残忍的朋友，阿不思，你一直都是。”

“但你是最好的朋友。”

多吉撇了撇嘴，“我当然是。”他给了他一个最紧实的拥抱。

  


  


  


*

  


  


如果你现在决定反悔，我们还有最后一次机会。   


约翰尼，保护好自己。

……你也是。

  


  


  


  


  



	29. Chapter 29

“惨不忍睹。”莉莉说。

“惨绝人寰。”杰克捂住眼睛。

“说真的，你为什么要那样？”管家先生挤眉弄眼，试图重复刚才格林德沃栩栩如生的表情，但他马上就放弃了。“我做不到。你是怎么在傻笑的同时还能皱眉的？”

金发巫师僵住了，用刻板又恼火的声音说，“我没有傻笑。”

“哦，是吗。那你管咧到耳根的笑叫什么？”

格林德沃不耐烦地把桌上刚叠好的毛巾都扔到地上，烦躁地站起来，“是你们要求的！”他恼怒地抗议道，“这整个喜剧默片的决定蠢透了。我为什么要模仿别人？他叫什么？卓别林？模仿他对我有什么好处？”

“我爸爸喜欢他。”莉莉迅速接上，“那能让你更了解他。”

“我足够了解他了。”格林德沃低沉地说，透露出一些危险来。

莉莉对他的恫吓不为所动，还有点满不在乎地耸了耸肩。那让格林德沃忍不住开始反思他作为黑巫师令人闻风丧胆的名声是怎么烟消云散的。也许因为这个世界缺少对魔法的正确认知，他们不知道他能做到什么，他们不知道他能毁灭什么，他们不知道他能带来什么。他们对他一无所知。

这太古怪了，因为某种程度上，格林德沃觉得他们好像了解他，知道他是巫师以外的所有事，他甚至怀疑邓布利多也没有了解他到这一步。

一群见鬼的麻瓜却做到了。

那本应该让格林德沃警觉，让他意识到危险，因为当然啦，他已经吃过教训了。当一个人足够了解你，那么他也会了解如何毁掉你。很显然他已经有前车之鉴，而他绝不会犯相同的错误两次。但因为麻瓜是麻瓜，也许几十亿麻瓜会让巫师们心惊胆战，三个麻瓜？三个麻瓜对他构不成任何威胁。这可能是为什么格林德沃居然允许他们靠近他的生活，允许他们接近他，甚至理解他。

……还有嘲笑他。

“不许笑。”格林德沃恼火地说。

杰克和管家立刻捂住嘴巴，把脸憋得通红，莉莉已经把那些毛巾重新摆在桌子上，坐在那里对着十分钟前的录像毫不掩饰地大笑。格林德沃敢确信如果这里没有其他人，莉莉可能已经拍着桌子滚到地上，因为她看起来就蠢蠢欲动地想这么做。

“嘿，别沮丧。”莉莉说，假装没有听到格林德沃对沮丧这个词的抗议，“这是好事，你在演一出喜剧，你把我们所有人都逗乐了。虽然那不是我们预期的——你知道，喜剧，”她又笑起来，用双手比了个引号，“但仍旧棒极了。”

“哦，是吗。”格林德沃毫无感情地说，“我怎么听到有人评价它惨不忍睹？”

“因为它不是卓别林式喜剧，它看起来像生活大爆炸，或者IT狂人。”

“我应该知道那是什么吗？”

“知道吗？我觉得你应该。”莉莉用力拍了一下他的肩膀，“真不敢相信我们居然没让你看过老友记，我们真应该找个时间一起看看破产姐妹。”

“我提名星际迷航！生生不息，繁荣昌盛（live long and prosper）。”杰克严肃地把食指和中指并拢，把无名指和小指并拢，大拇指尽可能张开，做了个瓦肯举手礼，“有人想穿红衬衫吗？”

“我还以为那是生生不息，去他妈的（live long and suck it）。”莉莉摆了摆手，“我们要看喜剧，喜剧！”

“你是说那种抖一抖红斗篷然后在天上飞来飞去的喜剧吗？”管家面无表情地说。

莉莉眨眨眼，“你在说超人还是奇异博士？”

“不，我是在说……算了，我们跑题太远了，有人注意到实际上我们的朋友听不懂我们在说什么吗？”

所有人都将目光齐刷刷地聚集在格林德沃身上。他低着头，专注地鼓捣手机，直到突然间安静下来。金发巫师缓慢地抬头，把手机屏幕转向每一个人，“我会用谷歌搜索。”

手机页面正停留在奇异博士的维基百科上。

最后他们看了《摩登时代》。

*

杰克的表情看起来就像有人在他耳边大喊了一声‘小心手雷(fire in the hole)’，莉莉揉了揉耳朵，让自己的声音不显得那么颤抖，“再说一次？”

“我想在默剧最后加一个这个。”

莉莉瞪着格林德沃所说的‘这个’。那是一张照片，约翰尼正在飞机上，用桌上的餐巾折了一个胸罩……或者类似的，然后得意地向镜头展示。

“你，”莉莉吞咽了一下，“为什么想加这个？”

格林德沃不明白为什么所有人都看起来那么吃惊，他只是想尽力做好他的工作。这有点算是他的偏执症或者别的什么，但在工作态度上他从来都是最好的，要么不做，要么做到极致。还有什么比在结尾突如其来变出一只胸罩更具有喜剧效果的呢？

“因为这会逗人笑。”格林德沃飞快地说，“这很卓别林而且也很约翰尼，有什么问题吗？”

“你会用人名作形容词了。”

“嗯哼。”

“好吧，没有问题。我们只是有点意外。”

然后他们在网上找了相关教程视频，介于实际上除了约翰尼没有人会做这么无聊的事，所以无论是杰克莉莉还是管家都不知道约翰尼是怎么做到的。学会怎么把这东西挂在胸前花了一些时间，因为每一次格林德沃捏住两角把它拉起来的时候它都变形成了别的东西，但随着练习频率增加，他做这事的熟练程度就越接近约翰尼。等到最后他激动地向他们展示成果时，莉莉觉得她好像看到了爸爸。那一刻转瞬即逝，快得几乎留下残影，但仍然，莉莉逐渐明白当你要让一个角色足够令人信服时，你们必须有某种共通的东西。

格林德沃身上也有极力压抑的，约翰尼的东西。

晚上的拍摄顺利了许多。

尽管他们仍然花费了几个小时来拍一个几分钟的影片，但好在格林德沃已经开始明白约翰尼并不是一年只工作几个小时了。

剪辑的时候莉莉让格林德沃听了几首适合的背景音乐，金发巫师选择了若昂·吉尔伯托的《wave》，一首颇具巴西风格的音乐。莉莉怀疑这和巴西有关，但看起来格林德沃就只是很享受这支歌。她以约翰尼的口吻简短地编辑了一段话，点击发布，然后决定明天给敬业的黑巫师放一天假。

*

格林德沃躺在床上。

汗水打湿了他的居家服，他喘着气坐起来，叫管家带一些功能饮料过来。

管家来敲门时吓了一跳。格林德沃面色惨白，额头渗出的汗水还没来得及擦掉，看上去有点筋疲力尽。他把一支能量棒和功能饮料一起放在小圆桌上，关切地望着他。

“做噩梦了？”

格林德沃愣了一下，然后摇了摇头。

“我想也是，现在才晚上九点。”而且他们还给他放了一天假，这一天没有约翰尼，没有表演，没有假装他不是他自己。“你还好吗？”

“没问题。”格林德沃含糊地说，咬了半口能量棒，功能饮料冰凉的液体顺着他的食道滑进胃里，让他感觉好多了。“我只是做了个预言。”

“酷。”管家说，“像是要喷云吐雾，把整个二战展示出来的那种预言？”

格林德沃斜眤了他一眼，扯了扯嘴角，“当然——不是。是那种只有我知道而你们一无所知的预言。”他哼了一声，加快语速问道，“你们在电影里看到过我预言吗？”

“拉雪兹神父公墓？你们在巴黎抢走的那栋房子里？”

“哦——”格林德沃不带感情地说，“那只是我把预言展现给你们看的方式。如果你们看到了，那就代表我早就预言过了，而不是我正在预言。”

“所以这才是你预言的方式？”

管家看着汗水淋漓的先知，回忆起电影中气势磅礴震撼人心的蘑菇云，感到久违的沮丧。格林德沃瞥了他一眼，冷笑了一下，“你很失望？”

“如果我说一点没有那肯定是骗你的。”格林德沃因为他的诚实哼了一声，管家笑了笑，“但我并不是在说这样就不酷了，我只是有点惊讶。你知道，虽然你和我们在一起时越来越像……普通人，我说这话你会生气吗？”格林德沃没有说话，“好吧，但我想说的是，我们并非没有意识到你实际上是个黑巫师，电影里的反派，迟早要被正义凌迟之类的。但和你一起生活时真的很难保持这样的认知。”

格林德沃皱着眉。能量棒已经吃完了，因为预言而凿空的体力一点点填补回来，功能饮料让缺水症状缓解了很多。他有点希望他的世界里麻瓜也能发明这样的饮料。

“或者没人睁开眼睛然后告诉自己我今天要出门做一个反派。”他讥讽地说。

管家却笑了，“你是对的。但你知道另一件对大多数人来说更困难的事情是，他们很难想象反派不认为自己是反派，你明白吗？”

“哈。”

管家耸了耸肩，诚挚地说，“你瞧，这就是事实。人们对固有印象十分执着，以至于有时候他们会忘记在床上的事主要是关于爽而不是性格……你还好吗？”

他不好。

他该死的呛着了还差点把半瓶水都洒出去，管家急忙扯出几张纸巾塞给他，接过功能饮料放在桌子上，试图给他顺气。格林德沃瞪着管家，不可置信地说，“这和床上的事有什么关系？”

“……上面和下面？”

“不可理喻。”

“完全正确(exactly) 。这正是我想表达的意思。在一份问卷中显示，性格中强势主导的人在绝对上面和绝对下面的概率几乎是持平的，但既可以上也可以下的概率几乎是其他两者的两倍。其中百分之五十的人都选择了既可上又可下，百分之四十四点四的人选择了下面。你知道这是为什么吗？”

“因为舒服。”格林德沃回答完就想咬掉自己的舌头，“……你到底想表达什么？”

管家微笑道，“性格并不意味着你不能做他们认为你不会做的事。如果他们因此指责你，或者对你感到失望，那也不是你的错。”

“你在道歉吗？”

“是的？”

“那你道歉的方式简直独一无二。”

“对不起。”管家干脆利落地说，“我很抱歉我和你生活了这么久还会对此感到惊讶，——或者你愿意让我看到实际上预言后的你。”

那听起来反倒不怎么像道歉了。格林德沃哼了一声。不止是他，就连格林德沃自己也觉得惊讶，但他轻笑着摇了摇头，并不为这个决定感到懊恼。

管家也为此感到高兴，他似乎把这看作某种友好的信号，胆子也变得更大了，甚至鼓起勇气追问他在预言中看到了什么。“你能演示给我看吗？像电影里那种，烟雾弥漫，仿佛仙境中的3D动画？”

格林德沃的表情开始变得不自然，“第一，我不会演示给你看。”他在‘演示’这个词上加重了读音，“第二，我不能演示给你看。第三，我看到的与你们无关。”

如果放在过去，管家很可能会把最后一句当作趾高气昂的冒犯，但现在他开始了解格林德沃的说话之道，而他听得出当他说无关，那就是字面意义上的无关。

“所以你的预言仍然是关于你的世界？”

格林德沃点了点头。

“至少是个好消息，那说明你还能回去。”

格林德沃抿紧了嘴巴，以一种不确切的口吻说，“我没在里面看到我自己。”

“哦……天哪。”

“别紧张，我从来没在预言中看到过我自己。”

“好吧，那说得通。至少这解释了为什么你分明可以预言，却看不到自己的失败。”

格林德沃好笑地问，“你还觉得我是反派？”

管家大笑着摇头，用十分恳切的声音说，“那你一定是全世界最有魅力的反派。”

“我想也是。”格林德沃笑了一下，“那个灭霸是怎么回事？”

“灭霸？”

“我看到约翰尼饰演的我曾经获得最受欢迎反派奖的提名，但最后获得这个奖的却是灭霸。”

“哦，这个。”管家摸了摸鼻头，“这有点复杂。”


	30. Chapter 30

他的身体没办法作出反应。

他能听到急促的呼吸和尖锐的心跳，他能感到四肢酸麻又浑身僵硬，他大口大口地吞咽空气，好像下一秒就要死掉。

接着他睁开眼睛。

格林德沃的双手在空中胡乱地划过弧度，以从噩梦中挣脱出来。他坐起来，用力弯曲背脊抵御梦境带来的恐慌。梦中弥漫着黑暗，好像他被关在地狱，被关在石墙铸就的牢笼里。他处在黑暗的正中央，而一道道六面透明的玻璃板把他禁锢在原地。他想向黑暗的某个方向前进，但隔板挡住了他。他只能在黑暗中央感受汹涌的情绪浪潮，惊慌，担忧，害怕，恐惧，失望，悔恨，懊恼，绝望，一切负面情绪像不断在密闭空间上升的水平面，一步步吞噬着空间和氧气。他试图冲破隔板，但看不见的束缚拉扯着他，纠缠着他，直到他终于冲出梦境。

这么说有点古怪，因为那甚至不像一个梦。除了感觉，情绪，那里什么也没有。他更像被困在透明容器中被迫接收着另一个人的情绪，而不知怎么的，那感觉有些感同身受。

如果那单单是另一个人塞给他的陌生情绪，他本可以不用表现得这么慌不择路，但那感觉太真实了，而他一向不擅长处理自己的情绪。操控他人的感情？那只需要一点点表演和技巧。但欺骗自己？你永远也无法对着自己的感情撒谎。人总是可以对自己不愿意看到的事情闭上眼睛，但你不能关闭自己的内心假装那些感情都是假的（You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel —— Johnny Depp）。只是心脏中的一部分正激烈地告诉他，梦中的感受是真的，却不是属于他的。

厚重的窗帘遮住了所有试图透进来的微光，卧室漆黑地好像他仍然困在梦里，他在床边呆坐了一会儿，感到理智渐渐回笼，他终于又能呼吸了。一半的他仍然停留在噩梦之后的恍惚中，但另一半的他已经解开了噩梦的源头。

他的世界正在经历什么。

但他什么也不知道，什么也不能做。

格林德沃憎恨这种感觉，无能为力，束手就擒，像个真正的孬种，懦夫，从兵荒马乱的世界逃离。尽管这并非他的本意，但他恨透了知道他本可以阻止，却任由愚蠢从他手中偷走未来。

无力感灼烧着他的四肢百骸，他必须做点什么来阻止这种感觉继续蔓延。于是大清早六点半，格林德沃穿戴整齐地敲响管家的卧室门，询问他最近的射击场在哪里。管家揉着眼睛以为自己听错了单词，或者会错了意，也可能魔法世界里相同的单词有别的含义。金发巫师不得不把问题重复两遍，直到‘手枪’‘射击’‘子弹’之类的词把他砸的晕头转向，然后他彻底清醒了。

管家呆呆地看着格林德沃呆呆地问，“你想要手枪？”

“对，手枪，机枪，冲锋枪，或者随便你们麻瓜叫它们什么。”

他一边换衣服一边看着金发巫师在卧室里焦躁地走来走去，“好吧，约翰尼有一把点三八鲁格LC，不过它在洛杉矶的房子里。他没把持枪证带过来，不过我想美国的持枪证在法国也没什么法律效力。你要枪做什么？”

“做实验。”格林德沃简短地说。

“什么？”

*

二十分钟后，他们出现在距离庄园最近的靶场，然后用魔法诓骗了陪同他们的教练，只留下管家先生和格林德沃两个人。

异瞳巫师打量着各个射击区，转过头来用眼神询问管家。

“这边是15米钢靶区，那边是25米手枪射击区，然后是50米到200米步枪及狙击枪射击区，剩下的都是实用射击区。”

“有什么区别吗？”

“取决于你要做什么。”

“哪一种威力最大？”

“取决于你和枪口的距离。”

金发巫师扬起眉毛，在他开始变得不耐烦前管家及时堵住了他的嘴。“听着，你不知道你在做什么。这里是实弹射击场，使用货真价实的子弹，真枪实弹，明白吗？它们是会穿透你的身体，真的要你的命的那种子弹，不是你在电影或者电视剧中看到的影视特效，也不是防暴警察用来制止街头骚动的橡皮弹，它们可能会真的杀死你，让你受……”

“我知道什么是真枪实弹。”格林德沃粗鲁地打断他，“否则我不会选择这里。”

“那听起来更糟糕了。你还赶走了所有教练。”

“那是为了你们着想，”格林德沃说，“你不想让第四个人知道我不是约翰尼·德普，而魔法即使在这个世界也是可以被使用的。”

管家吞咽了一下，紧张地说，“好吧，你是对的。但不管怎么说，我还是希望你告诉我，我们到底来这里做什么。”

“我告诉你了，实验。”

格林德沃端起一把AK47塞进管家手里，在管家惊恐的目光中走向枪靶，坦然站在靶前冲面色惨白的中年男人挥手，示意他开枪。

“说真的，这太超过了，我没恨你到非要突突你几枪的地步。”

“你恨我？”

“不，事实上我还有点喜欢你。所以我们能结束这场闹剧了吗？”

“朝我开枪。”

“你他妈开什么玩笑？！”

“我没开玩笑。”

“我也不想杀死你！”

“你不会杀死我。”

“哦，为了以防万一，我得警告你即使你是巫师，子弹夺取你生命的速度也远大于治疗咒语的速度，不管你信不信，如果碎片留在你的体内，你懂得再多魔法也无法挽救你的命。所以听明白了吗？现在！立刻！给我从射击区出来！”

“……你在关心我？”

“我他妈当然是在关心你！”

“你平常不说这么多F开头的单词。”

“那是因为没人他妈的塞给我一把AK47还他妈的让我朝他开枪。你他妈疯了吗？”

格林德沃笑了一下，“没有。这只是个实验，试试看你的子弹能不能穿透我改良过的盔甲咒，事实上我把盔甲咒和守护神咒做了个结合，加了点厉火的元素进去，就像我在公墓演讲时做的那样。”

“……如果穿透了呢？”

“我不认为那会发生。”

“胡说！如果你真有那么确定，你就不会把我拉进这个见鬼的实验里！你们巫师都这么鲁莽吗？还是只有你？”

格林德沃耸了耸肩，“我从德姆斯特朗辍学是有原因的。”

“你知道危险这个词怎么拼写吗？”

“德语还是英语？”

“闭嘴！你根本对危险毫无概念！你是有第二轴人格障碍还是怎么的？如果我开枪击中了你，不管你有没有死我都是在犯罪！所以，他妈的不！我他妈不干这事！你另谋高就吧。”

管家因为愤怒而涨红了脸，拧着脖子把枪往面前的桌上砸。但出乎意料地，他没有听到本该把他们都吓一跳的动静。他看到长枪之王漂浮在空中，似乎正打算自己瞄准金发巫师来上一枪，如果不是他知道每个教练都会保证这些枪在不使用的情况下没有装填，第二天各大新闻报刊头条一定都是他的大头像。

“你他妈有什么毛病？！”

管家试图把枪杆压下来，但徒劳地发现魔法似乎更孔武有力。

“你不愿意动手，那我只能自己来了。”

“你根本不会用枪！”

“我也是这么认为的。”格林德沃居然轻松地笑了起来，“叫上一个懂行的专家总比我自己动手安全得多，你说呢？”

管家瞪着他，成千上百句咒骂争相跳出脑海，互相叫嚷着要冲破他的嘴巴。格林德沃仍然像个混蛋似的站在靶场中央，得意洋洋地朝他扬了扬下巴，而那几乎要了他的命。管家叹了口气，再次把手放在半空中的枪身上，这一次他没有感受到任何阻力。

“最后一个问题，”管家先生认命地问，“如果你死了，约翰尼还回得来吗？”

*

当然，格林德沃没有死。他不仅没有死，还要赶回家准备第二天的线上直播。莉莉告诉他活动是关于某个地球的虚拟节日，他们管它叫通往巴黎之路，明天将会是地球日的五十周年庆。

“我父亲的朋友帕蒂·史密斯也会出席，他们是相识多年的老朋友，你可不能搞砸了。”莉莉认真地翻看着活动信息。

“如果你这么担心，你就不应该接受这个活动。”

“准确地说，是你接受了这个活动。”莉莉狡猾地眨眨眼睛，“况且，整个活动你只需要出现十分钟，也许还不到，打个招呼，说些寒暄的话，表演才艺，接受感谢，结束。瞧，这没什么难的。”

格林德沃哼了一声，犀利地指出，“你才是担心的那个。”

“不能说我一点没有顾虑，但迄今为止你表现得都很出色。除了这一次我们没法喊卡重来。”莉莉阴郁地说，“你能做个害羞的表情看看吗？”

“我什么？”

“害羞。你听到我了。”

“我不害羞。”格林德沃僵硬地说。

莉莉迅速回击，“但我爸爸害羞，别人夸他的时候他就会感到不好意思。我爸爸是个害羞的人。你还说你了解他呢。”

“他也不是一定非要害羞。”

莉莉给了他一个‘真的吗，你真的要和我争这个吗’的挑眉表情，杰克满脸期待，而管家，他们的好管家正幸灾乐祸地欣赏着他的为难，把这当作上午折磨他良心的道德惩罚。

他扯了扯嘴角，试图挤出一个和害羞沾边的笑容，同时试着缩了缩僵硬的肩膀，微垂眼眸，把这当作不好意思的眼神回避。接着他毫不意外地听到压抑的笑声。

“我为你们感到羞耻！”他愤怒地指控。

“我们为你感到骄傲。”莉莉忍笑说。但她已经要忍不住了。

格林德沃气愤地摔门而去，身后随即爆发出满堂哄笑。他不得不拼命压制即将淹没他的羞耻感，大踏步离开这个是非之地。

第二天的直播比预想中顺利一些。

他自弹自唱了约翰·列侬的《working class hero》，吉他的部分借助了魔法，但歌声全仰仗了他自己。他凭借优秀的头脑只看了一遍歌词就唱的分毫不差，当他决定不自我发挥的时候，他可以是整个巫师界最棒的歌手。

杰克在摄像机后看起来非常满意，管家甚至都可以不计前嫌地为他鼓掌。只有莉莉的脸上开始浮现出紧张的神色。帕蒂·史密斯出现在镜头前，挎着一把吉他，预备为‘约翰尼’唱一首她很多年前为他写的歌，这首歌后来收录于她2012年的专辑《Banga》中。

歌曲名字是简单的数字九，据帕蒂说这是因为约翰尼出生的那天是个满月。莉莉站在摄像机后，无声朝他呐喊，不断用身体比划着他应该做的动作。

格林德沃难以置信地看着她扭动身体，把自己缩成害羞的一团。而他还不得不点上一支烟来掩饰他的尴尬。

这能有什么难的？他在心里给自己打气，麻瓜的长枪之王都对他的新咒语束手无策，一个小小的害羞不会要了他的命。格林德沃深深地吸了一口烟，不幸地发现他似乎呛着了，但老烟枪约翰尼不会呛着，因此金发巫师自然而然地忸怩起来，企图遮盖他呛烟的事实。最糟糕的是，莉莉和杰克开始在摄像机后无声鼓掌，管家神秘莫测地笑着，手机闪光灯一晃而过。

他们没一会儿就结束了直播活动。

“别冲动！”眼看格林德沃谋划着给他们每人一个一忘皆空，莉莉率先站出来，点开手机屏幕放在他们之间，“即使我们忘记网络也会帮我们记住，你没法儿给互联网也来一个一忘皆空。”

格林德沃瞪着视频中害羞不安的男人，恨不得给自己一个一忘皆空。“该死的互联网！”金发巫师愤懑地说，并发誓他绝对要在离开前发明几个针对互联网的神奇魔法。

“你们的手机会是第一批实验对象。”

“你答应过不会再有实验了！”

“我反悔了。”


	31. Chapter 31

战争等在门口。苦闷压在肩头。

邓布利多撇开随行的尾巴，把自己关在厄里斯魔镜的虚像前。他将要出发，面对险象环生的计划和那张酷似镜子里的男人的脸。他本以为这会很容易。夏。微风。青草坪。耳畔絮语。强烈的渴念。思想碰撞火花。长驱直入的了解。魔鬼在他的身体内复苏。那些如烙印的记忆一幕幕在镜中重现，飞扬跋扈的金色湿发，冷冽的指尖触摸的实感，锁骨和白皙的长颈。汗水沉重地穿过他们之间仅有的罅隙，砸在他坦诚的胸膛上，如同烙铁，将羞于启齿的欲念永久焊印。

他闭上眼睛，听到特拉弗斯敲响暴露的铜环，他嘶哑着嗓音，撕碎回忆，挣扎着摆脱镜像。他扬起厚重的防尘布，重新覆盖在巨大的魔镜上，看镜中裸露的男人如涤荡的水波潋滟散去。他握紧魔杖，纳气，吐息，推开沉重的石门，加入浩浩汤汤的行军中。

先遣队已经在几天前陆续出发，部署于最终决斗的神像附近。特拉弗斯告诉他那里已经发生过几次小规模冲突，看起来格林德沃也和他们计划着相同的事。邓布利多点点头，约翰尼在早些时候知会了他，特拉弗斯也已经安排好圣芒戈随时准备接收伤患。对于一场即将到来的战争，他们显得几乎过于沉着有序。邓布利多已经能够想象战争结束后预言家日报的头版会如何报道，起初，当然啦，那里会是赞扬，歌颂，庆祝，充斥着令人心神鼓舞的好消息。接着人们开始揣测，因为不应该有人能够预料到格林德沃会接受挑战，因为这一场战争看上去好像充分预警后的兵场演练，因为人们会开始质问他是如何安排好一切的。但最后他们都会平息，人们的质疑，困惑，甚至反抗，在世界逐渐回到正轨后都会烟消云散。巫师们继续享受安宁生活，在茶余饭后把历史当作谈资，把事实说成阴谋，也许国际巫师联合会愿意给他颁发一个奖章，他还会得到一个梅林一级勋章。但最终这一切都会成为过去。

邓布利多站在城垣之巅，大厦的尽头，格林德沃已经在那里等了许久。

他知道他不是真的格林德沃，但约翰尼坐在那里的模样鬼使神差地令邓布利多回想起过去，他们约定在谷仓见面，但他却因为阿利安娜不稳定的爆发而不得不迟到一会儿。格林德沃常常半躺在草垛上，就像约翰尼躺坐在屋顶上，叼着一根枯草，漫不经心地翻看着遥远的古籍。他时不时会在那些微不足道的地方得到灵感，然后跳起来拉上邓布利多，钻进他们共同的秘密实验室。他们喜欢这样打发时间。

邓布利多停下来。

楼宇之下有数万双眼睛正在黑暗中窥视着他，他们来自世界各地，虎视眈眈地注视着决斗前的宁静。他想他应该表现得更愤怒，或者至少保持警惕，但实际上他只感到好奇，还有一些未可名状的恐惧。

如果格林德沃在这里，他会想要说些什么？

约翰尼站起来，以一种猎豹的优雅和敏捷，轻松地跳到地面上。

“邓布利多。”他说。

邓布利多感到他的肩膀令人惊奇地放松下来。他露出一个可以称之为轻松的笑容，用可以被听到的声音回应道，“格林德沃。”

于是人们把这当作冲锋的号角。凌晨两点半，在麻瓜熟睡的深夜里，巫师们点亮他们的魔杖，从黑暗中现形。

罗齐尔和卡罗站在距离他们最近的矮一些的楼层上，背对格林德沃。阿伯内西和麦克杜夫站在另一边的楼顶上，面朝邓布利多。奎妮和克拉夫特在一起，奥睿利乌斯独自伫立在人群之间。格林德沃的追随者们以他为中心，如同侍奉神祗，一圈圈朝外散开。

他们之中，散布着从各国魔法部赶来支援的傲罗们，蒂娜带领的小队在奥睿利乌斯的附近集结，忒修斯面对阿伯内西，海因里希·埃伯斯塔(*FB2中瑞士巫师代表)与他的部下分散在最外层，莫莫卢·沃特森与特拉弗斯待在一起，位于卡罗和阿伯内西之间。鲁道夫·斯皮尔曼也在附近，他曾因为格林德沃的越狱而遭遇降职，但现在他出现在这里，却是作为格林德沃的党羽。

记忆注销小队在人群之外，负责随时警惕朝窗外张望的麻瓜和不安分的小孩子。

很遥远的方向，传来悠长的游轮汽笛声。

邓布利多举起魔杖，银白色的光芒从杖尖迸发，如同烟囱升起的浓烟，缓慢地向天空飘散开去。

“超强盔甲护身，固若金汤，驱逐敌人(Protega Maxima，Fianto Duri，Repello Inimicumt)。”光芒在他与格林德沃上空形成一道独特的穹顶，以他们两人为中心，薄如蝉翼的光罩坚固如钢。空间好像在这透明的亮光中一分为二，里面是他们，外面是世界。“我们都不希望决斗中有其他人插手。”

格林德沃露出胜券在握的自信笑容，“当然。邓布利多，只有你和我。”

他们遥远凝望彼此，魔杖握在手里，没有人说话，没有人先发起进攻。邓布利多怀疑自己这辈子也没有经历过这样的安静，死寂像传染病在人群中传播。纽特蛰伏在通往天台的楼梯边，从门缝中朝里面张望，他想用吞咽缓解空气中紧绷的紧张，但好似那声音都太响亮，他屏住呼吸，嗅嗅和皮克特待在他的口袋里，安静得有些异常。

嘟——

第二声汽笛鸣响。

邓布利多率先举起魔杖。但第一个咒语却来自特拉弗斯。“除你武器！”他高声喊道。如战鼓擂动，人群倾巢出动，阿伯内西躲过了攻击咒语，用钻心剜骨作为回击。昏迷咒，石化咒，粉碎咒的光芒在夜色中此消彼长，绿色火光短暂地照亮夜空。石像在粉碎咒下轰然倒塌，罗齐尔杀死了试图靠近的两个傲罗，把魔杖对准忒修斯，奎妮的咒语从远处击落再忒修斯脚边，令他一个趔趄跌倒在地，罗齐尔的索命咒从他头上划过，粉碎了他身后的飞檐。

“快快禁锢！”“统统石化！”“障碍重重！”“昏昏倒地！”忒修斯边向后退边发动攻击，但罗齐尔轻易化解了每个咒语。

皮奎利在罗齐尔身后闪现，绿光擦过她的衣摆，卡罗出现了。

蒂娜慌忙举起魔杖，有人落在她身后，她飞快转身发动盔甲咒，奎妮的魔杖正对着她，盔甲咒的光晕隐去，她张开嘴想说些什么，白色的光芒亮起，她跟着闭上眼睛，石化咒擦过她的耳边，她转头发现一位黑巫师定在原地。“粉身碎骨。”奎妮说。她惊讶地看着妹妹，冲过去在战火中与她拥抱。

几道咒语在她们身边飞来飞去。纳吉尼按住她们的背，把她们从一道绿光中推开，奥睿利乌斯站在几英尺外的台阶上，漠然地看着纳吉尼。

“克雷登斯……”

“奥睿利乌斯。”他纠正。

几个傲罗将他团团包围，他仍然没有什么表情，巍然不动地抵挡住攻击，接着化身默默然，瞬间倾吞了傲罗们的生命。

骤然之间，爆裂的声响吸引了所有人的目光。人们看向咒语之光笼罩的地方，尘埃飞扬，漫天闪耀着红与蓝的雷电，火舌幻化成龙与凤凰，烈鸟嘶鸣，以飞蛾扑火的决绝为使命殉葬。咒语激烈撕咬彼此，由多重咒语加固后的防护罩开始出现金色的裂纹，蓝白相间的烈焰撞上红金交织的海洋，如蓄势待发的万钧雷霆，先喘息的一方将被吞噬殆尽。钟罩似乎再也无力招架内里如此剧烈的咒语冲撞，电光石火，红金蓝白一同胀碎光膜，防护罩像骤然碎裂的玻璃窗，裂痕遍布，接着飞升，碎成星光。

光屑如细雨，遍布战场，淅淅沥沥地落下。

视线所及之处，只有光芒交织，天雷地火，闪电从云层劈下，掀起地动山摇的魔法浪潮。

所有人都为之一振，停下他们的战斗，观摩这一场惊世骇俗的决斗。

红色闪电与蓝色闪电极速转换着，失去防护罩的限制，他们如两颗星斗，在天空中高速移动。有人喊道，“为了更伟大的利益！”新一轮冲锋号角响起。

约翰尼独自坐在远离战场的泰晤士河边。

二十年代的伦敦码头亮着永不熄灭的绿光，好像看到沉绛色的夜空下一人孑然独立，浑身颤抖，把胳膊伸向遥远的光芒。他揉了揉眼睛，再仔细看的时候，那里空无一人。

*

星空下传来火烈鸟的悲鸣，在那独属于两人的交缠之中，真正的魔法凤凰从天而降。它的翅膀金光闪烁，火焰在冠顶熊熊燃烧。

奥睿利乌斯在那长啸嘶鸣中双眼放光，他凝聚出人的形态，静待魔法生物对他宣誓服从。但凤凰没有飞向他。

越过层叠迷障，穿过海雾，凤凰骄矜的嘶鸣扑向斗争中的邓布利多。所有人都哑然失声，目睹早已落于下风的格林德沃呵止凤凰的进攻。

“这是我们之间的决斗。”

格林德沃的声音掷地有声地穿过重重障碍，震慑住所有人的心神。

凤凰看着他，似乎不能明白这句话的含义。

“离开这里。”他又说。

凤凰发出悲鸣，桀骜地祈求。但格林德沃不再看它，他重新举起魔杖，对准震惊的邓布利多，“让我们结束这个。”

他们与天地光火和咒语一起冲向彼此。

*

他听见来自旧日的汽笛。

大厦倾圮，硝烟散尽，熊熊战火已然冷熄。邓布利多踏过废墟，踩过焦石，在最后的鸣笛声中俯视着颓败的战场，俯视着落魄的战俘。

“你输了。”他掷地有声。

欢呼以他为中心向四面八方散开，如同海浪，向遥远更远激荡而去。

雅各布从藏匿的矮墙中跳出来，和人群一起欢呼，他举着圆滚滚的拳头高喊胜利，目光却焦急地寻找奎妮。蒂娜朝他招手，雅各布急忙钻进奎妮的怀抱，感受战后余生的庆幸。这温存没能持续太久，雅各布抱着奎妮想起不在蒂娜身边的人，“纽特呢？”

喜悦的表情一点点从蒂娜脸上剥离。她抿紧嘴唇，一言不发，愤怒和失望填满湿漉漉的眼睛。雅各布惊疑地捂住嘴巴。“他死……”

“不，他没有来。”蒂娜飞快地解释道。

雅各布没有芥蒂地松了口气。蒂娜也跟着笑起来。邓布利多遥望着他们的方向，露出几不可察的笑容。

忒修斯脱下大衣，盖在特拉弗斯的尸首上，皮奎利正注视着他，冷静地朝他伸出手来。“你们的工作做的很好。”

忒修斯握住她的手，“感谢你们的帮助。”

“这是整个巫师世界的事。”

在他们不远的地方，纳吉尼趴伏在克雷登斯的身体上，他正渐渐失去心跳。“求你，求你……”她握着男孩的手，感到温度缓慢地流失。“求你，求你……”克雷登斯做不出表情，他还睁着眼睛，但身体已经动弹不得。

水渍在他的衣襟上蔓延，与尘土混在一起。

罗齐尔仰躺在残肢断臂中，碎石划破了她的皮肤，但她已经没有力气为自己施一个治疗咒语，卡罗坐在她旁边，垂着头，发髻散落开，将她整张脸遮住。罗齐尔听到细微的抽噎声，于是她闭上眼睛，任由泪珠从眼角滑落。

麦克杜夫感到生命正从他的体内流逝，克拉夫特想要救他，但抵抗攻击咒的反冲力将他钉在半空，断裂的横梁穿过了他的身体。

“我们错了吗？”麦克杜夫声音轻细，断断续续。

克拉夫特露出带血的笑容，“不，我们只是输了。”

血红的朝阳正在升起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到这章了。下面应该还有一个从第三章开始就设定好的情节，然后就可以完结啦！


	32. Chapter 32

邓布利多蜷缩在监狱里，回顾他如何走过一生。

他深知自己拥有的天赋，在那与常人无异的血肉中，根植着无与伦比的强大力量。他迫切渴望着出类拔萃，追逐虚幻的光彩夺目，困窘的家境将他牢牢拴住，任他徒劳挣扎，虚度光阴。格林德沃如一缕刺破阴霾积云的光，为他的头脑插上翅膀，引领他飞上云层，目睹真正的天空。

那里的风景是他永恒的欲念，一生的囚牢。

在他的内心深处，他始终明了，格林德沃不是这一切的罪魁祸首，却是那个打开欲望之盒的人。他为他展示力量的穹顶，戳穿薄如蝉翼的脆弱伪装，从此他再也无法压抑真实的渴念。接着鬼魂冲破罪恶的魔盒，以一条鲜活的至亲生命警醒他正手握的力量。他看到欲望如何撕碎良知，把被迫臣服与扬眉吐气的美梦推下悬崖峭壁，他看到渴念如何碾磨伪饰，将空洞话语与伟大利益变成他的地狱。当他蜷缩在撒旦的烈焰中央，他恍然惊悟战胜格林德沃不能帮助他，不能解放他，皆因罪恶之源深驻他的心底。那是他的欲望，是他的魔盒，是他求而不得又不能遏制的权欲之巅。

恶魔住在他的身体里。

他无法战胜自己。

熟悉的声音由远及近，把他从耻辱与羞愤的虎口拯救出来。邓布利多抬起头，看到自己的脸出现在狭小的气窗通口。

这是埃菲亚斯·多吉，如约而来。

在他紧促而莽撞的计划中，危机已经悄无声息地度过。当天，他伫立于城垣上，遥望大厦尽头的格林德沃，纽特等候着，随时准备取代约翰尼，与他完成这场必将空前绝后的战斗。他们上演了一场精心安排的魔法表演，约翰尼在第一道魔咒中通过衬衫的纽扣回到泰晤士河畔的公寓，纽特幻化成他，而他则变形为格林德沃。

他预料到一切，唯独没想到凤凰的出现。

通灵的魔法生物险些败露他的伪装。它没有被巫师们稚嫩的假饰迷惑，以天性中永恒的忠诚辩识血脉，扑向人群眼中的邓布利多。一转颓势。那却几乎摧毁了他们的计划。

纽特原本应当击败他。

他不得不赶走它好让计划继续进行。好在那时人们筋疲力尽，没有人立刻注意到凤凰的异常举动。

纽特打败了他。邓布利多战胜了格林德沃。

当他作为格林德沃被魔法部羁押，其余的部分就是多吉的主场。纽特不得不回到约翰尼身边，以确保没有第四个人会跳出来揭发幕后的真实。多吉代替纽特，代替他成为邓布利多。

多吉是阻止审判走向死亡的执行人，是他与死神之间最后的屏障。

但他并不为此感到担心。

或许某个隐秘部分的他正期待着死神悄然而至，但如多吉所说，他一直都是个残忍的朋友。因此他把多吉拉入这场世界范围的飓风风眼，把命运的转轮推搪到多吉的手心里，要让这个无辜的善良人握紧他的命脉。

“这不公平。”多吉徒劳地抵抗。

但现在他们已经站在这里，多吉顶着他的脸，露出苦笑的表情。“三天后就是庭审。”他说，声音中的苦涩令人心惊。邓布利多愣住了，不明白那究竟代表着多吉的心境，亦或者是多吉眼中他该有的回应。

他试图做出格林德沃的反应，讥讽，嘲笑，不留情面的攻击。但最后他只是坐在囚室里，面无表情地点点头。

“你有……”多吉深吸了一口气，下定决心似的，坚决问道，“你有什么话想对我说吗(Is there anything you wanna tell me)？”

那很像他。

邓布利多不着边际地想道，也许他也会这么问问格林德沃。

“我没有遗言。”邓布利多刻薄地说。这应当是他认识的格林德沃，是厄里斯魔镜里映出的脸会说的话。他的神情一定非常慵懒，傲慢，充满鄙夷与嘲弄，说一切折磨站在他面前的人的话。“或者你有什么想送终的话？”

多吉噎住了。他咳嗽了两声，几乎要维持不住他的伪装。“阿……”他张开嘴巴，然后咽下去，用很低的声音说，“你不会死。”

邓布利多注意到多吉飘忽的眼神。也许他旁边还站着别的什么人。

金发异瞳的囚徒懒洋洋地撑起上身，胳膊肘支在身后，悠闲地晃动着双脚，发出一声嗤笑。“圣人邓布利多。”他说，惊讶于这话竟自然地脱口而出，“你仍然想要救赎我的灵魂吗？庸人？”

多吉的眼睛里闪过诧异，慌乱，无措，继而很快沉淀出波澜不惊的模样。他痛惜地说，“不，我救不了你。我只是希望你活着承受你的罪孽带来的痛苦。”

“或者你就是不敢。”

我就是不敢。

“你有三天时间。”多吉最后说。接着他离开了，从气窗仅有的视野里，邓布利多看到至少三个人跟着多吉。

在他看不到的地方，数以千计的傲罗们正精神紧张地严防死守，不允许任何人与格林德沃交谈——他们已经有阿伯内西和三个被调任的傲罗的先例。杜绝一切有可能的救援。这期间皮奎利来过一次，站在气窗口面无表情地观察他的呼吸。邓布利多闭着眼睛，但不知怎么的，他从那无声的凝视中感到死亡的压力。

皮奎利想要格林德沃去死。

但上一次他们见面时，皮奎利似乎没有表现出喷张的敌意。也许在这场战争中，她失去了什么人。

邓布利多睁开眼睛，正对上那双刻板的，冷漠的，却睿智的双眸。

“你失去了谁？”

皮奎利关上了气窗。

邓布利多衷心希望蒂娜和所有赶来支援的傲罗们没事，他希望忒修斯，奎妮，雅各布，纳吉尼甚至特拉弗斯都能安全，但如果他们不失去什么，这就不是战争。邓布利多抬起右手，遮住了眼睛。

*

邓布利多翻了个身，从无梦的长眠中惊醒，然后意识到他睡着了。

昏暗的囚室像他睡着前一样安静，气窗关着，没有任何光亮。他摸索着走到门边，送餐处空荡荡的，这可能是个好消息，意味着他没有错过早餐。他们通常在一天中接近中午的时候——邓布利多不能肯定——给他送来一天的口粮。那对一个成年男性来说实在少得可怜，但邓布利多没什么可抱怨的，至少它们尝起来比阿不福思的山羊奶酪要好上许多。

他靠着门坐了一会儿，试图用理智计算时间。多吉在上次来访(那是昨天？还是前天？)时告诉他审判在三天以后，而三天的黑暗囚禁不足以逼疯他。这是个好消息。肯定的。因为邓布利多不确定他继续在这样目不可见的黑暗中持续一周会发生什么，也许他站上审判席时就会语无伦次地暴露伪装。

他有些脱水。介于他每天被允许喝的水只有一茶杯那么多，现在他感到口渴难耐。这让他忍不住怀疑过去格林德沃在监牢中是如何打动三个傲罗的，那一定要费不少口舌，还有很多水。

上一次他们给他喝水了吗？

或者这是皮奎利建议的新政策。

邓布利多晃了晃脑袋，自言自语地说，“这是第二天。是吗？我希望这是第三天，因为我感觉我似乎出现了幻觉，我居然听到——”

然后他停住了。

猛地想起他与格林德沃存在的羁绊。也许，只是也许，他可以尝试联络另一个世界的格林德沃。尼克告诉他，他们之间的羁绊取决于『不是他应该怎么做，是你应该怎么做。』邓布利多能够让他回来，代替他承受这个。

格林德沃很可能会恨他。

格林德沃一定会恨他。

就好像邓布利多还给了他别的选择似的。他在黑暗中捂住脸，苦笑在掌心中慢慢撑开，他感到不可遏制的荒唐可笑。

“你感觉不太好。”一个声音在他脑子里说。

他想都没想反呛道，“与你有关的每件事都让人感觉不好。——不，你在我脑……格林德沃？”

一个漫不经心的哼声。

“梅林啊，你怎么会？”

“这要问你，我可不是自愿的。”

牢房里太暗了，因此邓布利多没有意识到他在微笑。他摇着头，不可思议地叹道，“我刚才想到了你，我想到也许我们能主动联通……我不知道它真的成功了。”

“猜到了。”

格林德沃波澜不惊的语气立刻让邓布利多意识到他先前说了什么，“我很抱歉，我不是那个意思。那是……”失控。发泄。抱怨。或者随便什么。但那是——

“那是你的真实想法。得了，邓布利多，别表现得好像谁强迫你说了那句话，认真说，承认你像个被甩的醉汉满腹怨恨有那么难吗？”

“……是我甩了你。”

“哦，是吗。”

满不在乎的语气让邓布利多感到一阵恼火，他没让理智关闭嘴巴，因此恼怒占了上风，他冲口而出，“你从没说过要和我分手。”

“你也没说过。”

“好极了，那我现在告诉你——”

“我们分手了。”“我和你分手了。”他们同时说，然后同时闭上嘴巴。

死寂在不见日光的黑暗中蔓延了一阵。邓布利多感到脸颊发烧，头脑昏胀，开始怀疑这一切只是幽闭空间内不切实际的幻觉。

格林德沃先开口，不抱希望地说，“刚才我们是在……”

“闭嘴。”邓布利多飞快打断了他。接着叹了口气，“与你有关的一切都糟糕透了，就像刚才。”

不知怎么的，格林德沃居然笑了，“我觉得那还不错，像十六岁。”

邓布利多呻吟了一声，懊恼地说，“这都是你的错。”

格林德沃愉快地哼了一声，接着问道，“你那边是晚上吗？”

“什么？”

“感觉很黑。”

“你看得到？”

“不，那只是……感觉。我觉得你好像身处黑暗，你在睡觉吗？你梦到了我，还希望和我联通？”

邓布利多噎了一下。他不能告诉格林德沃这里正在发生什么，尤其不是现在。他可不希望在最后关头，格林德沃突然搞明白羁绊的缘由，突然回到他们的世界，然后把一切搅得天翻地覆。

他含混了地嗯了一声，接着意识到格林德沃的描述有多古怪。

“我没……”他试着抵抗，马上就放弃了，“这不是你想的那样。我只是——”

“有点想我。”格林德沃顺其自然地接上。即使邓布利多看不到他，也能感觉到他似乎心情很好。

“……你很高兴？”

“如果你非要用高兴这个词。”格林德沃克制地说。

但对金发黑巫师来说，这几乎等同于他高兴极了。邓布利多无法压抑自己的好奇，更何况他现在没有其他事做。“所以？”他说。

“你想看看麻瓜的现代社会吗？”

“什么？”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从第三章起就一直期待写到这一幕。半年过去了，我终于写到这里了hhhhh

“……酷。”

这是邓布利多刚刚跟杰克学到的词，据说是诞生于美国上世纪四五十年代的亚文化概念。格林德沃对此兴趣缺缺，无论民权主义者或者冲浪运动创始人如何开始用它表达独具一格，当邓布利多在他脑子里像杰克似的表达赞叹，他还是感到一种没来由的骄傲和喜悦。或许还有一些超越现实的荒谬，但格林德沃忽略了它。

“我们还有多久能见到这些？”邓布利多如梦语的声音飘忽传来。

格林德沃笑了一下，漫不经心地说，“没多久，不到一百年。”

“认真的？”

“不能更认真了。”

“这不公平！”邓布利多在他脑子里嚷嚷，“只有你一个人看到这些，车水马龙，焕彩迷光，就连独角兽也不会比这更疯狂了。”

金发巫师得意的哼了一声，“我一个人？你以为你现在在做什么？”

“做梦？”

他大笑起来，“你听起来不太邓布利多。不过我接受。如果不是你在我的脑子里说话，而麻瓜们现在还没办法把意识交流记录在手机里，否则我一定要把它录下来循环播放。”

“你能有一刻停止你的刻薄吗？我们两个之中，你才是瞧不起麻瓜的那一个。”

“提醒：我预言了麻瓜在军武上的卓越成就，而你拒绝相信它。”

“我不相信的只是麻瓜会用它们来对付我们。”

“让我们走着瞧。”格林德沃轻松地说，好像他们的话题不包括核武器和巫师大战，只是一个幼稚的赌注似的。“今天我决定不计较你的短见。”

“哈，这可真是新鲜。”邓布利多哼哼道，“通常我才是比较大度的那一个。”

格林德沃没有纠正，这可能又叫邓布利多吃了一惊。但诚实地说，这一切的缘由不过是他终于能够离开那座庄园，坐在副驾驶座上，真正体验一个世纪后的交通出行。哦，不是说他之前没有过经验，实际上他来到这里的第一天就已经享受过飞上云天的激情，云海在他下方铺展，天空触手可及。

但那时他无暇顾及。

从那以后，他偶尔离开庄园，有时为了采购，有时就像几天前，他拉上管家先生陪他实践危险的实验。

这可能是他第一次休闲意义上的观光游览。没有烦扰，没有魔法，没有角色扮演，没有两个世界。管家漫无目的地开着车，格林德沃坐在旁边，被迫系好安全带，莉莉外放了一首歌，杰克叫嚷着那不够摇滚。他们好像要把车开进时间尽头，然后在那里进行一场花瓣雨中的野餐。

除此之外，邓布利多在他的意识里，大惊小怪，像个不小心闯进魔法世界的土头麻瓜。有那么一会儿，格林德沃也要以为他在梦里。

“我从没见过这么多车。”邓布利多由衷地说，“它们比马车酷多了。我用得对吗？”

“很对。”格林德沃敷衍地说，“你简直像因为学会新词而不停重复的小婴儿，期待妈妈因此给你一个奖励的甜吻。”

“嘿！”邓布利多控诉道，“不是谁都有机会到未来走一遭，然后对你手里的小玩意波澜不惊的，大预言家。”

格林德沃快乐地笑了。这真奇怪，他们有几十年不和对方讲一句话，忽然之间，离奇的魔法让他们相隔两个时空，他们居然交流起来，好像那数十年的隔阂不曾存在。

邓布利多也感到惊奇。

他仍旧看得到眼前的晦暗光影，一大片的黑色，一大片的灰色，光点在气窗边缘跳动，尘埃在那里浮动。空气依然阴冷潮湿，水珠滴落到水洼中的声音惊人地响亮。他靠着石墙，感到意识漂浮在虚空中，穿越百年，来到光怪陆离的世界。

这里的一切尖叫着古怪，让他忍不住想到1895年的胶片电影。整部影片只有四十五秒钟，记录火车进站，人们围在幕布前，感到像要被车轮碾过。他就是这样看到未来的。

格林德沃睁开双眼，他便看到世界。

他看到他们把车开到圣特罗佩港码头，停下汽车，租了一只小游艇。接着视线下移，邓布利多看到那只小巧的手掌大小的被他们称为手机的东西，骨节分明的手指点开屏幕，按下奇奇怪怪的按钮。

“这是相机。”格林德沃在意识的另一头说。

邓布利多惊奇地注视着屏幕，想到预言家日报拍摄时的笨重相机，“和我们的不太一样。”

“是太不一样，老古董。”格林德沃纠正他，“相机只是这小东西的功能之一。”他说话的语气好像这是属于他的小发明，而邓布利多只是有幸见识到他如何施展才华。他刚想提醒格林德沃，这些都要归功于他总是宣称要统治的麻瓜的智慧成果，就听到另一头传来嘈杂的喧闹声。

一个柔和而活泼的女声说，“那是我教你的！”

另一个欢快的男声说，“别嘲笑他！你和他一样都是老古董。”

格林德沃没有回头，因此邓布利多看不到这两个欢乐的孩子。但仅仅意识到格林德沃与他们的相处方式，就已经足够令邓布利多感到吃惊了。更惊讶的，格林德沃似乎丝毫不感到生气，也没有被戳穿的难堪。他在港口的海风中大笑，悠然自得地辩解道，“那是因为我聪明，小混蛋们。我敢打赌，如果邓布利多在这里，他一定没有我学的快。”

“那可说不好。”邓布利多嘀咕道。感到他的情绪也被感染似的，黑暗在眼前，他却感到光明延伸，在海天相接处镶上金子般的桂冠。

格林德沃在相机界面上鼓捣了一会儿。邓布利多注意到画面翻转，金发巫师的面孔出现在镜头里。

“看到我了吗？”

邓布利多瞪着眼睛。这毫无必要，介于他不是真的用眼睛看到这些。但他太惊讶了，一个酷似格林德沃，却又不是格林德沃的男人出现在镜头中，邓布利多花了一会儿时间才意识到这是约翰尼的脸。

“……这真令人，印象深刻。”邓布利多干巴巴地说。

格林德沃似乎很享受他的诧异。每一次新鲜事物给他带来冲击，格林德沃都要为此笑上一会儿，开始这还挺恼人的，好像格林德沃已经远走他乡，把他远远甩在身后。但这没由来的焦虑很快被那轻松的笑声抚平，那感觉他们真的留在十六岁，留在蝉声长鸣的季节，日光熹微。

我好像真的有点想你了。

邓布利多想。他没有说出来，但意识忠诚地将他一闪而逝的念头传达给羁绊的另一端。笑声戛然而止。邓布利多看到布满纹身的手出现在视野里，关掉了摄像头。

海鸥嘶鸣着，风吹动着法国的三色国旗，一排渔船在码头边沉浮。格林德沃走到游艇尾部，阳光像钻石，星罗棋布地洒在海面上。他们在海浪和喧嚣的风声中待了一会儿。邓布利多好像也感觉到那阵风，海水的淡淡腥味，手掌触碰冰凉的栏杆。宁静得想要流泪。

“嗨。”他说，声音沙哑。

格林德沃拢了拢头发，慢慢地问，“你有什么话想告诉我吗(Is there anything you wanna tell me)？”

心跳在胸腔中激荡。倾诉的冲动攫取理智，令他想要不管不顾地向声音诉说。他那掩藏的压抑的每一个无法出口的秘密，肩头上脊梁上每一个沉重的负累，都在这海与风的柔情中慢慢融化。

“我很抱歉。”他忍不住说。

格林德沃等待着，声音像晨风般轻柔，“为了什么？”

“为这所有。”

邓布利多感觉到困惑和惊慌在意识那头掠过，很快转变成熟悉的镇静。他感到强大的自信填补了慌乱的空缺，笃信的情绪也感染给他。他奇特地平静下来。

“告诉我，这和我与约翰尼的互换没有关系。”

“什么？”悲恸忽然破碎成好笑，邓布利多摇了摇头，轻笑着说，“不，当然。这和两个世界没有关系。”

格林德沃松了口气。

邓布利多揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，莫名地问，“你怎么会这么想？我还以为你会更关心……”他猛地停下来，意识到自己险些说出什么。

格林德沃似乎没有在意，他转过来，背朝大海，靠坐在栏杆上。莉莉朝他招手，举起手机给他拍了张又酷又帅的照片。照片里他把墨镜推到头上，食指与中指并拢，抬到额头处，冲镜头轻轻挥动。

邓布利多的心脏快速跳动起来。他想把视线转到别处，但格林德沃不停地赞赏着那张照片，让他的视线也无处可去。

“你觉得怎么样？”

邓布利多问，“什么怎么样？”

“照片。”

“那很，很酷。”

“比汽车还酷？”

“……你真的要和汽车比较吗？”

“因为我能感觉到。”

“什么？”

“你刚才问，我为什会那么想。答案是，因为我能感觉到。我能感觉到你在隐藏什么，你的不安，忐忑，担心，害怕，甚至还有恐惧。即使当你在笑的时候，不安也没有远离你。你害怕我发现。”

邓布利多屏住呼吸。慌乱和惊恐在体内流窜，他有一瞬间想到如果真的被发现，但他阻止了自己。他想的越多，感到的越多，格林德沃就会知道越多。因此他竭力放空自己，强迫回忆课堂上与学生的零星日常，小个子的布莱顿，勇敢的麦克拉根，又一会儿，他什么也想不出了。

然后他恍惚想到，格林德沃没有追问。

“你想吃点什么吗？”

“……什么？”

格林德沃轻笑了一下，“你今天问了很多什么。”

“因为你的话题太跳跃。你刚才还在抱怨我隐瞒你，现在却关心午餐。”

“更正，我没抱怨。我只是指出了事实。”

“岩皮饼，巧克力坩埚蛋糕，约克郡布丁，再来一杯黄油啤酒。”

“……哈，很幽默。”

莉莉的声音从岸上传来。邓布利多这才注意到他们已经靠岸了。管家向他们推荐了港口边装潢现代感十足的LE QUAI，黑白灰的配色与简单的线条很快赢得了邓布利多的好感。

“夜晚他们会点上蜡烛吗？”邓布利多没头没尾地问。

格林德沃把视线转向今日推荐牌，诚实地说，“他们下午四点关门。”

邓布利多被噎的说不出话，半晌，他挫败地说，“你只要说那很美就可以了。”

不管怎么说，邓布利多喜欢他们的小羊排。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邓布利多以格林德沃的眼睛看世界hhhhh第三章写下邓布利多开始能够感受到一点现代世界时，就很希望写这里他们隔着时空，却一起游览现代世界的画面。有点“你是我的眼”的那种想法hhhhh


	34. Chapter 34

格林德沃希望现在下一场瓢泼大雨，将这座蔓延着海岸线与阳光的地中海小城淋得湿漉漉的，令浪潮拍打礁石，漫上沙滩，把风景如画撕成一片一片。

“或者你就老老实实享受这蔚蓝海岸。”邓布利多颇有建树地说。

“我已经忍耐这样的无聊一个上午了。”

格林德沃走在最前面，管家跟着他，莉莉和杰克戴着口罩，低头摆弄手机，看上去好像正忙于跟什么人网络聊天。莉莉听见他的话，收起手机好笑地看着他，“你会觉得无聊，是因为你不知道这座小城里藏着什么。”

他们走在庇荫掩映的小巷道间，莉莉几步追上他，伸手指向前方小路的拐角，“从这里走过去，那边就是爱马仕公寓楼。那座看上去古朴的建筑群是迪奥庄园，绕过这里，走不了很远就能看到路易威登庄园。哦，我们到香奈儿庭园了。”

这是一座不仔细寻找就可能会错过的低调庭园，大门隐身于街道中，招牌沉寂地树立于两侧。看上去与巷道中每一座矮楼别无二致。

“你知道你的介绍对我来说没什么意义吧？”格林德沃绕着门走了一圈，颇为遗憾地对她耸了耸肩，“歇业中。”

“最近奢侈品店都在歇业。”莉莉说，“如果你换个时间来，说不准能遇上许多好莱坞明星。碧昂丝，莱昂纳多，C罗都是这里的常客。”

格林德沃歪了下头，过了一会儿才缓慢地说，“我不认识他们，他们不在我的Instagram关注列表里。”

莉莉惊讶地看着他，“哦，不，当然。我只是说，他们很有名。”

“我和他们谁更有名？”

这是个好问题，介于莉莉看起来好像从未认真思考过，而杰克看着他却答不上来。只有管家干涩地说，“你们不是同一个领域的有名。”

杰克飞快地接上，“没错。碧昂丝是歌手。”

“约翰尼也会唱歌，还会弹吉他，打架子鼓，还有钢琴，贝斯。”

杰克张了张嘴巴，感叹道，“你学的可真快……”

安静了一会儿的邓布利多忽然插入他们的谈话，尽管只有格林德沃听得到，但他们都能从格林德沃忽然僵硬的身体和面露尴尬的表情判断出邓布利多说了什么。

“我会唱歌。”格林德沃恼火地说，杰克和莉莉立刻看向彼此，露出了然的笑容。“哦，那可真抱歉你没有听过。——想都别想，邓布利多，你已经错过机会了。”

“不如你先为我展示一下你的歌喉，谈判专家。

“不方便？我很好奇什么时候对你来说是方便的。借口大师。

“好极了，你不肯告诉我你在什么地方，然后指望我相信你没有把这当作一个借口？你最好给我一个合理的解释。胡搅蛮缠先生。

“我可不这么认为。记得吗？过去你才总是纠缠我的那一个。

“我完全可以给你提个醒，邓布利多。想想当初是谁总把‘盖勒特，再给我讲讲你的蓝图吧’挂在嘴边？当我说，你太天真了，世界不是这么运作的。然后你用整个晚上给我送了十几封信试图证明你那不切实际的空想如何作用于现实世界。”

“哈。”格林德沃发出短促的不屑声。

杰克目瞪口呆地看着男人，情不自禁地扯了扯莉莉的袖口问，“他们是在吵架吗？”

莉莉在震惊中吞咽了一下，好半天才说，“我想……是的？”

唯独管家先生悠闲地背靠石墙，用一种令人毛骨悚然的欣慰目光注视着焦躁的黑巫师，快活地说，“情人吵架总喜欢揪着过去不放。你们瞧，他们开始翻旧账了。”

闹剧在越来越多的人注意到香奈儿庭园前的格林德沃后戛然而止。结伴而行的法国小姐戴着遮阳帽，小心翼翼地走过来，凑上前问，“你是约翰尼·德普吗？”

接着过往的行人们也注意到他们的动静。

格林德沃不得不在结束与她们的合照后落荒而逃，甚至没来得及为她们签名。高瘦的法国女孩儿露出困惑的表情，在格林德沃还没走出几步时奇怪地对她的女伴说，“我还以为约翰尼热衷于签名呢。他甚至没看到我的签名板，这正常吗？”

“也许他只是心情不好。”她的女伴说。

他们刚一坐进车里，杰克和莉莉就开始放声大笑。管家插好钥匙，点火踩下离合器，载着他们飞驰而出。格林德沃窝在副驾驶座上，试图用沉默对他们的嘲笑表达抗议。

“看不出这有什么好笑的。”最后，格林德沃忍不住说，“这都是邓布利多的错。——或者这张脸的错。”

“如果你还记得我们关于隐私的谈话，”莉莉笑得上气不接下气，“这就是代价了。”

“为什么人们想和我——想和你父亲照相？”

“因为我爸爸很有名。”

“像你们说的碧昂丝那样？”

“这是一种表述。”莉莉深吸一口气，故意用语重心长的语气说，“你应该庆幸。如果你换个时间来，也许你会看到人头攒动的热闹码头，但不出一英里你就会被热情的粉丝团团围住。”

格林德沃若有所思地说，“实际上，如果我出现在我们世界的任何地方，不出十步我就会被饥饿的傲罗们团团围住。”

意识尽头传来一声轻笑。

*

他们从海滨路一直开到市政厅广场，沿路零落着一些未清理干净的彩带，可能是上周Bravades庆典的残留。莉莉猜测他们也许只进行了简单的彩礼炮和鸣枪奏乐的环节，尽管疫情让人们不得不减少集会，但一些耄耋老者执拗地加入军乐队，坚持完成了这场每年一度的传统庆典。

教堂传来清越钟声，好像整个城镇都听得见。

笨拙的轿车慢吞吞地向前行驶，试图在附近找到合适的停车位。格林德沃却好像连这几分钟也无法忍耐，在车辆行驶中便打开车门，径直走下汽车。他踩在路面上时踉跄了一下，但很快恢复了平衡，把莉莉和管家的大呼小叫留在身后，一个人钻进歪七扭八的巷道中。他路过一家快要打烊的电玩小店，邓布利多叫住了他。

“……不，想都别想。我不会去玩的。”

格林德沃在店长期待的目光中转身离开。邓布利多没有坚持，只是不停地发出恼人的笑声，让格林德沃恨不得把他从脑子里连根拔起。

“让我猜猜，你一定输给杰克许多次。”

“就算我是天才，你也不能指望我用十天超过他十年的游戏经验。”格林德沃争辩道。

邓布利多拖长声音笑着说，“所以你实际上一次都没有赢过。”

“那你就错了。即使他经验丰富，也总有马失前蹄的时候。”

“我保留看法。”

“你不相信我？”

“或者你用事实说服我。比如那位店长先生还在朝你的背影张望。”

“那是因为这张脸。”格林德沃没好气地说，“如果你真的想看我玩，手机就能帮我们这个忙。我们不需要去电玩城。”

格林德沃打开手机，启动了一个小应用，神气地向老古董先生介绍。“这个游戏叫俄罗斯方块(tetris)，我刷新了约翰尼在这款游戏上的记录，而莉莉至今也没有超过我。”

“俄罗斯方块，那是什么意思？”

格林德沃立刻解释道，“是希腊语中‘四’(tetra)与英语单词‘网球’(tennis)的组合。一个俄罗斯人发明了它，据说是世界上最经典的游戏之一。——顺便，我们当时还管他们叫苏联。”

“听起来这里面有一个很长的故事。”邓布利多没有继续在这上面纠缠，转而催促格林德沃给他展示这个游戏的独特之处。介于这个地处高纬的国家留给世界的印象，以及金发巫师夸张的介绍，邓布利多假定这会是一个酷极了的游戏。

——然后他观看了十五分钟形状各异的方块如何堆叠在一起。

“这可真是……出人意料。”邓布利多委婉地说。

格林德沃得意洋洋地展示他又一次获得的新纪录，满不在乎地说，“别瞧不起它，邓布利多。它只是看上去非常简单，但却拥有至少九项吉尼斯世界纪录。”

“那意味着？”

“意味着它的权威性被全世界认可。”

“……它和吉尼斯啤酒有关系吗？”

它们可能存在某种联系，但格林德沃不想承认，因为吉尼斯啤酒，爱尔兰人和都柏林的组合一点也不酷，所以他爽快予以否认。邓布利多对此持怀疑态度，但格林德沃很快绕开了话题。他们谈了谈时政，疫情，令人震惊的美股熔断，最后说起关于巫师考取驾照的问题。介于汽车看起来是未来世界的主流，而那显然比一把飞天扫帚隐蔽得多。

“我不喜欢扫帚。”格林德沃说，“它们太蠢了。但我们有移形换影，门钥匙，有许多麻瓜们没有的交通方式，我们不需要汽车。”

“如果你没有注意到的话，你原本可以靠移形换影离开他们的汽车。”

“我不能。”格林德沃飞快地说，“人们会注意到一个人忽然……”接着他停住了，意识到邓布利多是对的。他在汽车里，没有人会注意到他忽然消失，仅有的会发现他不见了的三个人不需要隐瞒，他们知道事情的原貌。他蛮可以大大方方地在车里移形换影，到任何一个人烟稀少的小巷，而非像个麻瓜，老老实实地用双腿走过每一寸土地。

“你开始习惯麻瓜的生活方式——”邓布利多温和地说。

格林德沃急促地打断他，“我没有。”

邓布利多试图劝慰他，“这不是什么丢人的事，格林德沃，你在适应麻瓜的生活，了解他们的世界，融入他们的……”

“闭嘴。”

“你喜欢他们。”

格林德沃紧紧地闭着嘴巴。但他的意识却忍不住辩驳，这不是真的，他了解他们是为了知己知彼，他融入他们是为了生存空间，他适应他们是为了生活轻松，他根本不留恋与麻瓜在一起的日子！他只想尽快回去，回到自己的世界，重新掌控它，操纵它，征服它……

聒噪的车喇叭把他拽回意识表面，他看到管家正焦虑地切换刹车和油门，似乎拿不准主意是朝他疾驰而来还是等他向他们走来。杰克透过车前窗疯狂地挥舞手臂，而莉莉已经跳下车，气势汹汹地走向他。

“你疯了！”莉莉叫道。

格林德沃皱起眉头，似乎搞不懂莉莉生气的缘由。

“你从行驶中跳下车，你知道你在干什么吗！你可能会摔断腿！可能会划伤胳膊！还可能会被汽车拖行！你一个人跑开，如果你又一次被疯狂的粉丝团团围住，如果有人拍下你跳车的照片，或者如果你迷路了呢？你会使用手机导航吗？你知道谷歌地图吗？如果你根本不会看地图该怎么办？”

“我是个巫师，以防你忘记的话。我精通治疗咒，能瞬间移形换影，十六岁就一个人环游欧洲。我很清楚我在做什么。”

莉莉像被人打了一拳。亮晶晶的眼睛里燃烧的愤怒与担忧倏然熄灭下去，她张了张嘴巴，发不出一个音节，水雾渐渐漫上总是快活的大眼睛。接着她转身跑回汽车里。杰克手足无措地想要安慰伤心的姐姐，管家站在车门边，遥远地朝这边张望。

“她只是担心你。”邓布利多说。

“她只是忘记了我是巫师。”

“因为她，他们，他们喜欢你。”

“那没有意义。”格林德沃冷漠地说，“我会离开。他们更需要他们的父亲。”

“喜欢不需要意义。”邓布利多苦笑着说，“你应该道歉。”

格林德沃没有回答。

“但我要谢谢你，格林德沃。这是一场很棒的未来旅行，我从不知道……我不知道我可以透过你的眼睛看到未来，和你品尝一样的味道，触碰一样的海风，感到一样的喜悦。这么说可能有些俗不可耐，但我很高兴你愿意与我分享你的今天，它对我意义重大。”

格林德沃好像被他罕见的坦诚震住了。他张了张嘴，脑子里转过半打讥讽的话，但最后他什么都没有说。邓布利多安静地在他脑子里消失了，就像出现时一样。

他站在原地犹豫了一会儿，想着这一次也许他应该听邓布利多的。他应该告诉莉莉他想一个人待一会儿，那不是真的因为他感到无聊，更不是因为这次旅行对他来说不够好。他只是被吓着了。

被这平静，平淡，平凡，井然有序的生活吓得无法呼吸。

因为他曾为这静止的享乐预设好条件，但现实没有达到这些条件，他却出乎意料地感到了快乐，这让他惊慌失措。

宁静有时候会杀死一颗豪情壮志的心。

他要确保那不会发生。他不会变成第二个被束缚手脚的邓布利多。

“我很抱歉。”他听到自己说。他还是和他们离得很远，杰克把莉莉抱在怀里，管家冲他比划疯狂的看不懂的手势。又有人不断簇拥上来，试图要一张他的签名。格林德沃叹了口气，双手插进口袋里，慢慢地朝汽车走去。


	35. Chapter 35

邓布利多被两名傲罗押上被告席。

多吉站在旁听席的过道边，正低头和纽特说话。一个陌生的男人坐在纽特身边，神情紧张地望着他。邓布利多没见过他，但从那双眼睛里，他认出那可能是喝了复方汤剂的约翰尼。他下意识想问问奎妮这到底是怎么回事，他们说好了决不能让约翰尼冒任何风险，但接着他想起双手双脚都戴上了镣铐，更多魔法抑制着他的魔法，他无法与任何人交流。

国际巫师联合会最高法庭的法官清了清嗓子，窸窸窣窣的讨论声安静下来。二十五位来自世界各地的首席巫师从交头接耳中直起背脊，将目光投注到他们眼中的格林德沃身上。多吉走下旁听席，站在邓布利多身边。这一幕让许多人屏住呼吸。

“邓布利多先生，”他恍惚了一下，险些以为是在叫他。“我们感激你为魔法界做的一切。因此这是最后一次确认，出于对你的尊重，你真的要为格林德沃辩护吗？”

“是的，波拿库德阁下。《国际最高法庭权利宪章》明确规定了每位被告的权利。我为他辩护并非为了使他脱罪，而是为了确保他受到公平公正的审判。”

波拿库德法官庄严地点了点头，与其他三位法官低声交流了几句，接着站起来，宣读法庭陈词。“我们力图审判的格林德沃的罪行都是被精心策划的、是极端恶毒的、是充满破坏性的。我们的世界无法容忍它们被忽视而不接收审判，更无法容忍他们再次卷土重来——”

邓布利多麻木地聆听着波拿库德宣读证据证词，大规模非法集会，非法出入境，谋杀，策划、准备战争，参与制定实施战争的共同计划，违反人道。邓布利多奇怪之前他怎么会没听说过这些罪行的名称，多吉面色苍白，僵硬地扶着被告席的椅背，迫使自己不看他。

有那么一秒，多吉看起来好像要放弃了，因为他空白的头脑似乎想不出一条合适的理由反驳他们为什么不应该杀死格林德沃。邓布利多考虑过他应该自己辩护，但纽约飞快否决了他的提议。一方面，他不认为国际巫师联合会会同意让蛊惑人心的银舌头为自己辩护，另一方面，他担忧某个时刻邓布利多会脱口而出，好，就这样，杀了我吧。

“……1989年秋，你曾闯入格里戈维奇家中，用昏厥咒攻击格里戈维奇，并偷走了他的接骨木魔杖。是不是？”

邓布利多听说过这回事。“是。”

“1926年，你曾在美国纽约杀害五名傲罗，并假扮帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯潜入美国国法国会，试图杀害纽特·斯卡曼德和蒂娜·戈德斯坦未遂。是不是？”

他可以想象真正的格林德沃一定对此嗤之以鼻，如果他真的想谋杀什么人，结局一定不会是未遂。何况他并不是真的在意纽特或者蒂娜，这一切只是关于邓布利多。但他不能指望国际巫师联合会的任何一位巫师明白这个。

“是。”

“1927年，与阿伯内西交换身份，在……”

现在他开始感到这一切有些无聊了。波拿库德好像下定决心要把格林德沃从1898年到1927年这二十八年来的罪行念个遍，好确保他能奔赴与绞刑架的约会。但他已经有些无法集中了。格林德沃的名字像邪恶的咒语似的不断冲撞着他的神经，令他回想起蜷缩在监狱的无尽黑暗与狱警肆无忌惮的折磨。还有一道光。

“是。”他迷糊地说。

那道光如同明亮的念头，在他脑海里投下一个井然有序的世界。他在格林德沃的眼睛里看到了不一样的未来。

激昂的陈词停下来。波拿库德放下诉状，神情肃穆地看着他，“格林德沃，”他庄严地声音在整个法庭响起，“我的问题是，你是如何与文达·罗齐尔相识，如何招募你的信徒的？”

哦，那个。邓布利多想道，他不知道。

*

“我们非得这样吗？”

格林德沃不可思议地说，他想从沙发上起来，但管家毫不犹豫地又一次推倒了他。“坐好。”管家说，语气让格林德沃对他瞪起眼睛，但管家不为所动。

我把他们宠坏了。格林德沃愤怒地想，他们以为我永远不会对他们生气，不会用魔法让他们跪下求饶，不会让他们命悬一线大声呼救。太可笑了，他们是怎么会变得这么自大的？

“你必须对我们实话实说。”

莉莉叉着腰，站在其他两个男人中间，场面有些诡异的滑稽。他们三个气势汹汹地堵住了所有从窗户里透进来的光，漆黑的阴影压在格林德沃身上，让他想起在美国魔法国会监狱短暂的六个月。

格林德沃冷笑了一声，“我不必须做什么。”他们从圣特罗佩港回来已经有两天了，但这两个小家伙似乎完全不打算放过他在那天突如其来的异常举动。

“那也许你会想尝试一下痒痒挠的威力。”莉莉坏笑着举起双手，杰克居然也兴奋地跃跃欲试。

格林德沃皱起眉头，庄严地说，“你们不会喜欢被石化的滋味。”

杰克喔了一声，惊讶地问，“那是一个威胁吗？”

“你们先开始的。”

莉莉坐到他旁边，侧过身体，胳膊肘搭在沙发靠背上，专注地看着他的侧脸，“我们只是想关心你，为什么你表现得这么抗拒？我还以为我们早已经度过这个阶段了。”

“我是巫师，”格林德沃感到女孩儿的注视让他浑身不自在，他不安地动了动，悄悄坐远了一些，“以防你们忘记，我还是那个想要统治你们的巫师。”

“你是吗？”

他转过头来，头一次没有躲避女孩儿的目光，坚定地说，“我是。”更像是在说服自己。

杰克发出一声挫败的呻吟，管家翻了个白眼，莉莉则叹了口气。好像只有格林德沃不明白为什么他们表现得好像这没什么大不了的，好像这只是一个需要纠正的思想顽瘤，而不是根本的意识对立。“你们没有明白……”格林德沃试着说。

他们齐声打断了他，“你没有明白！”

“你明明就喜欢我们，喜欢麻瓜，喜欢这样的生活，你只是他妈的不肯承认！”莉莉尖叫着说，“这没什么好遮掩的，但你就是无法明白。你无法明白喜欢麻瓜，喜欢安逸的生活，感到幸福，这些统统都不可耻，也不懦弱。你不明白你可以被真心实意地关心，而不是因为人们能从你这里得到什么。你也不明白人可以不靠达到目标而得到他们想要的感情！”

莉莉的胸口起伏着，一口气喊完这些话让她有点儿口干舌燥，但她能从格林德沃剧烈收缩的瞳孔中看出她她的话正在起作用。金发巫师瞪着她，好像他才第一天认识她，那种让他浑身疲软大脑轻飘飘的感情正从里到外地吞噬着他，他想从这温暖的沼泽中挣脱，告诉自己这他妈只是一场旨在要他放松警惕的阴谋。然而一只从虚无中探出的手温柔地包裹住他的心脏，像一支温柔的催眠曲撩拨他坚韧的神经，他放松了一秒钟，这感觉就以雷霆万钧之势占领了他的身体。

格林德沃做梦似的说，“我不知道……”

金发姑娘露出松了口气的微笑，“你可以试着听听你的心，而不是你的脑子。”

他的心正飞上云端。

*

天穹仿佛在触手可及的距离。疾风吹打着脸颊，但少年邓布利多忍不住大笑，他感到他正在流云里穿梭，下一秒，鸟雀也从他身边掠过，他们像忽然闯入穹顶下湛蓝鹅绒敞开的一扇门，晴空辽远，金发少年正回头看着他。

木槌的声音唤回他的意识。

波拿库德肃穆的方脸取代少年金色的笑脸出现在他眼前，邓布利多皱着眉动了动，镣铐发出刺耳的清亮响声，旁听席上的巫师们开始窃窃私语。

“肃静！”波拿库德敲了敲法槌。

邓布利多又动了一下。波拿库德冷漠地注视着他，严厉地说，“回答我的问题！”

“……什么问题？”

多吉咳嗽了一声，不动声色地靠近他，压低声音问，“你在搞什么？”

“我没有听到问题。”邓布利多神色如常地说。

但他开始感到眼前的场景开始崩塌，一道裂纹突兀地从法庭上方的天花板向下延伸，吊顶撕裂成两半，墙皮破碎，波拿库德也裂开了。

一道光芒从裂缝中迸发而出。

*

格林德沃感到视线和意识都昏昏涨涨。

他突然抓住莉莉，把金发姑娘吓了一跳，接着用嘶哑的声音说，“别晃。”

“我没有动。”莉莉莫名其妙地说。

金发巫师好像听不到，他只顾着向前伸出手去，仿佛世界地动山摇，而他不得不找个平衡的支撑，好让他不要倒下去。

杰克和管家都被吓坏了，他们急匆匆地冲到金发巫师身边，想要搀扶他坐好。但格林德沃跌坐在地上。

“我看到……”他茫然地说。

“看到什么？”

“邓布利多，他在我旁边。”他转头看着莉莉，“斯卡曼德，他也在……为什么我看到法官？我在威森加摩吗？”

“你在法国。嘿，你在我们的庄园里呢。”莉莉柔声说。

“我不知道……”

*

“……1989年，你因为黑魔法实验险些伤及无辜同学的生命而被德姆斯特朗开除……”

波拿库德的声音飘远了，面庞和早前见过的金发姑娘重叠在一起。稚嫩的大男孩儿和中年男人面露担忧，急切地询问他哪里不舒服。

邓布利多记得他们的名字。“莉莉，”他无意识地说，声音充满整个法庭。波拿库德皱紧眉头敲了敲法槌，勒令道，“别说无关的话，格林德沃。”

旁听席上的约翰尼颤抖了一下。

“你还好吗？”纽特凑过来，低声问道。

约翰尼想回答，但他说不出话。他感到身体轻飘飘的，好像早已不存在于这个世界。他吞咽了一下，惊慌地看着纽特摇头。

*

“……你有哪里不舒服？你看上去脸色惨白。”

格林德沃张开嘴巴，细若蚊蝇的声音从喉咙里溢出来，莉莉凑近了他。“大声一点，我听不清。”

“我们得把他抬到床上去！杰克，来帮忙。”管家想试探他的额头，但他看上去不像发烧的样子，“你能走吗？头晕吗？是不是感冒？”

“黑巫师也会生病吗？”杰克嘟囔道。

管家把金发巫师一只胳膊绕在自己的脖颈上，示意杰克也照做。杰克慌慌张张地跑到另一边。

“你说得对……”格林德沃的声音也飘远了，好像散在空气里。

“别说话。”莉莉捂住嘴巴，哽咽地说。她不明白发生了什么，但格林德沃看上去非常不好，他说话的方式像告别，像他们永远也见不到了似的，“我们会找出原因的，别怕。”她安抚道，轻声细语地像在安慰自己。

“……我喜欢你们。”格林德沃坚持说，他好像察觉到什么，费力地喘息着，“我喜欢和你们在一起的生活。”

莉莉无法抑制住泪水。

格林德沃的胳膊穿过杰克的肩膀，好似透明的。杰克尖叫着跳起来。

*

“别怕。”邓布利多说。

“没有人害怕你，格林德沃。”波拿库德厉声道，“你已经是阶下囚，没有人会来救你。你的时代终结了……”

“约翰尼，约翰尼？”纽特压低声音，拼命地想抓住摇摇欲坠的男人。他的手穿过男人的身体，挥了个空。“天哪……”

他看向法庭中央，邓布利多仍然站在被告席上，双目迷离，神色恍惚。

“不太对劲……”他在脑子里与多吉对话。

“发生了什么？”多吉问。

*

“你要消失了吗？”

眼泪从脸颊上滑落下来，莉莉没注意到她的声音在颤抖。管家也站起来。

“他们，”杰克感到一阵颤栗，“他们要换回来了吗？”

莉莉捂着嘴巴摇头。

*

“他们要换回来了。”纽特在他脑子里说。

多吉当机立断，打断了波拿库德的宣言，“格林德沃现在状态不稳定，申请暂时休庭！”他焦虑地瞥向旁听席，纽特正带着半透明的约翰尼向法庭外走去。

*

“……我希望你们和我一样愉快。”

格林德沃笑着说。

莉莉呜咽着点头，杰克擦了擦眼睛，“我们会想你的。”管家看着他点了点头。

“那很好。”

*

纽特跌跌撞撞地朝休息室走去。“再坚持一下，”他徒劳地说。

约翰尼正变成光。

*

金色的光芒骤然充满整个房间。杰克搂着莉莉的肩膀，下意识地别开视线。

管家闭上了眼睛。

*

纽特闭上了眼睛，感到肩膀上的重量正在消失。

高瘦的身影在光芒中若隐若现。

*

光屑纷纷扬扬地落下来，洒在男人的头发，肩膀和衣服上。他的眼睛是温暖的深褐色，皮肤是健康的小麦色，还有许多纹身。

*

纽特站在光芒落尽的地方，看格林德沃踏光而来。

法庭的门被打开了，几个傲罗走在前头，‘格林德沃’跟着他们出来，‘邓布利多’正忧心忡忡地关注着他。

真正的格林德沃负手而立，悄然移形幻影。邓布利多回过头，穿越人潮看到了他的残影。

*

莉莉惊讶地看着金光闪烁的男人，试探着问。

“爸爸？”


	36. 完结章

邓布利多被带回了原来的牢房，多吉陪他一起进来。飘浮的感觉渐渐消失了，他从那阵恍惚中清醒过来，感到一股奇特的熟悉，黑暗又一次占领了他的视野，邓布利多麻木地感到他快要习惯于此了。

“你还好吗？”

他睁开眼睛，看到自己的脸出现在铁栏与魔法咒语形成的屏障之后。

“嘿，”他轻声说，“审判结束了吗？”

多吉严肃地望着他，没有回答他的问题，转而问，“发生了什么？你在法庭上看起来不对劲。”

牢房外传来小范围的骚动，没过一会儿，纽特的脸出现在气窗外，冲他点了点头。邓布利多没有明白纽特的意思，但马上震耳欲聋的齿轮咬合声就把他们吓了一跳。沉重的牢门缓慢升起，纽特不等它完全打开，就半蹲着挤进来，对牢房里守在多吉旁边的傲罗们挥了挥手。年轻的傲罗面面相觑，不确定他们是否应该照做，这时候，尼克·勒梅也走过来，站在牢门口说，“能给我们一些时间吗？”

他们立刻从敞开的牢房走出去，尽职尽责地守卫在门外。牢门缓缓降下，纽特环视了留下来的几个人，压低声音说，“格林德沃回来了。”

勒梅瞧了一眼邓布利多。

正幻化成黑巫师的男人眉头紧锁，似乎正努力厘清现在的状况。“你告诉我，”过了一会儿，邓布利多缓慢地开口道，“格林德沃是否能够回来取决于我，为什么他现在回来了？”

“你让他回来了。”勒梅说。

这论断遭到邓布利多激烈的反抗，“我没有！我的确希望他回来，勒梅，但不是现在。”

老人摇了摇头，“链接不是这么起作用的，阿不思。”他朝邓布利多的方向靠近了一些，似乎想显示出支持。“它更像是——精神共鸣。它关系到你们彼此的情感，思想，接纳，包容，甚至是理解。每当他多接受你一点儿，你就能感知到他多一点儿，当他完全接受了你——于是他的感官，知觉和他所有的感情都向你敞开，这就是为什么你能感觉到他的一切。但反过来，你也要做到相同的事，接纳他，包容他，理解他，直到你的灵魂与他完全契合然后嘭——！某个时刻你们甚至合二为一，不分彼此，当这个时刻来临，你所在即他所在。”

“所以格林德沃回来了。”纽特接上他的话。

勒梅点了点头，“波拿库德一定说了什么，令你回想起曾经的时刻，那个时刻里你完全接纳了格林德沃。”邓布利多回想起法庭上金色的飞翔，意识到正是他感到动摇的时刻。勒梅看穿了他，“那不由你说了算，阿不思，你不必对此感到懊恼。”老人颤巍巍地笑起来，仿佛回忆起遥远的往事，他用如梦似幻的声音安抚道，“有时候你就是会发现，敌人比朋友更了解你。”

邓布利多叹了口气。“我希望有时候我们不用那么对立。”

“会有这一天的，”老人枯槁的手扶着铁栏杆，慢吞吞地向牢外走去，“你还很年轻，阿不思，总会等到那一天的。”

邓布利多不相信，但他还是点了点头，对勒梅的鼎力相助表达了感激。勒梅摇头失笑，在门外傲罗们的帮助下离开了囚室。

纽特看上去有些受到惊吓。邓布利多不确信那是源自于他能与黑巫师互相接纳理解，还是精神共鸣与羁绊的存在让他恐慌。但无论是哪一个，纽特都很快甩开了它们，专注地思考起来。

“我们下一步该怎么办？”年轻的神奇动物学家问道，“格林德沃知道我们对他的计划做了什么，他不会善罢甘休的。”

“他的党羽都在牢里，”多吉建议道，“如果他尝试救他们，也许我们可以设下陷阱，用他的真身换出阿不思。”

纽特不带感情地说，“我不认为他会在乎他们。”

“可他不能自己一个人完成他的计划，我是说，他需要一支军队。你认为他会卷土重来吗？”

“只有这一点毋庸怀疑。”

多吉沮丧地意识到纽特是对的。

他们讨论了好一会儿才意识到邓布利多一句话也没有说，他安静地坐在魔法咒语形成的钟罩中，闭着眼睛，眉头用力地拧在一起，好像在施用远距离的摄神取念似的。

几秒钟后，邓布利多睁开眼睛，轻轻吐了口气。

“好吧，这次你绝对要告诉那是什么。”多吉不容置疑地说。纽特也凑了过来。

“格林德沃在附近。”邓布利多说。

“什么？！”

“他想和我单独谈谈。”

“不行！他可能会杀了你！”多吉尖叫起来，“你在牢里，你不能使用任何魔法，这时候把你和格林德沃单独留在一起？梅林啊，亏他想的出来！”

邓布利多放松地笑起来，“没有你想得那么危险，埃菲亚斯，实际上，我从没有打破血盟。”

多吉挑起一边眉毛，“好吧，我错过了什么？血盟？你和他还有个血盟？”

“我猜这是你远走他乡时错失的一部分。”邓布利多狡猾地说，“但是，是啊，我们之间曾缔结血盟，而我一直没有找到方法解除它。”

多吉长长的哦了一声，“我就不问这其中的细节了，”他撇撇嘴，不满地说，“但你应该早点儿告诉我，这实在太多信息了，太多了。那么，这意味着你们不能彼此伤害，如果我没有记错的话，他不能朝你扔恶咒，不能对你拳脚相向，甚至不能——等等，感情伤害算在里面吗？”

纽特和邓布利多同时叹了口气。

*

多吉和纽特都离开后，牢房只剩下邓布利多一个人。他面前的空间倏然发生扭曲，一个与他现在看起来一模一样的人从虚空中踏出来，兴致盎然地打量着魔咒钟罩中的邓布利多。

“这就是原因。”格林德沃突兀地说，“你在链接中不肯告诉我你在哪里，这就是原因。”

邓布利多哼了一声算作回答。

格林德沃没有计较他的态度，但看上去没有那么兴奋了。他好像一瞬间失去了兴趣，百无聊赖地在咒语前的空地上来回踱步。“我不知道我在牢房里看起来是这副模样。”他意有所指地说，“你总是能给我很多‘惊喜’。”

邓布利多不耐烦地说，“如果你就打算和我谈……”

格林德沃没让他说完，“有点儿耐心，邓布利多，你在霍格沃兹龟缩了近三十年，现在只需要忍耐三分钟。”金发巫师干脆在角落席地而坐，打量着咒语中和他如出一辙的脸庞，懒洋洋地问道，“你是怎么做到的？在这个隔绝一切魔法的囚徒咒语中，你是怎么保持我的样貌的？”

“……我们做了点儿手脚。”邓布利多抿了抿嘴唇，不确定是否应该透露更多。

从阴冷潮湿的墙角，格林德沃闪亮的眼睛如秃鹫般敏锐地观察着他，那让邓布利多不自在地动了动，莫名生出被看穿的感觉。金发巫师发出一声冷笑，更接近于嘲讽，“所以你现在变不回来了。”他用肯定的语气说，“你们的把戏把你困在我的躯壳里。这感觉怎么样？活在最憎恨的人的身体里？”

“我不恨你。”邓布利多僵硬地说，同时感到他的身体也绷紧了。理智告诉他格林德沃无法伤害他，但内心深处他非常清楚，只要他们愿意，他们永远可以伤害彼此。

“是啊，是啊，”格林德沃慵懒地抻了个腰，兴趣缺缺地说，“你恨你自己，恨你自己能够理解我，接纳我，甚至喜欢我的那部分。这些话我已经听腻了，我们链接的时候你就说过无数次了。”

邓布利多绷紧的表情闪过一丝惊讶。

“你不知道？”格林德沃挑起眉头，几乎感到好笑了，“从你的角度，你先感受到我的视觉，听觉，触觉，味觉，嗅觉，最后才是感情。但在我这里，一切是反过来的。”

“你最先感受到……”

“你的感情。”格林德沃补完他的话，继续说道，“这没你想得那么复杂。你总是善于把简单的事情复杂化。——你还没有懂，是不是？”

邓布利多向后靠了一下，弧形的钟罩烧着了他那飞扬跋扈的发丝，他飞快地甩了甩头，摆脱掉刚刚燃烧起来的火星。

“你的理智抗拒你的感情，就这么容易，邓布利多。你只是徒劳地抵抗，像一遍又一遍把巨石推上山顶的西西弗斯，眼睁睁看着巨石滚落，前功尽弃，永无休止地做同样的事。”格林德沃摇晃着身体，夸张的用肢体表达一只断线风筝的坠落，“西西弗斯没有选择，但你却选择了西西弗斯，你能看出这其中的愚蠢吗？因为我肯定能。”

邓布利多呜咽了一声，他不是故意的，因为有人戳弯了他的脊梁骨，他却仍然想要挣扎。

“如果你只打算嘲讽我有多么愚蠢，那我也已经听腻了。”邓布利多面无表情地说，“即使在链接之前，你就说过无数次了。”

“但你不肯听。”

这太奇怪了。因为此刻格林德沃听起来就好像在叹息，好像他真的为邓布利多感到痛心。他们的链接没有那么强了，没有法庭上他骤然脱离时那样强烈，因此他不能肯定这惋惜中有多少是真的。他没有回答。

格林德沃似乎也没有想要他的回应，他只顾着站起来，走到邓布利多的钟罩面前，迫使他们互相对视。“我来是想告诉你，就这样吧。”

“什么？”

“就这样吧，我不打算破坏你的计划。”格林德沃又解释了一次。

邓布利多几乎要以为他听错了。“你说，你的意思是……我不明白，为什么？”他太震惊了，甚至无法组织出一句完整的话。这几乎就是邓布利多能从金发巫师那里期待的最后的答案，而他就这么给了他。

“这怎么可能呢？”好教授喃喃地说。

“也许我觉得偶尔做一次好人也不赖？”

邓布利多完全不相信他。

格林德沃笑出声，无辜地耸了耸肩，“或者我有别的计划。——如果这理由能让你更信服一点儿。”

“我想听真实的那个。”

“哈，那你得靠这里。”他点了点太阳穴，又戳了戳左胸口，“还有这里。不说一声谢谢吗？”

邓布利多抿紧嘴巴，声音从牙缝里挤出来，“除非我知道你打算做什么。”

“回到纽蒙迦德，泡一壶茶，享用一些甜品，等待法庭最终审判，看看你会逃离厄运还是永远囚禁在阿兹卡班。”格林德沃滔滔不绝地道出他的计划，“当然了，我知道你会确保结果是后者。然后你会想方设法诈死，从阿兹卡班逃出来，改头换面，恢复你变形术教授的执教生涯。而我会保证这一切发生时袖手旁观，做一个合格的观棋者。你觉得这个计划听起来怎么样？”

邓布利多狐疑地说，“好得不像你。”

格林德沃放声大笑，“那说明你还不够了解我。阿不思，关于我，你还有得了解呢。”

囚室外的傲罗们闻风而动，齐刷刷地举起魔杖闯进牢房里。狭窄的风从气窗口吹进来，撩拨着为首傲罗的发丝，而他浑然不觉。他四处张望着，警惕地搜查了一圈一览无余的囚室，最后把杖尖对准囚室唯一的活人。

“你为什么笑？”

邓布利多缩在钟罩里，一动不动。“因为我看到我还有未来。”他平静地说。

*

审判在半个小时后继续进行。如格林德沃预言的那样，多吉最终帮助邓布利多免去了死刑，终生关押于阿兹卡班。但他们都知道邓布利多不会在那里待得太久。

很快一具经过相同把戏变换的巫师尸体被秘密运往阿兹卡班。在多吉的掩护下，邓布利多回到霍格沃兹继续他的教学生活。

一切都如格林德沃告诉他的，如他计划好的，完整地走到最后一步。

约翰尼回到他的世界，格林德沃消失于巫师世界，人们的生活恢复和平，好像这场腥风血雨前的模样。

邓布利多踏着积雪，迎着寒风，冰粒打在脸上，针刺般疼痛。一个身影在风雪中负手而立，似乎等待了他许久。

他张开嘴巴，发出一个音节，才发现他的声音如此嘶哑。“嗨。”

身影在暴风雪中转过来，诡谲的异色瞳埋没在铺天大雪中。“嗨，我想你会来的。”

“我需要你的帮助。”

他说。

风声尖啸。

(爱在黎明破晓前·完结)


	37. 番外：爱在每日阅读后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克和莉莉教会了格林德沃许多，但同人创作显然是出乎意料的一环。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的小甜饼。来自评论区的灵感，格皇读同人文hhhhh文中摘录的同人文大部分来自AO3和我自己。

01.

> “这是我的父母，帕西瓦尔·邓布利多和坎德拉·邓布利多。”
> 
> “你看起来很像你父亲。”
> 
> “是的。我的弟弟和妹妹都更偏爱我母亲，但我们都遗传了我父亲的眼睛。这有点像某种邓布利多家的传统，如果可以这么说的话。”
> 
> 盖勒特专注地看着这张画像，阿不思发现他被这个巫师激发了好奇心。他看这张画像的方式就好像他在试图解读这对夫妇，即使没有只言片语，他们对他来说也像某种亟待解决的迷题。阿不思不知道他想从中找到什么答案，但他肯定在寻找什么。
> 
> “你呢？”阿不思问。
> 
> “我？”盖勒特微微蹙眉，把视线从画像上移开，“我的父母都去世了，但我不认为我长得像他们中的任何一个。”
> 
> 隐藏在那迷人冷静的外表下，还有更多未曾宣之于口的东西，但阿不思没有揭穿，毕竟他自己也有很多无法言说的秘密。
> 
> ——《为更伟大的利益而活》

“抱歉，你在念什么？”

从今天早上起，莉莉开始表现得十分古怪。她痴迷地滑动手机，一目十行地阅读着什么，时不时抬起头看着格林德沃发笑，好像她看到了全世界最搞笑的笑话。

“哦，我在自言自语。”莉莉冲他摆了摆手，请他不要介意。

但格林德沃可没有这么容易打发，否则他就不是格林德沃了。这位金发巫师严肃地看着她，义正言辞地说，“我听到那里面有我的名字。你在读哈利波特吗？因为我确信你还念了邓布利多的名字。”

“准确的说，它应该算是哈利波特的衍生小说，如果你能理解的话，我们管它们叫同人文。”

“而那和我有关。”格林德沃肯定道。

莉莉露出纠结的表情，不确定地说，“一半和你有关。”

“你说一半和我有关是什么意思？”

“另一半和邓布利多有关。”

“哈，我知道了。”格林德沃冷笑了一声，“这又是文字形式的再创作，是不是？我就知道杰克小子给我看的不过是很小一部分。”

莉莉几乎要尖叫了，“杰克给你看了什么？”正在这时，杰克恰巧来到客厅取回他昨天落在这里的游戏机，他一踏进门槛，迎面砸来一只抱枕，还有附赠的更多咆哮攻击，“该死的杰克，你怎么敢！”啊哦，在杰克从脸上撕下抱枕，发现格林德沃正阴沉地站在客厅中央时，他基本就明白这一切都是关于什么的了。

杰克试图安抚姐姐，“冷静，莉莉，我不是故意的。我只是刚好看到爸爸账号的关注者里有一位Grindeldore，顺手点开了她，或者他的主页，我可没想到主页上都是……嗯，你知道，”他用眼神指了指格林德沃，干巴巴地继续说，“和邓布利多的，同人图？”

“所以你就直接拿给他看了？”莉莉拔高了声音。

杰克不得不捂住耳朵，小声嘟囔，“是他自己看到的，这可不怪我。”

“而你居然没想着要告诉我！”

“嘿！我不是故意的，我就是……等等，你说什么？”

莉莉兴奋地跳下沙发，勾住杰克的脖子，亲昵地凑上去说，“太不公平了，我早就想给格林德沃看看这些了。但一方面我担心他接受不了，另一方面我觉得你们不会同意。而你居然跳过我直接拿给他看！还没有告诉我！你知道我总是不得不避开他看那些同人文学有多么痛苦吗？”

“所以这不是第一次。”格林德沃不知什么时候走到了莉莉蜗居的沙发角，用比莉莉更快的速度阅读完了第二章。“我真搞不懂你们，为什么你们会对这些谎言感兴趣？”

莉莉和杰克眨了眨眼睛，异口同声问，“什么谎言？”

“这些——我的弟弟妹妹都更偏爱我母亲，但我们都遗传了我父亲的眼睛。邓布利多从来没有说过这句话，而且他家里也没有挂着画像。”

“呃……你知道这些都不是真的吧？”莉莉试探着问。

格林德沃翻了翻眼睛，“是的，我知道小说是什么意思。我只是不能理解你们对虚构的热情，说真的，你们就没有别的事情可做了吗？幻想我和邓布利多的爱情故事对你们有什么好处？”

获得精神上的满足。莉莉压抑住几乎要冲口而出的答案，把格林德沃拽到沙发上坐下，换第二篇同人文推到他眼前。“你再看看这个？”

“为什么？”

莉莉耸了耸肩，“我想知道哪一部分是真的。——你知道，人们总是有探索真相的冲动，而罗琳的‘史书’上可没有写你们在戈德里克的时候发生了什么。”她伸出两只手，食指和中指并拢在史书上打了个引号。

“知道真相对你来说有什么重要吗？我的故事在你的世界里基本都是虚构的。”

“哈，很高兴你认识到了这点。但现在你就在我眼前，在这所有的一切之后，我可没法儿再把你当作书和电影里杜撰的虚拟人物，你明白我的意思吗？”莉莉的眼睛闪烁着格林德沃不能理解的光芒，“我把你当作朋友，而我想知道我的朋友都经历了什么。”

格林德沃嗤笑一声，“或者你就是单纯地想知道，像丽塔·斯基特那样。”

“把我比做丽塔·斯基特可太超过了。”莉莉撞了一下格林德沃的肩膀，“别害羞嘛，反正我也不会拿你告诉我的东西对你做什么，基本来说，在其他人眼里你仍然是个不存在的人。”

诚实地说，格林德沃对这个提议感到一些心动。自从离开戈德里克，告别邓布利多，格林德沃已经有许多年没有开诚布公地谈论过自己和他的想法了。他总要提防着，以防下一个邓布利多出现，把他的计划作为攻击他的武器。但在这个没有魔法的世界，畅谈理想抱负不会对他的世界有任何影响，莉莉不会背叛他，杰克也不会背叛他，因为背叛对这个世界毫无意义。

格林德沃不自在地动了动，皱起眉头假装自己对这个提议感到十分的不耐烦。

“就这一次。”他说，莉莉飞快地点了点头，“好吧，你想知道什么？”

莉莉精致的脸庞瞬间被点亮了，“我想知道，你真的和邓布利多上床了吗？”

“……”

02.

> “我能问问是什么把你带到这儿来的吗？”
> 
> 阿不思也低下了头，不知道该说些什么，当他自己也不能理解他为什么要这么做的时候，他该如何去解释呢。嫉妒。这是阿不思唯一能想到的答案，但他一点也不愿意告诉盖勒特。即使产生这个念头都让他自己感到愚不可及。盖勒特不是他的。他们分手已经有很多年了。阿不思非常清楚他曾无意间用他的魅力得到过什么，毕竟这让他成为了现在的阿不思。他感到自己前所未有的愚蠢，于是他挣脱开盖勒特的手，双手立刻空空如也。他迅速把双手插进长袍的口袋里。
> 
> “我不该来的。”他平静地说，转身打算离开。
> 
> ——《(像过去那样)拥抱我》

“好吧，一个嫉妒的邓布利多。这还挺少见的。”莉莉评价道。格林德沃心不在焉地哼了一声，好像这稀松平常。她转头看向金发巫师，“你怎么好像一点也不惊讶？”

格林德沃终于舍得分给她一些注意力，“惊讶什么？”

“嫉妒。难道邓布利多会嫉妒这件事不够让人惊讶吗？”

“哦，老天，”格林德沃发出受不了的声音，好笑地说，“我不知道你的印象从哪儿来的。但邓布利多是个人，一个男人，一个正常的男人，他当然会嫉妒。”

“他会吃醋？”

“定义吃醋。”

“比如当有姑娘朝你抛媚眼，他会因此生气吗？”

“不会。因为很显然，我和他都不会对姑娘感兴趣，而世界上绝大多数人我们都看不上。”

“……换一个问法。当你对其他人表现出兴趣的时候，他会生气吗？”

“不和我说话算生气吗？”

莉莉几乎就要叹气了，“那绝对是生气了。你没有发现他在生气吗？我是说，他表现的很沮丧或者备受打击？”

“这很难说，”格林德沃不以为意地说，“当我们比试魔法的时候，他偶尔也会沮丧。但我不认为他生气了。他就只是——容易钻牛角尖。”

“那你们会做什么吗？”

“做什么？”

“比如因为太过沮丧，所以来一场发泄性爱？”

“……”

03.

> 7月16日
> 
> 我刚才看见了天使。
> 
> 这是我对巴沙特女士侄孙的第一印象，她带她的侄孙来介绍给我认识。我觉得我这么说一定蠢透了，但他的头顶上仿佛有一个光环，阳光从那里暖洋洋地落在他的卷发上。
> 
> 我看起来一定可笑至极，穿着和昨天一模一样的蓝色长袍。我刚刚睡醒，用阿不福思的话说，我的头发看起来不可思议地像‘一团梳洗过的狐狸尾巴’。他不得不在旁边提醒我注意举止，因为我像个下巴松弛的白痴似的盯着他看，还不停地和他握手，他的手即使戴着手套也很温暖。
> 
> 我就是个喋喋不休的遁世者。
> 
> ——《邓布利多的日记》

“他写日记吗？”

“即使他真的写日记，也不会拿给我看的。”

“我想也是。”

> 7月18日
> 
> 盖勒特·格林德沃实在太可爱了。他博览群书，富有挑战精神，拥有非凡的头脑，和几乎致命的魅力。他整个下午都和我待在一起。
> 
> ——《邓布利多的日记》

“你们待在一起都做什么？”

“很多，研究魔药，鼓捣一些偏门的魔法，为我们的——当时还是我们的事业做规划，争论谁的方法更好，梦想大展宏图，诸如此类。”

“没别的了？”

“……偶尔会谈到他的家庭。”

“我不是这个意思，我是说，你不会认为他非常性感，或者你对他充满性吸引力？”

格林德沃扬起眉毛，“你没听说过聪明是新的性感吗(Don't you ever heard that smart is the new sexy)？”

“所以你们更喜欢操彼此的脑子还是怎么的(So you guys prefer to fuck each other's brains or something)？”

“……”

04.

“我们上过床了所以你能停止继续打听细节吗？”

“哇哦。”

05.

“最后一篇了，我保证。”

> “……我们是怎么走到今天的？”
> 
> 没有人能回答这个问题。雨水隔在他们之间，冲刷着格林德沃和整个世界，他也想走进去，走进这混浊泥泞的雨水中，但他没有。
> 
> 反而是格林德沃走向了他，仍旧站在雨幕里，和屋檐下的他隔了整个手臂的距离。异瞳巫师应当是说了什么，但雷鸣与他的声音共同响起，令邓布利多的心也跟着颤抖。
> 
> 过了好一会儿，邓布利多才从这颤抖中惊醒过来，阵雨已经小了很多，街道空荡荡的，一个人也没有。
> 
> 他推开屋门走进客厅，脚下踩着他们婚后一起买的羊绒地毯，头顶悬挂着他们一起装饰的霓虹吊灯，轻柔的白纱窗帘随风似舞动的裙摆，晚风吹拂，邓布利多跟着打了个寒颤。他走到窗边，预备关好窗户，天空忽然传来雷鸣，他不知怎么就想起刚才格林德沃对他说过的话。
> 
> 格林德沃问他。
> 
> “如果当初我没有留下，我们会不会有更好的结局？”
> 
> ——《折翼》

“……你有想过结婚吗？”莉莉小心翼翼地问。杰克在离他们几码远的地方，随时准备跑路。

“没有。”

“即使热恋的时候也没有？”

“当然没有。即使在巫师世界里同性婚姻也不合法，你有见过除了邓布利多或者我之外的其他Gay吗？”格林德沃语速飞快，在莉莉刚刚张开嘴的时候打断了她，“你没有。为什么没有？哈，我知道你想说什么，这不是罗琳写或者没写的原因。这是巫师世界的历史遗留问题，看出来了吗？因为我们不得不在保密法的压迫下东躲西藏，而动荡的生活和隔绝的空间限制了巫师人口的扩张，整个欧洲的巫师加起来也不过几万，在人口匮乏的窘迫下想要推动同性婚姻几乎等同于天方夜谭。而这一切的根源都归结于该死的保密法，如果我们能够推翻保密法，让巫师们与麻瓜享受同等的广阔空间，同等的生育条件，我相信要不了多久这一切都不是问题。”

杰克张了张嘴，莉莉先他一步惊讶道，“所以你想打破保密法是因为想和邓布利多结婚？”

格林德沃瞪着她，好像他看到的不是一位妙龄少女而是一只狮身人面兽。上百种情绪像走马灯般在他脸上闪过，最后定格在一种介于尴尬和恼火之间的表情，“我说了这么多，你就只听到结婚？”

“你没有否认。”莉莉震惊地说。

“……不，我没想过结婚。”

“太迟了，你的表情说你想过。”

“……不是我。”

莉莉恍然大悟，“邓布利多说起过。——所以你们真的考虑过结婚？”

格林德沃看起来恨不得把自己大卸八块然后埋起来，“是他喋喋不休地说打破保密法将如何造福巫师，不仅仅是生活质量上，也体现在同性关系上，我只是对此表达了赞成。因为当然了，他提出了一条有利于我们理想的论据，我一定会赞成他，但这并不意味着我们打算结婚——”

莉莉试图插进来，“你解释的太多了……”

但格林德沃根本没听见，“——而且当时我们研究了还魂尸，如果巴西盛行的黑魔法能起死回生，当时我们还不知道具体的效果，因此我们简单地认为这同样能增加巫师人口，就好像新生婴儿，这些都只是我们畅想中的一环，不代表我们一定要那么做。”

“……新生婴儿，你们还考虑过收养小孩？”

“不，那只是个比喻。”

但这一次莉莉没有听他说，只顾着大声赞叹，“天哪，我不知道你们想过这么远。听着，格林德沃，虽然一开始我不是完全赞成你，但现在我决定全力支持！我从不知道你们的规划中有过一个可怜的小生命……”(“我们没有！”)“你要让邓布利多回心转意，因为他现在一定是昏了头，不知道自己失去了什么，你要提醒他你们曾经拥有过什么，计划过什么……”(“你疯了吗？”)“我知道你们现在决裂了，但事情并没有到无法挽回的地步，如果他不肯迈出第一步，格林德沃，你可以替他迈出这一步。”(“没有我们。”)“如果他执迷不悟，你就说你怀孕了，你在……”

“我什么？！”

莉莉眨了眨眼睛，“开个玩笑。”

“这该死的一点也不好笑！”

莉莉嘟哝道，“我只是希望你们复合。”

“从今天起，这座庄园里，再也不许出现邓布利多！上床！还有复合！听明白了吗！！！！！”

06.

“那你们真的操过彼此的脑子吗？”

“……你闭嘴。”

END.


	38. 后记

2020.09.12，晚上10：00，终于完成了这篇4.1开坑历时将近半年的连载hhhh当初构思到结局的时候想过无数要在后记中说的话，真到了这个时刻反而都忘记了hhhhh最初开这个坑的时候既没有大纲，也没有仔细的想法，潦草地写完第一章和第二章，发布的时候就在想，如果没有3和4那我就删掉它，假装无事发生hhhh真的开始构思整个故事的框架是在写第三章的时候，我开始想象他们最后会如何交换回来，精神共鸣，灵魂锲合就是这个时候蹦出来的，然后我想到那个场景，格林德沃用他的双眼带邓布利多游览现代麻瓜世界。这个想法让我感到满足，所以我一直都很期待写到这个场景。当然啦，最后真的写到了，反而没有想象中那么浪漫感动了hhhhh

完成整个故事的大纲大概是在写到十几章的时候，用《闪电侠》中寒冷队长的话说，制定计划，实施计划，发现计划不合适，扔掉计划。这大概就是邓布利多的计划hhhhh可以看到，这篇文章中普老师都没有掉马——当然了，最开始的设计不是这样的。介于马甲设定最令人激动的时刻就是掉马，但最终我放弃了这个想法，因为普老师出演得格林德沃是如此出色，我几乎不能想象他会把这个角色搞砸了。所以最终呈现出来的，只有不屑于演技的格林德沃自爆的场面hhhhh在家有儿女欢脱风和多多正剧风中来回切换有时还挺困惑的，不知道我写的到底算正剧还是沙雕hhhhh

比较欣慰的一点是，大纲中罗列的要点几乎全都写出来了，这对我这个经常写着写着抛弃大纲跑偏的人来说实在值得鼓掌。尽管中间普老师一度脱离控制，自我发挥，但好在还有多多撑住剧情，没有让两个不拘于大纲的人跑得太远hhhhh

好像废话太多了hhhhh

总而言之，从最后一章以及前面未填补的伏笔都表明它不得不有第二部，来把这一阶段的故事彻底讲完讲清楚。所以是的，理论上它还应该有《爱在日落黄昏时》，但介于我脑洞一向层出不穷，日落黄昏就不知道什么时候才会写出来了hhhhh希望那时候还会在小动物上映之前。

感谢半年来各位小伙伴的喜欢，推荐，收藏和认真的评论。那么这个故事就先告一段落了，下个故事见！


End file.
